Naruto the Strong Mage
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki finds himself stranded in a new world when he tried to use the Kyuubi's Chakra to summon a toad, but where is this new world... and why can't he feel his chakra anymore? Why has punching holes through stone become so much easier? 'Strong' Naruto.
1. Bad Summoning

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Fairy Tail'**  
><strong>This WAS a Challenge fic from Bloody Kangaroo, but of course if I don't like something about his challenge I will most likely change it. So in essence it isn't really a Challenge fic anymore.<strong>  
><strong>Story Start!<strong>

"Summoning Jutsu!"

When Naruto Uzumaki used the Summoning Jutsu with the Kyuubi's chakra he had expected to summon a giant toad to help him out of the hole his stupid pervert of a sensei Jiraiya had thrown him down. You see, Naruto Uzumaki was a twelve year old boy that hails from the ninja village known as the Village Hidden in the Leafs. He had bright blond hair, and deep blue eyes that went well with his well tanned skin. Adorning each cheek on his face were three whisker-like birth marks.

What he didn't expect to find that he was still falling from the sky, and now he looked down to see that he was falling above a forest. A forest he didn't even recognize, so thinking quickly Naruto reached in the pouch on the back of his pants and pulled out a dagger with a paper note attacked to it. Throwing it under him, he clapped his hands together and closed his eyes while channelling his inner energy.

*Boom*

The rush of wind from the exploding weapon slowed Naruto down, but that also had some unseen consiquences for him as he fell right through the flames of the explosion and set his own clothes ablaze. Acting as fast as she could he shed his pants and jacket so that he was only wearing his green boxers and fishnet shirt. Okay, now he was mostly naked and falling down to the ground. Going through the handsigns Naruto tried to summoning jutsu again, only for absolutely nothing to happen.

"What the hell is going on!?" Naruto shouted in a moment of panic, before he grinned when he came up with an idea. Using almost every single drop of energy he had in his system, he collected it all and waited for the ground to get closer before he crossed the index and middle finger of each hand together in a plus sign. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto shouted, before he grabbed his chest in pain as easily a thousand copies of him appeared under him. He let go of his chest and saw that he was about to hit the ground, and he used his clones by forming themn under him to form a pile for him to land on. As he landed on the clones, they popped and vanished in puffs of smoke.

Naruto hit the ground with a thud, and he was about to stand up for a moment before the pain in his chest came back. The same pain spread through out his entire body as his chakra that he had left seemed to be crushing his own chakra coils. The chakra from the clones came rushing back to him, and with it a new tyoe of energy entered Naruto's body. The combination of all these energies started to destroy his own body from the inside out. Chakra forced itself out of the coils, before infusing with his muscles. In the pit of his stomach it could feel the newer energy collecting, and turning into something new.

"Wendy! Don't wonder off on your own!"

Naruto would have called out to the annoying voice, but the chakra had started to leak into his voice rendering him mute at the moment as his vocal cords started to swell slightly. Breathing itself was a problem, and every fiber of his being was screaming in agony. A blue aura glowed around his body, and it must have alerted the person nearby to his presence since a blue haired girl with brown eyes about his age came from the bushes and her eyes widened when she saw him. A white cat came next to her, with wings coming from the cats back.

He saw his own energy slowly going towards them, and with great effort Naruto raised his aching arm and made the stop motion.

"R-run AW-AWAY!" Naruto managed to shout, before he was forced to arhc his back in pain. The girl that seemed like she was 'Wendy' finally noticed noticed what was going on, and she narrowly dodged as the blue energy rushed at her. The cat wasn't as lucky as the blue energy attacked to her, and she was dragged towards Naruto quickly. Once the cat got close enough the one named Wendy saw as the cat was absorbed into Naruto's body through his chest.

"Carla!" Wendy shouted as the blue energy started to fade away from Naruto's body, and she could see how much pain he was in. She saw the boy convulse on the ground in continued pain, and she immediantly knew that he hadn't meant to do anything to her cat on purpose. He was in pain before they had gotten here, AND he had warned them to run away. That was why she rushed to his side and her hands glowed green and she placed them on his chest.

A purple circle appeared over the boy's body, and she watched in morbid fasincation as bla ck markings appeared on his stomach before a the swirl on his navel started to completely go back. Red energy flew out of the black spot, before going through the portal above them.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaah! It HURTS!" Naruto shouted in pain as the red energy of the Kyuubi left his body, and if he had to guess went back to where they came from. Even he could tell right now through the pain that they weren't in Konoha anymore. He felt his heart beating like crazy, and all at once nine tails of energy flew out of his body... but attacked to the ninth tail was blue energy going as well. He pulled at the energy, and forced as much of iut back into his body as possible before the portal closed and what was left of the blue and some red energy went back into his body.

"Hold on!" The girl told him as his heart started to slow down to a normal beat as she healed him, and the black marking on his stomach started to vanish until all that was left was his tanned skin. Naruto felt as if fire had been dumped into his veins, and the pain in his throat was starting to go away.

"GrrrAAAAAAAAH!" Naruto shouted and the leaves on the trees above them were blasted off their branches by his voice. Wendy flinshed back as she was assualted his a strange Killing Intent behind the roar. The roar itself caused no real damage, but she felt her natural instinct to run away from a predator act up. She kept healing him anyway, or at least tried to reduce his pain. He could feel something destroying and rebuilding his muscles, before destroying them and rebuilding them stronger again. On the outside of his body it wouldn't look like he was getting stronger, but the density of his muscle fibers were increasing at a startling pace.

As his body strength increased, she felt a secondary energy to her own magic started to pout out of his pours. She could sense a Magic Container inside him start to grow... and it gave off a signature similar to Carla's... did his body absorb her cat so that he would be able to form or repair his Magic Container? The strange energy in his body started to fade away completely, and with it gone he finally passed out. The fact he had stayed awake through the whoile thing showed he had an amazing pain tolerance.

'I better get him to Master Roubaul.' Wendy thought as she placed her arms under him, before she had to apply and actual effort to lift the boy about the same age as her. The fact his muscles were denser, also meant that his body would be a lot heaver. Whatever that strange energy had been, had affected his body greatly. She saw some feathers sticking out his his back, and when she turned her head to look closer she saw that they were white feathered wings like Carla had been able to use.

As she walked she silently mourned the loss of her friend as tears fell down her cheeks, even though she knew that her cat would still be alive in some form through this guy on her back. She silently hoped that he would become her friend, because while a small part of her knew that this guy was the initial reason she lost Carla the majority of her knew that he didn't do it on purpose and tried to warn them. He DID warn them, but Carla just hadn't been fast enough to avoid the weird energy.

Wendy had to walk for about twenty minutes before she entered the village her Guild was located in.

Cait Shelter.

The village was very small, being only having a few small huts for people to live in. At the end of the village was a building shaped like a white cat's head with tribal decorations on it. People greeted her as she walked by, seemingly fine with the fact she was carrying a half naked person her her back. Most of the people in the town were in their late thirties to early fourties, with a few being passed that, and only two or three being under thirty. They were all dressed in Tribal clothing, and many wore face paint.

Entering the guild, she immediantly saw her Guild Master Roubaul sitting at the bar drinking whiskey. She ran up to him, and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Wendy? Who do you have with you?" Roubaul asked and his bushy eyebrows raised a little in surprise. If Naruto was awake he would no doubt make a comment about how this man's eyebrows connected to his beard. It was like the guy had eyebrow all over his face, which was pretty funny.

"I don't know, when I was in the forest I heard noises and saw him glowing and... then I helped heal him. He was in a lot of pain." Wendy said while leaving out the part about Naruto absorbing Carla. She wasn't sure how Roubaul would act if he heard that, and she didn't want to find out. She would have to tell him eventually... and it looks like he alreayd figured it out.

"Did this boy hurt Carla?" Roubaul asked with a very slight edge to his tone, and Wendy shook her head.

"Not on purpose. He told us to run away from him, and some strange energy grabbed Carla and pulled in her into him." Wendy said as she looked down at the ground, and she moved Naruto from her back and onto the table. Roubaul moved over to Naruto, and placed an elderly hand on his chest.

"Hmmm. Yes, Carla is still alive in some form. It would appear this boy had created a sort of fusion with her, and being bigger and stronger his body was the dominant one." Roubaul said, and Wendy sighed in relief. Being fused was better than being dead by a long shot, but she was still sad aout this whole thing. Of course, this was the first time in a long time she had seen somebody her age... actually this WAS the first time she had seen a person that was actually her age.

"How long do you think he will be asleep?" Wendy asked with a nervous tilt of her head, and she placed her hands behind her back and shuffled her feet a bit.

"Couples weeks I think." Roubaul said out loud, and Wendy sighed lightly.

She would have to wait awhile before she learned his name.

The wait was going to kill her.

**Chapter End.**

**Naruto will have extremely large Magic Reserves, but NO he will not have Kurama or Chakra. Right now the only magic he will no how to do by instinct is the magic that Exceeds use to fly around. Naruto will have enhanced Strength and Speed being his primary weapons in battle, with his great endurance and stamina being pluses. He has no real long range... or any at all right now. His fighting style and abilities were inspired by Morgiana from Magi. He has her natural abilities, and the ability to fly. Add in how Naruto is great at on the fly battle, plus the fact he CAN learn different magic eventually and he will become more powerful. Right now though he is ONLY a close combat fighter.**

**This story is being dedicated to my late Grandfather Thomas Craig, may your soul be granted eternal bliss in Heaven.**


	2. Cait Shelter

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**  
><strong>Naruto will NOT be getting any Slayer Magic. He will be learning Requip Magic eventually.<strong>  
><strong>Story Start!<strong>

It had been two weeks since Naruto had his surprise landing in the forest outside Cait Shelter, and faster than Roubaul had expected Naruto was finally showing signs of waking up. The new magic core in his body had completely settled down, and became a natural part of his body to replace his lost chakra. Guild members stood around him while he was waking up, and Wendy was right next to the bed.

"The shorty seems to be waking up sooner than you thought, eh Master Roubaul?" A tall and lanky person with a pinapple ponytail asked. Like most of the men around the guild, he seemed to wear no shirt. As strange as it seemed, he just had on baggy pants and a sleeveless open vest on. He had fang styled face paint under his eyes, and two marks over his eyes as well. He was also now sporting a black eye as he was launched in the air by an unexpected punch to the face.

"I'm NOT short damnit!" Naruto shouted as he sat up on the medical cot, with his fist still extended in the mid punch position. Naruto's then blinked a few times, before he looked around them room to see if he could spot anything he recognized. Normally when he passed out he ended up in the hospital from overdoing his training, so not seeing white walls was strange for him. "Where am I?" Naruto asked and a small old man with HUGE eyebrow that connected to his beard came forward.

"You are at the Mage Guild Cait Shelter young one. Little Wendy here found you. I am Roubaul by the way." Roubaul introduced as he waved an arm at the shy Wendy, but Naruto was to focused looking at the man's eyebrows. Eyebrows that far surpassed Rock Lee's and Guy's.

"... What is a mage?" Naruto asked when he finally registered what had been said, and those present looked at him with some surprise at the complete honesty in his tone. He really sounded like he had no idea what a mage was. Which he didn't.

"A person that uses magic, you little punk." The same guy he had punched said as he came back, and he was sporting a black eye as he looked at Naruto. Naruto twitched at the insult, before he stood up and hopped of the bed and glared right back at the man.

"You want a piece of Naruto Uzumaki skinny?!" Naruto asked in a threatening voice, and the man glared down at Naruto in a comical way. He bent down so that he and Naruto were forehead to forehead glaring at each other, and lightning was shooting through their eyes.

"I, the great Jason Frost, will take you on any day fishcake!" Jason said and they started to growl at each other, before a couch interupted them. Naruto calmed down when he saw Roubaul looking at him in amusement, while Wendy giggled lightly at the energitic display. Naruto quickly sucker punched Jason in the gut without, and the older male was launched off his feet again. He landed on the floor, while Naruto looked at his fist in surprise. he hadn't meant to punch the guy that hard, and he had been holding back. Since when has he been this powerful with his punches?

"As amusing as this is, can you tell us where you come from kid?" Roubaul asked, and Naruto blicked before he finally remembered something he had forgotten.

"Yeah, do any of you know how I can get to the Land of Fire?" Naruto asked energitically, and for a brief moment Wendy pictured a place that was constantly on fire. Then she pictured Naruto running around beating up people made of fire. Her cheeks bulged lightly as she kept her inner laughter to herself.

"Never heard of it before kid." Roubaul said, and Naruto's eyes widened and he heard the clanking of chains as he moved his arms. He hadn't noticed earlier, but it looked down at his wrists where he felt something, and he saw that he had iron shackles on his hands. The chains was broken in the middle though, with each iron shackle having thick chain links to them. But the chains on each shackles weren't very long. Maybe only four links on each shackle.

"Why are their cuffs on my wrists?" Naruto asked with a deadpan look to his face, because waking up with shackles on wasn't something a person normally had to deal with. Roubaul hummed to himself, before he tapped each one and they opened before falling off of him.

"I was afraid you would be destuctive when you woke up, but you broke the chain in your sleep. You have an impressive amount of strength child." Roubaul pointed out, and those around nodded in agreement. Naruto himself looked around to see many older men and women wearing more tribal clothing. The girl that named Wendy was the only one even close to his age, and she wore a green dress that was stylized with a diamond pattern. She had no sleeves, and on her left arm she had a gold arm band. She had on open toed shoes, with some kind of brown crisscross ankle protector.

"You're... Wendy, the girl I saw when I landed right?" Naruto asked with a confused tilt of his head, and she nodded and took a step forward.

"I'm Wendy Marvell, and I hope we can be friends." Wendy said with a polite, if eager, bow. Naruto looked confused for a moment, before it turned into a grin. When she stood up straight again she saw Naruto giving her a thumbs up.

"Sure, from now on your my friend Wendy!" Naruto said with a laugh, before he was sucker punched across the cheek by a laughing Jason. Naruto's head hit the wall, but he stood uo right after and glared at the man. Naruto jumped over the bed, and kicked the man in the gut just hard enough to knock him off his feet. Jason was sent into a fat man named Nirada, and both of them were knoicked to the ground.

"You punk!"

"Get off me!"

"Serves you right ahaha!" Naruto laughed as he pointed at Jason and the random guy, before he was punched in face by both Nirada and Jason while he had been laughing. Naruto was sent tumbling across thre ground, and Wendy had to hop over him as he rolled under her and hit the wall. When she landed though she took a step towards Naruto, before she tripped over a loose floor board and hit her face against the wall. Spinning on her feet to correct herself she bumbed into Naruto as he was standing up and pushed him agaisnt the wall by accident.

"Hahaha! You loser!" Jason barked out in laughter, before Naruto jumped at him with a grin and punched him in the chest, before being punched by Nirada. Naruto stood his ground and punched Mirada, before being punched by Jason. Naruto punched both Jason and Nirada with a grin, before he was tripped off his feet by Jason. He righted himself in mid air, before elbowing Jason and knocking him down.

"Whose the loser now!?" Naruto taunted, before felt Roubaul's hand on his shoulder. He looked at the old man, and saw the man was holding a strange stamp with the image of a cat with a freaky tail. He was giving Naruto a kind look, and Wendy seemed hopeful for some reason.

"This may seem sudden, but Wendy here asked me if I would consider letting you join Cait Shelter. She would do good to have a friend around her age. So would you like to join Cait Shelter?" Roubaul asked, and Naruto sent Wendy a sorry look. He would have liked to join them, but he wasn't really a 'mage' they had said earlier. He didn't use magic, even if he couldn't feel his chakra and he had a weird new energy in his body.

"I would like to, but I'm not a mage." Naruto said, and Wendy walked towards him.

"Yes you are... try picturing yourself flying." Wendy hinted in the way Carla had told her she used her magic. Naruto humored her and pictured himself flying through the air, and he felt two things come out of his back before he started to float in the air. He looked at the ground in surprise, before he saw two white feathered wings come out of his back. He flew up higher, befoere he hit his head on the ceiling.

"I can fly!" Naruto shouted in surprise.

"He can fly!" Jason and Nirada shouted, before they were both smacked upside the head by an elderly woman that had most of her body covered in a cloak with only her black hair and tan face visible.

"Yes he can fly, now lets give these three some privacy." She said as she pinched both men's ears and started to drag them out of the room. Naruto landed on the ground, and the wings vanised. Roubaul noticed that the boys almost unnatural reserves of magic had barely even got smaller from his first use of magic. That and the magic Naruto had used wasn't very cost effective, even if normal people couldn't really learn how to do it.

"Please join Cait Shelter." Wendy requested with a formal bow, and Naruto's eyes widened at that before he grinned.

"Sign me up then old man." Naruto told Roubaul, and the old man nodded and stepped forward with the stamp.

"Where would you like your guild mark, and in what color?" Roubaul asked, while Wendy looked at Naruto with a hapy expression on her face. Naruto saw a guild mark on Wendy's right arm, before he thought about it. Putting it on the chest or stomach would be pretty stupid unless he wasn't going to wear a shirt. He was thankful that somebody had been nice enough to put pants on his, even if they were some kind of strange loose white pants. He looked down at himself when he realized he was fully clothed. He was wearing an open white sleeveless vest that showed his chest and stomach. He also saw that the pants stopped about halfway between his knees and ankles. Around his waist was a long white cloth that wrapped around his waist a few times. It was tied up at the back to keep it from falling off

"Right here, and can I get orange with a red outline?" Naruto asked as he pointed at his right arm where Wendy had hers. He didn't really care where it was really, so why try hard and think of a unique place to put it. Roubaul placed the stamp against his arm, and a weird tingling was all Naruto felt before when Roubaul finished Naruto had his guild stamp on his arm.

"Welcome to Cait Shelter Naruto!" Wendy said happily, and Naruto nodded with a smile before he looked at the shackles on the floor. He didn't know why, but he thought that broken chain shackles seemed like both a good weapon and would look cool with his new strength. So picking them up off the floor, Naruto placed them around his wrists and locked them in place.

"Thanks Wendy, old man." Naruto said with a grin, before he saw that Roubaul was giving him a questioning look about the shackles. He shrugged and held his wrists up. "What? They are pretty cool, and could come in handy. They don't really get in the way." Naruto said as he waved his arms around a little to show that they weren't very heavy for him.

"Anyway, we aren't a really popular guild so missions aren't very frequent for us. The only ones we ever get are the ones that are sent to every guild, but I suggest the two of you form a team before going on any missions." Roubaul said knowingly. He didn't have to worry about mission difficutly, because since being 'formed' Cait Shelter has never had a mission above C-Rank. The missions themselves being easy enough to say D-Rank, but they were in different towns so the mission ranking was increased because of distance.

"I would have joined right away if you said we got missions!" Naruto said with a grin as he pumped his fist in the air. He hoped that he could get some pretty cool missions with Wendy, like rescuing a princess or taking out a camp of bandits. Wendy just looked happy to be finally allowed to go on missions, since before now Roubaul had told her she wasn't ready for them.

"No missions above C-Rank though... not that we get them anyway." Roubaul said as he started to walk out of the room, and both kids followed him as they went to the other room. Naruto was dragged by Wendy to a small board with four missions on it total, and Naruto learned something... he couldn't read what any of them said. Wendy hummed as she looked them over, before looking at Naruto.

"We can wait to take a mission if you want." Wendy said when she realized that she had gotten to excited to do a mission. Naruto smiled and randomnly picked one of the mission from the board and handed it to her. She took it and looked at it with a smile.

"I am ALWAYS up for a good mission." Naruto stated with a grin, and Wendy looked at what the mission was.

_Mission Rank - C_  
><em>Mission Location - Hargeon Town, Proper Grocer<em>  
><em>Client - Frank Saucer<em>  
><em>Mission Goal - Help needed to attract customers to store <em>  
><em>Reward - 20,000 Jewels + ColorS Magic Item<em>

"Master Roubaul, can we take this mission?" Wendy asked as she took the mission to the oldest male in the room. Roubaul looked at it for half a second, before he took out a small book from under the counter and wrote down the information for the mission in a blank space. Then he signed his name at the bottom, before writing Wendy and Naruto's names in another space.

"Be careful." Roubaul warned as he gave them the mission paper back, before he sytarted to chug a bottle of whiskey again. Naruto sweat dropped, and he wondered if it was him or did all old people either become drunks or perverts. Then again most people in his home didn't live to get old, so maybe that was just how old people were. Wendy grabbed Naruto by arm and started pulling him out of the guild, and Naruto stopped them before they could enter the forest.

"How are we suppose to get to the mission place?" Naruto asked in confusion after a moment, and Wendy felt like palming her face. She thought that it wouold be obvious that Naruto was going to fly them there. Carla had always flew them everywhere they needed to go when they explored parts of the forest they were allowed to go.

"I thought you could fly us there... I know where it is so I can give you directions." Wendy said shyly, and Naruto shrugged before the wings came out of his back without damaging his clothes somehow. He started to float in mid-air, before he turned around for Wendy to get on his back. The wings didn't seem to actually have to move for him to fly it would seem, so her being on his back wasn't a big deal.

They were suppose to be teammates after all.

**Chapter End.**

**Naruto's new style in clothes will actually serve a purpose. Being completely white he is given a more rough look by the style of clothes. Then combine the clothes color changing item ColorS and Naruto will be able to sneak around easier by blending his clothes into the surroundings by changing their color. The clothes are also extremely easy to move around it. The shackles are a good defent against sharp weapons right now, but they will be replaced with something else later.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please.**


	3. First Mission

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**  
><strong>Naruto's Wings are each Two Feet Long, but he doesn't actually have to flap them to fly... Magic!<strong>  
><strong>Story START! - Fact: I updated this story 3 times in less than 24 hours<strong>

'I thought the mission would be more exciting than this.' Naruto thought as he gave out flyers to epeople watching downt he streets. Since he wasnt' able to read here, he didn't know what the job really was until Wendy told him on the way over here. He had also learned that Wendy used magic called Sky Dragon Slayer magic taught to her by an actual dragon that she looked up to like a mother. He gave out another few flyers to people passing by, before he turned around when he felt somebody pulled on his foot.

The owner of the shop that thought it would be better for business if Naruto was floating while he gave away the flyers. Looking at the person that got his attention he saw it was a blonde haired girl with brown eyes and fair skin, wearing a white and blue shirt with a blue shirt. He mildly noticed that she had REALLY big breasts, but that was only a minor thing he noticed. At her hip he saw a ring with multiple keys on it, a few gold but mostly silver.

"Sorry to bother you kid, but this shop." The woman said as she held up the poster he had been handing out. When she saw that he was looking at her, she continued with a smile on her face. "Do you know how to get here?" She asked, and Naruto grinned.

"Sure thing lady. My names Naruto by the way, mage of Cait Shelter. I can take you to the shop if you want?" Naruto offered as his feet landed on the ground and his wings vanished like they were never there in the first. The girl didn't seem to think much of the fact that he had been using magic, and Naruto could feel that she could use magic as well.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, my name is Lucy." Lucy stated as she followed Naruto while he led her to the shop. Naruto had a pretty good memory when it came to directions, but he just had bad luck when it came to places he didn't know to well. "So, you are pretty young for a mage Naruto-kun. I can't say I have ever heard of Cait Shelter though." Lucy said in more of a way to keep the talking going, while Naruto laughed out loud a little.

"Neither did I until today. I just joined today, but my partner for the mission is on the other side of town handing out flyers as well." Naruto said in a conversational way as well, knowing that he will most likely forget about this encounter somewhere along down the road. He would occasionally hand out some more flyers for the shop, and Lucy looked at Naruto's back.

"Say Naruto-kun, do you know any other types of magic besides those wings?" Lucy asked with a tilted head. Naruto didn't really mind her calling him Naruto-kun, since she was maybe a good 8 years older than him. Lucy did have a hint of concern in her voice, and Naruto rolled his eye lightly. His body was lean, so it didn't look like he was really strong even though he could easily break through metal with his power.

"Aero Magic, and I don't know any other magic besides that. I am pretty strong on my own anyway, but what kind of magic do you use?" Naruto asked in genuine curiousity, since so far he only knew about two magic's that exist. His and Wendy's were the only ones he had ever heard of before, and neither of their magic's were really battle magic. Wendy's was more support and healing, with some offence mixed in. His was completely support based for flying around.

"I am a Celestial Key user." Lucy said as she held the keys on her waist up, and Naruto tilted his head at them slightly. Seeing his confusion, she went into a deeper explanation. "These keys let me summon friends to help me fight." Lucy said in simple terms, and Naruto crossed his arms and nodded in understanding. It sounded like a useful magic to have in a fight, but this girl's body didn't seem well trained for single combat without her friends to help her out.

"Here we are." Naruto said as they stopped in front of the shop, and Lucy looked at Naruto with a wide toothy smile. Naruto blicked when he felt her pat him on the head a few times in thanks before going into the store, but he just shrugged before his wings came out again and he started to float in some random direction. The job wasn't done until he gave out the entire stack, and between him and Wendy they had been given 800 pieces of paper. Naruto himself had wanted to take 500 of them, but Wendy had insisted that they split it evenly between them. If they were to be partner's then they would have to do an equal amount of work.

A short ways away Naruto saw a man being surrounded by a group of woman with hearts in their eyes, now being the prankster he was he couldn't let something like that go on. Floating over to a nearby trashcan he lifted it up and started to fly in the air over where the guy was. He grinned and was prepared to drop the trash on him, before he saw the group of girls get closer. He sighed and knew that if he went trhough with this he would end up getting the girls as well, so he flew back down and placed the trashcan down and started to hand out flyers again with a sigh.

"Hey, you want a flyer?" Naruto offered as pink haired guy and his blue haired cat, but they just ran passed him with grins on their faces like they didn't even hear him. Naruto's face twitched, and he promised himself that he would prank the hell out of this guy the next time he saw him. Pink hair, blue cat, and a white scale muffler. He would memorize that description for future pranking reference. Floating away, he grinned when he planned his revenge. Nobody ignores him and gets away prank free! Naruto looked at the pile of papers in his hand, and sighed in relief to see that his flying had increased the speed he had been able to hand them out. He only had like ten left to give out.

"Hey Naruto!"

Naruto flipped in mid-air before turning around and seeing Wendy behind him with no papers in her hands. His jaw dropped at this fact, before his eye twitched when he remembered that she was a young girl. More people would take flyers from her than they would from him.

"I see you are done... why don't you just wait for me at the shop. I should be done in a minute or two." Naruto said, before he moved his hands away as Wendy tried to help him by taking a few of his papers. She pouted at him for not letting her help him, before she blushed when she realized she pouted.

"I can come with you if you want." Wendy offered as she walked by him anyway while he started to give out the few remaining flyers. Time seemed to have flown from the five hours ago they had arrived in the town, and he couldn't exactly say they were fun... still better than catching Tora though.

"How did you get done so fast?" Naruto asked with a tilt of his head, and Wendy touched a finger to her chin innocently. Naruto gave out two more flyers to a mother and son duo, before an older man with travelling gear on took one from him.

"Somebody took half of mine from me, and said he wanted to give them out to his friends." Wendy said after a moment, and Naruto's face twitched at how lucky she had gotten. Oh well, at least it meant that their job was still going to get done faster. That still counted as attracting customners in a way, so he wasn't going to be too picky about it. That just went to prove that he would have finished first if she hadn't gotten lucky. Naruto gave out his last flyer, before turning his magic off and touching the ground.

"Done! Okay, now lets go get paid!" Naruto said with some excitement, and Wendy walked next to him with a small giggle at his excited behavior. Naruto was a pretty fun person to be around, and she could tell they were going to get in trouble together. You just had to look at him, and you could tell he was a person that got into trouble a lot. They entered the store, and saw Frank behind the counter looking at them with their money already on the counter. Next to the money were two pink and red book-shaped objects with decorations on the front with mirrors.

"Good job kids. That is what I owe you, and next to it are ColorS Magic Items that I promised in the reward. Just think of a color, and slide your finger across the mirror and your clothes with change colors." Frank said as he wiped the counter down, and with smiles they each took the money and ColorS. Wendy put her's in her small shoulder bag, while Naruto put his half of the money in his pocket before looking at the ColorS. Thinking of the color orange, he slid his finger across the mirror on the front and his pure white clothes turned neon orange.

"This is pretty cool!" Naruto said happily as he slid his finger over it again and turned his clothes to pure white.

"Thank you for your business." Wendy said with a bow, before the two Cait Shelter mages turned away and walked out of the shop. As they were walking they passed by a store that sold magazines, and Wendy looked at the cover of Sorcerer Monthly with stars in her eyes. Naruto rolled his eyes slightly when Wendy bought it with some of her newly earned money, before he himself saw a magazine that caught his eye. He shrugged though and didn't buy it since he didn't know how to read in this language.

"You seem to like that magazine." Naruto said as he grabbed her shoulder and moved her out of the way when she nearly ran into somebody while reading it. Wendy looked at him for a moment before showing him a picture of a red haired woman wearing armor with brown eyes, one of which was covered by her hair. He couldn't read the words, but with how big the letters were he could tell this girl was pretty important.

"I love this magazine! They always have really good stories about people from Fairy Tail inside it, and sometimes even photoshoots. This is Erza Scarlet, the Titania of Fairy Tail!" Wendy said before she started to turn to the back of the magazine, and showed Naruto a pcture of a white haired girl with her bangs pulled up into a ponytail on her forehead. Her boby was sexy, and she had a white Fairy Tail mark on her thigh. She was wearing a bikini in this picture. "This is Mirajane Strauss, and ex S-class mage of Fairy Tail. She was recently voted the most attractive girl in the magazine! She is really pretty huh?" Wendy said with some admiration in her voice when she looked at the various pictures of Fairy Tail mages.

"Yeah, she is really pretty." Naruto admitted and the two of them ended up sitting at a park bench while Wendy was reading. Normally a person would leave when they finished a mission, but apparently Wendy wanted to enjoy her magazine first. Naruto blew a few hairs out of his face with some irritation, before standing up. "I am going to go shopping." Naruto said, and Wendy just hummed at him to show she heard him. He had to sweat drop at that, since Sakura did the same thing to him when she was fawning over Sasuke and he was talking... when she wasn't punching him in the head that is.

'I wonder what I should get.' Naruto thought as he entered the nearest clothing store looking for anything he could use to keep his hair out of his eyes. Humming to himself he looked at things in the headbands that looked like the cost was less than what he had. He was lucky that numbers seemed to have stayed the same, because this way he could still buy stuff without trouble. He just couldn't read what he was buying unless he could see it.

He looked through the colors and designs, but anything that looked really awesome seemed to be above the money he did have with him. He COULD buy them, but he didn't want to waste a lot of money. He didn't have much of it, but in a fight that one second his hair got in the way was to much. Seeing nothing he sighed, and commented to himself that he would have to see if anyone at the guild had something he could use.

Time seemed to fly by for Naruto, and by the time he got out of the store it was finally night time. Naruto got back to the place where Wendy was, only to find her closing the magazine as he got there before placing it on her shoulder bag. He shook his head in amusement at how much she must have been into that magazine if she hadn't moved since getting into it.\

"Ready to go home Wendy?" Naruto asked with a slight grin on his face, and she looked at the sky with wide eyes for a moment when she realized that it was night time. It was like she hadn't noticed time pass by. He saw her blush in the moonlight, before she cooled down when she saw that he wasn't annoyed with her.

"I'm ready." Wendy agreed, and Naruto summoned his wings and started floating. Wendy jumped onto his back, and they started to soar throught the air while she gave him directions again. Naruto closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the wind racing across his face, and he was pretty sure that he could hear Wendy gulping down the air. The wind being so much fresher as they flew higher up.

He wondered what tomorrow would bring.

**Chapter End.**

**Naruto's strength, speed, and abilities are based off the character Morgiana from Magi, and he won't be learning Requip until after Cait Shelter vanishes. Erza herself will be his teacher for Requip, and yes EVENTUALLY he and Wendy will go to Fairy Tail. Not now, and not soon, but eventually. If you don't like it, don't read it. This Naruto is a close range fighter. Before you complain about Fairy Tail, I already have a story where he stays at Cait Shelter... why should I have two stories of the same type? I have a damn reason for him going to Fairy Tail, and if you know me then you will for damn sure know that I am an original writer than can make new twists to older concepts to make them interesting! **

**Please Leave Me Lots If Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**

Character Data

Naruto Uzumaki - Male - Age 12  
>Magic - Aero<br>Mage Type - Close Combat

Wendy Marvell - Female - Age 12  
>Magic - Sky Dragon Slaying<br>Mage Type - Support/Healing


	4. Training against Vulcans

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**  
><strong>Story START!<strong>

_**Play Music: Survivor - Eye of the Tiger**_

It had been a week since Naruto had joined Cait Shelter, and now he stood in the middle of the forest before even the sun had risen into the sky for early morning training.

Naruto's eyes turned sharp as he looked at the forest around him with sharp eyes, and he got into a battle ready position. Naruto heard a small rustling noise behind him, before he jumped up into the air and moved so that he was parallel with the ground. Moving under him was a green furred creature with a purple face with purple elongated ears and a LONG chin. It had a purple chest, and pure white eyes. It's upper body was super muscles, with long arms that touched the ground while it's legs were small in comparison.

This was a Forest Vulcan, and it was attacking naruto at the moment.

Naruto finished flipping before landing on his feet as he looked at the Vulcan turning around with an annoyed expression on it's face. Naruto moved his hands in the 'bring it on' motion, and the Vulcan charged Naruto and tried to punch him. Twisting his body to the left, he punched the Vulcan in the gut hard enough so that his fist was able to knock the large creature off it's feet and send it into a tree hard enough to break through it. The creature coughed up blood, before it collapsed forward and landed on it's face. Naruto walked forward to see if it was down for the count.

"Haha!"

Naruto jumped back when the Vulcan instantly got up and tried to punch Naruto in the face. The creature clawed at him, but he twisted so that his hands were on the ground. From this position Naruto kicked the creature in the arm and with a sickening wet pop he dislocated the monster's arm.

"Stupid human! That hurt!" The Vulcan shouted, before the next thing it saw was Naruto's bare foot before Naruto kicked the monster hard enough it the face that he knocked out the entire top row of the creature's teeth and broke it's nose. A foot shaped darker purple bruise started to form instantly on the creature's face. Blood splurted out of the creatures nse and mouth, and it's face sunk in a little. Naruto placed his hand on the creaturs shoulder, before he twisted his body again and slammed the heel of his foot down onto the creature's forehead. With a final crack the creature's skull caved in, and blood gushed out of the open wound on the now dead Vulcan's head.

'That. Was. AWESOME!' Naruto thought with a fist pump as he looked down at the creature laying down on the forest floor. He had come to the forest for some early morning training, but he hadn't expected to be able to fight some freaky creature this ugly. naruot heard more rustling behind him, and he saw a few more of the creatures glaring at him. The one he had just killed had been about seven feet tall... these five were easily ten feet tall with the one in the middle being twelve feet tall.

Naruto jumped at the nearby tree, and the second his feet touched the bark he bent his knees and jumped off the tree with enough force to shatter the tree bark and dent the tree. He sped at the closest Vulcan, and he turned his body just before he touched the creature. Naruto landed on the chest of the creature, and when his feet touched the creature he jumped again and knocked the creature into the Vulcan behind him. The two Vulcan's crashed into the ground, and Naruto kicked another Vulcan in the face with the added force of his jumps behind him. There was a loud crack, before another crack followed it when Naruto spun around and punched the creature in the side of the head. The creature was dead before it hit the ground, while Naruto did a flip behind landing on his feet.

He hopped backwards just as a fist punched the ground where he was, and he hopped up onto the arm of the creature before he ran up the arm. He hopped onto the other arm when the monster tried to slap him off. Jumping off he grabbed each side of the monster's headm before he kneed the monster in the eye. With a splurt of blood his knee caved in the monster's skull and killed it.

"Three down, three to go." Naruto said as he looked at the leader, and the two Vulcans that had just got back up. One of which had two foot shaped bruises on it's chest. Naruto blinked before he was sucker punched across the face by a sixth vulcan he hadn't noticed earlier, and he grunted lightly at th force behind the punch. Holding his ground he tensed his knees before he jumped and did a front flip hard enpugh so that when his feet hit the creature's chest their were multiple loud popping sounds as he broke the creatures rips and collapsed it's chest.

The three Vulcan's looked at each other, before the all ran at him at the same time. Naruto grinned before his eyes became cold and he took a breath, and then he unleashed a powerful Battle Cry that made the Vulcans stop dead in their tracks when the sound of his voice and the force of both his killing intent and his dominant aura overpowered their will. The leaves of the trees around the Vulcans were started to fall off, and dust picked up off the ground and messed up the Vulcan's fur. The creatures looked at Naruto with wide eyes, before they turned tail and ran. Fuck avenging their fallen brethren, they were in the presence of a dangerous predator!

Naruto smirked as they ran away from his Battle Cry. When his body had rebuilt itself his vocal cords had changed so that he would be able to unleash killer intent filled Battle Cries that would frighten weak willed opponents, stun more powerful opponents, it would also stun things with sensative ears, and against extremely weak opponents he could give them heart attacks. It could blow light opponents away, but it wasn't truly an attack since it caused no real damage. It was like he asserted him dominance over others with his cry.

He learned late last night that if he closed his eyes, he could use a form of Echolocation with his Battle Cry's more advanced form. That form of Battle Cry wasn't made for battle, since only his highly sensative ears could pick up the noise he used for it. Naruto suddenly tensed his legs and burst into action. The ground under his feet turned into small craters as dust shot up from the ground when he ran forward, and then he punched a thick tree hard enough shatter through the bark and put a messy dent into the tree.

"... OW!" Natuto shouted as he held his hand in pain. He may have enhanced strength, but his body hadn't gotten used to having it yet. That and the tree was thick enough so that his strength had worked against him this time. There was a four foot deep crater in the tree, and he still hadn't gotten halfway through it. He had easier times breaking through rock. With rock you just had to hit it in the right place and you could crack it all the way through, but the tree was different. Rock may be harder, but a tree as thick as a boulder was a lot harder to break than a boulder.

Great, now he would have to explain the bruise on his face and the broken hand to Wendy as when he got back to the guild. It would seem that he didn't heal as fast as he used to, but he still healed at a good pace. He was also REALLY durable, so he could take a hit and keep coming. Cracking his neck to get rid of the kink that the Vulcan had caused earlier, he set off towards the guild while walking instead of flying. He didn't want to become lazy after all, so walking when he could was a good thing in his book.

He walked through the really tiny village with a smile on his face as he passed by the strange people of the place. He couldn't place his finger on it, but he just got this strange feeling from them all. Even Roubaul gave off the feeling, so maybe it was just the people that lived here. He noticed that the only ones to use any magic were him, Wendy, and Roubaul. The others seemed to foucs on making clothes for a living, or were living off the land so to speak. Naruto walked into the guild, and he sweat dropped when he saw most of the members were all sitting around a table with their money in their hands.

Roubaul was heavily drinking, while the other members were all arm wrestling... something Naruto wasn't allowed to compete in after they learned that he had enhanced strength without adding magic to his muscles. He was just naturally super strong, and that was an unfair adventage in arm wrestling. Naruto chuckled awkwardly, before he walked over to the bar and got a box of juice from the 'kids' sections. Damn underage drinking laws.

"What happened to your face!?"

Naruto turned his head to see Wendy rushing to him, and she sat next to him immediantly as she placed two glowing green hands on his swollen cheek. He hissed in pain slightly when she touched it, but he let the soothing feeling of getting healed sink in as the swelling went down.

"I was training in the forest, and got attacked by some monkey things. I kicked their asses, so no worries." Naruto said with a grin when the swelling completely disappeared, before he twitched when she grabbed his hand and started to heal that next.

"Please be more careful Naruto. I don't want you to get hurt." Wendy said, before she saw him grinning at her with his goofy smile.

"Hey, no pain no gain. I can only train like this because I can count on you to heal me right up! Think on the bright side! The more you have to heal me, the better you get at healing. Soon you will be able to heal stuff like this so quickly it will be like I was never injured." Naruto bragged about her ability, and she blushed at the compliment. She wasn't really used to such things, and being the center of attention was against her shy nature. She was the kind of persont hat would rather fade into the background with a friend or two.

"You still need to take care of your body." Wendy said as she faced the other direction and sipped at her juice, before Naruto shrugged and rested his forehead against the counter. It was still early in the mnorning, so maybe they could get a mission and spend the rest of the day doing that.

"Hey brat! You and me! Right here and now!" Jason shouted from across the guild, and Naruto hopped off of the stool he was on and grinned and Jason. This was starting to become a daily ritual between the two of them, and sometimes Nirada as well. They would beat the ever loving crap out of each other, before Naruto punched his in the jaw and knocked him out cold when he was starting to get bored. It was both good exersize, and a small form of endurance training from constantly getting punched and punching.

"I am joining in two." The fat male Nirada said as he joined on the punching fest, before the two men arm wrestling grinned and stood up and ran towards the brawl going on. Roubaul stood up and took Naruto's seat next to Wendy while she watched the brawl go on with a smile. Nrmally she would be against something like this, but everyone looked like they were grinning. Before Naruto had gotten here, the most exciting thing for her was making and trying on new clothes. She saw Naruto get thrown out of the brawl for a second, before he got right back up and rushed back into it. Seconds later both Jason and Nirada went flying out of the pit, while Naruto was punched by the two muscle men. He then punched them back, only to get a chair to the head thanks to Jason.

"Hahaha! You just got-" Jason started he got hit with a chair to the face by Naruto, and was sent flying into one of the two shirtless muscle men... that shall be henceforth known as George and Charles.

"What were you saying dog-shit?" Naruto asked as he put a hand to his ear mockingly before he jumped out of the way and tripped Nirada as the fat man fell to the floor on top of Jason and George. Naruto laughed it up as four arms were waving around under the large man. "Hey Jason! How does it feel to get smothered by boob... MAN BOOBS THAT IS!" Naruto shouted with his laughter ringing though the guild.

"Screw you, I just have a deep love for food." Nirada said with an annoyed tone. Naruto scoffed lightly, before he looked at Nirada crushing two men under him.

"Deep love for food my left butt cheek." Naruto said as he kicked Nirada in the side and rolled him off of the two guys under him. They both sent him thankful looks while filling their lungs with air, and he helped Jason up... only to slug him in the face two second later and knock him out. With a grin Naruto walked back to Wendy with the air of victory about him, and when he sat down on her other side she started to heal the bruises he had gotten from the brawl.

"Do you want to go on a mission today?" Wendy asked with a slight pant to her breath as she finished healing him... again. Naruto tapped a finger to head, before he shrugged.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" Naruto asked, and Wendy put a piece of paper in front of them. Naruto couldn't read it, but she didn't need to know that. So he pretended to read it, before he decided he would say yes anyway. "Let do it!" Naruto said with a grin, and Wendy brightened up at him and reread the mission herself.

_Mission Rank - C_  
><em>Mission Location - Hargeon Town, Dock 5<em>  
><em>Client - Captian Leonardo Fernando<em>  
><em>Mission Description - Help with the rebuilding of Dock 5<em>  
><em>Reward - 50,000 Jewels <em>

"It will be nice to go back to Hargein Town so soon." Wendy said, and Naruto sweat dropped when he realized that they were in for another flight to that town. He shrugged, before he finished his juice and stood up.

"Yelp, lets head out then." Naruto said while stretching his arms to get the blood flowing. Wendy stood up and got Roubaul to make the mission official, before she took the paper and put it back in her shoulder bag. Standing up she ran after Naruto where he was waiting for her, and Roubaul chuckeld to himself when he saw Naruto grow wings outside of the guild doors and fly off with Wendy on his back.

He could tell they were going to go far.

**Chapter End.**

**Oh yeah ANOTHER chapter in such a short time. Naruto's battle cry isn't an attack, it is him focusing his killing intent behind a loud yell. The yell itself is powerful enough to blow light things around, and knock away small things that are thrown at him. It can also be used to stun and frighten an enemy enough to give him a few second advantage in a fight, but it doens't work against everyone. The stronger your will power, the less it works against you. **

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	5. Second Mission

**Dislcaimer: First Chapter**  
><strong>I am NOT giving Naruto Dragon, Devil, or God Slaying Magic. <strong>  
><strong>Story Start!<strong>

"Did the Captain tell you what we have to do?" Naruto asked when when she came back from talking to the Captain. Naruto had taken in the damage around the Dock and the city,a dn he was honestly impressed by the amount of damage somebody had done. The dock was in shambles, a large boat was crashed into a building, and there was a building that had been destroyed by said boat crashing into. Wendy was giggling nervously at him for a moment, and Naruto tilted his head in worry.

"He wants us to go in the water and bring up all the stuff at the bottom of the dock that sank." Wendy said, and Naruto's eye twitched slightly. That sounded a bit harder than a C-Rank to him, but then again it was more like diving more than anything. He had always been really good at holding his breath underwater for longer periods of time than the other people in his village. Naruto stood up with a sigh, before he went towards the water with Wendy.

"We then lets get started." Naruto said, but before he could jump into the water Wendy grabbed him and pulled him back with a worried expression. Naruto was surprised by that, and he lost his balance so that he hit the back of his head against a large piece of metal on the dock that ws left. Holding the back of his head he stood back up and looked at Wendy in a questioning way.

"You are still wearing your shackles." Wendy pointed out, and Naruto's eyes travelled to his wrists with a raised eyebrow. He face palmed when he saw that he was wearing them. He chuckled slightly before he unlocked them and placed them on the dock, before he noticed something that he had missed before. Wendy had, at some point, changed from her clothes into a swimsuit. The bottpm was like a ruffled green skirt, and the top was green with a yellow circle on the middle of her rather flat chest with white accents around it.

"What is up with the swimsuit?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow, andd Wendy took an orange scruchie from her shoulder bag and put her long hair in into a single ponytail at the back of her head. Naruto smacked his own head when he realized they were going to get wet, but he shrugged before getting ready to jump in.

"Aren't you going to change into a swimsuit?" Wendy asked, before Naruto turned his head at her with a grin spreading across his lips. This was just to good of a chance to pass up.

"What, so you can see me half naked... pervert!" Naruto shouted jokingly before he dived into the water before she could respond. Of course his normal clothes were a bit revealing of his chest and stomach, but he just liked the chance to have a bit of fun with Wendy. He was petty sure that she would take him too seriously, before entering a mini depression as she called herself a pervert. He opened his eyes under the dock, and his jaw dropped when he saw the amount of stuff that they needed help getting out of here. Going back up above the water he got out, before he went to the captain to get some rope.

With the rope in hand, Naruto came back to see Wendy sulking and saying pervert to herself over and over again. Naruto picked her up and lifted her over his left shoulder, which no doubt caused her to blush. Walking tot he water's edge he jumped right back in, and he heard Wendy's surprised shout as the cool water touched them.

"Was that needed!?" Wendy asked when Naruto let of her her and she started to swim.

"Absolutely. It was really funny, but seriously I am going to need some help." Naruto said as he tossed her one end of the rope, before he took a deep breath and went under the water. Swimming down he quickly got to the bottom, and the looked for the first things that he was going to bring up. Wendy wasn't very far away, and he felt a tug at the rope to see that Wendy had tied it to a stone statue. He sent her a thumbs up, before he swam out of the water and Wendy breached the surface after him.

"You ready?" Wendy asked, and her responce was Naruto yanking on the rope and Wendy screamed when the entire statue shot out of the water. Naruto's eyes went wide when he saw the statue head towards the town. Naruto swung the rope around and his jaw dropped when the rope snapped the statue went flying far out into the water.

"At least it isn't at the dock, and nobody got hurt." Naruto said with a nervous chuckled at what he might have caused. If asked he would say that the rope was horrible quality if it broke so easily. Wendy sighed lightly, before going under the water. Naruto jumped in after her, and both of the swam to the bottom together and looked for the next things. Naruto grabbed one end of a couch, while Wendy grabbed the other. They had some trouble, but they eventually swam up with the couch in hand. They swam to the edge, before Naruto placed a hand on the dock and tossed the couch onto land.

"One down." Wendy troed to commented helpfully, and Naruto took a breath before the two of them went back to the bottom and started to pull up more items. While they were under Naruto saw the painting of a nude woman with her face gone. With a grin a he swan behind the portrait and signalled to Wendy. Bubbled exploded from Wedny's mouth when she saw Naruto's face on the image of a nude woman. She quickly swam up to the top to refill her lungs, while Naruto grabbed the painting and followed her.

"You should have seen your face." Naruto teased with a smirk on his face, and Wendy went back under the water with a huff. He chuckled before going back under as well after placing the painting on what was left of the dock. He and Wendy looked around and saw that there was only one item left to take care of, so with some teamwork they were able to get a dresser up from the bottom and to the top. Naruto briefly wondered what type of ship that been destroyed if it had all this stuff on it.

"Lets go see if we are done." Wendy said with a small huff to show that she was a little tired. Naruto smiled as he put his shackles back on as they walked, before shaking his wet hair to get some of the water out. They walked towards a large burly man wearing a sailor's suit, with a pipe sticking out of his mouth.

"Good job ya mages, but ya ain't done yet." He said before they could speak, and he then pounted behind him towards the boat on the ground. "I need you two to use yer mage stuff to break that up into chucks, then pile it up." The Captain said, and Wendy looked at Naruto.

"Got it old man." Naruto said with a grin as wings appeared ouyt of his back, and he flew up high into the air above the boat. The captain and Wendy stood next to each other awkwardly, and he puffed on his pipe before commenting.

"Something isn't right with that child." The man said with a chuckle, and Wendy sweat dropped at how accurate that was. Her eyes widened though when Naruto changed directions in mid-air and sped towards the ship.

"Uzumaki Bomber!"

Wendy knocked the Captain to the ground just as Naruto crashed into the ship, and what was left the wooden sea vessel exploded from his speed enhaced punch. She quickly got off of the captain, and they both looked at the scattered remains of the boat. They had shocked expressions on their faces when Naruto came out of the mess with minor cuts and some small chunks of wood sticking out of his skin.

"That boy is INSANE!" The captain shouted in shock when Naruto started picking wood pieces out of his flesh and tossed them to the side. Wendy rushed over to Naruto, and started healing the cuts on his body.

"Thanks Wendy." Naruto said as he tossed the final wood fragment out of his skin, and she finished up healing him. The captain came over, before he pointed from the wood to the large pile of wood and metal.

"That was good... but now you need to move the pile onto that pile." The captain said as he pointed at another pile, and both 12 year olds looked at the two piles in shock at the size of them.

"Magic?" Naruto asked, and Wendy nodded without hesitating. There was no way they weren't going to use magic for something like this. Naruto's wings came out of his back, and he picked Wendy up by her underarms before flying to the side of the pile. Wendy puffed up her cheeks, before she held her hands in front of her mouth to change the shape of her attack.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy yelled as she sent a weakened roar to blow the pile of wood and metal onto the nearby pile they were asked to. While Wendy was roaring, Naruto would fly around with her and get her roar to pick up anything they missed. For a moment they felt like yard workers... or in Wendy's case a leaf blower. Wendy huffed when they finished from lack of air, and Naruto flew them back down to the shocked captain.

"What's next old man?" Naruto asked while Wendy caught her breath, with a small flush on her face. The captain was knocked out of his shock by their words, before he looked away from them.

"That was okay, but now you have to... put all the fallen brick from the building into a pile?" The captain said awkwardly, and Naruto looked at Wendy for a moment and exchanged a silent conversation with her. They both sighed before Naruto went over to where most of the bricks were, and he took a deep breath and calmed himself. Opening his eyes again they were sharper before, and Naruto glared at the bricks. The both Wendy and the Captain covered their ears when Naruto unleashed a Battle Cry. The force of his voice was enough to move most of the bricks in front of him into a pile. The force of his cry even dried his hair and skin from the wind force, while his clothes bellowed around his body and dried off.

Even from their distance away from him, both Wendy and the Captain were felt goosebumps appear on their arms and a chill go down their spines from the roaring noise. They both felt the urge to run away from this place, and the captain had to cover his eyes to keep dirt out of them that was blown up from Naruto's battle cry. The air itself seemed to vibrate in responce to the sound of Naruto's voice as if he was close to actually BREAKING the air with his voice. They were both thankful when Naruto was finished, and started to walk towards them.

"Is there anything else?" Wendy asked the man, and he just reached into his pocket and pulled out some money. He gave it to Wendy, while his face was pale and sweating. He was glad Naruto stopped when he did, because he had felt his heart stop for a moment. The feeling of the breath leaving his lungs, and the jaws of death nawing at his soul. He had actually wanted to kill himself to escape that feeling. He had felt like he was staring into the jaws of a King of Beasts when he just looked at Naruto when he was roaring. He had trouble believing that the girl next to him didn't notice it.

"Your jobs are done kids... you can go now." The captain said as Naruto walked up, and surprise filtered through his features. Naruto grinned at Wendy, and the two of them left the captain with the end results of their second mission together finished.

"So what do you want to do now?" Naruto asked with his hands in his pocket, and Wendy looked at the sky to see what time of day it was. She pouted when she saw that it would be night time soon.

"I guess we should just head back to the guild. Hargeon Town is the closest city to Cait Shelter, so our next mission might be here as well. Not a lot of places know about us." Wendy said with a depressed tone, and Naruto gave her a pat on the back that turned her attention to him.

"Just because we don't have a mission to places, doesn't mean we can't go to other towns when we finish a job. I can FLY us there you know." Naruto pointed out with a small smile, and Wendy smiled back at him. She really did hope though that their next mission together would be somewhere new. Two missions to Hargeon in a row were not a good sign that they would be getting variety.

Wendy jumped on Naruto's back as his wings sprouted again, and the two of them took off back to the guild with the knowledge of another mission completed.

**Chapter End.**

**Naruto is NOT learning a Slaying magic, and he is strong enough so that even without magic he can bust through metal with ease. Something that Natsu and Erza had proven that they can't do without their magic to help them. I have something for him that is much better.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**

Naruto's Future Magic Teachers - Erza Scarlet, and Mavis Vermilion  
>Naruto's Future Magics - Requip Magic, and Fairy Tail's Three Great Magics<p> 


	6. Third Mission

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**  
><strong>6 Chapter in less than two days... FUCK YEAH! Oh, and Naruto's wings don't need to move to fly. <strong>  
><strong>Story Start!<strong>

"Bwahahahaha! Uzumaki is the King!" Naruto shouted with a crazed grin, as he stood on top of the bodies of hs bruise covered guild mates. He himself was covered in bruises as well, and his nose was bleeding, but he grinned all the same. He had been at Cait Shelter for two weks now, and things that been pretty sweet. The frequent brawls in the guild with Jason and Nirada, and the twins ocasionally were fun. Naruto jumped off the pile of people, before he started walking towards where Wendy was.

"Nice of you to join us commoners King Uzumaki." Wendy said with a slight joking tone to her voice, and she blushed lightly when Naruto laughed at the joke. She had started to open up around Naruto some more in the time they had started to spend together, and she had learned that he could take a joke pretty well.

"So what do we have planned today?" Naruto asked with a tilt of his head when Wendy showed him a piece of paper with another mission on it.

_Mission Rank - B_  
><em>Mission Location - Akane Resort<em>  
><em>Client - Hotel Manager, Haley Hallberry<em>  
><em>Description - An employee has been stealing from customers, find out who is doing it and stop them<em>  
><em>Reward - 200,000 Jewels + One Pair of Free Tickets to Resort good for three days<em>

'I have no idea what that says, but I can the number at the bottom.' Naruto thought as he saw the surprisingly high reward at the bottom. His pride wouldn't let him tell Wendy that he couldn't read, but he has been trying to learn on his own with little success. You try telling somebody that you can't read, because that is humiliating. He didn't want Wendy to think he was dumber than her acted half of the time.

"This seems like a really easy B-Rank mission, and Master Roubaul said we can take it if we want because it doesn't involve fighting." Wendy said, and Naruto's eyes widened at the fact this was a B-Rank mission. After two easy C-Ranks a B-Rank was going to be much more fun, or at least somewhat challenging.

"Then lets do it!" Naruto said in excitement in hopes that this would be a fun mission, and as the two of them started to walk out of the guild doors Naruto kicked Jason in the rips before picking up Wendy and running out of the guild. His wings popped out and they flew away just as Jason ran out of the guild after them with an anrgy look on his face.

**[At the Akane Resort]**

'This is bullshit.' Naruto thought with a twitching eyebrow as he and Wendy sat in front of a woman with long ankle length brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. The woman wore a dark green business suit, and on her head was a a green beret. Right now she was going over the rules that they would be expected to follow as they worked on the 'case'. Naruto understood the rules like 'don't disturb the guests' and 'don't break anything', but the rule that they had to solve this without violence was strange.

"Do you two Mages understand?" Haley said in a condescending tone of voice, as if she thought lower of them because they were either younger... or mages. It could be either one, and they wouldn't be able to tell.

"Understood Hallberry-san." Wendy said as she stood with a bow, while Naruto just stood and nodded to the arrogant manager. He couldn't really bring himself to like people the the arrogant aura around them like this woman had. Of course you couldn't like every customer, so it would expected that their were some clients that pissed you off. This woman just gave him a creepy feeling.

"Do you have any leads?" Naruto asked, and the manager nodded and pulled out a picture that must have been taken at night. It was blurring, but you could a womanly figure sneaking into a person's room. All he could really make out was slim figure, long hair, and a bubble butt.

"This looks like a girl." Wendy pointed out, and Naruto nodded when an idea went into his head. A grin spread across his face, and he drapped and arm over Wendy's shoulder and led her out of the room. She looked at his face, and with a sigh she asked the question that was going to give her a headache. "What are you planning?" Wendy asked with a deadpan look on her face, while Naruto truly had a cat that ate the canary look on his face. The whisker marks didn't hurt the image.

"What was the item type that has been stolen more than any other?" Naruto asked with a small grin on his face as he took out the ColorS Magic Item. He slid his finger over the mirros, and his clothes and shackles turned a sparkling gold color. Wendy's face lit up when she realized where Naruto was going with this. He was going to disguise himself, and use his shackles as bait to catch the perp in the crime. Why work for a victory, when you can trick the perp into doing all the work for you?

"You're a genius!" Wendy said in surprise at the truly amazing idea, and she could actually see it working. Naruto was more clever than people gave him credit for, even if most of the time he was an idiot he truly had his moments of utter genius. Naruto bowed to her jokingly, and he quickly turned his clothes back to their normal white color while his shackles remained golden. They would be the bait for the trap.

"I live to please." Naruto said with a grin, before he rubbed his hand together in anticipation for the coming trap. He loved traps, because traps could be used to confuse the hell out of people... traps like catching things, not traps like Haku. Those kinds of traps were both funny and creepy at the same time.

"So where is the trap going to be placed?" Wendy asked, and Naruto went silent when he figured out that he didn't knwo where he was going to place the trap. Naruto grinned for a moment, before he took his shackles off and clapsed them on Wendy's wrists. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, before he arms dropped from the surprising amount of weight she hadn't been expecting. She quickly got used it it though now that she knew they were there.

"Go take a bath at the hot springs." Naruto said with a grin, and she gulped for a moment before she walked towards the bath house in the resort. It was already pretty late at night, since it was a 6 hour flight here while going at a moderate speed. He was sure that nobody would be able resist the urge to steal from somebody while they weren't paying attention to their stuff. When went down to the bottom floor, before Wendy looked into the bath house, and she saw Naruto enter the changing room with her. He winked at her for a moment, before changing his clothex colors to match the theme of the wall. He hid in the corner of the room where he was hidden behind a fake plant, and he closed his eyes long enough for Wendy to get changed into a towel and go to the baths.

'Let us see who is dumb enough to take the bait.' Naruto said with narrowed eyes, while only keeping his eyes on the bait. He made sure not to let his eyes stray for even a second, but he did blush when two older teens came in and got ready to take a bath. Twenty minutes passed and nothing, thirty minutes later and still nothing. The two girls came back and got their clothes and got redressed. Thirty minutes later after that, and Wendy came back with red skin from staying in the bath to long. Naruto heard the sound of footsteps, so he jumped out of his hiding place and grabbed Wendy. He jumped back, and using the ColorS Magic he changed the color of Wendy's towels to match the wall. She quickly covered herself up, and thanked the heavens that Naruto hadn't been paying attention to her.

'The thief!' Wendy thought in shock when she saw an employee come in with towels in her hand. Her waist was slim, butt was bubbly, and her hair was long and blond. She looked around a few times, before she started looking through the baskets for anything. Her eyes lit up for a second when she saw the 'gold' shackle styled jewelry wristbands. Wendy was about to stop her, before Naruto grabbed her wrist and stopped her with a grin and pointed at the action.

"Like score, this is totally my lucky day!" The woman said, before Wendy saw Naruto sneak out from behind the plant and get right behind the woman. Wendy saw him take a deep breath, before she closed her eyes ajnd covered her ears. She felt the air shaking around her, and even with her ears covered she could still hear the loud noise of his shouting. When it stopped she opened her eyes and saw Naruto standing next to a pale girl who was twitching on the ground in fright, with his iron shackles back to their normal color on his wrists.

"What did you do to her?" Wendy asked, even though she knew the answer. Naruto chuckled slightly and he looked down at the girl shaking like a chicken, all he had done was use a Battle Cry right behind her when she hadn't been expecting. He had even toned it down a lot to keep her from getting a heart attack, but the fact she pee'd herself was freaking hilarious.

Naruto grabbed the gril by the back of her shirt, and held her at arms length.

"What I did doesn't matter, what does matter is that we get paid for this... which is awesome." Naruto commented as he walked out of the room so that Wendy could change back into her clothes. Naruto whistled a tune as he waited for her out of the room, and he made sure to keep the girl at arms reach. He didn't want to smell her anymore more than any normal person would.

Maybe a Battle Cry was going a bit too far?

... Naw! Seeing her jump high enough to smack her head against the ceiling was the funniest thing he had seen since coming here. Sometimes he just had to let his prankster spirit run free, and tricking a thief into beating themselves up. It made victory so much sweeter.

"I'm ready." Wendy said as she came out of the changing room, so with a spring in his step the two of them walked back to the office they had gotten the details in. Haley... did NOT look happy to see them again, even more so when she actually had to pay them and give them the tickets. That made Naruto even happier to take the reward from a person that didn't think they would have succeeded.

"I am starting to get really annoyed with how easy these missions are." Naruto said with a frown when they walked out of the resort, and Wendy sighed in agreement. She was getting annoyed with the easy missions as well, but she knew that as a weaker guild they wouldn't be getting any hard missions. They would only get missions that were sent to every guild automatically, and those were easy missions.

"We aren't a popular, or a well known guild so not many people send us missions. The only missions we ever get are from the people that are so desperate they send missions to every guild. If we do more missions we might get more popular." Wendy told him, and he groaned at that. The fact that this might be the only B-Rank he was going to do in a long time was depressing. Wendy noticed his slight depression, and pat his back while holding back a giggle.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Naruto said with a pout.

He wanted harder missions!

Oh well, mission number 3... complete!

**Chapter End.**

**Not much to say about this chapter, but with this chapter I have updated this story 6 times in under 48 hours. I have so many original ideas for this fanfiction that are just waiting to be written. In less than 48 hours I have written about 15,000 words for this story.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	7. Rivals!

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**  
><strong>Story Start!<strong>  
><strong>Play: Black Mages - Maybe I'm a Lion<strong>

"Ahahaha!"

Naruto jumped through the trees laughing as he knocked a vulcan's head off with a single kick to the neck, before he gripped the dead creatures hand and swung the body and knocked a vulcan out of the air that had jumped at him. Naruto jumped at the creature before he crouched down on his knees and exploded off the ground and jumped the dead vuclan hard enough in the chest that it's chest caved in so deeply it's rips broke and shot out of the other side of it's chest and killed the vulcan behind it.

Naruto jumped straight up in the air, before he put the vulcan in a headlock. He then went ahead and broke the monster's neck, and with a jerk backwards he sent the vulcan over to the growing pile of dead vulcan bodies. Naruto braced himself and blocked a punch from his left side with his forearm, and with a twist he got inside the vulcan's guard. He jumped up and kicked the creature in the chest with both his feet, and the better part was that in a crack his feet went inside the vulcan's chest. Naruto feet were coated in blood as he kicked the monster right in the heart, before he pulled one foot out and used it to rip the other one out. He flipped and landed on his feet, and with a grab and throw the dead monster joined his brethren.

Swinging his fist behind him, the shackles on his wrist slammed into the face of another vulcan and caved in it's head. Naruto turned around and looked at a group of between ten and twenty vulcans all glaring at him with murder in their eyes. Naruto turned around fully, before he held his arms out in a welcoming fashion.

"Who wants to challenge me next!?" Naruto shouted at the angry vulcan's, and when none of them moved from their spots he grinned and lowered his body into a crouching position. Darting off he ran straight into the center of the crowd of monkey-like creatures, and kicked one in it's long purple chin. He was punched in return by one behind him, before he turned around and kicked it in the stomach. The vulcan spat out blood, and blood gushed from it's stomach wounds while also covering his foot in the red life fluid.

"Kill him!"

Naruto jumped from his spot, before bouncing from tree to tree in an effort to pick up major speed. His speed wasn't enhanced near as much to the level of his attacking power, but he could use his strength to build up an impressive attacking speed. He could even use short bursts of powerful speed. Every tree he bounced from cracked, and the bark shattered. The vulcan tried to track him with their eyes, but they were to late as he became a blur among the trees.

There was an explosion of dirt that rose up from the ground, and rocks peppered the creatures along with blood when Naruto finally beheaded two of them and stopped himself by punching the ground. They all jumped him at the same time and formed a dog pile, and within that pile they started to punch away at him... before they were all launched off him when he used brute force to throw them away. Light cuts and bruises from the surprise beating adorned his body.

The vulcans looked at Naruto's grinning face, and to them it looked like his eyes were glowing a malicious white with his eyes shadowed by his hair. A few of them took a few steps back, before one got brave and punched Naruto in the head. Naruto's head tilted down, before he jerked it up and stared the frightened vulcan face to face with blood going down the left side.

"That all you got?" Naruto asked, before he slugged the vulcan in the chest and pierced it with his hand. His fist punched the creature in the heart, and blood erupted from it's chest and mouth. All the vulcans started to run away, and a few moments later Naruto learned the reason why when a few oversized tigers with grey fur glared at him. Naruto grinned at the new opponents, which were easily the same size as what were in the Forest of Death back home.

The four tigers all roared at him in unison, and Naruto's hair was blown back by the power of the roars. Naruto grinned when they stopped, before he took a deep breath and let lose a roar of his own. His dominant aura easily dwarfed those of the tigers, and he saw the animals take a few steps back while they reeled in shock while they had their fur blown back.

"Come on kitties, because I got all day." Naruto said with a grin when he stopped using his Battle Cry. Naruto was the first one to jumped into the fray, and he sent a devastating kick into the tiger's mouth and knocked out ALL it's teeth before he twirled and knocked it off his feet. He felt one of them bite into his shoulder, before her bet forward and kicked backwards so that he kicked the beast in the chest and made it let go of his now bleeding shoulder.

He stood back up straight and punched one in the eye hard enough so that he actually went intot he eye socket and punched the brain itself. He withdrew his fist, before kicked the falling body away from him. He hopped away, but wasn't fast enough at that moment when one of the claws of a tiger racked against his side. He spun in mid-air, and then used the tiger as a spring board to jump to the next tiger and knock it out with a kick to the side that knocked the monsterous creature from it's paws.

He kicked out at the last tiger, before the creature BLOCKED his kick with a slash of his claw. Naruto kicked again and got the same results, before he started send faster and faster kicks that just kept getting blocked by what he guessed what the leader of the tigers. The tiger slashed at him, but he blocked it with a punch to the middle of the paw. Neither before had Naruto traded blows like this with a tiger, and minutes turned into hours for the two of them. The two not dead tigers woke up and seemed to watch Narutp and their leader duke it out, and the aura went from deadly like earlier to an understanding brawl.

'This is so much FUN!' Naruto though as claws lightly scratched his chest, and his fist tagged the beast in the maw. He knocked out a tooth, while blood splurted from his wound. Naruto started to adapt to the tiger, and his fists started to open up as he went for claw strikes to block the claws. Both Naruto and the tiger surged forward and crashed foreheads together, before hopping back and meeting hand for claw again. The two living tigers from earlier had actually layed down and watched them go at it.

Then as one both fighters dropped down. The tiger was panting in a tired position, as his wounds piled up with light bloodloss. Naruto fell to his knees panting lightly as he felt the damage from his fights pile up, and slight bloodloss as well.

"You're a tough bastard, you know that?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face as he looked at the tiger, and the tiger looked at him right back with an respectful gaze. The tiger growled at him in a non-threatening way, and Naruto somehow understood it. It has been said that through combat understanding between great warriors can be reached. During that fight Naruto and this tiger began to understand each other, and they were both impressed. The two tigers came over and helped their leader stand up, before they walked away.

Naruto and the tiger leader looked at each other one more time, and Naruto grinned when he figured out who his new rival was. The tiger looked at the first human to ever stand up against him without the use of magic in any way. A human that fought with the power and fury of a tiger. Then as one both Naruto and the Tiger roared up into the sky and made the air vibrate with their combined power, and in that moment a bond had been forged in blood between them. The long high pitched ringing sound that followed Naruto's loud yell, and the deep reverberating sound of the tiger's roar harmonized perfectly to become a song of power.

"Lets have another go again sometime... Saber, and you better be stronger." Naruto said as he stood up on slightly shaking legs, and the tigers stopped with their leader giving him a look. The tiger closed it's eyes, before it opened them and Naruto saw the acceptance in Saber's eyes.

Naruto activated his wings, and he started to fly towards the guild. He got there in a few minutes, and his wings vanished just in time for him to walk into the guild. He quickly go the attention of everyone there, and Wendy rushed to his side.

"What happened to you!?" Wendy shouted in worry, and Naruto smirked when she started to treat the bite on his shoulder. Sure Naruto would sometimes come back to the guild with bruises, but never this much damage before!

"I was just having some fun in the forest; nothing to worry about Wendy." Naruto said with a grin to himself, and Saber took the top spot as his rival at that moment. That beast had unnatural strength like himself. The creature was powerful, and had his respect for fighting him to a draw like that.

"Look at you!" Wendy said in worry, and he chuckled lightly.

"No pain, no gain. If I want to get stronger I have to expect to get hurt, and I made friends with some of the wildlife in the forest." Naruto said out loud, and Wendy sighed in frustration before she continued to heal his cuts until she started to run low on magic. She would have to leave the bruises on their own until she regained enough magic to heal them.

"What am I going to do with you?" Wendy asked with a sigh, and Naruto laughed to himself lightly.

"Well hopefully you are going to heal me." Naruto commented, much to her secret amusement. She sighed and started to eat some air while healing him, and Naruto sighed in relief. Wendy smiled when the last of his bruises were finished healing, and she looked over him in satisfaction to see she hadn't missed a single spot.

"You are all fit again, but please don't overdue it." Wendy requested, and Naruto looked at her like he had never seen her before.

"Wendy... by now you should have figured out that if I am going to do something, I will most likely overdue it to the point of being overkill." Naruto said, and she hung her head in depression at how he just told her he wasn't even going to try and take it easy on the training.

He was Naruto Uzumaki! Training was in his nature!

He wouldn't stop training until he was the best of the best!

**Chapter End.**

**There is a point to the meeting between Naruto and Saber, and that point will be brought up later. Naruto might be learning Requip from Erza, but she is a primarily weapon fighter. Naruto is a primary fist fighter, so who better to learn to fight from than a huge tiger. Naruto has shown to learn by doing, so he will grow into a strong fighting style by naturally fighting Saber. Naruto's roar doesn't sound like a roar, it sounds more like a powerful yell with a high pitched metalic ringing behind his voice.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	8. Scarlet Racing

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**  
><strong>Story Start!<strong>

'I can not believe that I lost her.' Naruto thought as a he walked around the location of their next mission. Behind him he was dragging a oversized ugly pig called a Hodras with a role, and the thing had a damn pin bow on HIS head. Naruto looked at the mission repuest again and held it in front of the pig to make sire he got the right one. This was the third Hodras he had captured today, so he wanted a positive ID this time. There was a picture of the pig on the request, so he didn' even half to read it!

_Mission Rank - C_  
><em>Mission Location - Cherry Blossom Town<em>  
><em>Client - Pet Owner, Tepa Horn<em>  
><em>Description - Find my dear Snuffles and bring him home!<em>  
><em>Reward - 60,000 <em>

"You are so fat." Naruto commented to the giant pig with a grin, and it glare at him before whimpering when he glared back. It had tried to fight him back earlier, but the animal had quickly learned that it couldn't win against him. If it tried to run away it would get hurt, and if it tried to hurt Naruto it would get hurt. The onlu solution was to wait until Naurot returned it, and then run away again. Naruto chuckling to himself for mocking the pig, before he turned his head in time for his face to smack against something hard and metal. He fell back to his butt, and the pig took that as it's chance to run away since Naruto had let go of the rope.

"Kchakcha (Fuck you)!"

Naruto watched in horror as the pig ran away with surprising speed, before he hopped onto his feet and glared up at a familiar woman that he had bumped into. She was a beautiful red haired woman wearing armor, and warm/cold brown eyes. She herself took a moment to look over Naruto, from his scuffled dirt covered appearance from the mission, his basic white clothes, and the broken shackles he wore on his wrists. She even saw his bandaged chest from his most recent brawl with Saber.

'An escaped slave?' The woman, who Naruto remembered was named Erza from Wendy talking about her, thought to herself before she noticed Naruto glaring up at her. "Can I help you?" Erza asked bluntly, and Naruto pointed at the direction the pig came from.

"Help me catch that pig you made me lose, and then we're even." Naruto said just as bluntly, and Erza looked at the pig running away passed the tree line. She sweat dropped a little, before looking down at Naruto. If she hadn't sensed the massive amount of magic dwelling within this boy, she would have thought that he was a civilian boy. He must be a mage from an unpopular guild if he had this much magic, and she still hadn't heard of him.

"I can spare some time to help you find that Hodras, I am Erza Scarlet mage of Fairy Tail." Erza introduced, and Naruto blinked a few times at the blunt way she talked. It was like she didn't even bother hiding what she was thinking.

"Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm a mage of Cait Shelter." Naruto said, and when he heard his own voice he blinked and realized that they were both blunt people. Erza nodded and she started to jog in the direction of the Hodras, with Naruto staying a step ahead of her with a smirk on his face. He may be short, but his muscle power allowed his to outrun people with longer legs without him having to use magic. Erza looked at him running ahead of her, before she picked her speed up and got a few steps in front of him. Naruto's eyes narrowed and he started to go faster.

"I see you like competition, a very good trait for somebody so young." Erza said as she ran faster and got int front of him, only for him to take the lead again and looked at her from the corner of his eye. He saw her eye twitch at him, before his eye twitched when she increased her speed and ran in front of him. He started to push himself further and he passed her by, and Erza pushed magic into her legs to increase her speed so that she was perfectly even with him. At this point they had forgotten all about the pig, and just being faster than the one next to them.

They were running arm to arm, and the were looking at each other in the eyes with determined expression. The 12 year old boy, and the 20 year old woman sped passed everything that saw them. The clanking of her armor, and the chacking of his shackles chains being the only thing animals heard before they ran by. Naruto saw her clothes glow golden for a moment, before her outfit was replaced by red pants with yellow flames at the bottom with a black outline. She wore no top, and the only thing keeping her modesty hidden were bandages wrapped around her breasts. her long red hair was also now put up in a tail at the bac of her head.

'To make me have to use a lighter armor... this kid is fast.' Erza thought as she took the lead again, and Naruto had to push himself to the limit of his running speed to catch up with her again. The red haired woman smiled lightly as they pressed against each other again, but Naruto blushed lightly from either the effort to keep up with her, or the fact she was half naked... and his face was nearly pressed against her breast.

"You... are pretty fast!" Naruto admitted with a light pant in his voice from going at his fulls speed. Naruto had tried experimenting when it came to channelling magic through his body, and it would apear his control wasn't to that level yet. When he tried he always used to much, and tore his own muscles to shreds. Until he had a true magic teacher to show him how to do it, he was stuck with only what his body could naturally give. Which was still a lot.

"You are quite fast as well to keep up with me like this." Erza pointed out with a graceful smile before she started to gain the lead again. She was wearing some pretty light clothes, and combine that with the fact she was channelling magic through her longer legs and she had a pretty good advantage against him. Naruto saw her taking the lead, and his competive side started to completely take over and adrenaline rushed through his veins and he caught up to her again. Fire burned through his blood, and his face was red from the pure effort it was taking not to lose against her.

"I... am not... going to lose!" Naruto yelled and the ground cracked with every step he took, and Erza smiled gently at him. They were both oblivious to their surroundings... until they ran over the edge of a cliff. The competition stopped at that moment when they saw how high up they were, before they started to fall. Naruto saw Erza falling quicker than he was, but before she could change into something else the scarlet haired woman felt Naruto's arms wrap around her stomach. She felt a jerk and looked shocked to see that they had stopped falling.

'He can fly?' Erza thought as she turned her head to see Naruto flying them back up to the top of the cliff while carrying her with some effort. He had never had to fly with a fulll grown person before, so he wasn't used to the weight. The strength of his flight ability wasn't nearly as high and with physical strength.

"That was a pretty cool thing you did with your clothes earlier." Naruto said conversationally, and Erza raised an eyebrow at how he seemed perfectly normal again.

"I use Ex-quip Magic to change my armor and weapons." Erza told him, and he hummed to himself. That actually sounded pretty cool, and with it he could get his own weapons or armor. He could even get explosives for later use, and store them later.

"So what brings you here?" Naruto asked, and Erza blinked a few times before palming her face and looking at the ground bellow them. She had come here originally to find a monster that had been terrorizing the village lately, but she had gotten side tracked.

"Have you seen a monster around these parts?" Erza asked, and Naruto shook his head. That was before the two of them twitched when they heard the sound of people screaming. Naruto flew towards the sound of the screaming, and the two of them looked to see a dinosaur-type monster with a large horn running through the village.

"Finally! Excitement!" Naruto shouted as he flew straight at the creature with a grin on his face. This was what he had been hoping for! The chance to fight an actual monster, and not giant tigers or vulcans! Something besides Saber that could provide him with an actual challenge!

"I take it you have a plan to take care of that creature?" Erza asked, and Naruto stayed silent before Erza summoned one of her swords when she figured out that he had no plan. She figured he wasn't the kind of person to plan things out before hand. Much more of the on the fly fighter.

"... Kill it?" Naruto said unsurely, and Erza hummed in agreement. That seemed like a great plan to her, and it was easy to remember so she wouldn't forget it. They got closer to the creature, before it suddenly turned around with it's mouth open and due to their momentum Naruto was able to stop them in time befoe the monster swallowed them both hole. Erza and Naruto were pressed together closely as they slid down the throat, and Naruto's eye twitched when he remembered the time he had been eaten by the snake.

"This is unpleasant." Erza stated as they dropped into the stomach, and in a golden light Erza was holding a crystal that was glowing with a blue light. Now that they could see Naruto grimaced when he saw the bones of many different animals in the creature. The smell wasn't so great either, so he had to breath through his mouth.

"I hate being eaten." Naruto said with a twitching eyebrow, and Erza looked at him in surprise.

"This has happened to you before?" She asked after regaining her composure. Escaping out of here was going to be pretty easy, so with a stab she tried to cut the creatures gut open from the inside out... to no avail she discovered with a frown.

"Yeah, big ass garden snake swallowed me whole a few monthes back." Naruto said in annoyance, before he blinked when a wicked idea formed in his head. Erza raised an eyebrow at his behavior, before he got closer to her. "Wanna get out of here?" Naruto asked with a grin, and she nodded neutrally.

"What do you have in mind?" Erza asked with curious look. Naruto stood up, before he walked to the edge of the stomach and put his ear to it. Shaking his head he went to another part and did the same thing, before grinning wildly. Extending his arm out to her, he jiggled his chain around.

"Grab onto this, and prepare to swing your sword at this part of the stomach." Naruto said with a grin, a grin that was returned by Erza when her highly trained mind picked up on what he was doing. Her strength alone wouldn't cut through the stomach lining, but with he swung her, and she swung her sword she could combine their strength and increase her chance of cutting through the stomach. In a glow she summoned a red sword that was on fire, before she grabbed Naruto's chain in her other hand.

"Ready." Erza told him simply, so with a grunt Naruto twisted his body around and swung Erza and as fast as he could. She swung her sword the second she got close to the wall, and her flaming sword tore through the stomach as blood rushed into the gut. Stomach acid left, and Naruto saw that they were going to drown in blood. Erza heard the creature cry out as it's inside shook, and she grabbed onto Naruto. Both of them held their breath as blood completely fiulled the stomach up, before they were picked up and shot up the throat.

'I was eaten, and now it is throwing me up. A new experience everyday.' Erza thought as she gushed out of it's mouth, and onto the ground. She wiped blood from her eyes, before taking a breath and seeing that both she and Naruto were completely covered in the red life fluid of the now dead creature laying on the ground.

"This is gross... but pretty cool." Naruto said when he looked at the dead creature, and he mildly wondered where Wendy was when all this was happening. Knowing her she got lost in the forest, or was looking for him. Naruto blinked though when Erza grabbed him by the back of his shirt and started to drag him along the way.

"Lets get this blood off of us." Erza said, and Naruto's eyes widened when he figured out what was going to happen. He was torn between going with her, or running away and not showering. His decision was decided for him apparently, because the second he tried to run she placed him over her shoulder. **-If you read Fairy Tail, then you know she would do this-**

'This woman either has little shame, or she isn't worried about a 12 year old seeing her nude... or she is just weird like this.' Naruto thought with a deadpan expression when he sa Wendy run by with the Hodras chasing her comically. He blinked and saw her holding a stick with a piece of bacon at the end.

Okay, so she had the job handled pretty well.

"So do you bath with every guy you meet, or am I special?" Naruto teased from her shoulder, and Erza chuckled lightly at his comment. Sure, it could be taken as an insult but she wasn't going to take offence to it. He didn't sound like he meant it in a hurtful or spiteful way.

"You might be a strong kid, but you are still a kid. That and after entering battle together we are comrades, and what is a little skin between friends... You also remind me of a friend of mine, and we had showered together when we were kids." Erza explained, and Naruto figured that she had a combination of little modesty and was weird. He blinked and let himself relax on her shoulder, because to be frank it felt good to be the one get carried for once.

Usually he had to carry other people around, so not having to walk or float was fun.

"So you are fine with being naked... in front of a 12 year old?" Naruto asked sacrastically, and Erza didn't hesitate to respond.

"Completely fine with it." Erza said simply, showing a side of her that she was pretty sure would cause her guildmates back home to look at her strangely. Then again, there was just something about this kid that made you want to get close to him. The fact that they were both completely soaked in blood was part of the real reason she was fine with bathing with him. She didn't want to stay like this any longer, and she was pretty sure that he didn't like being covered in blood either.

**-Twenty Minutes Later-**

"Ahhhhh! This feels niiiiice." Naruto said as he sunk into the water of the surprising deep bath, while Erza sat at the shower with a towel drapped over her waist. She was used to earing skimpy outfits, but he was surprised that Naruto seemed more interested in the hot water of the bath than her body. He submerged most of his body, leaving only the top half of his face above the water so that he could breath through his nose.

"So do you know any other magic besides Aero Magic Uzumaki-kun?" Erza asked as she rubbed the soap over her arms, and Naruto brought his mouth out of the water to answer.

"Not really. I am a fist fighter with powerful msucles... even if they are lean looking. I just don't see any magic working for me. I do want to learn some close range combat magic, but I don't know anyone that can teach me." Naruto said without really any bad emotion behind it. He was still going to get stronger, even without more magic types.

"Have you looked up any types of magic you would be interested in learning?" Erza said, and Narut flushed slightly. That would mean that he would have to read books to learn about more types of magic, and frankly he neither could nor would want to. He didn't like reading very much.

"Not really... so what is Fairy Tail like?" Naruto said, and Erza balled her fist and her eyebrow started to twitch.

"They are a bunch of rowdy idiots." Erza said, before she smiled and rinsed her body off. "Even so, they are like a family. They may be a bit destructive, but they are good people. How do you like Cait Shelter? I can't say I have ever been to that guild before." Erza asked, and Naruto smiled at her description of Fairy Tail. If he joined Cait Shelter, he would have liked to be in Fairy Tail if that was how they were.

"It is a quiet guild most of the time, and we don't have many members. we don't even really get that many missions. Most of them can be taken care of by one person. I really want to go on harder missions, but my partner isn't really interested in them. That and the highest mission we have even gotten at the guild was ranked B." Naruto complained with an annoyed sigh. He liked to be challenged, and the only thing that Cait Shelter that was a challenge was defeating Saber in their daily fights. For an animal that tiger could take a punch, and then keep coming back for more. It was more surprising since he could take one of Naruto's punches. Something that could bust through skulls and stone easily, and dent metal if he wanted to.

Saber was a tough bastard!

'I feel like I am forgetting something.' Naruto thought to himself, before he shrugged.

It would come to him later.

**Chapter End.**

**Yes, Erza is weird enough that she would suggest people bath together regardless of gender. She has done it many times in the actual series, and Wendy wasn't left out. She is catching the pig. This is based off the mission that Erza retrieved the monster's horn from. You knwo that hge thing when she was first introduced to the series. I was pondering about a backstory behind it, and I think her getting eating and killing the monster from the inside is funny as fuck. This also sets the grounds for Erza eventually teaching Naruto Requip Magic.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	9. The Bird

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**  
><strong>Story START!<strong>

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?" Naruto asked Wendy as he followed her around the guild, while she walked away from him and refused to speak with him. Was she angry that he forgot about her needing help? No. Was she angry about him goofing off? Slightly. Was she annoyed that he had a race with Erza Scarlet? No. What she was angry about was that Naruto didn't introduce her to Erza! Erza was one of her idols, and she had missed the chance to meet her!

"Somebodies is trouble!" Jason laughed, before he got a face full of foot and was sent through the wall. He landed outside of the guild, and Naruto was pretty sure that one knocked him out. Him crossed his eyes with a grin, before he jumped in front of Wendy with a pout on his face. Using his whisker marks to their full effect he puffed up his cheeks ever so slightly, and let that one stray tears stay at the corner of his eye. Wendy stepped back in shock at the cute appearance, and her resolve wavered.

"Ah young romance!" Roubaul shouted with a great amount of heart, and Wendy blushed with steam coming out of her ears. Her face was completely red, while Naruto took on a thinking face for a moment. If he could never be with Sakura-chan, maybe it was time to move on to a different girl. It didn't have to be Wendy, but somebody. His words did knock the resolve back into her, so Naruto gave up for now and left the guild to go get some training done. He kicked Jason again on the way out of town, before he made his wings a flew towards the forest.

'I wonder what Saber is up to?' Naruto thought to himself as he soared towards the forest, and his eyes roamed the forest bellow in search for his rival. Maybe another duel would be just the thing he needed to get his mind off Wendy being upset with him. Naruto blinked when he heard a loud pitched scream of terror coming from the woods, so soaring down to the forest floor where he heard the scream he saw Saber and with Toothless and Heavy surrounding a girl that had stumbled into their territory. That was somethin only Naruto was allowed to do, or another person they respected.

Saber and the others turned around and looked at him when they heard him touch the ground, while the girl looked at Naruto like he was her savior dressed in white. He must look pretty angelic with his blond hair and white wings to go with his white cloths. That or because his wild appearance he looked like a king of beasts.

"Hold it guys, give her the chance to run away. You can't just kill people anymore. Who are you, and why are you here?" Naruto asked as he looked at the girl... before he realized that she was around Erza's age. Somehwere in her late teens, or early twenties. She was wearing brown exploring clothes, and her large glasses kept her eyes hidden. She did have frizzy brown hair, and on her back was a large bag. She jumped back to her feet, and took a step forward to greet him before the tigers growled at her and she backed away.

"I am Juniper Elfsword, and I came from the council to conduct research of the recent decrease in vulcan population in these parts. The council wants to see if there is any evidence to show the existance of a new breed of predator." Juniper said with a bow, and the tigers crouched down to pounce at her for intruding into their territory of her own free will. Originally they were just going to bite her a little, but this crossed the line!

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and sorry about getting your hopes up, but I train in these woods by killing vulcans... shut up Saber." Naruto said when he heard Saber growl something lowly in comment to what he said. He punched the tiger in the side, and Juniper looked at the 12 year old with wide eyes. Being friends with a tiger was one thing, but punching one was another thing! Maybe she really was in the presence of the King of Beasts! There was no other explaination that made sense as to why easily 6 foot tall tigers would let a 12 year old human punch them! The leader of these tigers was easily 8 feet tall in it's own right, and Naruto just got away with punching it!

"You have been killing the vulcans!" Juniper yelled in shock, and Naruto nodded lazily. This was starting to get boring for him, just standing here doing nothing but talk. He could be taking a nice hot bath, or training... or even going on a lame mission to pass the time. Nope, he was here making sure miss explorer didn't get herself killed insulting his friends/rivals.

"Yeah, and can you please leave before these guys decide to eat you anyway?" Naruto asked awkwardly as he gave Saber a pat of the side to calm him down, and with Saber calming down the other two did as well. Juniper paled very quickly, before she wrote down something on her clipboard and started to run out of the forest as fast as she could. Naruto waited until she was gone, before he turned towards Saber with a grin. "You ready for round ten?" Naruto asked, and his answer was him being forced to dodge a claw strike.

"GrrrrrrAAAAAAAHHH!"

"I thought so." Naruto said as he worked a kink out of his neck, before he and Saber rushed each other with their killing intent blazing. This was how they always fought. Saber would fight alone, while Naruto would never use magic in the fight. Every fight Naruto learned a little bit more about how to fight like a tiger, and in turn the tigers gained more respect for him. The one true way to understand a person, was to clash wills against them!

**[Several Hours Later]**

"So what do you think I should do about Wendy?" Naruto asked as he layed against Saber's side, both of them covered in slightly bleeding injuried. Saber was licking at on of the injuries on his paw, while Naruto was wrapping up a few cuts on his arm. The two of them fought like they were trying to kill each other, and that was what made it so much fun. Both of them were freaks of their kind. Naruto a naturally superior human, and Saber a strangely more durable than normal tiger that could shrug off stone shattering hits and keep coming for more.

Toothless growled at Naruto, and he blushed lightly and glared at the tiger whose teeth her had personally been the one to knock out of his mouth.

"I am not going to mount Wendy and make her submit to me and be my woman. Things are different for humans than they are for tigers." Naruto said in a deadpan, and the tigers looked surprised at Naruto's statement. As tigers if they wanted a mate, all they had to do was attack her and mount her in a show of dominance. Then once they mated with her, she would submit them them. It was just how tigers rolled. If you could dominate her in either battle or sex, then she was yours. If she was another's mate then you just killed them, and took their mate for yourself.

Heavy narrowed his eyes for a moment as if remembering something, before his eyes lit up and he growled at Naruto lightly.

"Yeah, Wendy is the girls scent that is usually on me." Naruto said with nod, and Saber snorted at him for having woman troubles when he wasn't even in a relationship. He didn't even deal with female tigers unless he was getting some, which was why he could understand why Naruto even bothered with this girl when he wasn't getting laid. It was times like this that these tigers actually forgot that Naruto was human, and not a tiger like them. It just went to show how much they respected him when they stopped seeing him as human, and looked at him like they would a brother tiger.

Naruto was like the much better replacement to the tiger that he killed, and they weren't even made at that fact. They had attacked him with the intent to kill, so he killed one of their own... and now he was one of their own. A tiger in all much body! A proud member of their family!

*Grrrrrrrr*

"Are you ever not hungry?" Naruto asked as he looked at Heavy with a raised eyebrow, and the tiger got up to go hunting. He might not have been the strongest or tallest of the group, but he was the largest around.

Heavy the Hungry.  
>Toothless the Neck Breaker.<br>Saber the Powerful.  
>Naruto the King of Beasts.<p>

"Grrrrr?" Heavy asked as he turned his head to Naruto, and Naruto blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not really hungry right now, but maybe I'll join you some other time." Naruto stated placatingly to the large beast. Heavy turned his head back, and stalked back into the deepest parts of the forest. Naruto felt Saber stand up next to him, before turning around and looking at Naruto face to face. Naruto stood up, and grinned when he realized that Saber was ready for another round. Naruto got into a battle position, before Saber shook his head. "Okay, if you don't want to fight what do you want?" Naruto asked in confusion. Saber was usually the one the most eager to fight against Naruto.

Saber walked over to the trees and growled at something inside the tree, and Naruto ran over to the tree. Looking up into it's branches his eyes widened when he a strange looking bird in the tree. He jumped up to the bird, and it didn't even move away from him. It was rainbow, and it sort of looked like an owl. It was maybe two feet tall or so.

"BRU HOO CAW!" The bird screached loudly, and in shock Naruto fell out of the tree. Toothless caught in on his back, and Naruto jumped back up to the branch and glared at the bird. The bird pecked him in the head once, before flying through the forest onto another branch and looked at him expectantly. Naruto jumped forward a few branches, and it flew away a few branches before looking at him again.

"I think this bird wants me to follow it... sounds like this could be fun." Naruto said with a grin as he jumped forward and started to follow the bird. Naruto never moved to close, and the bird never got to far. The bird broke through the trees, and when Naruto followed it he landed in a clearning he didn't recognize. The bird landed on the ground a few meters from him, before it started to poke at the ground with it's beak. Naruto walked over to it and looked at the ground, and the bird saw his hand touch the ground before snapping at his hand and cutting it deeply.

Naruto hissed and pulled his hand up, before he looked at the spot again. Naruto blinked for a moment when he noticed that this area was covered with stone in the shape of a circle, while the area around it wad covered with grass. The bird pecked the ground again, before looking at Naruto with an expectant look. Naruto looked at it for a second, before he stood on top of the stone circle. He looked at the bird peck the ground with more force, and he closed his eyes for a moment.

'Maybe...' Naruto thought as he raised his foot up into the air, before he stomped on the stone and completely shattered it into pieces. Naruto wobbled before falling into the ink black abyss deep in the pit. The bird looked at the pit Naruto fell down, before it landed on the grass next to the pit and poked at the grass with it's beak. The stone of the pit seemed to seal itself back up, leaving no trace it had been broken.

The bird flew away into the sky, with it's job done.

Saber, Heavy, and Toothless came into the clearing a few second later and ran to the stone that Naruto had falling down. They slammed their paws onto the stone, but nothing happened. They each exchanged worried looks.

They each were wondering one thing.

What had happened to Naruto.

**Chapter End.**  
><strong>Does nobody understand the importance of Naruto being connected with tigers and not dragons!? It was also said that the only creature that can fight the dragon on equal ground is the tiger! It is also said that the dragon balances out the tiger. Naruto the Tiger, and Wendy the Dragon! Naruto who learned how to fight like a Tiger, and Wendy who gained magic from a Dragon! The forbidden romance of these two, and what it repesents is like art!<strong>  
><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>


	10. Silver

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**  
><strong>Story Start!<strong>

"When I get out of here boiled BIRD is on the menu!" Naruto shouted in rage when he landed on solid land. He was so annoyed with that bird right now, and to make matters worse he could manipulate his magic. That meant he would not be able to fly out of here, not that there was enough light to even see where out was. The second he thought that the room lit up as torches on the walls lit up, so who he was in a large square room made of some kind of grey stone that was cancelling out his magic. At the end of the room was a golden door, with two silver armor statues standing at about 20 feet tall next to it holding spears and shields.

_Welcome Intruder, to the Resting Place of the Great Sealed Protector! You have done well to get so far, but only those worthy may lay hands on the Unbreakable Chain Protectors!_

_**Play: All That Remains - Two Weeks**_

'Yep... I am killing that bird.' Naruto thought as the silver statues started to move, and they stepped off their platforms and pointed their spears at Naruto. Naruto's mouth twitched, before his lips moved into his battle grin. The first silver statue swung it's oversized at Naruto, but with a quick hop Naruto landed on the flat side of the blade part. Naruto started to run up the spear, ebfore he was forced to jump back to the ground when the statue next to the first one stabbed at him with his spear.

They were male shaped armor, so Naruto was going to think of them as guys. Naruto's eyes widened when the first statue pointed it's hand at Naruto and electricity shot out of it and nearly hit Naruto if he hadn't bent backwards to avoid the blow. It had passed by close enough so that he had felt a tingle in his skin. Naruto twisted to the side as a blade stabbed into the earth next to him, missing his body by a few inches.

'This may be a bit out of my league.' Naruto thought as he clapped both of his hands in front of his body, and safely caught the spearhead before it could touch his body. His arms shook a little from the strain of holding back the impressive, and by that he meant large, amount of strength the statue had. Crushing his hands together he saw cracks started to appear on the spear, and couldn't help but grin. No matter how small the chance was, as long as he had a chance he would never give up the fight!

Naruto raised his leg and kicked the pole of the spear with his shin so hard that the metal dented. The silvcer statue pulled it's weapon away from Naruto, seeing that it wasn't going to be winning that little show of strength with it's weapon in tact. Naruto dodged a strike of lightning by instinct alone, but not without feeling it graze against his thigh. His next few shaken steps gave the second statue enough time to point his spear at Naruto as fire began to form at the point. Naruto took a deep breath, and just as the flame started to steam at him he waited until he got a few measily feet from his body.

"Raaaaaaah!" Naruto shouted as his Battle Cry blew away the flames, and surprisingly enough a surprise lightning strike from the first one. The statues were non-living so they themselves were mostly unaffected by his cry, other than the fact it shook up the metal of their bodies from the vibrations. Naruto stopped his cry with a huff, before he grinned. "I have always wondered what would happen if I roared a fire based attack. Now I know my answer." Naruto said with a grin stuck to his face so hard it might have frozen in that position. Naruto bounced from foot to foot, before he leapted through the air and his legs touched the wall for a single second, before he jumped to the wall on the right.

Then the wall on the left faster, before going even faster to the front wall, then increasing speed again as he bounced from the front wall to the right wall. From the right wall to the ceiling he jumped, and his speed increased dramatically when he went from the ceiling to the floor. The floor soon became the back wall as he blurred to the ceiling, then the right wall, then the front followed by the left. At the point the statues were just wilding swinging their staffs around like idiots. Naruto smirked while blurring all over the room, and as his speed increased far passed his usual limits thanks to his power trick he remmebered something.

Don't cage a tiger.

Naruto fought at his best when he was surrounded by things that he could bounce from, because he wasn't as fast as he was strong. By bouncing he could use that strength of his to increase his speed to a level above his strength by adding his strength to his speed. Then when he finally reached top speed and unleashed his attack he would have an attack that could be up to over twice his maximum strength, plus his original speed factored in. Of course, even without being at full power this was a devastating attack that increased your attacking power.

Left, right, top, bottom, left, right, bottom, right, back, front, top, bottom, right, left!

'Almost there!' Naruto thought in excitement as he became nearly invisible to the naked eye after nearly a dozen minutes of bouncing around. Then second he hit his top speed he jumped to the back wall, before he shot at the first statue and his feet smacked against his silver chest. Naruto burst through the metal from the front, went through the statue, and then came out of it's back. Naruto then jumped again before he lost momentum and went straight through the stomach of the second statue. Skidding across the ground with his bare feet, Naruto looked over at the statues with a grin when he saw wounds that would instantly kill most living creatures.

"Damn that hurts." Naruto said to himself as he looked down at the bruises that were forming around his ankles from all his high pressure and high speed bouncing. That was the problem with that move. Once you hit top speed, you were literally pushing your body passed the breaking point in most cases. Naruto looked at the craters that peppered the walls from his bouncing, and on the ground the cracked ground from where he had skid.

Naruto turned his head when he heard the sound of clanking, before he turned and his face became one of shock when he saw the two armored bodies coming apart before putting itself back together. Naruto sweat dropped when he saw a giant two headed, four arms, silver armor statue with horns of silver on it's head. The spears had turned into four short swords, and the hole in it's chest and stomahc had healed up.

"Well thats not fair at all." Naruto said sarcastically, but a bead of sweat was forming on his brow. This was seriously not fair when he JUST killed them. It was like somebody really didn't want anyone getting whatever they were guarding. The thing was that he didn't even want it until now, simply because it seemed like he would only get out of here if he got that item. As if sensing his line of thought all four blades lit on fire, and the two heads fused into one head with two faces.

_You have done well Intruder, but you have yet to face the might of the Silver God of Storms and Seas Susano-o! The silver creation made to imitate a God!_

"Well... I'm fucked." Naruto managed to sum up, before a wave of fire slammed him into his arms that he raised up just in time to protect himself. Naruto took a deep breath, before he roared and dispersed the attack... only for three more waves to fight against his Battle Cry and slowly push him back. Naruto stopped yelling, and ducked, before he jumped over the second, and twisted his body back to avoid the last one.

Naruto started to run towards the statue, and he flipped onto a sword that pierced into the ground. Running up the sword, he dodge every sword strike that was launched at him. Frankly, this opponent wouldn't be to much of a challenge for most S-Class mages, but sadly Naruto wasn't an S-Class mage. Yeah, if you took away the magic from an S-Class mage Naruto would kick ass with his natural superior strength, but this thing could match his strength while also using magic and not having organs. He couldn't even use magic right now.

_Do you see how useless it is to face against a true armored beast!?_

'Beast?' Naruto thought, before his eyes widened and a grin reformed on his face. With renewed energy Naruto ignored his pain and jumped up to face level with the slow moving statue, and he punched it in the head and dented the metal. Naruto hooked his foot under the 'chin' of the statue and started to unleash blow after blow the this 'beasts' face. He wasn't going to lose to a false beast!

Bruises started to form on his arms and knuckles from constantly attacking the metal with increasing speed between each attack. Naruto balanced his body and bent backwards and a sword stabbed into the head of the statue, and then impaled the wall. Naruto looked up at the sword, before punching it and breaking the blade from the handle. Naruto was slapped against the ground, and hit his head as blood gushed from his now bleeding forhead. Naruto rolled over and raised both his hands in time to catch the large metal foot that tried to squash him. He held it back with a moderate effort, but he winced as pain shot through the bruises and burns on his arms.

'A crack!' Naruto thought when he saw a small hole in the foot of the metal beast, before he grinned and started to rip apart the crack enough so that he c ould go inside the armor. The foot slammed and cracked the ground, while Naruto started to crawl up higher and higher until he was inside the head. If he couldn't beat it in a straight fight, then it was time to be a ninja and cheat his heart out. Naruto saw a glowing red orb inside the chest of the monster, and with a grin he reached out for it... before he hissed when it burned his hand to touch it.

"No pain NO GAIN!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed the hand, and smoke came off his hand as the smell of burnt flesh reached his nose. He gribbed the orb as tightly as he could, and blood started to seep out of the cracks he was causing. Golden blood as hot as the orb itself, and Naruto bit back a scream as he broke the orb further and the golden hot blood seeped onto his arm. The orb finally broke, and golden blood splashed all over Naruto's upper body. He raised his arm up in time to keep any of it out of his face, and he crashed into the walls of the statue as it fell to the ground and died. Kicking a hole in the weakened armor, Naruto climbed out

_Oh... oh shit you actually defeated the the Silver Statue... I don't really know what to do in this situation Intruder._

"Open the damn door, so I can get my reward and get the hell out of here." Naruto said with a twitching eyebrow while he shook his hot golden blood off of him. He was lucky that he had been facing against a stupid imitater god, or he would have been screwed. That just goes to show you that luck is a big part of a fight as well. Don't get him wrong, he had a lot of fun today, but he was still going to find that bird and cook it up into his next meal. His legs hurt, his chest was pained, his head hurt, his arms were in agonizing pain, and his ankles were bruised and slightly swollen. Not to mention he might have some broken bones.

_Well then Worthy Intruder, you may enter the Chamber and retrieve your prize! _

'I hope that Wendy isn't still mad at me... because I am going to need some major healing after this.' Naruto thought as the doors to the next room opened up on their own, and Naruto was blinded by a bright golden light filling the room. Naruto walked in without thinking about it, when into the middle of the room and picked up the small wooden chest in the middle of the room. He didn't even open it as another door opened, which showed a set of stairs. With his grin in place, Naruto started to alk up the stairs before he grunted with each step he took.

Yep, somnething was broken.

He was going to roast that bird for doing this.

**Chapter End.**  
><strong>I am on a role with this story! Mostly because I am so inspired with so many ideas for it right at this moment, and there are a lot of unique things hidden within the story. One of you already figured out the references I had hidden (You know who you are), but that part of the plot won't come in till later. Also, you guys know that people can be known by more than one name. Naruto will have three Mage Names in this, all three of which people have already guessed. Naruto isn't really weakened by Anti-Mage defences, because his magic isn't offensive and he doesn't enhance himself with magic.<strong>  
><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>


	11. Box

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**  
><strong>Story Start!<strong>

'I hate being hurt, because this bordem is killing me.' Naruto thought as he layed down in his bed, that Wendy was not leeting him leave. His new treasure box was mocking him across the room by being unopened. Wendy was punishing him my making him heal from the broken bones on his own. All she had healed were the burns that covered his body. The cuts and bruises... and bones were going to have to heal on their own. She wanted him to learn his lesson about challenging giant statues to fights after training with Saber.

He could be using the time he was laying here to be training, or beating up Jason, or training some more, and most important of all throwing rocks at the back of Jason's head and blaming it on somebody else. Even a lame mission would beat staring at the wall like he had for the passed week and a half. As it would seem, his healing factor, while stronger than a the above average human, was still nothing compared to when he had the Kyuubi in him. He was just glad that he could still brag about being a faster natural healer than Wendy. At least he would have some form of amusement when Wendy came in to feed him, with both his arms and hands broken he couldn't exactly do it on his own. He just loved teasing her until she blushed scarlet!

It was just so easy to get under her skin.

Speak of the dragon and she shall arive!

"Hey Wendy!" Naruto said cheerfully, and she looked at him with a gaze of pure surprise. Yesterday when she had seen him he had looked like he had wanted to rip something to pieces. Now he seemed cheerful, which was not overly strange for Naruto, just strange since he was chained to his bed with extra strength chains with strength suppressing enchantments on them thanks to Roubaul.

"Hello Naruto, can I help you with anything?" Wendy asked with a smile, before Naruto was giving the teasing material he needed when a wicked idea came to his head.

"Can you go open that box for me and bring it here, I HAVE to know what I got?" Naruto asked with a grin, so with a skip in her step at the normal request she went over to the box on the floor and bent down to pick it up. Only to shoot up when she heard Naruto whistle at her, and she covered her backside with a crimson blush adroning most of her visible body.

"Don't look at my panties!" Wendy shouted at Naruto with an embarrassed blush, only for her to turn around and see Naruto smirking with his eyes closed. She realized that he had just been messing with her, and hadn't really looked. She blushed a bit more, before picking up the box and bringing it to the bed. Wendy tried to open it, before she blined when she found out it qouldn't budge. Naruto looked at the chest, before he saw a keyhole on the front of it.

"After all that trouble... and it needs a key?" Naruto muttered to himself with a twitching face. Wendy slowly backed away from Naruto as he glared at the box, before she gasped in surpise when a beautiful rainbow colored bird flew through the open window and landed at the edge of Naruto's bed mockingly. It stared at Naruto, before Naruto saw it had the key around it's neck. Wendy was looking at the pretty bird in amazement, before she recognized it from one of the books she had read when she was younger.

"Amazing, this bird was said to be extinct!" Wendy said in excitement, and she was about to try and catch the bird before Naruot took a deep breath. Her jaw dropped when a second later the bird was blown against the wall by Naruto's Battle Cry, and all of it's feathers had been knocked off of it's body. he body of the bird hit the floor, twitched once, and then died. Wendy looked at Naruto in shock, before she noticed his self-satisfied look.

"Wendy, can you please get that key from that damn bird's neck?" Naruto asked nicely, and for the first time she noticed the key. She would ask why Naruto was so violent with the bird later, because frankly she was still in shock that Naruto may have just erased the last Magic Rainbird from existance. She picked the key from around the bird's neck, before she put it in the keyhole and twisted it.

*Click*

The lid to the chest swung open, and both of their eyes widened when they laid eyes on what was perhaps the most beautiful object they had ever laid eyes on. Inside the box were two silver colored bands, and on the front of each band was the design of some kind of bird with it's wings extended and a tail, but no head. In the center of each bird design was a diamond shaped ruby red gems. On each side of the bands were chains that connected to the bands. **-Amol Selseria-**

"Yelp, at least I do what I had to get my ass handed to me for." Naruto said as he closed the box without a second thought. He didn't know what these things did, so there was no use in trying them on yet. Maybe he could pay a visit to Erza and see if she knew anything abouyt this, because an armor expert like her was more likely to know what these were.

"I thought you said you won the fight?" Wendy asked when she heard his statement, and Naruto snorted at her curiousity.

"Just because you win a fight, doesn't mean that you didn't get your butt whooped in the process." Naruto explained. Winning a fight didn't mean as much when you got yourself put in bed for two weeks right after. If he needed to be healed after every fight, then he wasn't strong enough. Wendy seemed to have sensed his depressed vibe, and she placed a hand on his bandaged shoulder. Naruto looked at her, before a glint appeared his eye. "Hey Wendy, if you heal me I will fly you anywhere you want to go today." Naruto offered, and Wendy's hands lite up with green energy as she started to heal his body again. He highed in relief as his body was being restored to fighting condition.

"I want you to take me to Fairy Tail please?" Wendy asked when she finished up healing him, and Naruto blinked in surprise. That would actually be helping him out as well, so this would work in his favor as well... he was going to be teasing her for this.

"You want to meet Mirajane and Erza don't you?" Naruto said slyly as he started undoing the bandages on his body, and Wendy looked away with a blush. Naruto briefly wondered how long it would be before he got tired of teasing her. She was such an easy target it was almost unrfair to tease her, or maybe he woul continue to tease her until she snaps. That might be fun as well.

"Ma-maybe." Wendy said after a moment, and Naruto laughed loudly before he grinned at her and flexed his arm.

"Don't worry about it Wendy, because I want to go there as well to fight Erza! So you do whatever you want to when we go there, but Erza is going to be my opponent." Naruto said with a downright feral grin. Erza was powerful, and only by fighting her could he feel like he was growing stronger. Fighting against Saber was a good workout, but they were abouyt equal in skill. It was great to fight a person as your equal, but fighting somebody STRONGER than you was the best! Only then could you go passed you limits, and smask your old strength to pieces to make way for more strength.

"Fi-fight!?" Wendy asked in shock.

"Of course I want to fight strong people. Fighting strong people is great, but you don't like fighting so I don't ask you to fight me. I don't want to hurt you either, so I have to go out of my to look for strong people." Naruto said with a look of utter confidence on his face, and Wendy smiled at him when she heard that he didn't fight her because he didn't want to hurt her... that actually kind of stung at her pride as a Dragon Slayer, but Naruto was stronger than her by far in close conbat. She could beat him in long distance though,mostly because Naruto had zero long distance skills.

"You really love fighting, don't you?" Wendy asked her polar opposite, and Naruto nodded with a smile.

"The stronger I get, the better I can protect those close to me. If I get strong enough, then everyone across the country will know my name and I will get respect." Naruto said with a slightly sad smile at the memory that he could never become the Hokage, or even see his few friends again. He would never get his villages respect now, but at least he could work to prtect his new precious person and gain fame here. Heck, maybe they had something like the Kage here that he could work to achieve.

"Am I close to you?" Wendy asked with a small blush on her face, and Naruto nodded with a grin while he sent her a thumbs up.

"Of course you are! You are my best friend Wendy!" Naruto stated as if it was a pure fact, and Wendy felt both happy and like she should be depressed about that. The words best friend replayed in her mind over and over again, before she shook her head to clear that train of thought.

"You're my best friend too." Wendy said as she rushed out of them room to get some stuff to take with her to Fairy Tail. She wanted to get her magazine sighed by Mirajane, and then meet some of the other famous mages in Fairy Tail. Carla had never agreed with her going far away from Cait Shelter without her, and with Fairy Tails reputation she refused to fly her there. Naruto was a blessing when it came to travel, simply because he didn't care where they went or how dangerous. He trusted her to be strong enough to fight long enough until they got a chance to run away, or win.

She wasn't to happy with the fact Naruto wanted to fight somebody, but she could live with it. It was better than him fighting against the tigers and needing to get healed every single day. That was why when she came back into the room with her stuff she was surprised to already see Naruto standing up in his white clothes, and still with no shoes. She had actually tried to get him to where shoes, but he said he liked to feel the air on his toes. Even back in his country, shoes didn't cover the whoile damn foot. He also liked no shoes, because it made it easier for him to move swiftly around a battle.

His fights with the vulcans were proof of that... speaking of vulcans, he was going to have to go in the forest and kill some of them to remind them who was at the top around here. He couldn't let them think they were more powerful than the moronic beasts of prey they were. Of course, if any vulcan proved that it was worthy of respect then it would get some respect. Naruto didn't care who you were, if you were strong then you got some form of respect. He didn't even have to like you, but he would respect how strong you were.

"Here."

Wendy jumped when a box came flying at her, and she fumbled with it a few times before getting her hold on it. She looked down at Naruto box in surprise that he was taking it, before she placed it inside her bag with a nod.

"Are you ready to go?" Naruto asked as he leaned on the window with his hand extended, and Wendy took his hand with a smile.

"Thank you for doing this." Wendy thanked with genuine emotion, and Naruto justed grinned as his wings appeared. Flying up into the air with Wendy in hand only a single thought crossed his mind.

Off to Fairy Tail!

**Chapter End.**  
><strong>Naruto and Wendy's relationship will build slow at first, and at this point Wendy is only in the beginning stages of a crush. Naruto has no romantic feelings for her at this point, but right now he is more ignorant of girls than he will be later... when Erza beats female knowledge into his head. The bands Naruto got do involve lengthening chains, but he won't be wearing them around his wrist. They will go around his ankles to protect them, while something else later on will protect his wrist in place of his shackles. The chains do extend to longer lengths, and these ones are hard to break and self-reparing. They fix themselves if they break.<strong>  
><strong>Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>


	12. Fairy Tail

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**  
><strong>Story Start!<strong>

'This... excitement rushing through my veins!' Naruto thought as he held up a shaking hand in front of his grinning face. He and Wendy were both standing just outside the Fairy Tail guild itself, which was much fancier than their cat shaped shack, and Naruto couldn't help but feel his primal excitement from the thought of so many powerful people being gathered in one place. Wendy looked at him in worry, mistaking his excitement for fear before her eyes widened when she saw his eyes. Gone were the round pupils of a human, and now they were replaced by the slit pupils of a tiger.

She rubbed her eyes, before she looked at him again and saw that his eyes were back to normal. She quickly wrote it off as a trick of the light, because there was no way that Naruto was that much like a tiger. Sure, he had cat-like whisker birthmarks on his cheeks, and he was powerful like a tiger but he couldn't be turning into a tiger. Then again, she had the body of a Sky Dragon, so it was completely possible for Naruto to be getting the body of a tiger. He naturally had increased canines like she did... but that was actually before the tiger thing, so she didn't count that.

'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.' Wendy thought when her 'Naruto is about to do something stupid' radar went off in her head. Of course, this radar went off at least once a day and she still rarely ever did anything to stop it. She would just let Naruto be Naruto, no matter how stupid he was going to act in the process. Like how he was lifting his legs to kick the doors of Fairy Tail open.

"KNOCK KNOCK!" Naruto shouted, before before he could kick the doors they shot open and smacked him dead in the face. The person who opened the door was a short man with a strange orange and blue hat, and his face showed his age easily. Wendy's eyes widened in shock when she saw Naruto fall backwards for a moment with a bloody nose. Naruto wiped the blood from his nose and looked at the old man.

"What can I do for you child?" The old man asked kindly, and Naruto twitched at the kindness for a moment.

"Is Erza here right now?" Naruto asked with a sigh, knowing that his epic entrance was completely ruined by this old man with the massive magic reserves. This MUST be the guild master of Fairy Tail that Roubaul had once spoken of. Makarov was his name if Naruto remembered it right. His memory was a bit foggy on stuff like remembering people's names.

"Sure she is, why don't you two come on in." Makarov offered, and Wendy followed Naruto as he followed the guild master of Fairy Tail with confidence in his step. Naruto grinned when he looked around the guild to see everyone chatting with each other and laughing. Wendy ran over to the bar when she saw Mirajane, and Naruto chuckled lightly when he saw Wendy acting like a fangirl over her. He had to admit that she was very pretty in person as well. The white haired girl seemed to be happy to talk with Wendy, and sign her magazine.

Naruto's keen eyes roamed the guild, before he spotted red haired that was a deep scarlet. A scarlet that he had only ever seen on Erza SCARLET... he just now got that. Erza was currently sitting at a table eating some kind of cake, talking to the girl he had helped once named Lucy... a guy in his underwear, and a pick haired guy with a blue cat eating a fish.

"Erza!" Naruto shouted happily as he ran over to the scarlet haired young woman, and she turned her head to yell at the person interupting her before her face lit up in recognition when she saw that it was Naruto. Lucy;s face lit up as well when she saw those familiar clothes, and the shackles around his wrists.

"Uzumaki-kun/Naruto-kun?" Erza and Lucy said in sync, before they looked at each other with a raised eyebrow in Erza's face and a dropped jaw of shock in Lucy's case. Naruto grinned and went up to the table, before the mostly nude man at the table looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Who is the kid Erza?" The mostly naked man said, before Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Where are your clothes stripper?!" Was Naruto's snarky question, and he smiled when he heard the man shout in shock before running around to find his clothes. The pink haired boy laughed like crazy as he pointed at the panicking man, and Naruto's eyes narrowed when he realized this was the guy that had blown him off on his first mission.

"Uzumaki-kun, what are you doing here at Fairy Tail?" Erza asked seriously, and the pink haired boy looked at Erza with a confused look. Lucy seemed to be confused as to how Erza knew Naruto as well, and Erza noticed this. "Uzumaki-kun and I met a few weeks ago when I went on the mission to slay that monster. He helped me on that mission, and we defeated the monster together." Erza explained, and Lucy looked at Naruto in shock.

"I thought you could only use flight as your magic!?" Lucy shouted in shock, and Naruto reeled slightly from her yell. While not like his Battle Cry, she had a damn set of lungs on her. His ears were ringing from the surprise yell.

"Yeah, and I still only use that as my magic at this point. I have really high strength and speed to defeat things." Naruto said with a grin, and Erza nodded in agreement. Naruto was just as fast as her using her base armor and magic, while he himself didn't use magic. That alone meant he had potential borderlining insane quality and quantity. He was a true talent that had yet to be explored. Naruto felt something poke him in the face, and he looked down to see the blue bipedial cat holding a fish out to him.

"You look and smell like a cat... are you a cat in disguise? Do you want a fish?" The cat asked, and the pink haired boy looked at Naruto with a questioning expression. The cat just held a small fish out to him, as if expecting him to take it

"He's human Happy, and humans don't eat raw fish!" Lucy said in annoyance at Happy's behaviour, before her jaw dropped in shock when Naruto took the fish from the cat and tossed it into his mouth. Either since coming here and absorbing that white cat, he has had a strange craving for fish. Training with tigers has just made him more accepting of eating fish raw. "He ate it!?" Lucy shouted in shock.

"So why are you here Uzumaki-kun?" Erza asked again as the black haired stripper from earlier came back with his clothes back on.

"Erza Scarlet! I want to fight you!" Naruto declared to the surprised red head, and the black haired boy chuckled at Naruto while the pink haired one laughed like crazy. Lucy seemed to get annoyed with how they were laughing at him, and sent them both looks.

"Natsu! Gray! Be nice!" Lucy said, and the one named Gray just pointed at Naruto.

"Oh come on, this kid thinks he can take on Erza! That is funny!" Gray said, before Natsu nodded his head quickly in agreement. They were both shocked when Erza stood up from the table and looked down at Naruto with a smile.

"I accept your challenge Uzumaki-kun, but I don't know how to hold back so prepare yourself." Erza said kindly, much to the shock of everybody in hearing range. Normally Erza didn't accept challenges to fights unless it was with a person that was strong, or had the potential to be very strong.

"Good luck in the afterlife." Natsu said, but Naruto ignored him in favor of looking Erza directly in the eyes with a deep passion. Naruto popped his knuckles, and was about to start the fight before Erza held her hand up to stop him from going further.

"Not here, we need to take this somewhere there won't be collateral damage." Erza said, and Naruto actually pouted for a brief moment. Happy flew around the room and started to yell at the top of his lungs.

"Erza and Cat man are about to fight!"

That seemed to get everyone's attention as they looked to see Naruto standing in front of Erza, and people immediantly started to laugh and make comments about how badly he was going to lose.

"Erza, he is just a kid... are you sure that this is a good idea?" Lucy asked Erza with worry for Naruto in her voice, and Erza just nodded to her question. She herself wanted to see how strong Naruto was, because a talent like Naruto only came once in a generation. He was much stronger than she was at his age just by physical strength alone. She wanted to see how far his internal strength went as well, and his skills in the art of combat.

"I feel sorry for you kid." Gray said with a hand on Naruto's shoulder, and Naruto would have told him to stuff it if it wasn't for the fact that Gray was naked again. That was why Naruto's responce was to punch Gray in the chin hard enough to send him flying into the ceiling, and creating a hole in it.

"If you are going to strip... don't touch me." Naruto said while Gray fell from the hole, and onto the floor with a bruised chin. Gray looked down at his clothes, only to see he was wearing none and jumped up to go find them.

"Hahahaha! He nailed you stripper!" Natsu shouted as he pointed at Gray searching for his clothes, and the naked man glared at Natsu and was about to rush him before Erza glared at the two of them.

"Natsu, behave yourself! Gray, don't strip around guests!" Erza said with full authority, and Naruto tilted his head in confusion when Natsu and Gray linked arms and started to do a strange friendship dance in fear of Erza. Erza looked at Naruto before she bowed her head slightly with an ashamed look on her face. "Please forgive me for my guildmates rowdy behavior?" Erza asked of him, and he just scratched his head awkwardly.

"It's fine, there isn't anything wrong with having a little fun." Naruto said before Erza got in his face with a strange look on her own.

"No! It is very disrespectful to conduct themselves like that in the presence of a guest! For that I beg that you forgive their actions!" Erza said even louder than before, and she was nose to nose with Naruto. He leaned back, and she went forwards even more until he was nearly falling over. She was bending over him, and her aura changed to an even creepier one.

"Okay, I forgive them." Naruto said after a moment, and the creepy aura vanished like magic and she returned to the serious Erza from before.

"Very well, it is good to promote a well kept relationship between guilds." Erza stated, and naruto sweat dropped lightly before he remembered something. Running over to Wendy, he saw the bar maid Mirajane smile at him.

"Wendy! I need my box." Naruto said, and Wendy blined before getting his chest out of her bag and handing it too him before going back to talking with Mirajane about how pretty she was, and how long she had been a poster girls for Fairy Tail. Naruto went back over to Erza, before she looked at the box in his hands in curiousity. "I also came to ask you if you knew what these did?" Naruto asked when he opened the box, and Lucy gasped at how beautiful the bands were.

"I have never seen anything like these before in my life, but they seem powerful. Where did you get them?" Erza asked in curiousity, and Naruto pouted to himself. Oh well, it would seem that he would have to go back into the room and ask that voice what these did and how they worked.

"A Magic Rainbird led me to a hole in the ground, where I feel in and fought against a giant silver statue made in the likeness of Susanoo. The I killed the statue, and went into another room where these were awaiting me." Naruto said with a sigh, while he locked the box back up. His grin returned though as he followed Erza out of the guild, with many of the people inside the guild leaving after them to see the fight that was about to go down. Wendy quickly ran and caught up to Naruto to take the box from him so that he could fight at his best. She was already storing up magic so that it would be easier to heal him.

Naruto was going to be fight the Titania of Fairy Tail.

He was going to need a healing when this was over with.

**Chapter End.**  
><strong>This happens between when Erza gets arrested, and when Natsu steals the S-class mission. Naruto won't always be hanging around Fairy Tail, unless he needs something like information or wants to fight somebody... or Wendy asks him to go. Erza isn't the kind of person to hold back a lot against an opponent, and after racing against him she knows that he can at least hold his own. She wants to test him out just as much as he wants to fight her.<strong>  
><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Lomg Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>


	13. Naruto vs Erza

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**  
><strong>Story Start!<strong>

"Are you ready for this?" Erza asked as she stood in the middle of a field across from Naruto, with the other Fairy tail members watching from the side lines while taking bets. Naruto grinned at Erza, before settling in a crouching position he had copied from Saber.

"I was born ready Erza." Naruto stated, and Erza nodded with a serious look on her face before her entire body glowed gold. Naruto looked away for a second, before he looked back to see her wearing orange and red armor with black marking on it. Her shoulders and upper breasts were exposed, as were much of her arms. Her forearms were guarded by red and orange flame designed armor. Dragon-like wings came from her back, and part of her thighs were showing before they were covered in black armor followed by orange knee armor, and red shin and foot armor in the shape of dragons feet. Her hair was kept in in two side ponytails, and in her hands was a long double edges red sword with a two handed handle.

"Then I hope you are prepared to face my Flame Empress Armor." Erza said as she lifted her sword and coated it in flames. She wanted to fight Naruto at his best, and what better way to make sure he fought at his strongest than to fight using the armor that resembled a dragon in a way. This armor also gave her a few long range attacks to keep him at bay while she made the winning plan.

"Bring. It. ON!" Naruto shouted as he shot forward like a bullet towards her, and a dust cloud was kicked up from where he started. Rocks were sent flying as each step he took made small craters in the ground, and Erza swung her sword to send a streaming wave of fire at him. Jumping to the left he avoided the wave of fire, before he saw another one coming at him. Opening his mouth he unleashed the high picthed piercing noise of his Battle Cry, and the flames aimed at him were dispelled with relative ease. Naruto ran at Erza again, and when he got in range he ducked under a swip from her sword.

'Fast reflexes.' Erza thought as she tilted her body to the left to avoid a punch, before she elbowed Naruto in the chin with her metal armor. Naruto didn't even act like he was fazed by her blow when he punched at her again, so stabbing her sword into the ground she grabbed Naruto by the arm and flipped him over her shoulder. Swiftly picking her sword back up she lit it aflame again and set a wave of flame at him. She was surprised though when ahe heard his Battle cry disperse the flames again, and she saw his head turned to her.

'She is good at close combat as well.' Naruto thought as he landed on all fours, and standing up he ran at Erza again. She just hopped out of the way, and forced him to dodge a strike from her fame coated blade. Three glowing swords appeared in Erza's left hand, before she tossed them all at him with precise aim. He plucked the first sword out of mid-air and used it to deflect the second and third swords. Naruto's eyes roamed the field for a brief moment, before they widened when Erza appeared in front of him with her sword in mid swing. Twisting his body around the blade missed him, and he countered by elbowing her in the ribs.

He was knocked away when Erza punched him in the nose with her armor covered fist, and blood splurted out of his nose in the non-perverted way. Naruto threw a claw strike at her, before she dodged it and pressed her arm down so that his arm was caught in her underarms.

"You are good, but not at my level." Erza said, before she coughed when she felt Naruto slam his forehead into the stomach of her armor. The sound of cracking was heard, and she was sent a few meters away from Naruto. Pieces of armor littered the ground, and she moved a hand to the armor over her stomach to see that it was no longer there. Her eyes gained an impressed look, and Narujto smirked at her with blood rushing down his face.

"I wouldn't be wasting my time with you if you were weaker than me." Naruto said with a smirk on his face, so with that the red haired woman swung her sword upwards to twenty times and sent a barrage of flame waves at him. Naruto saw a glint in her eyes, so intead of blocking it with his Battle Cry Naruto swung his arms and used his metal shackles with his strength to blow the flames away from his direction.

'So he has the advantage against fire. He can both use those shackles, and his Battle Cry to take care of fire based attacks.' Erza thought as she glowed again, and Naruto took this as his chance to attack. With a pulled back fist, he wasn't even bothered by the split second he could see Erza naked as his thoughts went towards hitting her before she could finish changing armors.

"Gotcha!" Naruto shouted with his fist already in motion, but he winced when she caught his fist in her new armored body. Now she was wearing a large yellow armor, with white fur accents and only part of her body visible being her head, which had to hair accesories sticking out of it. The right arm of this armor was much bigger than the left, whcih she caught his fist with. On the stomch of her armor was a cross, and she wore a yellow plated skirt. The metal that wasn't metal was dark blue, and the hands were shaped like claws. The shoulders also had protrusions on them for defence.

"No, I have you Uzumaki-kun... with my Giant's Armor. With that I vastly increase my strength, and over all punching and throwing power." Erza explained, and Naruto tried to pull his hand away before he felt his face get slammed into by the larger armored hand when Erza punched him clear across the field. He hit the ground a few times, and each time he did his body created a crater from the force of the blow. Landing on his feet and stumbling back, Naruto held his bruised cheek and light injuries covered his arms from the crashing.

"That one actually hurt a lot more than I thought it would." Naruto commented as Erza ran at him slower than before, with this armor weighing her down to the point Naruto was weaving through her punches. He danced around her blows while hlding his jaw for a moment, and when he let go Naruto grabbed the right arm of her armor and slammed his fist into it hard enough to shatter that arm. He winced when he noticed that his knuckles were both bruised and bleeding from breaking this armor.

"You have a lot more strength to your punshes than I thought you would. If I wasn't using armor and magic to make my punches more powerful, you would have the more powerful punches. You are very strong physically for a boy your age." Erza complimented as she struck out and punched his chest with her left arm, before in a glow she summoned a spear and wacked him in the side with the blunt end of the weapon. Naruto stood firm, and Erza was not given the amount of time needed to dodge him when he struck and punched her in the cheek hard enough to give her what would soon become a purple bruise. She felt like she had just been hit in the face by a freaking hammer!

'She is really resistant to damage too.' Naruto thought, before Erza realized that being slower than Naruto and staying in close range would be bad for her. In a glow her armor was replaced by a skimpy armor. The armor itself was a cheetah print top that showed her cleavage and stomach, and short shorts that showed her thighs. Her left shoulder had a cheeta print protector on it, and on her left hip was a large green cloth. Her hair was styled more wild, and she wore cheeta phrint cat ears on her head, with a bushy cheetah tail coming from her waist. On her right arm was a long blue arm warmer, and she had a gauntlet on her left hand. Around her neck was a fuzzy collar, and finally she had thigh high blue socks and up to her shins she wore metal high heeled boots. In each hand was a thin sword with a rose shaped guard.

"My Flight Armor increases my raw speed to amazing levels." Erza told his, before she blurred towards him and passed by him before he could truly react. Blood squirted from his body as an X-Shaped cut appeared on his chest. He looked behind him in shock to see Erza stanbding behind him with her swords extended. She blurred out of view again, and he winced when three more cuts appeared in random places on his body. Naruto had to admit that like this she was faster than him, so with a grin spreading across his face he raised his fist and punched the ground. Dirt and dust went everywhere, and he jumped from his spot and high into the air. Summoning his wings he floated above the battle field and looked at Erza zipping around the battle field looking for him.

'My eyes are starting to adjust to her speed... well at least a little.' Naruto thought before the blur started to race towards the sky, and a cut appeared on his shoulder. Naruto grabbed Erza by her waist, before he buried his head into her breasts and let his wings vanish. As they both fell towards the ground Naruto started to make them spin, and redirected them so that Erza's head was pointed to the earth. Naruto let go of Erza just before they hit the ground, and used his wings he summoned again to stop himself from hitting the grounf like Erza. Rocks went flying as her body formed a crater, and Naruto let his wings vanish as his feet touched the ground.

"Nice try Uzumaki-kun." Erza said as she jumped out of the cloud of dirt wearing ehr slightly broken Flame Empress Armor, and two normal swords in each hand. Naruto dodged both swords at the same time, before he blocked them again with his shackles. His arms shook under the strength she was using, and he thanked the fact that Roubaul had made these things near unbreakable. Jumping away from her, Naruto was forced to dodge a flurry of blows while never getting the chance to go on the offensive.

'Why Flame Empress though?' Naruto thought, before he dodges a wave of fire when Erza made the armor of her foot vanish and summoned sword that she was hoding with her toes. The sword was coated in fire, and now Erza was holding three blades with a steady stance. Naruto bent his legs quickly and jumped forward as a fast pace, while dodging her three swords and getting into her guard. Naruto slammed both his palms into her breasts and shattered the armor she was wearing, but his blow didn't do her any damage over than reveal to him her breasts for a split second before she changed her armor again into the Giant's Armor.

Erza kicked Naruto in the stomach, and Naruto wrapped an arm around her leg to keep her in place when she started to pepper blows to his head and shoulders. Despite the pain he was in, Naruto raised his fist and punshed her in the stomach hard enough to break the stomach of her armor again. Erza punched him in the face, while he punched her in the stomach with stone shattering force that made her stop attacking him.

'I've lost a lot of blood.' Naruto thought as his eyes started to get heavier, but he remained standing up. His movement started to become sloppy as his mind started to grow dimmer, and Erza switched back into her normal armor and placed her hand on his forehead. Naruto grabbed her wrist and yanked her face to meet his, and his forehead crashed into her chin and knocked her off her feet as she landed on her back and spat out blood.

'Damnit, he hits hard.' Erza thought as she stood back up and wiped the blood from her lips and chin, before she winced when she took in the damage she had done to Naruto. Her eyes widened though when naruto charged her again and threw a punch at her, that she avoided with ease. His fast movements were now going much slower than previously, and while if he hit her it was going to hurt, he wasn't fast enough to hit her at the moment. Yet, here he was still fighting her with a grin on his face. He had earned that grin, because not only had he managed to injure her multiple times, but he had also broken two of her stronger armors in the battle.

Erza's eyes widened when she had to block a quick kick from Naruto, and she looked at his eyes to see he had a renewed energy. His grin plastered on his face, even though he was covered in his own blood. She caught his foot, before she lashed out with the other one that was caught as well. Now she was holding Naruto upside down by his legs, which was actually pretty funny because her arm length being longer than his meant that he wasn't able to hit her with his hands right now.

"Do you yield?" Erza asked, but she covered her ears when her responce was a point blank Battle Cry. She shivered as his killing intent washed over her like an ocean, before she calmed herself just in time to see that Naruto was standing in front of her with his fist already extended to punch her in the jaw. She tilted her head back, before smacking him with the back of her hand across the face. She was in the middle of pulling her hand back, before Naruto bit down on her armored hand to keep it in place. Erza punched Naruto, but after it hit him in the face he swiftly grabbed that hand as well.

'Just a little more!' Naruto thought as he pulled his free hand back, and in a moment of either genius or stupidity he collected his magic into the palm of his hand. He felt the muscles in his arm rip slightly, before a white aura of energy appeared around his hand. The energy started to change shape, and when it was done the energy collected at his fingernails and extended his glowing white magic to give him sharp 'claws' made from magic. Naruto's eyes widened when Erza kneed him in the gut, and the claws he had formed vanish as the magic was released. Even the white aura around his hand vanish.

"You did very well, better than most people would." Erza said to Naruto with a small smile on her face, and Naruto coughed up some blood before he grinned. As he grinned he started to fall towards the ground, before hitting the dirt with a thud. Erza watched him smile even in defeat, before she picked him up into her arms and took him to the spectators of the fight watching with pretty shocked expressions.

"Naruto!" Wendy shouted as she ran towards the two of them, and she sighed in relief to see that his injuries were not life treatening. She started to heal him right away, while Erza held him up.

"Now I'm all fired up! That kid is totally fighting me next when he wakes up!" Natsu shouted with a joyful jump into the air, while fire erupted from his mouth. Gray would have told Natus Naruto would kick his ass, but he was to busy looking at the sleeping blond with a look of surprise. To think that a kid this young would be able to break two of Erza's armor, and landed actual hits on her was surprising. He could tell that the bruise on her cheek wasn't going away anytime soon.

"Hahaha! I win!"

Erza and Gray looked to see another guildmate of theirs dancing with a stack of cash in her hands from the bet she placed. She was the only one that had bet that Erza would get a slight beating before defeating Naruto. Everyone else had bet that she would defeat him in one shot, or do it wihout getting hurt. She had long brown hairm tan skin, and her bust was only covered by a bikini top while her bottom wore jeans. This was Cana Albern, and she had been the only one to bet correctly.

"Don't you think you went too far Erza?" Lucy asked with some annoyance in her voice at the fact a 12 year old was far stronger than she was. She was starting to get annoyed with how many people were stronger than she was.

"No, she didn't go to far. Naruto would be angry if she pulled her punches, even if she didn't fight at her strongest if she purposely held back he would be angry." Wendy said a she healed up the bleeding cuts first. Naruto was the type that wouldn't give up until you knocked him out, because he would kep going until he passed out. Otherwise Naruto would never admit defeat, or quit the fight when he was having fun.

"... WAKE UP!" Erza shouted at Naruto, and gave him a light kick to the ribs. Naruto's eyes shot open, and he yelped in pain. He glared up at her, while Wendy healed him. Erza nodded at him being awake, before she knelt down on the ground next to him. "Become my apprentince." Erza demanded, and Naruto looked at her dumbly.

"Huh?" Naruto, and everyone in hearing range asked in either confusion or shock.

"Uzumaki... Naruto-kun, I want you to become my apprentince. I can't let your talent go to waste, so become my apprentince. I won't take no for an answer." Erza said as she brought the creepy face out again, and got face to face with Naruto. He gulped lightly at how close she was.

"Uh... Erza, you and me are in two seperate guilds." Naruto pointed out, and Erza didn't look like she even cared in the least about what he thought on the matter.

"You can fly can't you? Fly here every Monday, Tuesday, Friday, and Saturday. You're training will begin at seven AM on those mornings. The only times you can skip training are for missions, and you are going to say no." Erza demanded ina true Erza fashion, and that was something that made Naruto a little happy deep down. After having three teachers that barely taught him, even after he asked them, it was nice to have a person that offered to teach him without him having to ask.

Of course, the pushy way she was doingt his made it all the more weird.

Was he ever going to have a normal teacher?

**Chapter End.**  
><strong>Naruto would have done better, but his best attacking (The bouncing thing) couldn't be done because he didn't have anything he could bounce from. Naruto fights best in sealed spaces where he can bounce and increase his power. Erza didn't go easy on Naruto, but she didn't fight with her best armor either. She used weaker armors that would best help her against Naruto, while also not going overboard. This literally seemed like the best way to get Erza interested in making Naruto, a person with no offensive magic, into her apprentince to teach.<strong>  
><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>


	14. First Lesson

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**  
><strong>Story Start!<strong>

"Are you ready for your first lesson?" Erza asked as she stood in the middle of the field they had fought in. Naruto sitting in a desk in front of her, while she herself stood in front of an oversized dry erase board. Wendy was actually sitting close by, sitting on the ground watching them with a small smile. It had been about a week since their first fight, and Naruto was actually looking forward to his first lesson. Who wouldn't be happy to have a teacher than would actually teach you what you needed to know, and not some bullshit?

"Ready and willing to learn under you Erza-sensei!" Naruto said with a respectiful salute, and an eager nod. Erza'e eyes widened at her new title, before she practically glowed in happiness. Nobody had called her that before, and she found that she really liked being respected in this way instead of her guildmates fear way. Coughing into her hand, she took out a marker and started to draw pictures on the board.

"Okay! Now, as my apprentice I expect you to be a hard worker to learn everything I teach you. Not only will you be learning Requip and Sword magic from me, but I will also be teaching you how to maintain a a cool head in battle. This will come with lessons on breaking down your opponents weaknesses, and playing against them. You can't always let your opponent attack you, and then nake a counter after AFTER they hit you." Erza said as she wrote everything down on the board, and next to it she drew a chibi picture of herself wearing teachers clothes and glasses. Naruto squinted and looked away when he saw that she had was going to make him try and read. Erza turned around and saw him looking anywhere but the board, so with a sigh she summoned a whip and smacked it against his desk. "Naruto-kun! Please pay attention, and if you have questions you should let me know." Erza told him, before her eyes narrowed when something seemed like it was... wrong with him.

"Understood Erza-sensei, but do we have to use the board?" Naruto asked with a glance towards Wendy, not wanting her to think any less of him for being able to read. Erza blinked, before her eyes widened in understanding.

"You aren't able to read or write, are you?" Erza asked, and Wendy gasped where she was sitting. Now that she thought about it, it sort of made a little sense why he never really cared about looking at the missions he picks. His eyes didn't really move when he was 'reading' so he had always ben faking.

"... I can't." Naruto came clean after a few moments, and Erza sighed and looked at Wendy.

"There is a blue haired girl at Fairy Tail named Levy Mcgarden, can you go and bring her here? She can help with this better than I can." Erza requested of her, and Wendy nodded excitedly at the chance to help. Standing up she ran towards the guild hall, even though it was back in the town. Wendy wanted to help this problem that Naruto had, while Erza looked at Narutow ith curiousity.

"Did your parents never teach you how to read or write?" Erza asked rather bluntly, and Naruto chuckled awkwardly.

"I never had parents, and don't even know who they are. I have been an orphan for my whole life, and I wasn't born in Fiore. It isn't that I can't read or write, just not in this countries language. I was born in another country." Naruto said with a slight dark tone to his voice when he mentioned that he never knew his parents. The old man had always refused to tell him when he had asked. All he knew that he got his last name from his mother, and that his parents were famous. No names, or even hints about them though.

*Gong!*

Erza hugged Naruto to her chest armor, and Naruto winced in pain from her smashing his head against metal. Naruto looked up at her gazing at him with a sad, and understanding expression on her face. She was always a person that would sympathize with a good sob story, and Naruto had a pretty damn good sob story behind him. Sadly though, Naruto wasn't one to focus on the past so he didn't view it as something for people to pity him for.

"I am so sorry to bring up bad memories for you." Erza said with a kind, understanding voice as she spoke to her apprentice. She heard Naruto chuckling, before she let go of him when it turned into full blown laughter. She raised an eyebrow, before she saw him wipe away a stray tear when he calmed down.

"S-sorry about that, but thanks for your concern. The thing is though, that where I come from people normally die before they reach thirty. Most of us lived very dangerous lives, so I never expected to have had much time with my parents anyway. It might have been a good thing they died before I got to know them, because this way I wouldn't have to mourn their deaths... or they mourn mine." Naruto said with a sad smile of his own. Very few ninja lived to be passed thirty, and those that did were normally always Jonin. Even then they rarely lived to be passed 40, with only a handful of ninja living passed that without retiring because of a life changing injury.

"What did your people do?" Erza asked, and Naruto was about to respond with they were ninja before he realized the difference between being a mage and being a ninja was. As a ninja they were promised to kill many people in their lifes, while most mages lived without a care in the world. The more he thought about it, the deeper his frown got.

"We were killers, people that stole and killed others to bring out village money. We also protected clients, and killed ninja from other villages. We were ninja... I was a ninja as well, before I came to Fiore and became a mage." Naruto said truthfully, because when he was with Erza he just felt... safe? Erza's eyes hardened for a brief moment when she heard how he decribed what his people were like, and she couldn't help but he happy for Naruto that he was no longer a ninja.

"Have you ever...?" Erza trailed off, and Naruto looked at her and shook his head.

"I never had to kill anyone, and I hadn't been a ninja long before I came here... could you keep this between us? I haven't even told Wendy about this yet. I don't want to worry her about my past." Naruto asked of her, and Erza nodded. She wasn't going to tell anybody about this anyway, since they might not be as understanding as she was. She could tell that Naruto hadn't been lying about what he said, and she was happy that he had never had to kill anybody before now.

"I wouldn't dream of telling others your secrets. I am happy you would confide in me though." Erza said, before she became serious again and stood up. Now that their little bonding moment was over, she was going to try to teach Naruto about the different kinds of magic she was able to teach him. She already knew that she would be teaching him Requip, that much was for sure, but she wanted to know if he woulf hold a talent for Sword Magic. "As you may or may not know, most magic types can be classified under two main categories. Caster, using spells to battle or for other purposes. Then their is Holder, which means you are using items to control your magic for you. This one is much easier than Caster, but can also be powerful." Erza explained as she drew a picture a herself summoning a sword as the first picture. Then under what he thought was Holder he saw a picture of Lucy holding out her Key, with a maid girl next to her.

"Like throwing a rock at somebody, or using a slingshot to hit them with it!" Naruto said as his brain simplified it into terms he could understand better. Erza stumbled a bit at how much easier his explaination was to understand than hers, before she caught herself.

"Yes, and before I teach you Requip Magic I think that it would be best to start you off on some basic techniques to create your own Pocket Dimension to store your stuff in." Erza said as she drew a picture of Naruto on the board, before drawing a circle around him. Then inside this circle she drew another circle that was like a pocket to the first circle.

"How do I create one?" Naruto asked in confusion, and Erza thought about a way to explain it for a second. She fisted her palm when she got an idea on a simple way to make Naruto understand, without being offensive.

"Try imagining your magic becoming a hollow space, and move that hollow space in front of you. Then pierce your magic into the hollow space to connect it to you by pulling the hollow space back into your body." Erza explained simply, so with a nod Naruto closed his eyes and tried to picture a pure white space with a black hole in it. When Naruto opened his eyes his eyes widened when he felt his magic try and bubble outwards in front of him. Erza placed her hands on his shoulders to relax him before he messed it up by freaking out.

"What is happening?" Naruto asked, and Erza moved her right hand from his shoulder and she grabbed his wrist.

"Creating your Pocket Dimension is the easy part, but I need you to focus. Will your magic power in piercing the hollow space, and pull it back into you. The larger your Pocket Dimension is, the harder this will be. You are starting out with a pretty big Pocket Dimension, so you need to concetrate." Erza said as she summoned a dagger in her hand, and showed it to Naruto. Naruto was slightly amazed at how well she was trying to teach him. Because of her brash personality you would think that she would teach in a brash way, or course that was close to the truth.

She would be brash after she figured out the best way to increase his rate of growth. If he was the person that needed to have constant help while doing something then she would help him like that, or if he needed a person that would give him small hints and let him go from there. He could also be the type of person that learned best through battle, or when the tension was high. That was why she was holding something hard in front of him, to make it easier to picture and make his magic act sharp to better pierce the hollow space.

"Shape your magic into something sharp and pierce through the outer shell of the hollow space. DO IT!" Erza yelled, and out of surprise Naruto's hand shot forward with his magic covering it. It went into the hollow space, and Naruto felt his magic get drained into the hollow space in front of him.

'Pull it in.' Naruto thought to himself as he pulled his magic back into his body, but he was mith some extremely hard resistance. He had made the hollow space to large, so pulling it back into his body. He started to sweat as the conflicting forces stressed his body out, and his magic started to flucuate.

"Try harder!" Erza said quickly when she felt the hollow space of magic start to go back into his body, and Naruto grit his teeth and sweat started to drop from his chin from the pure effort this was taking. The hollow space was draining his magic just as fast as he was pulling it into him. When he finally got the entire thing inside him, he felt the hollow space vanish entirely.

"Was it suppose to disappear Erza-sensei?" Naruto asked in confusion, and Erza let go of him and walked back to the board and picked up the marker and tossed it to him. He easily caught it, before he saw her using another marker to draw on the board.

"Okay, now this part is a bit harder. To store things in your Pocket Dimension you need to cover an objest with your magic completely... try it with that marker." Erza demanded of him, and Naruto summoed up his magic and a thick white aura appeared around the marker. Erza frowned at how much magic he was using, when he should be using much less. He was wasting more magic than he needed to, which would be bad in the middle of a fight.

"Like this?" Naruto asked as the white energy made the marker look like it was shining, and Erza nodded. She would beat into his later that he needed to not waste any of his magic.

"You are using to much magic, but that can be talked about later. Try using your magic and placing the marker inside your Pocket Dimension... to do that you should summon up a small part of the hollow space, and guide the marker into it using your magic." Erza said, and Naruto looked at the marker and tried to make it go into a smaller version of the hollow space he had made earlier... he still wondered where that went. The magic around the marker went towards the hollow space slowly, and tried to force both itself and the marker in. The marker glowed for a moment, before it slowly disappeared inside the hollow space. Naruto blinked though when both the hollow space vanished along with the marker.

"Hey Erza-sensei! I did it!" Naruto said with a smile on his face, and she nodded neutrally to it. She was still thinking about how to train him to use much less magic when doing this. It would be awhile before it was battle ready, with how slow the process was he was going to have to practice a lot before he got to the intermediate level.

"Good, now bring it back out. This time though figure out how to do that on your own." Erza told him with a serious tone of voice, and he nodded while she watched him with a critical eye. If he needed to summon an opening to the Pocket Dimension to put stuff in, then maybe he needed it out to pull it back out. Making the opening to his Pocket Dimension, he tried to force his magic inside it and search for the marker. He closed his eyes to help himself visualize finding the marker, and while he did so the Pocket Dimension drained him of more magic. Because the item was only a marker though, the magic drain was barely worth mentioning to him.

'He has the wrong idea.' Erza thought with a sigh to herself when she saw him trying to summon the marker the way he put it in. She was so absorbed in Naruto, that she barely noticed Wendy coming back with another blue haired girl that went by Levy. Naruto was to busy trying, and failing, to summon the marker than he didn't notice them.

"Hey Erza, what are you doing?" Levy asked, and Erza blinked and looked at her for a moment before remembering why she wanted to see her.

"I am teaching my apprentice how to use Requip Magic, but I might need your help to teach him how to read. He reads and writes in another language if that will help speed things along." Erza said with a controlled voice, and Levy nodded hile Wendy sat on the ground and panted lightly. The field was a bit farther away from the guild than she had thought it would be.

"How is he doing?" Levy asked when she looked at Naruto sitting down and taking up a thinking position. Naruto had found the marker inside the Pocket Dimension, but he wasn;t able to pull it out. Naruto looked up at the board with the circle inside the circle, before an idea came to him. Holding out his hand, he reached into the Pocket Dimension but this time he molded his magic into the shape of the marker. Picturing the marker in his head, he opening the Pocket Dimension INSIDE his molded magic. Using his molded magic, he reached into Pocket Dimension and he was surprised when the marker started to appear in his hand slowly. The white magic glow stopped, and his his hand was the marker. He grinned and held it up in the air like a victory trophy.

The larger bubble on the board was his magic, while the smaller one was his Pocket Dimension! He needed mold his magic first, and then use that molded back while thinking of the object. Then, the magic would react and yank the object out of the Pocket Dimension. It was JUST like using a Storage Seal the old man had showed him back in the village!

'He actually did it!?' Erza thought with a pretty good amount of surpise. When he had started molding his magic the second time around, she had noticed he was getting the right idea. She had noticed him using much more magic than it should take, and not to bring up the fact that it took him a bit of time to do it. She could pull up most of her stuff in seconds, while it took hima few minutes in total to yank the marker out.

"I can see why you want to train him. His potential is pretty high if he could do something like this so quickly... didn't it take you like four hours to learn how to pull things out?" Levy asked in a teasing voice, before she was met with a dark aura around Erza. Levy eep'd and jumped away from Erza in fright, before they heard Naruto.

"It is because Erza-sensei that I learned this so quickly. Her drawings gave me the idea how to do it, so she is a great sensei!" Naruto said with a grin, before he looked at the marker with an intense expression and in a white glow it went back into his Pocket Dimension after a few minutes of glowing. Once it was gone, he picture it in his head and molded his magic again. In a white glow the marker started to appear again, but it still took a few minutes to do so. Erza smiled in pride for a moment, before growing serious.

"Naruto-kun, this is Levy Mcgarden, and she is going to teach you how to read and write. You WILL give her your full attention whenever she teaches you. We will work on increasing the amount of time it takes for you to summon that marker another time. I also suggest that in the meantime you learn to use less magic when summoning things." Erza said as she put her hand on the board, and in less than a second the entire thing glowed and vanished. Naruto's eyes widened slightly when he mentally compared how fast she was able to do that, with how long it took him to summon a marker.

"Hey, I'm Levy, but you can call me Levy-chan or Levy-sensei!" Levy said with a smile, and Naruto blinked at how cheerful she was. Were all people at Fairy Tail this willing to help strangers, or was he just a magnet for the weird ones?

"Hello, my names Naruto Uzumaki. You can call me whatever you want." Naruto said, and Wendy stepped forward and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, we really need to get back to the guild soon or Master Roubaul will wonder why we are out this late without being on a mission." Wendy reminded him, and he looked at her with a deadpan expression. This was why he suggested she not come, because he didn't want to force her to stay with him while he trained until the end of the day. Naruto looked at Erza with a pleading look, and she nodded. She could let him go early today, since today would be the easiest day of training for a long time.

It took her years to develop and master her Ex-quip style known as 'The Knight', so teaching that to him would take time. She needed to make sure that he would also get some basic training with as many different kinds of weapons as possible, and then see what his best type of weapon would be. Then she would work with him to develop his own Ex-quip style using Requip.

"You can take off early today, but out next lesson will be longer than this. I expect you to train hard even outside of these sessions. Right now the most important thing is for you to decrease the amount of time and magic it takes to put stuff in, and take stuff out. Then we can work on the size of the things, and the difficulty." Erza said, as she picked up Levy and dragged her along with her back towards the guild. Levy pouted at not being able to start teaching, before she sighed and let Erza carry her back to the guild. There was no agruing with her anyway, and those that did normally didn't come out of it unhurt.

"You ready to go Wendy?" Naruto asked, and she nodded with a smile. Naruto summoned his wings, and she hopped onto him. He flew off without a second thought, while Wendy looked at his happy face with a smile. She was happy that he was happy. That was why she would stay at Cait Shelter from now on when he was training, unless he invited her, because she knew that he was happy when he was training hard.

No wait, maybe she could train herself while he was out training. That way she could impress him with her growing power, and then she would be a better partner to him! If he was growing stronger, she didn't want to be left in the dust.

"Naruto... when you aren't training, do you think that we can go on another mission together?" Wendy asked with a small smile, and she saw Naruto grin at her.

"If that is what you want, then sure. Anything for a friend." Naruto said, and he missed the automatic twitch she gave when he said friend. She wondered for a moment why that word was bothering her, and why she grew irritated over it. Naruto looked in front of them, before he gazed at the marker he was holding with a grin. Yeahm right now it wasn't a skill ready for battle, but one day he would be able to us it to bring out fun surprises for people during a fight.

First fighter he may be, but he also liked the element of surprise.

**Chapter End.**  
><strong>It is easier to learn something when you ahve somebody truly teaching you, than it is to learn it on your own. Naruto's requip will not be truly battle ready for awhile yet, so don't expect him to just start whipping out armor and weapons. He is still primarily a hand to hand fighter, but he realizes that weapons can be useful. Erza wasn't beating his head in during the lesson, because he was paying attention. Naruto won't just 'master' requip right away. Right now he is at the very beginning level. It is also similar to storage scrolls, so his mind was able to connect it and work on that. I also picture Erza as being a teacher that will make sure to learn the best way to teach a person, before truly getting into the teaching.<strong>  
><strong>Please Leave me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>


	15. Prolouge to New Arc - Short Chapter

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**  
><strong>Story Start! - Prolouge to New Arc<strong>

"Is this really even a real mission, because it seem like it would just be labour?" Naruto said as he tried to read the pieces of paper in his hands that Wendy gave to him. A few weeks of learning to read with Levy, and he was starting to get the hang of it. Sometimes his mind would revert back to his original language, and reading got harder, but most of the time he could ready easier words.

_Mission Rank - A_  
><em>Mission Location - Ruins of the Dark Lands<em>  
><em>Client - The Council<em>  
><em>Mission Descripton - A team of six mages minimum (in teams of two from three guilds) will meet up at the Ruins of the Dark Lands and prepare to dig up the ruins for any lost treasures. There may be Dark Mages located at this location.<em>  
><em>Reward - Undecided<em>

"It is an A-Rank easy mission, and we can meet new people as well." Wendy said shyly, and Naruto nodded with narrowed eyes. For some reason something felt _off_ about this mission. He wasn't sure what, but if it took a minumum of six mages to complete then he didn't want to know why this was sent to Cait Shelter. Naruto looked at the list of guilds at the bottom that this mission had been sent to and accepted.

_Fairy Tail_  
><em>Phantom Lord<em>  
><em>Lamia Scale<em>  
><em>Blue Pegasus<em>  
><em>Cait Shelter<em>

"... Okay, lets say we do this. What if the other people going are assholes?" Naruto asked seriously, and Wendy pouted at him for his language. He rolled his eyes at that, because he had been cursing since he was six years old. He wasn't about to stop now, just because she wanted him to.

"It says that there are already people from Blue Pegasus and Fairy Tail going on this mission, and they are really nice guilds from what I have read. You like the people from Fairy Tail." Wendy tried to reason with him, and he sighed before grinning. If she really wanted to do this, than who as he to argue. It wasn't like this mission truly seemed all that bad if it was just digging for treasure.

"When do we meet this people for the mission?" Naruto asked, and Wendy thought at the date the mission was to be started by. She pushed her fingers together shyly, and avoided looking him right in the eye.

"Tomorrow, so we have a day to prepare." She said rather shyly, and Naruto's eye twiched once before he hung his head in defeat. Erza-sensei was going to be annoyed with him for skipping out of training, but since this was for a mission he was sure that she would understand. Chuckling in a way that would spell the end of him, he looked at Wendy and saw that she must have been planning this a few days ago because she already had a bag packed.

"At least this gives me the chance to practice my Requip some more." Naruto said as he held his hand out, and in a glow that lasted for 4 minutes and 34 seconds the the marker he used to practice on appear in his hand. Erza had started timing him, and she said that if it took more than 5 seconds to summon something then it wasn't ready for battle just yet. He had a LONG way to go apparently, because since starting out he had only been able to shave 3 seconds off his time. Right now it was only good for holding things that he wouldn't need during battle, and he had his Amol Selseira inside the space since he didn't use those in battle yet. It was safer to keep them their than anywhere else.

"See, everyone wins." Wendy said, but she didn't mention that what she had packed was mostly things that wouldn't be very useful in battle either. Of course, the only weapon she even owned was a single small dagger that he made her get. You couldn't always rely on magic to do everything for you, heck, Naruto prefered to fight without magic whenever possible! He only really used magic in battle when he wanted to fly, or stop himself from falling.

"What are the Ruins of the Dark Lands anyway?" Naruto asked, and Wendy looked down at this one for a moment.

"Nobody knows, this mission hasn't been finished for 100 years, and it is sent to all the guilds every twenty years. There has always been a barriers around the Ruins of the Dark Lands that keep humans out of it. It takes a lot of power from mages to break the barriers, but the deeper you go into the Ruins the harder the barriers get to break." Wendy said with a sigh. She knew that they wouldn't be completing this mission, but it would be fun to try. It was a 100 Year A class mission, because unlike a 100 Year S class it was an easy mission as long as you get passed the barriers. She didn't notice the grin that slowly formed on Naruto's face when she mentioned how hard the barrier would be to break.

"Who were these Dark Ones?" Naruto asked as he forced himself to snap out of it.

"Nobody knows, just that they existed before modern day magic. They even existed before the dragons came around, and that they were wiped out before the dragons came into power. Old tomes were found, but because they were in a strange language nobody could figure out their history." Wendy said with an awkward shrug, not being able to tell him very much was getting to her. She was pretty nervous about meeting new people as well, but she wouldn't let it show just yet. If nobody has finished this mission in over a 100 years, then they were't going to able to do it.

"Hahahaha!"

Naruto twitched when he heard Jason and Roubaul both laughing at him and Wendy, turning around he gave them both a deadly look that Erza had taught him. His upper face was shadowed so that his left eye was covered by shadows. His right eye glowed a through the darkness, and his aura became dark. The phantom image of a glaring tiger appeared behind him, and both men froze up when they were hit by his killing intent.

"What has you two laughing?" Naruto asked darkly, and they both looked away while whistling. Nirada chuckled at Jason from his spot at the bar eating, and the muscle twins were arm wrestling against each other with neither of them winning. Naruto nodded with a grin, before standing up and going over to take care of his packing. He loved messing with people, and it was so much fun to scare people that were older than you were.

"Don't you think you need to call Erza-san and tell her you won't be going to your lessons tomorrow?" Wendy asked just before he went out of the room, and with a blink he smacked his head and Ex-quiped his Communication Lacrima into his hands. This was actually a gift to him from Erza, so that they could contact each other when they needed to. Pushing his magic into it the orb glowed for a few minutes, before he saw Erza's face inside the orb looking at him.

"We need to make this quick Naruto-kun, but I won't be able to teach you tomorrow I have to drag a a group of idiots away from an S-Class mission. I was just about to call you that, but what do you need to say?" Erza asked quickly, trying to get this over with from her end. She still couldn't believe that Natsu was dumb enough to get Happy to steal a mission fromn the S-Class board.

"I was just calling to tell you that I am going to be on a mission with Wendy for awhile, so I won't be able to meet with you for a few days... maybe a week or two." Naruto told her with a slightly sorry smile. He didn't want to ditch on the first person that had ever truly tried to teach him.

"I understand, and good luck on your mission." Erza said, before she vanished from the orb. Naruto sighed in relief, before the ball in his hand glowed white for a few minutes and vanished into nothing. When he finished putting the things he was taking into his Pocket Dimension, he went back outisde of the guild and met up with Wendy. She was kindly waiting for him, with her bag over her shoulder. If the meeting was tomorrow, then they would get there a day earlier than they needed to.

"So what did Erza-san say?" Wendy asked with a tilt of her head.

"She will be busy tomorrow also, so the coast is clear! You ready to go?" Naruto asked while he started to float into the air with his wings out. Wendy jumped onto his back without much hesitation, even though she prefered it when he carried her with his arms around her waist. Sadly though, this method was for long distance flights. Naruto took it as the go ahead, and shot off into the sky.

First A-Rank mission was off to a good start!

**Chapter End.**  
><strong>This is one of the big OA's for Naruto (Original Arc) and Wendy to help them grow closer, and make bonds with people from other guilds. The people that will be going on the mission with them are.<strong>  
><strong>Fairy Tail - Mickey Chickentiger and Joey Fullborn (not OC's, they are really from Fairy Tail)<strong>  
><strong>Blue Pegasus - Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki <strong>  
><strong>Phantom Lord - Juvia Lockser<strong>  
><strong>These are not up for arguement, and this arc will also give way to some minor story characters to make an appearance that they never really had in canon. <strong>  
><strong>please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>


	16. The Barrier

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**  
><strong>The Dark Lands are NOT the remains of the Shinobi.<strong>  
><strong>Story Start!<strong>

Naruto and Wendy waited outside of the barrier around the Ruins of the Dark Lands patently for their 'teammates' for this mission to arrive. Naruto looked at the barrier again, and saw that it was a black grid barrier. He picked up a rock and threw it at the barrier, and he grinned when it bounced off the barrier and smacked Wendy in the back of the head. She tripped and fell on her face, and while he had done it by accident... it was still funny to see her luck take place. Wendy had the luck that she could be in a completely flat field, and be the person to trip over the ONLY rock. Or even trip over nothing at all, yet still trp.

"Owwie..." Wendy moaned as she held her forehead in pain from it hitting the ground. Her magic didn't let herself, it just let her heal others. Naruto helped her stand back up, before he looked at the barrier again. He was curious, because from what Wendy said it only kept people and attacks made by people out. Animals seemed to have no trouble going through, if that bird flying into the barrier meant anything.

"So what happens is a person touches the barrier with their hands, because if I can't hit it with my fists I won't be very useful in breaking it." Naruto said as he looked at the barrier, and Wendy laughed very lightly and went up to the barrier and placed her hand on it. She knew that the barrier didn't hurt people, but it was strong. It was said that this final barrier had even been hit by the Crash Magic of the Ace of Fairy Tail without even a crack. Naruto went up to the barrier and placed his hand on it, before he tripped forwards anf fell through the barrier when he met with no resistance.

"You just went through the barrier!?" Wendy shouted in shock, before Naruto sat up and looked at Wendy with a grin. Wendy gasped when she looked at Naruto, or more exactly the changes to him. His blond hair was a blood red, and his eyes took on the same blood red color. Naruto looked at himself, and he felt his strength increase to new levels. Naruto sweat dropped when he walked by through the barrier, and Wendy was shocked that his hair and eyes turned back to their normal blond and blue.

Naruto jumped through the barrier again, and his features changed to red again. Then he hopped back and his hair and eyes went back to blond and blue once more. He also noticed that he got nstronger when he was in the barrier, but was weaker outside of it.

"Well this is weird, cool, but weird." Naruto said as he stood next to Wendy outside of the barrier and noticed that her jaw was up. Naruto placed a finger under her jaw, and closed it for her with a light smile on his face. She blushed and out of instinct she opened her mouth and bit down on his finger for being to close to her mouth. Naruto's face went blank, before he jerked his finger out from between his teeth. "Damn you have some bite to your jaw." Naruto said as he looked at his bleeding finger, and without thinking about it he licked the blood off.

"I'm so sorry about that!" Wendy said with a bow, before she blushed deeper when she saw him licking the blood off of his finger. Two words camr to her mind that nearly sent her over the edge.

Indirect Kiss.

Wendy pulled his finger away from his mouth, and she imediantly got to work healing it. A red blush going down passed her neck, and steam coming out of her ears comically. Naruto tilted his head in confusion over her actions, but otherwise made no move against her treating his small bite.

"You okay Wendy, you are kind of red? We can quit this mission if you aren't feeling well." Naruto told her as he lifted her her bangs and placed his head against her red face, and her eyes widened at the physical contact. Naruto frowned lightly when he saw that her body heat was a little above what it should be. "Wendy, just say you aren't feeling well and we can go home together. A mission isn't worth your health to me, and neither should it be to you either." Naruto said with a serious frown on his face, and she blushed deeper that the obvious concern for her wellbeing.

"I'm fine, it is just how... moist the air here is." Wendy said as she avoided his gaze, even though she didn't know why exactly she couldn't look him in the face. Naruto nodded and excepted that with a nod. Sometimes he forgot that other people didn't live in a land named the Land of Fire. When you were used to humid, and hot all year round you sometimes forgot that oher people weren't used to the heat. The only nation that was hotter than his home village was the desert village place he had heard about from Kakashi-sensei once.

Naruto and Wendy looked over onto the waves again, and they each saw a boat heading towards their location. Naruto grinned lightly when he saw that the Fairy Tail members waves at him from the front of the boat. On the front of the boat the first person he recognized was Mickey Chickentiger, a blond girl with a blue bird on top of her head. She wore a tight tiger print one piece dress, tiger print arm warmers, and thick gloves. She had two horn hair pieces attached to her head. She had strange blush marks on her cheeks, and her chest was relativally flat when compared to people like Erza or Lucy.

Naruto only knew her name because she prefered to fight without magic like he did, and she still kicked some ass. He would expect nothing less from somebody with tiger ion their name... even though chicken came before tiger. That might explain why she used bird magic, and had a bird familiar on her head... that wore a hat. She was an A-Rank mage though that was known by the name of Oni-Princess for how ruthless she was, and her high temper. The second Fairy Tail mage was Joey Fullborn... an extremely muscular man that only wore pants and boxing gloves. He had tan skin and blond hair, an even from here both Wendy and Naruto saw him trying to impress Mickey by flexing his muscles.

He used magic that was support in nature, and with it he increased the muscle power of his allies. Naruto didn't know him as a person, nor did he know Mickey but he had exchanged greetings with them before now.

"Hey midgets!" Mickey shouted as she jumped off of the boat and landed on the ground, while Naruto sweat dropped and glared at what she called him. Wendy blinked for a moment, before pouting at being called short.

"Do you want to learn how hard this midget punches?" Naruto asked with a smirk on his face when she backed away with her hands raised in surrender. A person that could go punch for punch with Erza like he did without magic, was not somebody she wanted to test.

"You just called yourself a midget." Wendy pointed out after a moment, and Mickey laughed lightly at him with a look of victory. She jumped away though in fear when he punched the palm of his hand, and she was reminded that this boy was being trained by Erza.

"Don't leave me behind like that Mi-chan!" Joey said as he jogged up to them, and Mickey jumped at him and kicked him in the face hard enough to knock him off his feet.

"Don't call me Mi-chan you musclehead!" Mickey yelled as she gripped her fist in front of her chest, and her bird started to fly around in a circle above her head angrily. Joey stood up and started to run at the barrier with his fist raised.

"If I break the barrier you should go on a date with me!" Joey shouted, and when he punched the barrier everyone winced when they heard a crack... from his arm. He stopped moving, before he fell to the ground holding his arm. Wendy ran over to the man and started to heal him right away, while Mickey chuckled next to Naruto slightly. Sure, he was hurt, but it was pretty much self caused.

"Idiot, it Gildarts couldn't break the barrier with his Crash magic, what makes you think you can do it?" She asked sarcastically, and Naruto himself chuckled at the idiocy of the other man. Wendy finished healing the guys broken arm in seconds, having gotten practice healing broken bones from the times Naruto would come back to the guild with broken ribs, arms, legs, pretty much anything you could break.

"I thought the power of my desire to date you would give me the strength to break the barrier." Joey said truthfully, and Naruto nodded slightly. Sometimes when youy were doing something for a goalk like that yuou got the motivation to tap into inner potential... to bad for this guy that Naruto was pretty good at seeing how much potential people had. Joey had pretty much already reached his max potential. Sad, but true.

"In your dreams muscle boy." Mickey said as he bird landed back on top of her head, and Naruto looked at it for a second to see that it's magic reserves and Mickey's were connected in a way. Joey was crying man tears, while Wendy awkwardly pat him on the shoulder to try and make him feel better. Sometimes she was too nice for her own good.

"Then I will dream about you tonight!" Joey said with a happy look on his face, and Naruto face palmed at this guy. Wendy was sweat dropping as well, and Mickey's eye was twitching in annoyance. Then suddenly they all felt it start raining for absolutely no reason, and out of the water came a woman wearing some kind of blue dress coat and a fur hat. Her had blue eyes and hair, and she held a pink hair colored umbrella over her head.

"Drip drop, drip drop. Juvia has arrived on time for the mission, no?" The girl named Juvia asked out loud, and Naruto walked over to greet her. Unlike other people, he wasn't really bothered by the rain. Contrary to what most peole thought, tigers enjoyed the rain. It masked their scent for them, and allowed them to hunt better. The noise drowned out their foot steps, and it made it harder to see them. Over all, rain was good for hunting if you knew what you were doing, and nobody knew that better than a tiger.

"Hello Juvia, my name is-" Naruto started before he was interupted by Juvia, who gave him a small look of interest.

"Naruto Uzumaki, mage of Cait Shelter. Juvia also knows that your partner is Wendy Marvell. Juvia hopes that Juvia's rain is no trouble for you drip drop." Juvia told him, and Naruto looked at Wendy to see her just as surprised as him. Naruto extened his hand to Juvia and she looked at it for a moment.

"Your rain isn't bothering us at all Juvia! I think it is pretty cool that you can make this much rain without thinking about it. You must be really strong!" Naruto said with a bit of excitement in his voice, and Juvia blushed very lightly and looked at Naruto with a very small amount of emotion in her suaully unexpressive eyes. She took his hand in her own, and started to shake it slowly.

"Juvia is now very happy to be on this mission with you Naruto-sama drip drop." Juvia said, and Naruto looked at Wendy with a smirk. Said blue haired girl palmed her face when she felt his ego grow from here. Naruto let go of Juvia's hand, before he blinked when Juvia grabbed it with both of her hands and pulled him closer. "Juvia is now VERY happy to be on this mission with Naruto-sama." Juvia said again, and Naruto laughed awkwardly.

"I am very happy to meet you to Juvia... chan? I would love to have a spar with you some time. You seem really strong." Naruto said, and Juvia let go of Naruto and turned around with her hands on her cheeks. Naruto laughed lightly at her behavior, even though he didn't know what it meant.

'Naruto-sama called Juvia Juvia-chan, he must have affection for Juvia. Naruto-sama thinks that Juvia is strong, what are these emotions Juvia is feelings drip drop?' Juvia thought to herself as Naruto walked back to the group, who were trying their best to stay under a tree and out of the rain.

"Are you sure letting a person from 'that' guild is good for this mission?' Joey asked Mickey, and she crossed her arms and looked at Juvia. From what the rumors had said, Juvia the Great Sea was the least violent of Phantom Lord. Well, she was the least hateful towards Fairy Tail. Right now she looked stranger with her obvious affection... over a 12 year old. Okay, Mickey would admit that while short Naruto was well built for his age. A nice lean body, and he radiated a sense of primal power, but still his age was a turn off for most people.

"... As long as she doesn't start things, we won't do anything against her either... if she does though." Mickey said as she punched her own palm to show what she was going to try and do to one of the elemental Four of Phantom Lord. She wasn't to eager to fight against an S-Class mage so soon, even more so one that used a long distance magic when she herself used mainly hand to hand combat.

"So who are we waiting for from Blue Pegasus?" Wendy asked the older mages, and both of them got uncomfortable looks on their faces. They would prefer not to remember their limited interaction with THAT man. It wasn't goof for ones health, nor sanity to have prolonged interation with him.

"How about we start trying to take down that barrier now." Mickey said eagerly as she started to punch the barrier, and Joey started to punch it next to her. Wendy sweat drop, before she sighed and sent a tornadow of wind at the barrier. She was surprised when the things just phazed through the barrier like it was nothing. Mickey pointed her hand at the barrier, and in three puffs blue birds with hats appear from her hand and tackled the barrier before exploding into fireballs.

'Oh this is going to be funny.' Naruto said as he tensed his legs and jumped over them, and throught he barrierl. His eyes and hair turning blood red once he passed the red barrier. Standing in front of the two Fairy tail mages he grinned at their shockes looks.

"You are inside the barrier!?" Both of them shouted in unison, before they noticed his visual changes and the fact that the ground under his feet seemed to crack a little from him putting pressure on it.

"The barrier only stops humans from entering... and we aren't sure if Naruto is human or not." Wendy admitted, and Naruto shrugged. After being called demon for awhile, and treated lowly not being human wasn't a big deal as long as people didn't think less of his for it. He was 12, yet he could go toe to toe with people with magic without using magic. Naruto walked out of the barrier, before Wendy gave him a small smile for his small bit of fun.

"Not human... that is pretty cool! You have to fight me later!" Joey said with a thumbs up, and Naruto grinned and gave him a thumbs up back. He was happy fighting any challenger at any time, no matter how strong they were. Even if he wouldn't get stronger from it.

"Juvia is made from water, so maybe she can get through drip drop." Juvia said as her body turned blue and watery, with the design for her face made from the water. Even her clothes turned into water, and she walked forwards into the barrier and she was met with some resistance at first before Naruto put his hand inside her and pushed her through the barrier with him.

"I am surprised nobdoy had tried that before." Wendy said as Naruto went through the barrier with her, and his features changed again. Only this time they all noticed that Juvia was still in water form.

"Juvia is not able to turn back." Juvia said with she held her arms out and water dripped off of her and touched the dry soil. She looked up and saw that her rain hadn't followed her into the barrier, and had stopped raining outside the barrier.

"This is so cool." Naruto said as he stuck his head INSIDE of Juvia's chest, and the water around her face turned purple lightly in what wendy and the others assumed was a blush. Naruto grinned inside her, and Juvia put a water hand to her cheek.

'Naruto-sama is inside Juvia.' Juvia thought before Naruto pulled his head out when he needed to breath again. His spiked red hair layed flat on his head from the weight of the water. Shaking his hair and getting the water out, his hair started to spike up again.

"Hey Wendy, me and Juvia-chan are going to go and see if we can shut the barrier down from the inside. Something has to be making this barrier." Naruto said with a smile grin, and Wendy smiled with a nod.

"Be safe Naruto." Wendy told him quietly, and Naruto looked at her before turning around and walking towards what was left of the ruins. She watched as Juvia walked a bit closer to Naruto than she needed to be, and her eyes narrowed for a split second... before she blinked when she felt an unknown emotion stir up inside her chest.

She really needed to ask Master Roubaul about this.

**Chapter End.**  
><strong>Juvia was hooked to Naruto because of how nice he is naturally, and he doesn't look at her any different than he would any other person. The fact he doesn't mind her rain is a plus, but don't worry, her affection will be mostly one sided. She will consider Wendy to be her 'love rival' while Naruto remains ignorant to this. Juvia fell for Gray at first sight, so why not Naruto at first kindness. If Naruto can remain ignorant of Hinata's love, then Wendy and Juvia will be easy for him to overlook without thinking. Juvia is only 17, so the age difference isn't that much. Naruto also looks a little older than he is, which helps.<strong>  
><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>


	17. The Dagger and the Great Reptiles

**Disclaimer: First Chapter + Magi**  
><strong>I am surprised that somebody figured out what Naruto's True From was, even though I gave some pretty obvious hints.<strong>  
><strong>Story Start!<strong>

"These looks like the ruins of a castle to me, how about you?" Naruto asked as he roamed through the plant covered ruins of what could have been an ancient castle. Juvia looked around in her water form, that she still couldn't switch out of, and to her it looked more like it could have been an old city. Juvia walked over to an old wall with some form of writing on it, and tried to trace a finger along it.

"Juvia doesn't know what this says, can Naruto-sama figure it out?" Juvia asked, and Naruto walked over to the wall and looked at the ancient writing. He wasn'[t sure what it said either, but some of the words were similar to his old language. Not exactly the same, but similar. Tracing his finger long the words he did know, he tried to connect them together.

"The only words I understand are these ones. These two say Army Attacked, while these ones say Forbidden Fruit, and this one says Princess. The words in between Princess and Forbidden Fruit say the word Death or maybe it says Died." Naruto said with a shrug, not rerally caring about something useless like the past of the people that no longer existed. What use was it to bring up the past, when you couldn't learn anything from it. He barely understood these ryuins, and that was because they similar to his original language.

"Juvia thinks that maybe these people were destroyed by an Army drip drop." Juvia said as she attempted to think of a theory that could explain why this place was destroyed. There were what appeared to be scratched along some of the walls, but then again that could have been done by the test of time itself so she wasn't sure.

"You know what, I think you might be right." Naruto said as they walked around some of the ruins, and Naruto saw a spot on the ground that was... different than the others. While the ground in this place was made from gravel, this spot seemed to be made from stone... in a circular shape. Naruto inspected the words written around the stone, and tried to find all the words that he knew. The stone actually looked like the one he got his ankle bands from.

_Amol Selseira... Lock... Key... Rainbird... Chosen... Dagger_

"Juvia wonders what Naruto-sama is looking at." Juvia said from behind Naruto, and he waved her next to him. She bent down low, and she looked at some of the pictures drawn on the stone. The first was of a strange bird she had never seen before, the second was of two anklets with chains on them, the third was of a person standing on the circle with the chain ankles on their ankles, then it showed the depiction of a person fighting a giant armored monster with two heads. The final picture was of a person holding a knife above their head.

"Foot marks?" Naruto asked himself as he saw two foot shaped spaces in the middle of the circle, and on either side of the circle were slots for chains to fit in. Naruto slowly brought out his Amol Selseira from his Pocket Dimension and put them around his ankles. Standing up fully straight again, he walked onto the circle and placed his feet in the two foot slots experimentally. Naruto looked at Juvia when she got onto the circle with him, so channelling his magic through the Amol Selseira the red gem glowed and the chains lengthed and shot into the holes on the circle.

"Juvia thinks that this might be a bad idea drip drop." Juvia said, before they both heard the sound of something clicking. Smaller circles opened up all around the circle, and chains shot out of the holes and wrapped around Naruto and Juvia, which was surprising since she was made of water. The circle opened up to reveal a hole, and both of them were launched far down inot the hole by the chains before the circle refilled up.

When they hit the bottom, Juvia went splat on the ground while Naruto made a crater with his body. She soon reformed, and he got back up. They looked around the room to see that the place was lined with the bones of various creatures. At the other end of the room was a door in the shape of a serpants head.

_Welcome Intruders, to the resting place of the Great Seal Silver Dagger! You... damnit, not you again! Wasn't getting Amol Selseira enough for you!? Oh well, you stand no chance in facing the great guardian of the Silver Dagger!_

"Is it just Juvia, or is there a voice in here? Do you hear the voice as well Naruto-sama?" Juvia said, and Naruto nodded with an annoyed look on his face. Naruto chuckled lightly after a moment when he felt that magic was still coursing through his body. He looked at Juvia to see that her water seemed rather sluggish. Like she was having trouble controling her body, and he guessed that his anklets were letting him use his magic.

"I hear the bastard as well, but we have bigger issues right now." Naruto said as the sperants head at the end of the room opened up to reveal a LARGE two headed snake covered from heads to tail in silver armor. Two glowing yellow eyes peaked out from the shadows of the armor, and the snake head on the left opened it mouth and a purple mist started to drift out of it's mouth and into the room. The head on the right then clicked it's fangs together and a single spark lit the entire roam on fire.

Juvia surged towards Naruto, and wrapped her liquid body around him to shield him from the flames. She was made of water, so she was affected by them only a little bit. They weren't hot enough to evaporate her, and she didn't need to breath. A second later the room was clear of fire when the head on the left sucked up back up, and smoke came from various places on the armor. Naruto jumped out of Juvia, before his foot touched the ground for a mere second. His strength crushed the ground under his foot, and the next thing the armored snake knew was pain when Naruto destroyed the armor on the left head with one kick.

"I was right, inside the barrier I am stronger." Naruto said to himself while the snake heads hissed at him, and Juvia started to... drift towards it with her hand extended. With a wave of her hand she expected her hand to launch a wave of water. She was surprised though when she couldn't form the magic to attack. Naruto grabbed Juvia and pulled her out of the way when the still armored head of the right snake head crushed the ground where she had been. She looked at him with a weird blush on her watery face.

"Juvia wants to thank Naruto-sama for saving Juvia, but it will have to wait until later." Juvia said after a moment when Naruto burt into action with a grin on his face, and he slammed his fists into the left snakes skull. The recoil of this action sent Naruto flying, but at the same time the head of the left snake EXPLODED into a pile of brains, bone, blood, and poison. Juvia didn't even give the animals remains a second glace when she waved herself over to Naruto... just as the right head of the snake swallowed them both whole. The left head of the snake started to grow back, and the sound of swallowing showed that both of them had been swallowed.

"... DAMNIT!" Naruto shouted in frustration as he felt the walls of the snake around his body, and Juvia water body was covering most of his body with the exception of his mouth. Naruto felt a buzzing noise deep in his Pocket Dimension, so summoning his Communication Lacrima Naruto managed to force his arm in front of his face to see Erza looking at him from the inside of the orb.

"... Is this a bad time?" Erza asked with some amusement, since the light of the lacrima lit up the inside of the snake they were stuck in. Naruto looked at her for a moment, before he felt himself and Juvia go a little deeper inside the snake.

"I wasn't expecting you to call Erza-sensei, but can you please make it quick... I am in a little bit of a situation right now." Naruto said as his other hand reached up and gripped some of the flesh above him tightly to keep them from going any lower.

"I want to run something by you. Let us say that the mission that Natsu stole was completed, and the reward was 7,000,000 Jewels and a Golden Key. What do you think should be done? I say we just accept the key, and Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Lucy think that they full reward should be accepted." Erza asked of him, and Naruto felt Juvia try to say something but was muffled by the flesh of the snake. Naruto thought about it for a moment, before he looked at Erza.

"Just accept the full reward. You never know when you might need to money, and if they are willing to give you the money for doing the mission you should take it. That would be like spitting on their kindness." Naruto said after he put a light amount of thought into it, since most of his brainpower was going toward how to escape this snake. Erza nodded once, before she tilted her head in confusion and looked at Naruto's new features.

"Why are your hair and eyes blood red?" Erza asked, but Naruto grit his teeth when he felt himself and Juvia slipping lower anyway. Naruto looked at Erza in the orb, before he answered her question.

"Turns out I might not be as human as I thought... I will tell you about it later, but I have some business to take care of. See you at our next lesson Erza-sensei." Naruto said as the orb turned off, and he put it back away in his Pocket Dimension. Naruto felt Juvia shifted around his body so that her face out outside of his face.

"Naruto-sama seems very calm right now." Juvia pointed out, and Naruto growled slightly at the reminder that this was his THIRD time getting eaten... and the second it by an oversized snake.

"Third time this has happened, but it never gets any more fun... can you move us up a little more?" Naruto asked, and her responce was to do as he asked and they squirmed up a little higher uop the snake. Naruto put his ear to the flesh he waited until they were right next to the heart of the beast, and once they passed it he closed his eyes and a white magic aura glowed around his hands. The aura took the shape of claws,a nd with a quick slash of his arms he tore right through the lining of the muscle in the snake and sliced their way out of the snake. Cutting through it's heart in the process, and Juvia landed next to him in a puddle of water.

"Did Juvia do a good job Naruto-sama, ro does she need to be punished?" Juvia asked with a bit of a masochistic tone to her voice, and Naruto grinned at her with a friendly thumbs up.

"You did great Juvia, escaping would have been much harder without you!" Naruto said before the voice overhead was heard again.

_I am starting to hate how you keep winning, just go an collect the Dagger._

"Stop being pissy! I was just trying to bring the barrier around this place down. I barely even care about the weapons and armor!" Naruto shouted at at the ceiling, knowing that the voice heard him. The serpants head opened up again to show a set of stairs, and the two of them made it to the top soon and at the top was a silver throne with a silver dagger. The dagger was stabbed into the silver throne, and the blade was a double edges straight knife about seven inches long. The handle was purple with two wing designs coming out of it at the guard. In the center of the blade was a diamond shaped red crystal.

_Yes, this is the legendary Flames Winged Dagger, only those of worth can pull it from the throne of the Silver King. You will never get... WAIT!?_

"Well that was easy." Naruto said with a grin as he tossed the dagger around in his hand, and pointing it at the throne and channeling his magic through it. The blade of the dagger erupted in flames, and with one swing he melted through the silver throne with a single swing. In a white glow Naruto changed the location of his anklets to his wrists, and his shackles to his ankles. Naruto tossing the dagger up in the air, and with a swing of his chains he wrapped them around the dagger and channeled his magic through it long distance. The knife erupted in flames, as did his chain. Swing up, he cut through the ceiling eight times in a pattern of circles.

The ceiling collapsed to the floor, and a new way out was created. Pulling the chains back, Naruto put both Silver Objects into his Pocket Dimension after a few minutes, and moved his shackles back to his wrists. Juvia felt himpick her up bridal style, and fly up into the air with wings coming from his back. She blushed lightly again, but it was unseen by Naruto as he flew back in to the Ruins of the Dark Lands.

"Juvia thinks that Naruto-sama is brave." Juvia said to him, and they noticed the red barrier around the entiure place falling down. Naruto grinned when he figured that him pulling the dagger from the thrown was what took the barrier down. It wasn't long before Wendy and the others RAN towards then with a homely orange haired short man following them. Juvia regained her normal body now that the barrier was down, while Naruto's features started to flicker between blond and red. His eyes stayed red, before going to blue then back to red.

Naruto's features then became completely red again, with both his hair and eyes staying the same blood red from earlier. Wendy went up to Naruto and looked him over for any injuries out of worry, while Naruto chuckled awkwardly. It was funny, that the one time she camr to him he was uninjured. Sadly, he WOULD have been injured if Juvia hadn't been there to protect him from the fire.

"Are you okay, you're not injured are you?" Wendy asked as she started to pat down his chest to see if he would flinch from pain.

"... I can't believe we did it. We completed the 100 year A-rank mission! The last barrier is down, and we can dig for treasure! Nothing can stop us now!" Mickey shouted as she punched Joey in the gut to show her joy, well she did it by accident anyway. Then as if to prove her words wrong, the ground around them started to shake.

"Hey Chickentiger... I hate you right now." Naruto said with a deadpan tone when one of the small hills nearby started to move around. The grass on the hill died, and the ground started to change as the large form of an scale covered beast rose up high. Two massive wings extended out and spread wide, much like a bat's would. Two large muscles arms seperated from the pile, and dirt fell to the ground as four long fingers came from the hand.

A rock covered tail unwrapped from the body, and flexed with great power. The jaws of the great beast opened up to show diamond teeth, each triple the size of the average human. Every tooth was sharp, and yellow reptile eyes opened up. A giant scale armored chest heaved, and the monster rose up on it's back legs. The giant monster roared, and they all felt power radiate from the creature. An ancient power that far surpassed that of any one in the groups by far.

"Who dares to wake I, the Dragon who holds the Might of the Land! The greatest of the Earth Dragons, Titus Landwalker!"

"D-d-dragon!" Wendy shouted with wide eyes, and Naruto honestly nearly smacked her in the back of the head when the dragon looked at them with narrowed eyes.

"Bwahaha! A puny human Dragon Slayer, and a group of humans with it! I can't wait to dig into my first meal in 400 years since that woman seals me within these ruins!" Titus shouted with insane glee, and Naruto grinned up at the ultimate challenge. Naruto walked in front of the group wihtout fear, and the group looked at him back as he stared up at the dragon.

"Listen here DRAGON! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the future King of Beasts! Remember my name, as the name of the one that WILL defeat you!" Naruto shouted with confidence and the Dragon looked down at the seemingly fearless human, before he noticed Naruto's hair, eyes, and aura. Then Naruto's non-human scent reached it's nose and it figured out what Naruto was.

"Are you insane!" Joey shouted in fear, as he was about to turn tail and run away from the at least 100 meter tall giant of a creature. How Naruto was able to stand up to such a creature without fear was against what nature intended, and he would have no part in it.

"That is the parfume of a man!" The orange haired man shouted with glee as he looked at Naruto, and took a sniff in his general direction. Naruto looked at them all with a grin on his face, and they seemed to draw confidence from that. Wendy walked forwards and stood next to Naruto, and got ready for a fight. She would follow him into this, and either both of them lived, or neither of them did.

"A FANALIS with the aura of the TIGER thinks that it can take me on!? What a lucky day that I can enjoy such a fine meal mixed in with the human food, and nothing would please me more than picking my teeth witht he bones of a Dragon Slayer! Come, Naruto Uzumaki. Come and become my next meal!" The dragon shouted to the sky in utter joy as it looked down at the group, and most of them faltered under it's gaze. Naruto jsut grinned up at the dragon, before looking back at the group. He saw they were cowering slightly, and he looked up at the dragon looking down at them.

"Guys, if you want to escape I won't stop you, but no matter what you do I am staying to fight. Do you hear me Titus, the Earth Dragon!? Today, you will fall! So I have three words for you!" Naruto shouted, and the group looked at him with various kinds of look when they saw him close his eyes. It varied from worry, to arousal, shock, and finally respect. They all saw those blood red eyes of his open up, and his determination shown though. He took a true fighting pose, and in a glow he wore his Amol Selseira and had his new dagger in his hand.

"BRING! IT! ON!"

And with those words, the battle between Tiger and Dragon began once more.

**Chapter End!**  
><strong>The reason Naruto is a Fanalis will be explained later, and it does have something to do with the world he landed in and the Ruins. The Dragon was a planned thing, because honestly, I dojn't believe that all the dragons left. Some of them must have just went into hiding, but this one has been seal inside the ruins for a long time. It didn't vanish because of that, and this one is NOT very fond of humans as anything other than food.<strong>  
><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews But No Flames Please!<strong>


	18. Naruto vs Titus

**Disclaimer: First Chapter + Magi**  
><strong>Story Start!<strong>  
><em><strong>Play Music: Two Steps from Hell - United We Stand- Divided We Fall<strong>_

"O strengthen of arm to cleave the Heavens! ARMS!" Wendy shouted as she held her hand above her head, and a magic circle under Naruto glowed as she enhanced his super strength to new levels. Naruto punched his fist and glared up at Titus, while Wendy held her hands out to her sides as wind swirled around her. "O swift wind that dashes through the Heavens! VERNIER!" Wendy shouted again, and Naruto felt the white around around his body grow thicker. His speed was increased by this spell, and Naruto felt the foreign magic tearing up his body slightly. He didn't know why, but apparently his body just wasn't fond of magic increasing his abilities.

"Anybody that doesn't want to help, jsut get the hell out of here now because this is about to get MESSY!" Naruto shouted as his wings sprouted from his back, and he flew straight at the dragon. The dragon flapped it's huge wings once, before taking off into the air and charging at Naruto. Titus swung his claw at Naruto, and Naruto made his wings vanished and landed on top of the dragons fist. Naruto started to run up the dragons arm, and by swinging his leg he shot his chains at the dragons horn and yanked himself at the dragons head just in time to avoid getting hit by the other fist.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!"

Naruto noticed a small tornado head towards Titus' underbelly, but even though the attack hit it did very little damage. Not even enough to scracth the dragon, but enough to force the dragon to remember that there was a person with dragon slaying magic here. Naruto took this chance and slammed the back of his foot into Titus' snout. The dragon of earth swung at Naruto again, before he placed both his feet on the snout of the great beast and lept off at a speed that put him back with his comrades. Naruto created a crater with his landing and started to skid across the ground.

"Any ideas anybody!?" Naruto said before he flew back up towards Titus, and kicked the dragon in the stomach hard enough so that it's stone hide was slightly cracked. Naruto's eyes widened though when mud started to gush out instead of blood, but then he grinned and flew away just before he was hit by the tail of the dragon he was up against. Honestly, even though Wendy was a Dragon Slayer he was the only person here that truly had a chance against a dragon. Naruto grinned when a group of twenty blue bird smashed into the wound on the dragon that he had caused, and each exploded in a fireball... that caused no damage to Titus.

"I am a Dragon! A Fanalis has NO business flying, even more so one that is of the Tiger!" Titus shouted as it swung it's tail and smacked Naruto right out of the sky, and blood gushed out of a wound on his left shoulder going to his right hip. Naruto wasted not even a second lighting up his dagger in flames and dragging the flat part across his wound to burn it closed. Naruto flew away as Titus snapped at him with his jaws, and with a quick jerk of his ankles he wrapped one of the chains around a tooth of the mighty dragons.

"Screw you Titus. I will do whatever the hell I want to!" Naruto shouted as he flew down, avoided a slach of the claws that Titus sent at him, before he went around and flew fast enough to circle Titus' jaw with the chains. The dragon was forced to close it's mouth when Naruto's chains wrapped his jaw closed. Naruto landed on the jaw of the Earth Dragon, with the chain in hand. "What do you have to say now!?" Naruto asked, and the dragon ruined his plans by jerking it's mouth open and breaking the chains.

"I say you're dead meat!" Titus screeched in a blind fury at Naruto, before throwing him off with a twitch of his head. Titus opened his mouth, and Naruto saw a glow from deep within it's throat. Flying off, he barely managed to get away when a stream of molten rock burst from the dragons mouth and covered the land under them. Flying down and landing in front of the group, Naruto opened his mouth and blasted away the lava heading towards them with a Battle Cry of his own. He blew away the molten rock from them, before he flew back up into the sky right towards Titus.

"Still alive! Guess what!?" Naruto shouted up at Titus, and the dragon glared at Naruto before curiousity and natural instinct got the better of them. It wasn't often a person the size of a human flew up at a 100 metter tall dragon without fear.

"What Fanalis!?" Titus asked, before Naruto grinned and increased his speed.

"Uzumaki! Bone Crusher!" Naruto shouted as he flew and his forehead collided with the forehead of the dragon. Large cracks spread across the dragons head, and blood gushed out of Naruto's head as mud and blood gushed out of Titus'. Bring his head back again, he slammed it i nto the dragons again and brought a roar of pain from the dragons once more.

"You bastard Fanalis!" Titus shouted out as it slammed Naruto away fromn it with a powerful blow from it's tail. Naruto went flying, but he was undamaged thanks to the split second choice to use both the chains and the dagger to block the edge of the tail. Naruto flated in the air, and Titus had to close one eye thanks to the blood and mud in it.

"Yeah! I am a bastard!" Naruto shouted as he flew back at Titus, and his feet touched down on the dragons thick neck. With a quick slash he stabbed his dagger into the neck and inflicted a shallow wounds that caused only a small amout of mud to leak through, showing that he didn't cause any damage to the flesh, only the armor. "I don't know who my dad is... or my mom, but I know that I am Naruto Uzumaki! That is all I have to be! Call me a bastard, a punk, a Fanalis! I don't care, but know this!" Naruto shouted as he started to run along the back of the huge creature, and jumped against one of the creatures wings and stabbed into the thinner membrane of the wing.

"I will kill you for this!" Titus shouted as he flew up higher into the clouds, and Naruto flew off the wing and did a rolling dodge to avoid a swipe from the behemiths claws. Naruto went under the clouds, and Titus followed soon after. The dragon glared around, not seeing hide or hair of Naruto. Then the dragon heard Naruto voice come from above it.

"Remember this words Titus, because they come from ME! Naruto Uzumaki! I will become the one that slays you this day!" Naruto shouted and Titus saw Naruto drop down from the clouds, and with a earth shattering punch he completely destroyed a few layers of scales on the area he punched. His own knuckles gushing out crimson blood, before he flew away when a few of the scales on Titus opened up and a wave of molten rock gushed out and covered the entire back of the creature, before turning hard and becoming a new layer of armor.

"I won't remember the names of those I devour!" Titus responded with just as much fury, and the clouds around Titus and Naruto dispersed. Naruto was punched by Titus, and he was sent flying through the clouds. Titus swiftly followed Naruto, and snapped at him his jaws of death. Naruto was nearly caught and killed, but acting quickly withy defiance Naruto raised his arms up and held Titus' mouth open with just his arms and legs. Naruto down the maws of death with no fear of death, before the throat of the creature glowed.

"Bring it on Titus!" Naruto shouted as molten rock spewed towards him, and with a primal Battle Cry that surpassed the ones he had used before Naruto pushed the molten rock back down the creatures throat and into it's stomach. Titus coughed from this, and Naruto escaped by flying away before Titus could bite down on his again. Clouds parted out of the way as Titus gave chase to Naruto, so with a swing of his chain he threw the dagger and used the chain to catch it in the air. Spinning in mid-air the dagger was caught and whipped by the chain to slash Titus across the eye. Without blinking Naruto flew right next to Titus and caught the dagger, before stabbing it into Titus and flying the entire length of the dragon to cause a major wound to it's scales.

Naruto stopped at the tail, and landed on top of the limb. Naruto saw a spike sticking out of the tail, and a white aura appeared around his hand so thick that his skin couldn't be seen. Raising his hand into the air, he swung down with his Tiger's Aura Claw and cut through the scales and slashed right through half of the tail itself. Blood gushed out of the tail, and Naruto jumped away and started to fall down to the ground when Titus snapped at him. The dragon saw Naruto falling towards the ground, and followed after him in an attempt to bite him. Naruto stared the dragon down as he fell with his arms and legs spread. His red hair was assualted by the air, and it bellowed around his face to higlight his blood red eyes.

Naruto spun his body as a wave of molten rock coursed by him, and started towards the ground. Naruto the put both his feet on the snout of the dragon and wrapped the chains around it's teeth to keep him from throwing him off. Naruto stared at Titus, before his wings came back out and he released the chain and flew off. As his flew the white aura around his body started to grow thicker as the blood in his veins burned with a lust for battle. The need to prove himself the better of the dragon behind him, and once Naruto rose above the clouds again the white aura of his own magic gave him an otherworldly look to him.

Naruto spun around to fly backards and he stared and Titus and turned away and sunk into the clouds to dodge a snap of the jaws again. Titus roared, and the clouds parted to show Naruto again. The scales on the dragons started to seperate from it's body, before they soared towards Naruto. He twisted and turned to dodge them, but one nicked him from the right shoulder to the middle of his left rib cage. Naruto used his flaming dagger to burn this wounds closed as well, showing the crude semi-X-Shaped scar on his chest.

"You can't dodge me forever Fanalis!" Titus roared, and Naruto glared back at the dragon eaisly a thousand times his size. Titus swung it's entire head at Naruto, and in responce Naruto punched the dragon on top of it's horn and broke off the bone from the skull of the dragon.

"I don't have to dodge you Titus!" Naruto said over the sound of the wind, before he changed direction and slammed his knee into the eye of the dragon. He literally knocked the eye of the dragon right out of it's head with his blow, and blood gushed from the wound. Titus roared in pain, and started to fall down to the ground before it righted itself and glared at Naruto with it's one eye.

"Naruto Uzumaki! I will have your head!" Titus roared once more, and Naruto smirked and let his wings fade away so that he started to fall towards the ground. Titus did a nose dive to follow him, and Naruto's smirking face truly pissed the dragon off to know end. Who needed to have mnore power than a dragon, when you were smarter and faster.

"You will never win against me Titus, because one as selfish as you will never be able to stand against ME! I ahev the support of those thyat give me the strength to fight on! I MUST win to stop you from causing choas and killing people. MY FRIENDS BELIEVE I WILL WIN, AND WIN I SHALL!" Naruto shouted at the dragon as the image of the friends he had made since coming here appeared in his head. Wendy believed in him enough to give him her strength to increase his own, and he would use every last drop of that strength to truly attain his right as a Tiger and slay a dragon. He would never let this dragon leave these lands alive, even if he had to die to do it. This dragons last day was today!

"Friends! A dragon needs no friends! We are power incarnate! we are gods given flesh! Forces of nature that can never be controlled!" Titus yelled at Naruto as the dragon followed Naruto closer to the ground, and Naruto kicked the dragon in the snout and fell faster when it got to close to him for comfort.

"I may not be stronger than you, but with the my back being turned to those I protect... I can not let myself lose! You will not get passed me!" Naruto said as they became seconds from hitting the ground, and just before they became splats on the ground Naruto summoned his wings and flew to the side. Titus crashed into the ground with enough force to cause a mighty crater to appear, and mud mixed with blood shot out of cracks all over Titus' body. Titus' left wing broke right off of it's body with blood gushing out of it, and it's right wing broke and bent at odd angles.

Tons of rocks and boulders went flying throug the air, and many hit Naruto even though he was trying to evade them. Two shards of stone in particular pierced into Naruto's shoulder and forearm. Naruto's wings vanished, and his feet touched the ground in front of the dragons prone form. The mighty dragon barely able to move thanks to nearly every bone in it's body crushed under the weight of it's own body slamming into the hard ground, and the speed of it's fall making that much worse.

"You... outsmarted me?" Titus murmered to itself, and Naruto walkjed towards it as the clouds gave way to show the sun shining brightly again his pure white clothes. His clothes that were weaved with spells to keep them white even when blood touches them. Behind Naruto was the image of a large majestic white tiger roaring up the sky proudly, and Naruto stood right in front of the downed dragon. Titus forced itself to stand up again, and take a battle position as Naruto tossed the chunks of rock from his body.

"I told you Titus before now, that I will win." Naruto said as he bounced from one end of the crater to the other, and narrowly avoided getting biten by Titus. He bounced again and dodged a tail strike from Titus, before bouncing again to avoid the jet of molten rock hitting him. His feet barely touched the edge of the crater, before a crater appeared in the crater when he bounced again and was nearly hit by the claw of Titus. Touching the alls of the crater again, Naruto jumped and slammed into the side of Titus' chest and knocked the giant to the ground before he bounced away and a white aura glowed even brighter than before as his speed hit a new level.

"You can do it Naruto!"  
>"Juvia blieves in you Naruto-sama!"<br>"You're parfume is truly that of a victor!"  
>"You go tiger!"<br>"Don't lose kid!"

Naruto felt their words reverberate deep in his chest, and even though he was nearly out of magic he puhsed himself even harder as the veins on his skin bulged lightly from the adrenaline coursing through his veins. Naruto bounced and bounced until his speed itself was tearing his body apart, and wounds appeared on himself from the power coursing through and around him. Everytime he kicked Titus, the dragon was knocked around by the small person, and once he truly hit his max speed... no, far passed his max speed! Naruto felt the eyes of those he came with on him, and as it were they were waiting for him with smiles outside the crater.

Titus started to spew rock all over it's own body, and the rock turned into stone armor as the Titanic dragon looked all around wildly for Naruto again. The amor was a wicked bone shaped armor, but it covered nearly the entire body of the dragon as a third layer of defence. He might not be as strong or as tough as dragon like Igneel or Metalica, but he was a dragon damnit! He couldn't let himself lose against something like a damn Fanalis!

_**Play Music: Darker Than Black Ryuusei no Gemini OP Tsukiakari no Michishirube**_

"Come at me Naruto Uzumaki! Let me show you the ultimate defence I have, and let it be the last thing you see before i eat you!" Titus shouted, and Naruto crashed into the ground under Titus. Glaring right up at Titus, with two white magic tigers formed around his fists. The ground under Naruto cracked and shook as white magic erupted from his feet and into it. The muscles in his legs tore up as tension built up. Suddenly he srung up into the air so fast that what happened next was a blur to even Titus. The dragon only felt a brief pain before Naruto pierced completely through his chest with his tiger head shaped white magicical attacks.

Everyone outside the crater watched in amazement as Naruto burst into the dragons chest and shot out of the other side as blood followed his. Naruto fell back down to the ground, but landed safely one the head of the slowly dying dragon. The others saw the image of a large white tiger as they looked at Naruto's back as his white clothes blew lightly from the wind.

"Naruto... Uzumaki huh?... You were... a worthy... opponent, and I am... proud that my final... enemy was you. From this day forth... you shall be known as... Byakko the White Tiger... King of Beasts... and Guardian of the West." Titus declared loudly with his last breaths, and as his eye roamed up to Naruto's standing form he noticed that Naruto was standing... while knocked out, just like a Tiger could keep standing when killed. The white aura around Naruto was completely gone as his magic ra on nearly empty.

He didn't even have the strength left to move his head to tossed Naruto off anymore, and with his heart completely destroyed he only had a few seconds left. Looking out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Dragon Slayer running towards them with a look of worry on her face. She ran through his blood, and ignored it as it got on her body... she didn't even care about her clothes getting drenched in blood as she jumped on top of his head to see the condition Naruto was in. Even with the glazed look in his eyes, she saw that smirk on his face and wrapped her arms around him as she cried into his shoulder. She had been so scared that she would lose him during that battle. She sniffed and looked at the X scar on his chest, and smiled lightly. She knew that he was going to want to keep this as a memento of his victory over a dragon.

"How is Naruto-sama!?" Juvia shouted as she jumped on top of the dragon next, and stood next to the girl she supected was her rival in love. She saw Wendy healing the wounds on Naruto's shoulder and forearm to stop them from leaking blood. She placed her hand on Wendy's back, and started to channel her own magic into Wendy like everybody had been doing earlier so that Wendy could supply Naruto with magic to increase his strength and speed. Even she, an S-class, barely had any left now. She could sense that Naruto himself had more magic than she did at this point, and he had been wasting it like crazy flying at the speed he did.

"He will be fine... but nearly every bone in his body is broken, almost every muscle has tons of tears in it, he has lost a tone of blood, his organs are under a lot of stress, he is going to have a large scar, and his magic has never been this low before. He should be okay in two weeks of rest." Wendy concluded, but didn't mention that he would be asleep for most of that time. Naruto was tough, and if she had the power to heal him every day then she would be able to reduce the amount of time from two weeks to five days.

"How is... the kid?" Mickey asked as she jumped up next, with Joey right up behind her. They were both pale and sweating from trasnfering most of their magic to Wendy to use to, and were nearly out. Ichiya, the orange haired man, jumped up next and he was barely standing up from the strain of barely having magic in his body. Like the others, he had given most of his magic to Wendy so that she could power up Naruto most of his fight.

"He will be fine." Wendy said, and she was about to pick Naruto up before Juvia gave her an odd look and picked Naruto off his feet before she could.

"Juvia is holding Naruto-sama, not Wendy-san." Juvia said, and Wendy sweat dropped as that annoyed feeling back back to her for a second. She was really annoyed with that for some reason, but at least she could celebrate the fact that Naruto had done something so amazing. Not only had they completed a 100 Year Mission because of him, but he had killed a DRAGON! Sure, he had needed help, and he had won because he outsmarted the dragon mutliple times, but he still freaking won.

'Naruto... you really are amazing. Through sheer guts and courage alone, you outsmarted and killed a dragon at the age of 12. That is more than I can say.' Wendy said as she went forward and closed Naruto's eyes for him. He truly deserved the sleep he was going to be getting for the time he would be healing.

"Does anyone know what a Fanalis is?" Joey asked, and everyone blinked when they realized that the dragon had called Naruto a Fanalis multiple times now.

"Fairy Tail is the closet guild, so maybe Master Makarov knows what a Fanalis is. The mission is complete anyway, so we can leave." Mickey said, and Juvia looked down at Naruto's blood stained face and used a hankerchief to wipe the blood away from his face and chest. Wendy rolled her eyes and grumbled to herself about how caring Juvia was being.

She wasn't even in the same guild as Naruto!

**Chapter End!**  
><strong>Naruto can break metal with his bare hands, so stone isn't a big proble itself. Naruto didn't overpower the dragon, in the end he outsmarted it. The entire fight Naruto had been enhanced by Wendy's Arms and Vernier spells. He literally had the others powering him up with their magic. Yes, even without it he COULD have won through sheer Naruto tenacity. Naruto's last attack was his bouncing attack plus a new attack for him. That was what finished it.<strong>  
><strong>Please Leave Me Lots If Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>


	19. WHat is a Fanalis

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"You know, now that I am the one carrying him I realize that I have been taking his ability to fly for granted." Wendy said as they reached Magnolia Town after four days of walking by foot. They were extremely careful with Naruto, making sure not to jostle him at all. He was laying down on a long white stretcher they had got from the last town. He had a white sheet rested over his body to provide some protection from the sun as well. Even the slightest mistake would end up hurting Naruto just a little bit more.

Like Wendy said, every single muscle in his body was torn up from the fight. It made them feel kind of bad when Wendy told them that it looked like it was all their magic that wrecked his body. Naruto it would seem, had a body that rejected being enhanced by magic. He could use magic just fine, but he couldn't increase his speed and power without destroying his own body slowly.

"I wish I could fly right now." Joey said as he looked up at the sky, and Mickey sighed in frustration when he bumped into a tree an knocked himself on his ass. Wendy giggled lightly at the two of them, while they walked through the streets of Magnolia. People whispered and bowed to them as they passed, and it was then that they realized they looked like they were carrying a person that had died.

"It would be really helpful to have Juvia here, she would scare the hell out of these people for thinking her Naruto-sama was dead." Mickey said in a mocking tone. Juvia and Ichiya had been forced to go back to their guilds right after the mission by their respective guild masters previous orders. Joey chuckled when he ictured Juvia giving people creepy glares at the thought of her Naruto-sama dying.

'Naruto...' Wendy thought as she reached under the sheet and touched his hand with her own, while trying to to disturb him. He had been much closer to death than Wendy had told everyone. If he had been fighting in the state he was in for even a minute longer he truly would have lost his life in that fight. How the pain he must have been feeling was ignored, she would have never known. They didn't even see most of the fight because of how high up in the sky it was, but they did see when Naruto was forced to use brains instead of brawn to trick the dragon into nearly killing itself by cruching the dragon under it's own weight and power.

It hurt her deeply to know that it was her own magic that did most of this damage to his body, and she thinks that it might have something to do with him being a Fanalis even though she wasn't sure. Nearly every fiber in his body had been stressed or torn thanks to her boost in power she gave him, and knowing that it was HER magic that nearly put him to death hurt her more than she would ever admit.

"What the hell happened!?" Mickey shouted as she and Joey noticed the condition on Fairy Tail, and all the people working on rebuilding it. Her answer came in the form of Mirajane coming forward with a smile on her face.

"Hello Wendy-chan, and welcome back Mickey-chan and Joey-kun. A few days ago there was a small guild war between us and Phantom Lord. Everything has been taken care of, but can I take it you failed the 100 year mission?" Mirajane asked, and Mickey puffed her chest out in pride. Mirajane blinked a few times when she took in that sense of pride, and her eyes widened slightly.

"We completed the mission Mira-chan! Bring on the fame and glory, because we even saw a dragon!" Mickey yelled with a grin on her face, and her shout attracted the attention of Natsu as he carried a stack of wood towards Erza and Gray. They both rushed along with him when they saw him run towards the group with excitement.

"You guys saw a dragon!? Where?! Was it Igneel!?" Natsu asked hius questions without stopping, and Wendy suddenly remembered that like her Natsu was Dragon Slayer that lost his dragon parent to abandonment. She felt a brief stab of pity for him, before Joey spoke up to Natsu.

"Sorry Natsu, but the dragon's name was Titus... and I don't think you will be able to question it about Igneel." Joey said qwith a grimace, while Erza finally took notice of the body being carried by Mickey and Joey on a strecher. Her eyes widened in horror when she guessed who was under that sheet, and with the appearance of a dragon she dared not to think about what might have happened to her apprentice.

"Why, where is he?" Natsu asked with an annyed curiousity, and Wendy was the one the chirbed up about it. She could see that neither Joey or Mickey wanted to tell Natsu that the dragon had been killed.

"Titus was killed Natsu-san." Wendy admitted, and all those in hearing distance of her were shocked that a freaking dragon was killed. Erza stepped forward and put her hand on Wendy's shoulder with nearly bone crushing force, and her other hand shook slightly in fear of the question she had to ask.

"Where is Naruto-kun?" Erza asked, and Gray blinked when he looked at Erza. He wondered why she was wondering where he was, before he noticed the short stretcher being carried by Joey and Mickey.

"How was the dragon killed? Did he say anything about the other dragons?" Natsu started to ask, before Erza punched him on the top of the head in annoyance. Here she was, trying to learn the fate of her student, and he was interupting Wendy from telling her. Gray walked over to the sheet, and he moved the white blanket away from the body under it. Erza's eyes widened when she saw the pale, and unmoving Naruto wreathed in bandages.

"No..." Era whispered gently, before Mickey grinned at them all.

"This tough little bastard was the one that killed the dragon. He is freaking lucky to still be alive right now." Mickey said with a grin, and Erza sighed in relief. Natsu ran towards Naruto on the stretcher, and grabbed him by the shoulders and started to shake him.

"Now I HAVE to fight you! Hurry and wake up so we can fight!" Natsu shouted with a grin on his face, before he felt three attacks crash into his body. The first came from an anrgy Erza who punched him in the head. The second came from an angry Gray, who nailed him in the gut. The last actually came from a PISSED Wendy, and she kicked him right between the legs. She even channeled magic to make the blow hurt that much worse, and the effect was instant. Natsu was down for the count, while Erza looked at Wendy with a raised eyerbow. Wneyd had a really pissed look on her face, before it vanished when she realized she had just kicked Natsu in the balls.

As if sensing this, Naruto chuckled very lightly.

"... Are you awake?" Gray asked when he heard Naruto chuckle, and his answer was silence for awhile as everyone stared at Naruto.

"... No?" Naruto answered, and everyone now sweat dropped at him. The fact he answered was enough proof that he was awake. Erza imediantly stomped over to his side and glared down at him for worrying her.

"What do you have to say for yourself young man!?" Erza said loudly, and Mirajane in the backgrounf giggled at how Erza was sounding like a mother just then. Now that Naruto's hair was a crimson red, the connections between them were starting to look more like a family than before. Naruto opened his crimson eyes and stared up at Erza without moving his body, mostly because he was in SO much pain right now. Seriously, it felt like every fiber in his body was on fire and somebody had poured lava in his veins.

'Is she his mom?' Gray, Mirajane, Mickey, and Joey all thought in unison as they walked the seen. Joey and Kickey wanted to back away, but they were currently holding Naruto up so they were going to have to stay close sadly.

"I say that I have never had a more fun fight in my life!" Naruto said with a grin, before he was slapped across the face by Wendy and his vision went white for a second from the pain of being touched. Wendy glared down at him from next to Erza, and tears gathered at the corners of her eyes.

"You nearly lost your life in that 'fight' and you call it fun!" Wendy said with a hard look in her eyes that made Naruto grin behind his bandages. He tried to lift himself up, before the pain forced him back down.

"Wendy, of course that fight was fun. I was defending my friends with my life. I would die for my friends, and with a smile on my face. If that dragon had won, you guys would have been killed. The fact that I was the one defending you guys made it that much more important for me to win." Naruto said with an eye smile to let those around him see his emotion. Wendy sighed in annoyance, but relented. Naruto was the type that would die of boredom if he wasn't fighting something powerful. She just wished that he would place some more value in his own life, because he seemed to not care if he lived or died.

*Clang*

"Arrg!" Naruto shouted when Erza knocked him on the head next as she glared down at him, before her eyes softened and she affectionately ran a hand through his red hair. She was going to ask about that, but not right now. That knock on the head was just her way of starting his punishment.

"Your punishment for risking your life is going to be severe, I can promise you that Naruto-kun. If you ever do something that puts you in this condition again, I am going to give you the most boring punishment I can think of." Erza said in her usual strict tone of voice, before Joey and Mickey carried Naruto over to one of the nearby medical tents to get his healing further along. With them gone, Natsu jumped back up to his feet with fire coming out of his mouth.

"I'm totally fired up now! Fight me Gray!" Natsu said as he gave Gray a sucker punch that knocked him into a pile of wood, before he charged into it. Erza was about to go stop it, before she felt Wendy pull on her skirt lightly.

"Yes Wendy?" Erza asked with a raised eyebrow, and Wendy gulped lightly before deciding to ask her question.

"Do you know what a Fanalis is?" Wendy questioned with some hope in her voice, and Erza thought about it for a second before nodding lightly.

"Yes, while rare these days, Fanalis are non-human humanoid beings that hail from a hunting tribe outside of Fiore. Fanalis are beings that hold physical strength far surpassing what humans can do. They can jump to amazing heights, and can break through metal with ease. Their kicks are like lightning, and they have the power to take down strong opponents with a single blow. The true form of a Fanalis is unknown to humans at this point, since none have lived to tell the tale of seeing it." Erza said, and Wendy was impressed before she sweat dropped when she saw Erza reading it out of a book with the title 'Magical Creatures'. Erza looked at Wendy, before she continued to read from the book. "It is known however that because of their bodies they have a low resistance to magic, and using it or having it used on them will usually leave them close to death or dead. It has been reported that a Fanalis can use magic, so long as they don't use it to make themselves stronger physically." Erza explained with an interested look, and Wendy tried tp push further.

"Are their any signs that can point to a person being a Fanalis?" Wendy asked, and Erza turned few a few pages in the book before nodding.

"Nearly all Fanalis can be identified by these traits. Red hair and red eyes, enhances speed, strength, and senses, low resistance to magical enhancement, and the ability toe produce what has been labled a 'Battle Cry'. This Battle Cry sounds like a mixture of a human voice, and a metalic high picthed bell noise... Why the interest in Fanalis Wendy?" Erza asked, before she palmed her own face with her armored hand for not realizing it the second she started to read.

Naruto was a Fanalis.

"Titus-san called Naruto as Fanalis, and I wanted to know what they were. Thank you so much for the information." Wendy said, and she was about to go help Naruto heal, before Erza's iron grip touched her shoulder again. Wendy looked behind her, and almost squeaked in terror when she saw Erza's face close to her.

"Now you are going to answer my questions... Tell me EVERYTHING that happened on your mission." Erza demanded, and Wendy gulped.

Today was going to be a long day.

_**Chapter End.**_  
><em><strong>Naruto did NOT overpower the dragon. He used the weight and power of the dragon against it, and his smaller size helped him. Naruto was also having his own power enhanced by a Dragon Slayer Spell (Times 5) , his own magic (Times 2), his newly increased Full Fanalis strength, Tiger Cloak (Times 5), and adrenaline (Time 5). Take his base strength, which can completely crush metal without magic, and you have something that can hurt a dragon. Naruto can't use his Tiger Aura Cloak at will right now, and enhancing his body with any magic hurts him a LOT. Not to mention that this dragon was JUST unsealed when the barrier went down. The dragon itself was not at full power, and it's bodies scales were weakened. Not the mention, the dragon itself was nowhere near the level of the dragons that attacked during the Magic Games.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	20. Fanalis Lesson

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Some People didn't understand what a Fanalis was, so this chapter will go into deeper explaination.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"GAAAH! I hate being injuried!" Naruto shouted from the bed he was tied to, and he waved his arms around. Because Wendy knew he was going to try and sneak away, she had asked for chains that would restrict his physical strength. Sapping away at his power so that he couldn't escape. They only left his arms unchained, and they were making sure to punish Naruto by leaving him alone.

The last three days he had made no contact with anybody, and Wendy had gone back to Cait Shelter. Naruto looked at the book on the table that Mickey had gotten for him for saving their lives against the dragon. She told him that she had literally had to beg Levy to part with it, so with a heavy sigh he picked up the book and gazed at the title again.

_Hunting Tribes of the Country of Darkness_

"Country of Darkness?" Naruto asked himself as he opened the book up to the table of contents, and he started going down the list of the different tribes. Naruto finger traced the first one in the F Section.

Fanalis.

Opening the book to the first page of that chapter, he was surprised to see that each chapter seemed to be written in the native language of the tribe that it spoke of. Even so, he was pleasantly surprised that he could EASILY read what this chapter was talking about.

_ Fanalis_  
><em>The Fanalis are known through-out the Country of Darkness as the most powerful of the hunting tribes. They reign supreme among the surpeme, and with strength that can fell the Mightiest of Beasts with a single blow they stand high above humanity as the top species. Even the young of a Fanalis has the raw physical strength to rip apart the sturdiest of stone with their bare hands, and without the slightest of warning can crush the very earth beneath their feet with not but a stray show of anger.<em>

_All Fanalis share these common features, much like a pack of animals they closely resemble each other. Their crimson red hair that hides the blood they spill from their enemies, and their deep red eyes that pierce into the hearts of their prey and show them true terror. Once a Fanalis men reaches adulthood they tower over most prey by standing between 6 and 8 feet tall, while the female stand between 5 and 7 feet tall. Most Fanalis that begin puberty start to develop black markings around eyes that sharply jet out at the side, not unlike those of a tiger. To see the eyes of an angry Fanalis had been compared to staring down the face of death._

_Those that have see an adult Fanalis have pointed out that many Fanalis seem to have a fondness for white clothing more often than not. Fanalis men also very often gain bodies that are naturally both muscular, yet have a great naturally lean tone as well so as to not sacrfice flexibity. Fanalis females have been described as some of the most beautiful women to have been seen, rivalling that of Royalty. Both genders have a natural royal 'aura' about them that those that are sensative will sense. Even a Fanalis that has been scarred by battle is far more handsome or beautiful than the average human woman._

"I really want to meet one of these girls then." Naruto said with a chuckle to himself. Being short right now, he couldn't wait to become as tall as this book was saying so far. He was going to be the King of Beasts, so naturally he should look like royalty... this book was also explaining soime stuff he had been curious about since he had gotten here.

_Despite this fact, it had been noted that despite being genetically different Fanalis and Humans do have the ability to breed, and produce an offspring. These offspring will gain the natural red hair and eyes of the Fanalis, but other features can be gained from the Human parent._

_Fanalis have a natural enjoyment for battle, thanks to their heritage as a tribe of hunters they love the feeling they get before they kill. To feel the blood of the slain over their body has never been seen to bother them, nor have they truly appeared to enjoy it either. This shows that either Fanalis have a natural neutrality towards death, or they are trained from a young age to hold back emotion._

_Those that have survived an encounter with an angry Fanalis that spoken of how the fighting style of the Fanalis centers around their legs. With lightning fast kicks, they can fell the toughest of animals. Crushing stone and breaking metal is little trouble for them. Only magically enhaced metal has been shown to show any luck in holding them back, and only for a limited time._

_Not all things about the Fanalis are perfect though. Because of their incredible bodies, Fanalis have very low resistance to magic. Just the act of channelling the smallest amount of magic through their bodies to increase their power has the potential to put this impressive species to near death, or kill them. Fanalis have shown that they can use magic, but it is rare for them to do so seeing as very few of them are born with high reserves. Any body enchanting magic to increase their physical capabilities has the same effect as channelling magic through the body, so many types of magic would do more damage to them than not. The signs of a Fanalis approaching the cation point with magic is bulging veins, and bleeding from the eyes and mouth. The end result of which will put a Fanalis in a coma, or outright kill them._

"Oh fuck, this could have happened to me." Naruto said in surprise, and he truly considered himself lucky that he hadn't passed the safe level.

_Just the act of using magic drains a Fanalis of three times the amount of magic it would take a human, so even small magic types can be lethal._

_Fanalis get stronger from pushing themselves, and with their stronger bodies they can take more punishment than humans. This is theorized to be their bodies way of making up for their inability to safely gain strength through the use of magic. With their durable bodies, and high strength they truly are monsters among men._

_As if to futher prove a point against their humanity, the Fanalis have senses far surpassing that of human. Even those that have claimed the title of Dragon Slayer can not compete with the sense of smell of a Fanalis, being natural hunters they would naturally have senses that reflect this. They have excellent night vision, and with their advanced ears they have the ability to use a form of Echolocation in conjunction with their Battle Cry._

_Note: The Battle Cry of the Fanalis can be identified by it's unique sound. This sound has been described as the mix between a human shout, and a high picthed metalic ringing noise. The Battle Cry projects the agression, and willingness to kill. This in turn makes in a very potent form of offence against those with weak wills, and can kill those that have weak hearts. It has even been shown to block elemental attacks to some degree._

_The lifespan of a Fanalis is unknown, but is suspected to be between 200 and 300 years before naturally dying of age. This is only the case in Pure-Blood Fanalis though, while Half-Blood live only as long as humans. The way to tell a Half-Blood from a Pure-Blood is that the Pure-Blood ae much more powerful than Half-Bloods, and have a much more powerful desire to hunt._

"Huh? I guess I am a Pure-Blood then... well I guess a long life would be pretty cool." Naruto said after a moment, before he shrugged.

_It had been proven that Fanalis has a Second Form that they can take on, but no human alive has seen one in battle and lived to speak of it. That, or none have been willing to speak of it. A Fanalis though has once agreed to describe what the Second Form is. There are two type of forms that can be described as a Fanalis' true form._

_The First is a Humanoid form with beast traits, and their skin changes from human to skin similar to steel. The color of said skin is the same red as their hair, and said hair is said to grow longer and become wild. Their strength, durability, and speed in this form are multiplied in unreal levels. Everything abou the Fanalis is increased, and in this form they can not be mistaken as human like in their 'human' form. _

_Once at dulthood, it is said that a Fanalis is capable of entering this form at will, even when not at their home land. This causes stress o the body though, because before adulthood a Fanalis can only trasnform while on their home land. Even after reaching full maturity, the Fanalis will have trouble transforming. _

_Like the First type, the second type has never been seen before, but the interviewed Fanalis refused to comment on it._

_Sadly, because of their bodies superiority it has been a common practice in the past and occasionally in the present to try and capture a very young Fanalis and make them a slave. They will be beaten and broken from a young age, and because of their animal qualities they become conditioned with less effort than it would be to break a human slave. Note: This method does not work on teenage and adult Fanalis, only children._

_In the end this once led to a war between Mages and Fanalis 300 years ago, with the Fanalis' much smaller numbers and inability to use attacks at a long distance they lost most of their people. This led to eventaul treaty between Humans and Fanalis that states any Human caught in Fanalis territory will be killed, and any Fanalis caught in Human territory must not kill any humans or risk inslavement, deportation, or execution._

"... Oh shit. I can transform?!" Naruto asked himself in shock, before he held his arm out in front of his body and mentally commanded it to transform... and nothing happened. Naruto pouted to himself, before going back to the book.

_Fanalis are naturally very swift on their feet, and this was rumored to lead to the rumors that a Fanalis will dance to attract humans to them. Their bodies movements,a dn their looks combined make resisting very hard. It is unknown if this is a mating dance, or a tactic to attract humans together before killing them. The first is the more likely of this, but the second is not ruled out._

"Are you enjoying your book?"

Naruto blushed at not realizing that Erza had walked into the tent with him, before he coughed into his hand and looked away from her. She smiled lightly and sat on the end of his bed, and touched the chains draining his strength from him while he healed. She didn't like doing this, but she knew that if they didn't chain him down he wouold leave before he was fully healed.

"Yeah, this book is pretty cool. Did you know that I can tranform?" Naruto asked with a light grin, and she nodded lightly.

"You know, if you like I could take you to the Country of Darkness. It might be a good experience for us both." Erza pointed out, and Naruto smiled lightly. He would like to go on vacation somewhere with Erza.

"Erza-sensei, you know that Fanalis will kill you on sight... right?" Naruto asked awkwardly, and she blinked. She was not aware of that, but she shook that out of her head and palmed his fist when she remembered something.

"When you are done healing, Master would like to talk to you." Erza said, and Naruto scratched his head before nodding. Erza stood up and left the tent, while Naruto went back to reading the book.

He was really starting get hooked on everything about the Fanalis.

**Chapter End.**  
><strong>This chapter was just for those that don't really know what Fanalis is, and a description of their traits. Hey, not every chapter can be filled with amazing excitement. Some times a few slow chapters are just what a story needs. You may not like it, but if everything was exciting you would quickly grow bored with it and start skimming through chapters. I have a reason for this chapter all the same."<strong>  
><strong>Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>


	21. Gone

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story START!<strong>_

"Finally!" Naruto shouted in excitement as he jumped out of the medical tent without any bandages on, showing the new scar on his chest. The scar he got while KILLING A DRAGON! Yeah, this was a scar that he would be proud to show off. How many people that weren't dragon slayers could honestly say that they killed a dragon at the age of 12? He was pretty sure that even with help, most 12 year olds would never be able to do that. aruto grinned and started to run down the street, when he ran into Makarov a few steps away. Naruto stopped and grumbled to himself about being caught to soon, before he looked at the old man with a grin. The old guy wanted to see him anyway, so why wait. He was pretty sure that Erza-sensei would figure out that he broke out of the chains soon, and escaped.

"NARUTO!"

Never mind, she figured it out.

"Sorry, but can we talk later?" Naruto asked nervously, before he started to run off and Makarov started to follow him with a skip in his step.

"No problem my boy, but why are you running from Erza-chan?" Makarov asked, and naruto whistled innocently as the sound of an explosion could be heard in the distance. Naruto shuddered, and his shudder caused him to flinch in a bit of pain. Just because he was well enough to run, did not mean that his body had healed. For the most part his body was still in a lot of pain, and he was trying to get used to his higher strength. Seriously, every step he took shattered the ground under his feet on impact.

"I may not be fully healed, but I _may_ have broken out of bed." Naruto said before he tripped over his own feet, and landed on his chest. He resisted the urge to scream in pain, before forcing himself to get back up with Makarov's help.

"You and Erza-chan seem to have a close relationship." Makarov pointed out with a sly grin, hinting at something more. Naruto blushed out of annoyance, before he gave the older man a look of disgust.

"Erza-sensei is like the... mom or sister I never had. She is teaching me, she really cares about me, and she treats me just like a normal person without me having to prove myself." Naruto said while looking down, and he missed the look that appeared on Makarov's face when he descibed the relationship between when he said that.

"That was _just_ what I was hoping you would say, and lets say you were in danger. Do you think that she would try and rescue you?" Makarov asked seriously, and Naruto nodded lightly. He hoped that she would never have to save him, because that would mean that he needed to be rescued. He didn't want others risking themselves for him. It was his job to risk his life for others, and if he became a burden to his friends he didn't know what he would do.

"Hey where are we old man?" Naruto asked when he saw they were in a darker alley, with nobody around. He never noticed the sly, evil smile go across the old man's face before it turned into a comforting smile and he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto turned around, and he saw Makarov findling with something in his pocket before pulling out a vial full of pink pills.

"I know just the thing to help heal you up. These Magic Heal Pills will heal you right up. It tastes good too." Makarov said as he popped one of the pills in his mouth, and swallowed it after a moment. Naruto grinned and took the vial into his hand, before popping one of the pills into his mouth and swallowing it whole. Naruto felt the pill activate, before he hunched over in pain and gribbed his stomach as foreign energy flooded his body. The veins on his body started to throb, and he looked at Makarov in betrayal only to see a tall woman with long black hair standing in his place.

"Who... fuck... you?" Naruto gasped out as he dropped to his knees when blood spewed from his mouth, and he glared at the woman in front of him. She smirked down at him, and took the vial off of the ground.

"You know, when word of your little mission and your victory over a dragon reached the council I expected something... smarter than the creature in front of me. " The woman said as the whites in Naruto's eyes started to turn pink as red blood came from his eyes and fell down his face. The veins on his face bulged as well, before his nose started to bleed with the rest of his face.

"Kill... you." Naruto managed to say, before his arms gave out from the overdose of magic being injected through his body. A magic that was purposely made to be a poison to him it would seem with how fast it was working. He felt his magic drop to dangerous levels as his power pours from his pours and leaked away.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You should be so violent. You only have yourself to blame for this. You have a deep connection to Scarlet, and she would never abandon you. Our sources seem to think that she would risk herself to save you as well, so what better way to capture her. Offering you up as bait will make this so much easier than what we had planned before, and even if she doesn't come... you do have a lot of raw magic we could use in her place." The woman said as she taunted Naruto, before she grabbed his cheeks and forced his to open his mouth and swallow the other pill in the vial. Naruto gagged, and blood started to drip on the ground while his vision turned hazy.

"Don't... touch... Erza!" Naruto said with as much aggression as he could manage, despite the agonoy he was feeling coursing through every injured fiber in his body. He collapsed on the ground, and he mildly wondered how she knew what he was and what his weakness was. She noticed this, and using his red hair to pull his head off the ground she looked him in the bleeding eyes.

"Every mission that is done by a guild is reported to the council, and from the reports of Juvia Lockser and Ichiya of Blue Pegasus we leanred that there was a Fanalis in Fiore. Once we heard your description, we were able to track your own mission history quickly. It really isn't hard to figure out that out of you nd Wendy Marvell that YOU were the Fanalis. Then it was only a matter of getting the pills." The woman said as she smashed Naruto's head into the ground, before lifted his face up again so that he could look her in the face once more. She smirked at him, before she started to stand up and pull him up with her. Holding him in the air by his hair, she moved him around to slowly torture him. He wanted to scream out in pain, but something was stopping his ability to make sound.

'I hate you.' Naruto thought with hate clear in his closing eyes, and the woman scoffed at him as if reading his mind.

"Your hate means nothing to me. You won't be doing anything. With those Fanalis Posion Pills inside your body, you won't be doing anything. With the damage from your fight, mised in with the fact that your magic is being forced out of your body, and special magic is being forced into it yu won't be able to do anything to me." The woman said, and with a quick flick of her wrist she tossed Naruto against the wall. She walked over to Naruto, before wiping a single finger against his bleeding lips. Naruto turned his head away from her, and she grabbed his jaw and foced him to look at her. He coughed up more blood, before he noticed that she was using HIS blood to write a message on the wall.

_ Dear Erza Scarlet,_  
><em>We currently have your pet Fanalis, and if you like him in one piece then come alone to the location of your childhood nightmares!<em>  
><em>You have one week to make your decision, before well sell him to the highest bidder. The boy that slayed a dragon would make great BREEDING MATERIAL!<em>  
><em> Love, a Friend<em>

"You know, you really shouldn't trust people that can stab you in the back." The woman said as Naruto finally passed out from the extreme overdose of magic, combined with how the pills were forcing his body to expell his own magic. His physical state didn't help matters. Naruto last thoughts before he hit the ground again were simple.

'I'm sorry Erza-sensei.'

"Heh, for all that strength he is just a kid. I wonder if I can break him to my cause before Erza shows up." The woman said, before she picked Naruto up with a sick grin on her face and started to walk away before she could be caught.

**[-With Erza-]**

"Something wrong Erza?" Cana asked when she saw Erza fuming while she watched everyone work on rebuilding the guild, and she looked at Cana with a glare before sighing.

"Naruto-kun busted out of the tent, and I can't find him. Can you use your cards to tell me where he is?" Erza asked, and Cana grinned at her lightly and held her hand out with a 'give me' motion. Erza rolled her eyes, before in a flash she pointed a sword at Cana's face. The girl sweat dropped, before she quickly put the cards on the table. She flipped three cards over, and she hummed with a raised eyebrow when she looked at the cards.

"I can't really tell anything other than this card." Cana said as she pointed at the picture of a man covered with needles, and Erza raised an eyebrow at the card which got Cana going into a deeper expression. "This card shows trials of pain, but if he broke away without being fully healed he may just be having a lot of trouble moving without pain." Cana admitted, not wanting to tell Erza that the other two cards stood. She didn't like seeing them herself, since that little Cait Shelter mage was starting to grow on her.

"Natsu! Gray!" Erza shouted at the top of her lungs, and out of nowhere both of the appeared at her command saluting her. Cana muttered the phrase 'whipped' under her breath before she went back to drinking bear.

"Aye!"  
>"Yes!"<p>

Both boys were sweating like crazy when they saw the annoyed look Erza had plastered on her visage. An annoyed Erza equalled pain for everyone around her, so solving the reason behind her annoyance was top priority for everyones health. Pinching the bridge of her nose she looked at them before dishing out her orders.

"Natsu, try anhd find Naruto-kun. Gray, if Naruto-kun resists help Natsu restain him if he resists." Erza said with a sigh, before she grabbed Elfman out of the crowd and looked at him with her 'Erza Glare'. He froze out of fear, and she put him in the group with Natsu and Gray. "Help them find Naruto-kun." Erza demanded simply, and with a quick nod of fear he rushed off with the two opposites. Getting an idea Erza went to go talk with Makarov to see if Naruot talked with him yet. When she found him she was not surprised to find him staring at Mirajanes butt with a perverted grin. He saw her seruious face, before quickly turning serious as well.

"Do you need something Erza?" Makarov asked, and Erza nodded slightly.

"Yes, did Naruto ever come and talk to you like you asked him too?" Erza requested, and Makarov tilted his head in confusion at her words.

"I never asked to talk with the boy. Why would you think that?" Makarov asked, and Erza blinked. She was 100 percent sure that it was Makarov that told her he wanted to talk with Naruto.

"You told me that you want to talk with him Master." Erza pointed out, and Makarov raised an eyeborw at her. He knew for a fact that he didn't tell her he wanted to talk with Naruto, so this was getting weird.

"I didn't tell you I wanted to talk with him." Makarov told her with a stern tone, and Erza closed her eyes to thnk about what she was being told. If Makarov didn't tell her he wanted to talk to Naruto, then who did? Then a more important issue went through her head.

Somebody had disguised themselves so that they could talk, or kidnap, Naruto with nobody being wise to them until it was to late. Her eyes shot open when she realized thjat something may have happened to Naruto, so with a new sense of the danger of the situation she started to run around the city with only one thought in her head.

She had to find Naruto, NOW!

**Chapter End!**  
><strong>Naruto isn't perfect, and this serves to show him not to trust everyone AND it shows that he does have weaknesses that can be used against him. Magic entering his body can dangerous to him. Also, with how close Naruto has grown to Erza do you really think the he would not be used against her while he was weakened. This will also show Erza that she should be careful around important figures just in case they aren't who they say they are. Also, it shows that even Naruto needs to be rescued every once and awhile.<strong>  
><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>


	22. Torture

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**  
><strong>Go to my profile to see a segmant on what I think about people that flame and report stories for no good reason.<strong>  
><strong>Warning - Light Torture Scenes - I do not support the things in this chapter, but if you don't like it suck it up. This story is M-RATED for a reason.<br>If you think that you can report me for this, you are SO wrong. I still am not breaking any rules with this chapter. To you that keeps flaming me over GUEST reviews Fuck You. Grow the fuck up, because it is not child abuse. TONS of fics have Naruto beaten as a child, or killed and they aren't getting taken down. These. Are. Just. Stories. They do not express the views of the writers in most cases.  
><strong>Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions - This is copies from the site RULES! I have not broken the rules in this chapter. Reporting me will do nothing.  
><strong>Story Start!<strong>

"Tough little creature aren't you?" The woman, that Naruto learned was named Ultear, said as she puhsed into Naruto stomach with her heels. Naruto glared up at her, covered in his own blood. It had been three days since he had been taken away, and he had woken up today it would seem. He was made from sturdy stuff, and there was no way that he would let this woman break him.

"I will break out of here, and I will kill you." Naruto threatened, before she knelt down to his level and ran a slim finger across his jaw. Naruto glared at her, and tried to move his body to attack her but to no avail. Instead of chains holding him back, he had strange cuffs that were created by magic to use his own strength as the power source to hold his hands together behind his back. His legs were in a similar state, only to add insult to injury Ultear had made sure to have his legs beaten until the were swollen and so bruised that he couldn't move them on his own.

"You think this is the first time that we have captured a non-human and made them slaves to our will? Once Erza comes here, you will be sent away to live your life out as breeding stock. My Master would like to have an army of your kind at his disposal when he takes over the world and creates a utopia for mages." Ultear said to him, and he surged his neck out to bite through her throat, but she stomped on his leg quickly and he yelped and collapsed over on his side. Ultear looked down at him with an unimpressed look, even though he was still glaring up at her.

"I will never father any children for your cause, so go suck a dick you dried up cunt." Naruto said defiantly, which caused a vein to bulge on her head in anger at his words. She grabbed him around the neck, and lifted him up into the air before throwing him against the crystal wall. Then she walked over to him and kicked him in the ribs.

"Future slaves need to be quiet." Ultear said with a dirty look on her face, but Naruto just spat blood on her shoes with a look of anger of his own. His red eyes glaring holes into her soul, and in an instinctive responce she backed away from him. The second she did that though she glared at him and started to stomp on his body all over again, but she never got rid of the cold look in his eyes. She was ashamed that she had been afraid of a beaten, and restrained 12 year old. This boy, who was unable to fight back, made her step back with just a glare.

"I may be beaten, but I will NEVER be your slave." Naruto said, even as she kicked him in the face as blood seeped out of his busted lip. Ultear smirked down at him for speaking what she was going to call empty words. Naruto didn't care though, because the second he was free he was going to rip this womans throat out with his bare hands. She was a dead woman when he got his hands on her. He hated people like her, who used others as a means to an end. Sacrificing other people, when if they wanted to do something they should sacrifice themselves. Getting others to do their dirty work for them.

"Heh, the more you talk the emptier your words become. Once Erza gets here, she will be sacrificed. Without your strength, and your magic sealed you have nothing. You should just submit to me as your Master." Ultear said in a easy tone of voice, that was lined with a hint of seduction when she saw that physical pain wasn't working on him. He was to stubborn for his own good, and she couldn't risk ruining him before she got him to Master Hades.

He wanted a loyal, submissive Fanalis.

"I don't need my power or magic. If you take that away I will punch you to death, take my arms away and I will kick you to death, take away my legs and I will bite you to death. If you rip out my teeth I will curse you to death, and if you take away my voice I will glare you to death. Take my eyes out, and I will wish death upon you." Naruto muttered at her angrily, and she put the heel of her shoe on the side of his head. She had been giving five more days to make him submit before Erza no doubt arrived, or maybe even sooner if she got passed all the thinsg that they had placed in the way to stop her from coming here in time.

"How cute, you think that your words scare me." Ultear pointed out with a dark smirk on her face, before she got down to his level and pushed him up against the wall so that he was sitting on the ground. Naruto glared pure death at her, before her new smirk set off alarms in his head. Ultear took his lips in a kiss, before she stopped and looked at him with a smirk. She then reached down with her hand, and gently touched him downstairs. His eyes widened and he squirmed in an attempt to get her off him.

"Stop! Don't touch me like that!" Naruto shouted in a very brief moment of genuine fear for something he wanted to give away to the woman he would love. Ultear let go of him and stood back up with a smirk on her face that Naruto didn't like.

"Oh? So you really are a pure person. Let me guess, you want to give your first time to the girl you love? You don't want a meaningless sexual experience. From a non-human I didn't expect you to place such desire to hold onto a human custom." Ultear said with a smirk on her face now that she knew what she could do in instil fear into him. Everyone had a weakness in their emotional armor, and Naruto's was having sex with somebody he didn't love. She saw him glaring up at her again, and she blinked in surprise at how fast he recovered from his shocked state.

"If being human means I will end up like you one day, than I would rather not be human. At least a monster doesn't feel the need to turn a kid into a baby factory. Yeah, killing is one thing, but making them live with what you did to them is much crueler. So go ahead and do what you will with me, but no matter hwo long it takes I will make sure that the last thing you see is my face before I rip your throat out with my teeth and reach down your open neck to rip your black heart out!" Naruto shouted as his defiance rose up above his fear of being turned into breeding stock by the black hearted woman in front of him. If she was surprised by his claim, she didn't show it to him. Her smirk was more than enough to tell him that she didn't believe his words.

"Demon, if you think your words will _sway_ me then you have another thing coming. I have killed hundreds of people for my goals, and won't lose any sleep over your meager threat." Ultear told him with a blink to show she was lying, and Naruto's rage at her increased when he heard that. Forcing himself to stand up on his broken legs, he tried to force his arms apart even witht he magic working against him. The red orbs on the cuffs holding back his arms started to glow brighter, before cracking very slightly. Ultear's eyes widened, and she fixed his little rebelion by punching him in the jaw and knocking him onto his back. Quickly going over to him, she flipped him over n his stomach and placed her hands on the red orbs and used her magic to fix them before he could brute force his way through them.

Then it hit her.

Without his magic, and his strength sealed away, he had nearly busted out of unbreakable magic cuffs through sheer willpower and guts alone. Something like that was both imnpressive, and it worried her. She was going to need constant guards here watching him 24 hours a day to make sure he really didn't break the cuffs and get both his strength and magic back. She did NOT want to have to fight him, because she was pretty sure that she couldn't trick him into eating the poison again. His resistance to magic seemed to be growing when it was put inside him, and contrary to popular belief injecting a Fanalis with magic was harder than it looked.

"I swear on my name Naruto Uzumaki, that you will have your life ended by me. I don't care how long it takes, but you will die by my hand, and my hand alone." Naruto stated to her with rare hate in his voice, and she shivered lightly when the reality of the situation kicked in. If he broke out, she really would die by his hand one day. Going over to him, she bent down to his level again and made him look at her directly in the face.

"You will break, sooner or later that little defiance in you will be broken. Then you will be nothing more than my tool to command, and a way to make more Fanalis so that the perfect magic world will be born." Ultear said with a dark look on her face, before Naruto smirked himself and moved his head so that his forehead smashed into her nose. Her blood squirted out of her body, and his the floor where it joined his own. She glared at him when she felt the throbbing pain in her nose grow.

"I won't break, you will." Naruto said when she left his cell to go fix her nose, and with her gone Naruto's face took on a more worried expression. He hoped dearly that none of his friends were dumb enough to come here towards an obvious trap. He didn't want them getting hurt because he had been an idiot and not questioned when 'Makarov' had given him those pills, but no, he had to be trusting and take those pills. Sitting up against the wall Naruto twisted his body so that his hands were linked in front of him instead of behind him. Looking at the two red crystal spheres he thought of ways that he could bust them and escape. The sooner he escaped, the sooner Ultear would be dead.

'I feel the one of the left draining my magic... so the one on the right must be restricting my strength.' Naruto thought as he looked at the one on the left. If he could break that one first, then he could summon his dagger and break the right one. Normally you would want your strength back first, but that one would prove harder to break. Pulling his arms as far apart as the cuffs would let them, he saw an electrical force connecting the two balls pulling them back together. Naruto smirked and opened his mouth wide, before bringing the left red ball up to his teeth and chomping down on it. Wendy could heal any dental damage later, she was a surprisingly good dentist when it came to spell that grew back teeth the same as they were before. His teeth didn't even dent the crystal though, so instead of pulling them apart, Naruto tried forcing the two red crystals together and hoped that the hardness of each crystal could crach the other. All he needed was a crack, and then he could get enough power to break them.

Okay, so maybe he could escape without breaking them. If he has something wet he might be able to slide his hands out of the cuffs, given that he has a little room between the wrist and the skin. The thing was though the water wasn't good enough, and spit would dry out before he got enough to slick up his wrists. Naruto grit his teeth when an idea came to his head, so bringing up his own arm to his mouth, he opened his jaws again.

Before sinking his teeth into his own flesh.

_**-With Wendy-**_

"Are you okay Wendy-chan?" Roubaul asked when he saw Wendy suddenly grab her own arm in a flash of pain, before it turned into a dull throb. She still winced though as the feeling of dread welled up deep inside the pit of her stomach. This wasn't the same same dread she had felt when Juvia joined Cait Shelter yesterday, this was the dread she felt whenever Naruto was doing something that would end up with him in pain.

"Wendy-san, Juvia wonders as well if you are hurt." Juvia pointed out neutrally towards Wendy, and said girl shook her head. She wasn't hurt, but she was starting to feel bad about leaving Naruto alone at Fairy Tail. She knew that it was suppose to be his punishment for risking his life without thinking about how others would feel, but she just got the feeling that maybe it wasn't a good idea to leave a trusting person like Naruto alone in a city he honestly doesn't know that well.

"I just have a really bad feeling. I think I am going to go train." Wendy muttered to herself as she got up and ran out of the guild to go train and make herself stronger. Naruto was leaving her behind in the dust, and if she wanted to catch up she was going to have to start activally trying to gte stronger. How would she be able to walk next to him, if he was always the one protecting her? How would she be able to find Grandeeny if she never got stronger to look for her?

She needed to face that facts that as a mage she was going to have to fight people eventually, and that could lead to her death and Naruto's death if she was so weak that he ended up taking a killing blow for her. One day they may be up against a dragon that Naruto can't defeat, and she will need to stand by his side so that they can truly team up against the dragons. Titus was a dragon that was nowhere near as strong as her own dragon parent, so if they ran into a dragon as strong or stronger than Titus they were as Naruto would put it, fucked.

They nearly losted their lives against Titus.

She needed to become a true dragon slayer, and achieve her most powerful state as quickly as possible, through any means needed. Wendy needed to gain the Dragon Force as fast as she could, even if it meant that she was going to have to obtain a Dragon Lacrima and implant it into herself. The thing was that they were so rare, and if you were going to buy them you needed at least 850,000,000 Jewels to buy it oiff the Black Market. The price of one of the regular market was so high that only the richest of the rich could afford it.

Hopefully thought she wouldn't have to do that.

If she could just raise her strength to a high enough level, then she would be able to unlock the Dragon Force through sheer willpower alone. She actually listened to her dragon parent when they explained the Dragon Force. Second and Third Generation Dragon Slayers could both use forms of it at will, First Generation could unlock it by bathing in the blood of a slain dragon, or through intense training. The First Generation of Dragon Slayers had the most powerful Dragon Force, while Second and Third were weaker overall.

"Juvia will join Wendy-san in her training." Juvia said as she stood up and followed after Wendy, something that made the Sky Dragon Slayer nervous. Training with an S-class was not something she was going to enjoy as much as Naruto would. Naruto seemed to enjoy going through fun fights where he got hurt, while she prefered easy fights where she could knock out the opponent without hurting them to much.

"Hey Juvia-san, do you think Naruto is okay?" Wendy asked with worry plain in her voice, and Juvia looked at her without showing much emotion.

"Naruto-sama is strong, Juvia thinks that Naruto-sama can tackle anything head on." Juvia said in full confidence in Naruto's abilities. If he was in trouble, he could get himself out of it. He was just that kind of stubborn bastard. The guy slammed his forehead into a dragons, and won. His head was hard enough take a beating. Not to mention that even Juvia thought Naruto was stupid enough to not know when he should be dead. The guy could be in a death-like state and still be standing, ready to fight.

She doubted that anything less than an instant kill would put Naruto down without him trying to force himself back up to kick some ass.

"But he is just as human as you and me. He can be hurt." Wendy said, before she felt water splash against her face and knock her to the ground.

"Juvia finds Wendy-san's lack of faith in Naruto-sama disturbing, and Naruto-sama is a Fanalis, not human." Juvia corrected, and Wendy slapped her cheek for not remembering that. When a person looked like human, mostly acted like a human, and treated you well, you tend to forget they aren't human.

"Thanks Juvia-san, I needed that. You are pretty nice." Wendy complimented, and Juvia got face to face with Wendy and looked her dead in the eye.

"Rival in love shouldn't be calling Juvia nice, because Juvia will steal Naruto-sama from Wendy-san." Juvia said, and Wendy laughed nervously. She herself wasn't sure how she felt about Naruto, so she didn't know how to respond to that. What do you say to a 17 year old that is trying to catch the affections of a 12 year old, while also trying to compete against another 12 year old.

Some people were just weird.

Looking towards the forest, Wendy decided that if training against vulcans was how Naruto started his training then she would do the same. It got him amazing results, so it should give her good results as well, and since they were monsters she wouldn't feel to bad about killing them. Then she would step up and ask the tigers to allow her to train with them, and if they tried to kill her she would run away from them and not bother them. She wasn't stupid enough to believe that her connection with Naruto was all it took to get them to train her. She wasn't rowdy, or rough. She didn't naturally like fighting, and she disliked violence in general. She may be passive about other people fighting, but she prefered not to be physically involved.

Wendy gulped as she walked closer to the forest that would begin her new training series, and she hoped that this wouldn't end up biting her in the butt.

She hoped to whatever gods were listening that she didn't just screw herself by thinking that.

**Chapter End.**  
><strong>I am pretty sure that Naruto made himself pretty clear what he was going to do if he breaks out, and Ultear is hoping that he doesn't. Also, even if Wendy does get a Dragon Lacrime because she already knows Sky Dragon Slayer Magic she won't be gaining a second element from it. The Dragon Lacrima takes your main element, and turns it into a Dragon Slayer Element. Naruto being so strong has given Wendy a reason to actually start to train herself earlier than in canon, which means she will be stronger than in canon.<strong>  
><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>


	23. Escape, and Epic Fail

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Seriously, stop spamming me Guest Flamer. As long as I don't break the rules this story will stay up no matter how many times you 'report' it. That is why I am asking you nicely to just leave me alone. I WILL contact the Help of the site and tell them about this issue if I have to. What you are doing is Cyberharassment and Spamming. Cyberharassment is against the LAW. Spamming is also against site rules.<strong>__**  
><strong>_  
><strong>Story<strong>_** Start! - I don't approve of killing, child abuse, or rape of ANY kind. People were tortured in canon Fairy Tail as well.**_

There were three things in Fairy Tail that terrified even it's own members. The first was Gildarts Clive returning home, and asking to spar with anybody. That was normally a non-issue so many didn't worry about it to much. The second was the fear of being kicked out of the guild, but with a guild master like Makarov they would have to go against the very core foundations of Fairy Tail for that to happen. That was something that they all hardely worried about since he was so laid back about most stuff. The guy lets girls wail of him when he slaps their butts after all. The final, and in mosts opinion, and most frightening thing they could imagine was the very image before them.

Erza had just STORMED out of the city in such a fury that she was destroying EVERYTHING that stood in her path. If there was a building in her way, fuck the building, she was destroying it. It was in the way, and things that were in her way were getting destroyed. The second she had seen that message written on the alley wall, she had stormed to the guild and gotten her strongest armor out of the storage in bottom of the guild. This was her armor she reserved for no less than the most dire of occasions, simply because the magical drain it took out of her would leave down for the count. This was legendary armor that hadn't been worn by anyone in years simply because it drained so much power from one use of it's special ability.

It has the power to break the Laws of Magic.

That was rightm at this moment in her Pocket Dimension Erza had the Nakagami Armor inside, but she wasn;t going to need it. She was so FURIOUS that if anything stood in her way there was a HIGH chance that she would be murdering people today. She had replaced all her weaker armors in her Pokcet Dimension, with some of her strongest armors. She had her ultimate defence armor repaired and ready for battle.

The Adamantine Armor.

She had taken out all items in her Pocket Dimension that weren't armor, and replaced them with armor. She was going on a one woman war against those that took Naruto, and she had no plans on losing this battle. She didn't know exactly why, but the thought of them hurting him just angered her so much she was seeing red. She truly looked at Naruto like family, and the red hair they had was like the final connection between the two of them. It was like they were connected by red threads, bringing them closer together as the family the other didn't have. Fairy Tail may be her family as well, but they weren't children. She would rescue them if they were in trouble, but this feeling of... maternal rage was filling her up deep inside and making her magic much more potent than it usually would be. It has always been said that magic is linked to emotion in the way that when you feel a powerful emotion, your magic will react and grow stronger.

Right now she was feeling a pretty damn powerful rage, and her magic was reacting to that rage accordingly. If they thought that they could use him against her, then they had another thing coming. She was an S-fucking-Class mage for a reason, and she wasn't about to act like your typical helpless person in this case. She was going to do something about this, and then she was going to punish Naruto for getting himself caught. Most of all, she was going to have Naruto punch her hard for making the mistake of not sensing that somebody had impersonated Master Makarov! How could she not have noticed somebody transformed into him!? Though she was wondering how this person got the overpowering smell of beer that Master Makarov has on them.

Blood was going to rain down from the skies when she was done with these people, and when they were begging for death she would beat them some more and let them rot in jail for the rest of their lives. The act of kidnapping a foreign species is considered as act that can lead to life in prison, simply because there was the risk of a war being started over this if the wrong person was kidnapped. She was going to first rip their filthy arms off, and then she would cut off their right legs with her flame empress blade so that they would live without suffering from blood loss. Then she would carve the words 'child kidnappers' into their bodies before she really got started on exacting her revenge on kidnapping her... family.

That was right, Naruto was her family! She was finally willing to admit that Naruto was like a son to her, and while they weren't too far apart age-wise the role of mother just seemed... correct. Her rage intensified even more when she realized that if she looked at Naruto like a son, then these bastards didn't just kidnap her student, but also her son! Screw not really being family, if Erza looked at somebody as family they were family! That was why her honor as a mother was also on the stake here, and Erza was a woman of honor until her dying breath. She was also the kind of person that agreed with the only saying an eye for an eye... the irony of the statement was not lost on her, but she didn't mind her thought about it funny.

She wondered how Naruto was doing right now.

_**-With Naruto-**_

"Come on, come on, come on." Naruto muttered as he attempted to once again coat his hand in his own blood and force his hand out of the cuff without breaking it. The last time he tried two days ago, he had nearly gotten it. He was forced to stop so as to not arouse suspicion, and the last two days he had been going through the beating of a lifetime from Ultear again simply because she thought she could break him spirit. She had threatened him with _that_, but thankfully she wasn't stupid enough to try and put somebody in the same room as him besides herself.

That hadn't ended well, because the last person besides Ultear that had come in here had gotten his thumb bitten off and spat into his eyes. Yeah, Naruto had gotten a worse beating for that, but it was worth it. During said beaten Naruto had taken a few more fingers and toes, so Ultear had quickly learned that she was the only person with enough skill to get close to him. That was simply because if he bit her, he knew that her punishments for him would be much worse than he could truly handle. He kept his defiance up to just the perfect level so that while she would beat him, she would go through with her threat of having _that_ done to him. Naruto glared at the cuffs around his wrists, before he chomped down on his own arm again and let his blood drip and make his arm slipperly again. Showing his advanced flexibility, Naruto moved his feet up to his hands and placed his heels against the cuffs. Then with a pain grunt, Naruto started to try and removed them again.

Naruto grinned in both victory and pain when he saw that the cuff was halfway down his hand, and with a wet crunch Naruto broke his own hand as the cuff on his left hand came off. Grinning, he felt his magic become usable again. Holding his hand out, in a white magical glow his Amol Dagger appeared in his hand after a few minutes. Gripping his hand, he ran magic into the blade as it lit up in flame. With a quick cut, the red orb sealing his strength was destroyed and his physical power was returned to him. Reaching down with his good hand, he crushed the cuffs around his ankles, before he stood up again and winced.

Damnit, broken legs.  
>Double damnit, broken hand.<br>Triple damnit, his body was still injured from his fight with Titus.  
>Mega damnit, his body was weak from bloodloss.<br>Ultra damnit, he was in an unknown location with no knowledge of the grounds.  
>Uber damnit, Erza might be on her way right now.<p>

Hearing the sound of people coming, Naruto jumped up to the roof of the room and used his good hand to push into the ceiling and stay hidden in the shadows of the dark room. While hidden by the shadows on the ceiling, he noticed a guard pass by his room. Grinning, he waited for the guard to notice that he was missing. He sweat dropped when he saw that the guard didn't even notice that he was gone, before passing by. He was surprised at the stupidy of the guard, before the man came running back and entered the cell in a panic when he noticed that Naruto was gone. Dropping from the ceiling, Naruto chopped the man in the back of the neck to knock him out. On complete accident though Naruto broke the man's spine and killed him.

"... Whoops?" Naruto spoek awkwardly, before he stripped the man of his clothes and put him in the shadows of the corner in a way to make it look like Naruto was in here. Putting the man's clothes on over his own, Naruto grinned when he saw that his entire body was covered by the guys clothes. He might not be the same shape as the same, but at least he would attract a little less suspicion if nobody looks at him directly. Leaving the dead man he accidentally killed behind, Naruto closed his eyes before taking a deep breath and using the Fanalis ability for Echolocation he unleashed a loud pitched scream at a high pitch that humans woulnd't be able to hear. Waiting a few moments, he was pleasantly surprised when a mental map of most of the tower formed in his mind.

REALLY useful ability.

'Erza-sensei, don't do anything stupid by coming after me.' Naruto thought as he moved shakily on his broken legs. Oh yeah, Wendy had a pretty big healing job ahead of her... oh shit, he can fly. Summoning his wings, Naruto removed the man's clothes from his body and started floating in the air. He felt like slapping himself for forgetting that he could fly. Now he could safely leave, then he would plot how he was going to kill Ultear. Now that he knew her name, killing her would be easy. She had bragged about being a member of the council, feeling somebody coming Naruto ducked flew into the shadows of the dark tower. For once his shinobi training kicking in as a pick haired girl passed by without suspecting a thing.

Now normally because of the strength he felt from this woman, he would have tried to fight her, but that sword she was carrying combined with the fact he had one good hand to fight with did not speak well for his chances. Naruto's eyes widened when she suddenly grinned and turned around with her sword drawn, and looked right at him.

"Found you Byakko!" The woman, named Ikaruga, shouted as she chansed after him the second he started to fly away in a panic. His bad experience with pink haired girls made his first instinct to run away from them when they attacked him. It wasn't fear, it was an instinct at this point. That being said, the girly scream that was heard would be denied if anyone every asked about it. He was seriously going to deny it.

'At least she called me Byakko.' Naruto thought before he turned a corner and slammed face first into a blue haired man and knocked him out. Naruto kept flying though, even though he may have caused permanent brain damage to the blue haired man he crashed into. The blood shooting from the man's forehead had not looked very pleasant for his chances.

"Sorry!"

"Jellal-sama!" Ikaruga yelled as she ran to his side, and completely forgot about Naruto. Grinning Naruto flew fatser in hopes that she would be to preoccupied with that Jellal dude to chase after him. His legs throbs, as did his hand, which caused Naruto to wince slightly. Yep, he really needed get healed by Wendy quickly. Naruto was forced by instinct to dodge as a green orb narrowly missed where he was. Turning to see who was there, he was un surprised to see Ultear looking at him with a smirk. Naruto's rage peaked, and he felt the need to kill this woman rise higher than ever.

"Ultear." Naruto said with a low growl to his voice, and Ultear shivered for a second when she realized that maybe trying to fight right now wouldn't be very good for the condition of the tower.

"Look who escaped, and tsk tsk, with your body in that condition you really don't have a chance of winning against me do you?" Ultear mocked, and Naruto growled to himself when he realized she was right. Raising his good hand, he slammed it into the wall behind him and destroyed a section of the wall so that the outside was able to be seen. Naruto smirked when Ultears eyes widened, before he flew out of the tower mush to her anger.

"Kill you later bitch!" Naruto shouted with glee as he flew away from the tower at an impressive speed, and as he was flying high into the sky he felt something hit in the back of the head extrmely hard. In his weakened state, this attack did it's job as his dazed state cancelled out his wings and sent him falling.

Into the ocean.

**Chapter End.**  
><strong>Wendy simply forgot that she ran through a dragons blood to get to Naruto, as at the time she had more things to worry about. Also, I had never planned to have Naruto raped. It was just a threat that made him realize how little power he had in the situation. You all hate Naruto's canon personality, so how can I change it unless something forces him to change. Personalities don't just change without a trigger. Also, even in canon people were beaten and tortued as kids in Fairy Tail. That was just a light beating, not true abuse. This is also a fictional story and does not express my personal views on subjects covered in this story. Dark aspects of the story are for plot convenience only, and character development. <strong>  
><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames please!<strong>

**_**I started this story in memory of my recently deceased grampa Thomas Craig, and nobody is taking it down or insulting it without retaliation!  
>Why do you think I have been working on this story so much without<strong>_** stopping? This story is my way of creating something in his memory, and I will be damned before I let somebody try and take this down. I don't care what I have to do. I am not asking for pity, but I damn well expect the decent people out there to respect something dedicated to the dead!****


	24. Ships Away

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter + P.o.t.C.**_  
><em><strong>I would like to point out that even in Canon Fairy Tail many children were tortured at the Tower of Heaven, and Erza herself had her eye ripped out. What happened to Naruto was BARELY torture. That was similar to what a bully would do, beat you up a little and threaten you, not child abuse.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start! - Seriously, I don't support Child Abuse, Murder, or Mentions of Rape<strong>_

"He wasn't there!" Erza shouted in frustration as she stood over the wounded bodies of the people working with the Tower of Heaven. Even her old friends from her days as a slave were among the wounded, the Tower of Heaven itself was completely destroyed around her from her rage. After she had destroyed each fighter in combat, inculding the Wizard Sait Jellal, she had proceeded to go through every room of the tower and look for Naruto. Every room he wasn't in was destroyed, and she had yet to find the woman that had disguised herself as the Master.

Jellal had been more than happy to tell her who captured Naruto in exhange for him keeping his arms. Oh, he had tried to seduce her to his side, but he never counted on how utterly angry she was with this whole situation. To her, this was no longer her groupd of friends. These were people that kidnapped her family, and not only threatened to kill him, but also use him as breeding material. The one thing she hated more than slavery was rape, and these assholed had threatened a child with that forbidden topic. She had seen red, and in her anger she might have unleashed a powerful attack at the base of the tower that knocked the entire thing down into the ocean. As Naruto would say... whoops.

"The scarlet haired boy fell into the ocean." Ikaruga managed to say, before they all winced when Erza glared at them They were already pretty close to death, and with the Rune Knights already on their way to pick up the defeated criminals they had little chance of victory, while Erza still had 40 percent of her power left. She didn't know why, but it felt as if her magic reserves had grown exponentially larger. She wasn't nearly as anrgy, but her reserves were still larger than what they had started out as. It was like she had unlocked something in her rage. Something deep inside her had activated, she could just feel the power coursing through her body. She felt as if she could single handidly defeat Laxus with this power, oh how she was tempted to sock the bastard in the face the next time she saw him to test this out.

"Where in the ocean?!" Erza questioned as he blade pierced slowly into the arm of Ikaruga, and she screamed out in pain before Erza took the blade out and glared at the pink haired woman again. She didn't knwo why, but for some reason she felt a deep dislike for pink haired girls since meeting Naruto. The pink haired woman shook her head telling Erza she didn't know, so summoning her flame sword she lit it aflame and cut off one of the womans's arms.

"I don't know! He fell into the ocean!" Ikaruga shouted, before she screamed in agony when she had her other arm cut off. Erza put her sword away, before she sat down in front of them all and gloared at them. She needed to make sure that they all actually went to jail, instead of escaping. Jellal was sending her a flase loving look, one that she could now easily see through after spending time with a genuine person like Naruto. That was why she would prefer being out there and finding him, than here. She had to be here though, because if they escaped who knows what they would do to other people.

'Be safe Naruto-kun.' Erza thought as she looked at the ocean in front of them.

_**-With Naruto Two Days Later-**_

"This is the weirdest thing that has happened to me in since Titus." Naruto said neutrally as he looked at the sky above him, and the gentle rocking of the waves gave him a slight feeling of sea sickness. He may not have transportation sickness, but he was born and raised in a land where you would most likely never naturally have to ride a boat. This meant that until today Naruto himself had never been on a boat, and his stomach was a little uneasy from the constant rocking of the boat.

When he had landed in the ocean, he had first been found by a whale. The whale had swam with him on it's back for a about a day, before the whale had dropped in off in front of this boat. The crew of the boat had fished him out of the ocean, and thank god they had a medic on board that was good that Healing Magic. Yeah, the use of that stung a bit, and he found out that the only Healing Magic that didn't cause him pain seemed to be Wendy's Sky Dragon Healing Magic. Other healing types of magic were had the same stinging and pain sensation as normal magic, but thankfully it did heal him up well.

Then Naruto had learned something about this ship.

They were a trading ship that exported goods between the different Countries around the worlds, and they were currently heading towards the Country of Darkness with a shipment of salts. Among humans, these were the few groups that were allowed to go to that nation so long as they didn't set foot of their boat when they arrived. That meant that Naruto was going to be seeing his kind a bit sooner than he had honestly expected. Then after that, so long as he worked on the ship, he would be allowed to join the crew as the sailed back to Fiore... The journey of which took two weeks ont his old fashioned wooden boat. He was currently laying down at the front of the boat.

Holding his hand in front of his body, Naruto used his Requip magic to summon his communication Lacrima. If he was going to be late, he might as well let Erza know that he was safe at the moment. with his injuried truly healed, he felt more powerful than he was before he fought Titus. Using magic, the orb started to glow before it showed Erza's relieved face on the other end.

_"Where the hell are you young man!?"_

Naruto blinked when the very first thing he saw was the blood covered face of his teacher looking at him with a sense of urgency. He smiled before lifting the orb up to show the ship behind him, before pulling it back down to show his face. Erza had let out a sigh of relief when she had seen the symbol the people were wearing on this boat. This was one of the shipping guilds Shark Fin, and they were a legal guild that served as a shipping vessel.

Hey, not every guild deals with missions. There are treasure hunting guilds, mage guilds, independent guilds, police guilds, and many other types of people that band together to form a guild.

"See Erza-sensei, I am just fine. Captain Jack said that the ship will be back at Hargeon Town in two weeks, four tops if anything unlucky happens." Naruto said as he looked back at the pirate dressed captain chugging a bottle of rum with a slight grin. Erza sighed over the line at how laid back Naruto was about this whole thing, but then again it wasn't like he wasn't going to get his pile of flesh out of Ultear when he next saw her.

_"You better be back in two weeks, or I am coming after you and dragging you back here. On a side note, did they do anything to you?" Erza asked, and she looked down at the lower edge of the lacrima showing Naruto that she had beaten the hell out of somebody._

"Not really, just physical beatings. Nothing I can't handle. Titus did way worse damage when he and I fought, and Saber and I have fights that do about the same amount of damage." Naruto said with a sigh, before he froze when he felt her glare get worse. He sighed in relief when he saw that it wasn't aimed at him, but instead at the others that she must have defeated.

_"Wendy is going to be happy to know you are okay. Is there anything you would like me to tell her while you are gone?" Erza asked as she forced herself to calm down. Naruto was perfectly alright, so she had no reason to worry over him. She could see how healed he was from the lacrima, and it was good to see him back at full strength._

"... Oh shit I forgot about Wendy. Tell her I am just fine, and I will be back at the guild soon. Until then tell her that she needs to be careful in the forest." Naruto said in a rather laid back tone. Erza seriously questioned how deeply Naruto was hiding the scars he felt, and the trama. The next time she saw him, she was going to srag him to her room and make sure that he had a good cry. Bottling up his emotioned was not good for him, so she would rather he cry than try and stay strong when he didn't need to.

_"You better come back without getting injured, or I will put you through the worst training session of your life. You will be so bruised that the bruises on your bruises will be bruised, and those bruises will have bruises of their own." Erza threatened, and Naruto grinned. That sounded like it would be one hell of a training session, so seeing Naruto's grin Erza blinked before changing her punishment. "I stand corrected, your punishment will be reading the thickest book I can find from cover to cover." Erza corrected, and Naruto's jaw dropped in horror._

"I will be bad as soon as I can, so please don't make me read?" Naruto nearly begged. Just because he COULD read now, didn't mean he liked it. Only the rare few things that catch his eye would be fun.

"Oh! A pirates life for me~!"

_"What was that?" Erza asked, and Naruto raised the orb up to show Erza people dancing and singing on the deck of the boat. _

"Okay Erza-se-" Naruto started as he brought the orb back down to his face, but she interupted him.

_"Hey you get back he-" Erza started before her end of the lacrima was cut off when something smashed her orb._

Naruto sweat dropped, before putting the orb back into his Pocket Dimension. Grinning, Naruto flipped himself back onto the deck when he heard music being played by a small number of the people. Naruto started to tap his foot on the ground a few times as he felt a rush of energy enter his system, and he watched a few people danced like drunks. He actually, deep inside him, felt insulted that they could call that dancing. Naruto jumped into the fray of the dancing with his recently magically healed legs, and he completely followed his instincts when he started to flow with the music.

His feet lightly traced along the ground, never staying in one place for even have a second before he moved. The people around stopped dancing and singing just so that they could watch the near magical dance moves Naruto was pulling. No part of his body was still for long, and even his stomach remained in motion. The moves of his limbs were controlled, yet relaxed at the same time. No movement was wasted, and every move led to another move. Flowing like a mystical river of dance, and now every person on the ship was watching him with wide eyes as they felt themselves grow excited to watch his dance.

Soon they all started cheering and just going generally wild seemingly in responce to his dance influencing their emotions. Playing them to his own mood, and affecting them no matter how strong their wills were. People watched him in an amazed craze, yet none could bring themselves to join him in a dance. They were truly enchanted by his dance, and he was just doing so by instinct alone. Yet the results of his dancing were amazing, sheer words could not do his dancing justice. That was why when Naruto stopped, all the shipping guild cheered for a repeat performance.

It was just that good.

**Chapter End.**  
><strong>Erza defeated everyone with ONE hit each, and Jellal was overcoming a good amount of brain damage from Naruto escaping. Ultear escaped before Erza showed up, and Naruto is on his way to the Country of Darkness for an original arc that will be a good learning experience for him. On a serious not, this might be my only chapter today. I am going to be helping clean out my gramps house of his belongings so that it can be sold. I might be able to make another chapter today, but I might not.<strong>  
><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>


	25. Sea Mother

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>No, Erza isn't a Fanalis, she is just REALLY angry, and that anger forced her power to grow. The reason her power didn't drop is a secret for the moment.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"So how do we know when we get to the Country of Darkness?" Naruto asked the captain of the ship with a questioning tone of voice. The slightly insane master of the boat looked at Naruto for a second, before he took a swig of rum and wrapped an arm around Naruto shoulders and walked him to the front of the boat. Moving his free hand in front of them, Naruto looked and saw a large line of whirlpools in the way.

"First we have to worry about those Fancy Feet, those pools are the reason only this ship has passed by into the Country of Darkness. Beautiful place really, some a complete blunder on the namer's part. Wide open grassy plains, amazing jungles, and warm all year round. The hunting tribes though, they don't like most humans on their country. Barely tolerate us either, but they need our cargo and we need their business." Captain Jack said with a grin on his face, before he let go of Naruto and spun the twelve year old around on his feet. Naruto was stopped when Captain Jack placed a hand on the dizzy boy to steady him.

"So what is the cargo that they need?" Naruto asked, and Captain Jack hummed a jaunty tune to himself before turning to Naruto.

"Salt mostly, but the hunting tribes usually be needing metal for armor. I myself have been to the Fanalis side of the Dark Continent, scary place. I warn you Fancy Feet, if you ever go to the Fanalis home grounds on the Dark Continent then prepare for eternal darkness. The Great Rift around the Fanalis home grounds in so powerful that not even the worlds brightest sunlight can light it up. I hear that when a Fanalis enters their homelands they turn into beasts, just a rumor though." Captain Jack said with a noticable shiver when he remembered the one time his ship had entered that cursed zone. The inability to see, and having to rely on smell and hearing alone was hell for any sailor. They weren't born with the super hearing and super smell of those creature, which was why the Fanalis had agreed to meet with them on the light side of the Dark Continent.

"... Do you hate Fanalis?" Naruto asked, before Captain Jack punched him in the arm with a slight smile on his face even as he finished drinking his rum.

"Can't say I do, the women are beauties, and most of the men respectable. Once had sex with a Fanalis woman, and now I can never have sex with a human. Nothing compares truly, yep, by October 13th we will have traded these goods for those amazing animal pelts. Just one of those sells for 1,000,000 Jewels on the market. The rich biddies love 'em." Captain Jack said, and the smell of greed practically radiated from him in buckets. Naruto chuckled slightly, before something registered in his head. If they were going to be at the Dark Continent tomorrow, and his birthay was Octorber the 10th then that would implay that he had missed his own birthday.

'Happy late 13th birthday Naruto.' Naruto thought to himself, before he was pulled from his thoughts when he saw them going closer to the whirlpools in front of them. Naruto raised an eyebrow though when the ship just kept going towards it's end. Then he saw three men, and a female jumped from the ship and use Water Magic to skate across the water towards the whirlpool. Running around the larget whirlpool, they all held their hands out in unison and with a good sized build up of magic the whirlpool vanished under the water so that the ship could pass through safely.

"Those four have been our ticket to getting through whirlpools for years, and have been faithfull members of this crew for even longer." The first mate of the shit commented to Naruto as the slightly overweight man looked overboard as they passed the area the whirlpools were. The four water users jumped back on the boat with a spray of water, and Naruto's face turned deadpan as he spat out a mouthful of water that had landed in his mouth.

"Ship ahead!"

Naruto heard the sound of somebody yelling about an approaching ship, but when he looked he saw nothing but ocean in th distance. When he heard laughing from the crew he blushed with an annoyed expression on his face. Being tricked like that was so uncool of him, so with a smirk Naruto let his illing intent reign free for a few seconds and the laughing stopped right away. He smirked and chalked that up to his victory.

"Impressive desire to kill for somebody so young, but how strong are those arms you got?" Captain Jack asked with a light tone to his voice, and Naruto raised an eyebrow at first before he saw a storm coming. Getting the idea, Naruto sprung into action and lifted up one of the canons on the deck and started to carry it bellow the hatch. Naruto passed by many people as he went up and down the stairs multiple times carrying the canons. To him these things weren't heavy at all, which was impressive since it was taking two burly men to carry one of them.

"These arms of mine are pretty strong." Naruto commented with a joking tone to his voice as he passed Captain Jake with the last canon. With the last of them safely placed away from the rain, he could help but marvel at how well this ship was built to be able to take his heavy steps without cracking. Even stone cracked when he was walking lately unless he was controlling himself.

"You ever thought of joining a shipping guild, with a strong body like what you have you would easily be able to make a living as a sea traveller. A strong, entertaining boy like you would be a great addition to my crew." Captain Jack offered to him, and Naruto chuckled and gestured to the Cait Shelter symbol on his arm. The guild captain sighed with an understanding but disappointed tone coming along with the breath. You can't blame a man for trying to get fresh blood inot his crew.

"Sorry, but I have a family to go back to. The sea may be amazing, but my heart will be with my friends on land. That and I am trying not to throw up right now." Naruto said the last part as a joke about his mild sea sickness. While it wasn't very bad, sometimes he really did have to run over to the side of the side and throw up. He truly had never been on the ocean in knowing memory before this ship, the whale didn't count since it hadn't caused him sea sickness.

"Aye, throwing up is never fun when you might tumble over into the depths of the water." Captain Jack said with a knowing nod, and one of the crew came up behind them and decided to make nher opinion known. Naruto realized that this was the girl that had truly begged him to give her a repeat performance of his dance last night... Katherine Seawater, and he was not kidding about the last part. She was a Water Mage that had the last name Seawater, with powers like Juvia that focused on salt water.

"Uzumaki-kun isn't a drunk like you Captain that has to worry about being drunk and falling over, or falling over when you have a hangover... do you guys hear that?" Katherine asked as she rose her head up, and Captain Jack tried listening for anything out of the ordinary as well. Sadly though, the answer to everyone's questions something large crashed into the side of the boat. Captain Jack fell over the edge, and if Naruto hadn't grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him back up in time he would have ended up as sea food for the... creature just bellow the waters surface.

"Curses, everyone to battle stations! They are back! Somebody get me my jar of dirt!" Captain Jack said as panic spread momentarily through the crew, and only one thing rgistered to Naruto.

"Jar of dirt?" Naruto asked in utter confusion.

"Captain uses Earth Magic so he always has a few jars of sand or dirt on board in case we need them, now if you will excuse me." Katherine said with a polite bow, before she got serious and started to weave her arms through stances while the water under them moved to the will of her and the tree other water mages on the deck. Not much longer Captain Jack come rushing out holding a jar of dirt in his hands, before he opened it and sand rushed out and swirled around him.

"All hands on deck! Here she comes, back for round two!" Captain Jack shouted out, and Naruto's wrists glowed as his Amol Selseira appeared around them. He had never gotten back his old shackles from the Tower, so now he was considering wearing these around his wrists all the time. Naruto got into a battle position, before the boat shook again when something slammed into it's side. Naruto steadied himself in time to see ten giant female arms, each as long as the boat itself. The hands of the arms had clawed nails, and the skin of the creature was colored moss green.

"Sea Shredder!"  
>"Sand Buster!"<br>"Multi-Bullet!"

Naruto watched as Captain Jack, Katherine and her brothers, and finally the first mate with a gun started to attack the arms with a fury to their calm blows as strange as that sounded. Sand crashed into the arms, while four arms were attacked by jagged blades of water trying to cut them. The bullets were slower than normal bullets, but they exploded into ice when they made cotnact with the arms. Helping out, Naruto swung his arms and the chains on his gear extended and wrapped around two arms. Clapping his hands together, he forced the giant hands to do the same above them all. He grinned when fire raced across the chains of his weapon, and set the two arms he had trapped in his chains completely ablaze.

"Aeyeeeeeekayeeeeeee!"

"She be in pain, and like a woman scorned she will only be more powerful in her fury!" One of the lesser crewmen shouted, before Naruto had a idea. Turning to Captain Jack, he started to run over to the front of the boat.

"Captain! Make me a platform of sand!" Naruto shouted as he jumped off of the boat, and a few second later sand collected under his feet so that he wasn't touching the water. Naruto made his chains shrink back to his weapon, before he set the sand ablaze with them. Jumping slightly the sand turned into glass and started to float on the water. Landing on the glass he looked down into the water to see a large, bald, green head with glowing red eyes and hundreds of sharp teeth glaring at him. Swinging his arm, the chains wrapped around the creatures neck.

"As corny as this sounds, anybody in the mood for grinned fish!?" Naruto shouted up at the deck as the chains of his weapon trailed with fire, befo0re going intot he water and turning the cool liquid into a steaming mess. Naruto hopped from foot to foot when the glass he was on started to heat up as well, but then in a jerking motion Naruto was being dragged through the water as the creature started to swim away. Using the glass as a way to stay afloat, Naruto leaned back as he was pulled along by the unnamed creature.

He could now see that the lower half of the creature was like an squid, while it's torso was those ten humanoid arms. Gills lined it's ribs, and it had five fins on it's back. Naruto yanked up on the chains, and just like when fishing he foced the creature out of the water and high into the air. Naruto yanked down on the chains, while jumping up, and he was forced soaring through the sky with his legs pointed up. Naruto soon passed by the creature, before he set his chains ablaze again and twisted his body. Landing his feet on the falling creatures head, he yanked up again and cut through the neck of the creature and killed it with the easy trick of removing it's gaint head.

Summoning his wings he flew back down to the water, dragged the glass, before he started going back to the ship. He was met immediantly with dozens of cheers from the crew, and he didn't even get a second on the deck before he was lifted up into the air like a hero.

"Way to go Fancy Feet, you just saved us the need to repair the ship before sailing again. The old bat always attacks us at least once a month." Captain Jack said with a light smile on his face, before he sighed when he realized that Naruto wouldn't be joining his crew. He then shrugged and watched as the crew started to party now that one of their Three Great Pains were dead. Now if only they could get Naruto to kill those pesky mermaids, then everything would be that much better.

Then Captain Jack suddenly remembered where he had heard Naruto's name before. One time while they had been docked in Hargeon there had been rumors of a 12 year old boy named Naruto Uzumaki that had slain a dragon that fit this boy's description. They were in the presence of the that boy.

Byakko the White Tiger, the King of Beasts.

**Chapter End.**  
><strong>Yes, Captain Jack is a Sand Mage... because I liked the idea of his jar of dirt. Yes, he will never stop calling Naruto Fancy Feet. The Captain of a sea vessel is indeed an Earth Mage, the irony of that is pretty funny. He doesn't just use Earth Magic, but also Sword and Gun Magic. All his crew can use Gun Magic, and they carry swords. They should arrive on the Continent of Darkness next chapter though.<strong>  
><strong>Please Leave me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>


	26. New Troubles

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>A Fanalis doesn't transform automatically until they get to the Fanalis homeland on the Country of Darkness, but the entire country itself doesn't automatically turn them. On the light half of the country they look human, but on the dark part they turn into their true form.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Side Note: Fanalis all wear Greek style armor, so even the men wear metal skirts. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start.<strong>_

"So amazing." Naruto whispered in awe when he saw the wide open spaces, the grassy plains, and the giant animals in the distance. The ship had finally reached the land, and Naruto noticed that nobody had left the ship yet. With a raised eyeborw he went to Katherine, only to see that she was fixing her appearance up to look better than she usually did. Naruto then looked at everyone, and he could see them all doing something very similar. Trimming their hair, using actual cleaning products to get themselves clean.

"You might want to clean yourself up Fancy Feet, even more so if you want a chance to impress one of them Falanis women. They should be here soon." Captain Jack explained as he walked up from behind Naruto, and instead of his usual pirate styled clothes he was wearing clean clothes. A white shirt, and black jeans with his pirate hat still on his head, but his hair was clean. Naruto chuckled lightly when he realized that even though he had been on the ship for a few days, nobody seemed to realize that he was a Fanalis like the ones coming to the ship.

"I don't think I should be worried about them." Naruto said slyly, before he looked over the edge of the ship and saw a group of five people coming towards the ship by foot. Three of which were much taller than two of them, and from all the figures he could see that they were glinting gold to tell him that they were wearing some form of armor. Then he noticed that they were each pulling a wooden box behind them about the size of a large vulcan in height, and about as long as Zabuza's sword when Naruto had seen him so long ago.

"They be here!" Katherine shouted, and the entire crew immediantly lined up to look as impressive as possible. Katherine noticed Naruto wasn't in the line, and gestured him to come over. "Come on Naruto, if you want to impress them you have to look respectful." She said urgently, and Naruto chuckled out loud.

"Why do I need to impress them, when I AM a Fanalis?" Naruto asked sarcastically, and the crew all slapped their own foreheads for not realizing it sooner. Red hair, red eyes, the beginnings of those black markings around his eyes, a preference for white clothing, and that damn super strength. The clues were so obvious that they all felt like idiots, and Naruto grin was nearly face splitting in nature when he saw all the red marks on their foreheads from their self beatings. Naruto then turned back around to see the group of Fanalis finally right up against the side of the ship, before they all tensed up and jumped over thirty feet easily before landing on the deck.

The first one Naruto saw was a tall, above 6 foot, muscular man with a kind expression on his face, a silver ball piercing on his lower lip. His hair was red, long, and shaggy. He wore golden armor, which was a golden breast plate, a shoulder plate on each shoulder, and a golden armor skirt (men wear those two, Greek Style Armor), golden shin guards, and brown open toed sandles. At his side was a large sword, and his arms were showing. He was maybe in his late twenties or at max thirty. His skin was well tanned like Naruto's own skin, and his eyes had fully developed black markings like Naruto's were starting to form.

This was Muu Alexius.

The second one standing at the front was a calm, collected woman that was maybe between 5 and 6 feet tall. She wore her armor a bit differently, wearing a white tunic under her golden breast plate. She had a shoulder plate on her right shoulder, and a golden guard on her right arm. Her left arm only had parts of her tunic covering it, leaving it bare of armor. She was sort of small chested, and showed a little cleavage and a golden necklace of a circle with three protrusions. Her hair was long as red, with a light wavy appearance to it with a section of it tied into a small ponytail that went down to her shoulder. She had a golden battle skirt like the first and metal shin guards, but the skirt was covered by her white tunic. She had a sulver ball piercing on her lower lip like the first as well. Like the first, even though her body was feminine you could tell that she was toned to perfection. She looked to be twenty years old at max.

This was Myron Alexius, sister to Muu Alexius.

The third was a shorter petite woman with her long red hair tied into two low ponytails, and across her face from the top right of her forehead to the left cheek was a stitched scar. She wore armor much like the first one, but on her left shoulder the armor was much smaller than that on her right shoulder. Her breast plate was also modified so that she could show of the tops of her breasts, and her cleavage. Like the female before her, she didn't have the largest of breasts, but they were much perkier than what most women could hope for. Running from her left shoulder to the middle of her right breast was a long stitched scar that was impossible not to notice, and she had another stitched scar on her left forearm. He would say she was in her late teens, and yet her scars took nothing from her powerful beauty. She also had a silver ball piercing on her lower lip.

This was Razol, no last name.

The fourth was a TALL man nearly at seven feet tall easily, with a muscular build like the first. He was the tannest Fanalis there, and like the others he had the silver ball piercing on his lower lip. Unlike the other though, this man had a beard that when along the chin line and on his left cheek was a Glasgow smile scar that, even when his mouth was closed, showed his teeth in a way that made it look like he was smiling with those teeth visible. His messy red hair was in a small braid at the back, and cotnrast to this he had small eyebrows. He was a bit more rough in appearance, and he wore armor just like the first one, but over his left shoulder his had a darkj colored sash. He seemed to also be standing as far away from Myron as he could. He was maybe in his late twenties. His eyes did show that despite his more barbaric appearance, he had compassion.

This was Lo'lo', but he was also known as Rohroh.

The last one was a tall muscular man, you see the pattern, with red messy hair that went down to his shoulders that also covered his right eye. He was grinning lightly, but other than that he had no other traits that would really set him apart from the other Fanalis. He wore armor just like the first, and like all the others he had both the same piercing on his lower lip, and red eyes with the black markings around them.

This was was Yaqut, no last name.

Overall, these people looked like they were warriors that could rip a person apart with their bare hands in a second. Like people that have been in life and death battles, and came out the victor. These were Naruto's kind of people, and the irony that they were Naruto's people was not lost on him.

"Welcome aboard my humble vessel Muu-sama." Captain Jack said in utter seriousness, and the first one that Naruto would assume was named Muu came forward and wrapped Jack in a bone crsuhing man hug.

"Always good to see you Jack, and I see you brought more than just the usual this time." Muu said as he looked at Naruto sitting on top of one of the salt crates with a grin on his face. He jumped down, and the Fanalis looked at him with some surprise. He wasn't surprised they hadn't noticed him with the breeze moving his scent away from them. They most likely hadn't been expecting him either.

"Names Naruto Uzumaki, hitched a ride with the Captain here." Naruto said as he walked forward with confidence, and Muu grinned and lifted Naruto up into the air by his underarms. Lifting the shocked Naruto in the air, he placed Naruto back down with a smile on his face before he pulled Naruto into another bone crushing man hug. Then he let go of Naruto, and looked his his companions.

"Hey Rohroh, Half or Pure?" Muu asked the glasgow scar man, and he sniffed the air around Naruto before nodding in approval.

"Pure-Blooded, somehthing that is becoming rare these days." Rohroh said with a feral grin on his face, that scared some of the crew that had experienced that grin first hand. Rohroh was interupted though when Razol walked up to Naruto, and placed a hand under his white silk vest right over his visible scar he had gotten from facing Titus.

"This is a nice scar, what did you kill getting it Naruto? I am Razol by the way." Razol asked of him as she introduced herself, and Naruto saw Jack bitting his hat in frustration at being ignored in favor of Naruto getting attention. Not that they could be blamed, or that it was Naruto's fault. He really should have expected something like this.

"I killed a dragon getting this scar!" Naruto said with a feral grin on his face at the pleasant memory of the fight, and the other Fanalis around whistled at the feat. The crew themselves satrted to go back to working on the ship now that it looked like they wouldn't be getting to impress the Fanalis.

"Impressive, you and I have to fight and see who is stronger!" Razol said with a grin on her face as she held her hand out for Naruto to shake, and when he did she applied as much pressure as she could with her grip. Naruto returned the grip with a grin on his face, and Myron shook her head at the activaty before walking over to speak with Jack.

"So, what do you have for us this time Jack-san?" Myron asked politely, and Jack swung his arm over her shoulder. She didn't react, which showed she was used to this kind of treatment from the man. Her brother didn't react either, but he was holding back a laugh at how little she liked being talked to like she was about to.

"Well love, this lovely voyage we have much better than the usual. This salt comes straight from Era of Fiore, and the metals were exported from the marvelous kingdom was iron. They didn't want to part with them, and I assure you that thye are the HIGHEST of quality." Jack said as he tried to seduce Myron, but she shrugged his hand of her shoulder and walked over to Katherine with a knowing look on her face.

"Now the truth." She demanded from the girl, and Katherine grinned at the paling Jack.

"The salts are from Era, but we didn't get the iron from the Kingdom of Iron. It is high quality, but it was donated from Blue Pegasus." Katherine said neutrally, and Myron gave Jack a look that said she was not impressed with him. Jack whistled to himself as he walked along the edge of his ship and looked at anywhere but Myron.

"Trying to get in my sisters skirt again Jack?" Muu asked with a grin on his face when he saw the dejected look on Jacks face.

"Any female Fanalis will do really, ever since twenty years ago I can't even find satisfaction in any human woman! The lovely ladies here have ruined sex for me!" Jack said and the men on board pitied him for a moment. Twenty years of ruined sex had to be a huge punishment, but then again how amazing was sex with one of the women of the Fanalis that it ruins sex with human women? Was it really worth it?

"No woman would want to have sex with you and your wrinkled dick." Katherine said rudely to her Captain, and Jack pointed his gun at her. She didn't even flinch when he pulled the trigger and blew her head off. Myron didn't flinch either, because moments later Katherine's head reformed on her body. Being able to turn yourself into water had it's uses, but she wasn't up to the level of those like Juvia the Great Sea, but she could hold her liquid state for up to three minutes non-stop.

Once her body became flesh again she stuck her tongue out at Captain Jack.

"How many crates of each?" Myron asked with a calculating look on her face, and Jack came back intot he conversation.

"That would be six crates of each, adding up to twelve crates total. Those five crates of that high quality animal skin and fur would more than make up for it love." Jack said in a flirting tone that was completely ignored by Myron. She just gestured with her neck for the others to start bringing the crates up onto the deck, and with a nod of her head with Yaqut got to work right away. Muu was to busy laughing at Naruto and Razol going head to head in a hand shaking contest, and Rohroh had made it clear many times that he only followed Muu's orders.

"You have a good grip Razol." Naruto said as he pushed his forehead against hers more roughly, and she pushed back with a grin. At this point the veins on both their right arms were throbbing at the effort the two were putting into this.

"Heh, for a kid you sure have a good grip of your own." Razol said, before she let go and quickly put Naruto into a headlock and started rubbing her fist into his red hair. Naruto struggled to get out of her expert hold as she gave him a noogie. Razol looked at Muu with a grin on her face. "Hey Muu, I have always wanted a little brother, can we keep him?" She asked with a grin still on her face, and Muu nearly busted a gut laughing.

"Of course!" Muu said, and Myron shook her head in annoyance. The immaturity of her brother sometimes was amazing, and annoying all wrapped up. Naruto then did the best thing he could to get out of her hold, he opened his mouth and licked her arm. SHe let go of him out of instinct, and Naruto jumped into the standing position.

"Look out!"

Naruto looked up and saw Yaqut falling towards the deck with a box over his head, and the second he landed he cracked the boat. Jack looked like he was about to have a heart attack at seeing his boat crack, before Muu jumped off the boat to help load the boxes. All the Fanalis besides Naruto did so, until the deck had five crates and tones of cracks on it. At this point Jack was literally crying and kissing the deck of his boat while muttering how he was sorry to his ship. He was treating his ship like a person, which was hilarious to Naruto.

"Do you mind helping out Naruto-san?" Myron asked as she and the rest of the Fanalis held two boxes each above their heads with one hand each. Balancing the large crates seemed like it was troublesome, so with a smile Naruto picked up the last two crates with one hand each like the others showing his own super strength.

"So what is your name?" Naruto asked Myron, and she looked at him out of the side of her eyes and he smiled at her. She sighed, before she decided to get introductions over with.

"Myron Alexius, and just so you know the big brute is Rohroh, and the last one is Yaqut. You have already meet Razol and Muu." Myron said as she used her longer legs to pass him by, and Rohroh walked back next to Naruto.

"Don't worry about her, she is cold to everyone. She prefers to use her brain instead of brawn when solving problems. She is a Half-Blood, so she might just be jealous of Pure-Bloods like us." Rohroh said with a neutral look, but a kind sound to his tone. Then Rohroh looked at Naruto with a grin on his face, and not just the scared part, but the flesh part as well. "Hey, since you have killed a dragon I was wondering if you would like to help me out with something." Rohroh said with a hinting tone to his voice, and Naruto looked interested.

"Does it have something to do with a dragon?" Naruto asked with a knowing tone, and Rohroh nodded.

"Yes, a group of dragons showed up a year ago and took over the mountains. While most of them don't cause any trouble, one in particular has been raising hell for the hunting tribes. We have tried to kill her before, but we lost many good men and women to that damned dragon." Rohroh said with grit teeth, and Muu spoke up when he noticed what they were talking about. This was a pretty big issue with the Fanalis right now, because most of them had extremely low magic resevres so against a dragon they had a major disadvantage, yeah their punches and kicks hurt the dragon, but the dragon could fly and shoot magic at them.

Naruto was actually lucky that his giant chakra reserves had given him the huge magic reserves he had, or he would have had just as low magic reserves as any normal Fanalis.

"I know you hate her Rohroh, but she still has a name. Tundrama the Ice Dragon, and she has frozen a whole mountain that we had once used to hunt rare Magic Rainbirds." Muu said with a nod of his head, and Naruto thought about it for a second. On one hand, he could help his race and team up with them to get rid of a dragon, but ont he other hand that would mean that he would be really late for meeting up with Erza. He mentally weighed each option, before sighing. He would just have to accept his punishment when the time came.

"Count me in, but who all is going?" Naruto asked, and Myron started talking again when she heard that Naruto was going be help them.

"Everyone in this group, as well as Morgiana back at camp, and a dragon that has agreed to help us if we got another Fanalis to agree." Myron said neutrally, and Naruto's eyes widened slightly when he heard a dragon would be helping them kill a dragon.

"Do you know the name of the dragon helping us?" Naruto asked curiously, and Razol answered for them with a grin.

"Grandeeney the Sky Dragon." She answered simply, and naruto's eyes widened when he heard the name of Wendy's dragon parent. All these years of Wendy wondering where she was, and Naruto was going to find her without even trying.

Grandeeney the Sky Dragon, he had some questions he was going to get answered for Wendy's sake.

Even if he had to fight her dragon parent to get those answers.

**Chapter End.**  
><strong>Yes, since it never really said where all the dragon went I was able to make the place they all went the Continent of Darkness. A land where no humans were suppose to go, so since they weren't allowed to interfere with humans Fanalis weren't human business. What better place to go, than a place where nobody was human. This was one of the many reason Naruto is a Fanalis, so that he would be able to find the dragons easier than the Dragon Slayers, who are still technically human.<strong>  
><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>


	27. Joining the Tribe

_**Discliamer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

'This is pretty... airy.' Naruto thought as he looked at himself in a mirror, and at the armor Muu had insisted that Naruto start wearing the second he got to camp. He had to admit that with his developing muscles it still looked pretty good on him. Like the others, he was no wearing a golden breast plate with no sleeves to it so that his mostly bare arms could be seen. On his shoulders were a golden shoulder plates. On the left shoulder plate was the winged Fanalis symbol, which was insisted upon by Rohroh that he never stop wearing. On his waist he now wore a golden metal plated battle skirt, yes men could wear battle skirts made of metal, and covering his shins were golden shin protectors that also had knee protectors on them. Moving his toes around, he found that the brown sandles weren't to much different than his old ninja sandles.

Around Naruto's wrists were the Amol Selseira, with the chains wrapped around the forearm for the moment. With the shin protectors covering his legs, he didn't need them there anymore. They actually went pretty well with the armor he wore, and now they would be that much easier to use. To finish the look Naruto picked up a white cloth and tied it around his forehead, and he felt a sense of being complete with the headband on. He had felt that something was missing in his life for awhile now, and now he knew what it was. He was going to have to put a symbol of a white tiger on the cloth, because that would make him look even more badass than he did.

"You look great in that." Muu said as he entered the tent with a young girl about Naruto's age, maybe a few years older. She was somewhere between 13 and 16, but because of how youthful she was it was really hard to tell. She regarded Naruto with a critical eye though, and unlike the others she wasn't wearing the golden armor over her form. She wore a white dress with no sleeves, that ended at mid-thigh. She wore some kind of fishnet stocking around her shins, and over her neck was a golden necklace. Her hair only went down a little passed her shoulders, and her chest was not that well developed just yet. Like Naruot though, she had smaller black markings around her eyes that hadn't fully grown yet.

"So you are the one that will be helping us kill Tundrama. Well I am Morgiana, and it is nice to meet you." Morgiana said as she walked forward to Naruto, and extended her hand in the motion to shake hands with him. Meeting her halfway with a smile, Naruto grasped her hand with his own and the two birefly shook hands before letting go.

"Yeah, I am going to be helping to kill Tundrama. I am really looking forward to doing battle with another dragon though. Titus wasn't at full power, and my partners hadn't been able to truly fight by my side." Naruto said with a slight grin. Yeah, they had supported him by making him more powerful, but they didn't truly fight the dragon themselves. To know that you can fight side by side with your partner made the trust that much greater.

"I hope you decent, because I am coming in anyway." Rohroh said as he entered the tent, before looking over Naruto wearing the armor to see how well it fit him. The already well developing muscles Naruto was getting fit well with the armor, much like all Fanalis did so that was no surprise.

"What brings you here? I thought you would be getting everyone ready for the battle tomorrow." Muu asked his second in command with a raised eyebrow, and naruto was curious about that as well while Morgiana just continued to look at him. The others might not have noticed, but she could sense the amount of magic inside Naruto. It was unreal for a normal Pure-Blooded Fanalis to have anywhere near as much magic as this boy did.

"I came to ask if Naruto knew any weak points on the dragon that we could attack." Rohroh stated, and Naruto nodded happily. Wendy had actually told him all the major weak points on the dragons body, or at least the ones where the natural defences were the weakest.

"Yeah I know them, back at the guild I belong my partner was raiused by a dragon and taught how to kill one. The biggest weak points on a dragon are the stomach, the tail, the spot between the wings, the wings themselves, and between the eyes at the forehead. Then there are smaller weak points at the sides of the jaws, and the eyes." Naruto decribed in a non-chalant way, while Rohroh nodded slowly and tried to memorize every location that could prove to be the most fatal. With three Pure-Blood Fanalis, four Half-Blood Fanalis, and a fully grown dragon Tundrama was going to die during the battle.

They couldn't afford to send any more Fanalis though, since currently the ones going to battle right now... were the only known Fanalis outside of the true dark zone. The Fanalis birth place, where they became their true form.

"How did you kill your dragon opponent?" Morgiana asked out of nowhere, and Naruto scratched his cheek.

"I bounced around, then did this weird aura thing with magic and punched right through it's heart and body. I nearly died though, so I won't be to eager to do that again anytime soon with the amount of strain it put me through." Naruto said awkwardly, before Muu decided to lighten up the mood by putting his hands on both Naruto and Morgiana's shoulders and forcing the two fo them face to face. The two blushed, before they both turned their heads to glare at Muu.

"We can talk about this depressing stuff tomorrow, but tonight we enjoy a feast in the hopes to bring good luck for tomorrows hunt!" Muu said as Naruto and the only female Pure-Blood Fanalis got off of each other, and resisted the tempation to punch Muu in the gut for that one. Rohroh sighed and left the tent to go inform the others that they were going to have a feast. When the group of now three walked out of the tent, they were met with the Fanalis around the campfire.

"Looking good runt." Yaqut said with a light teasing tone as he cooked a boar over the fire slowly, and the smell of well cooked meat hit everyone's noses when the wind blew the smoke towards them. Naruto shivered at the smell, since Wendy never really let him eat meat around her. She ate meat too, but she prefered veggies because she didn't like to hurt animals to get the meat like Naruto did. She prefered to buy her meat like a normal person, while he prefered to kill the animals himself.

"Looking old cook." Naruto said back with confidence, and Yaqut whistled at the speed that comeback came. Most people took a moment or two to make good comebacks, but that one was immediate. He was going to like hunting with this kid, that was for sure.

"He doesn't look right just yet... Oh I know!" Razol said with a grin as he went back into her tent, and didn't come out right away. Naruto raised an eyeborw at that, but he didn't know if that was normal for her or not so let it slide.

"What was that about?" Naruto questioned, and Myron stepped forward and started to hand everyone a water skin. Naruto raised the edge to his nose and took a whiff, before learning that there was something really sweet inside. Once everyone had a drink, Muu stepped in front of the fiure and looked at everyone with a confident look. Razol had come back out of her tent with her drink in hand, and a hand behind her back.

"Listen up everyone! Tomorrow we will go to war with our ultimate prey! A prey that stands head above all other prey! The noble dragon will fall to us tomorrow, the ultimate hunters will take on the ultimate prey! Tomorrow we will fight to kill the one that calls herself Tundrama! So everyone, let us show the world why we are to be respected!" Muu shouted, before everyone took a large breath until all their lungs were filled the the brim with air. Before they all let loose their most powerful Battle Cries, cries that shook their air as the fire Muu was standing in front of shot up high into the sky in responce to their roars.

Rocks lifted up from the ground and floated into the air, while cracks appeared on the ground and the clouds in the sky grew darker. The moon vanished behind the clouds, and if not for the fire their would have been no more light. Once they stopped 'crying' the changes everywhere stopped and the rocks in the air fell back to the ground.

'That was pretty fun. This guy is a pretty good leader.' Naruto thought with a grin as he raised the drink to his lips like everyone else, and the sweet nector was like drinking heaven. It was better than anything he had ever had before, even ramen! The fruit that produced this must have bee the tastiest damn thing to ever exist, and these people were geniuses to drink it like this.

"Now onto even better news, as you all know today we recieved a new brother! A brother that will join us on his first hunt tomorrow, and truly become a member of the tribe! Naruto and Morgiana please come up here!" Muu shouted with excitement, and both of the young Fanalis stepped forward next to Muu, and he put his hands on both of their heads. Naruto wondered what he was doing, before Muu spoke up again. "As you all know, this will also be Morgiana's first hunt with the tribe, which means that tomorrow both Morgiana and Naruto will bath in the blood of their prey!" Muu shouted much to the approval of the members of the tribe around them, and Naruto could feel their excitement rising when Razol stepped forward with her hand holding a golden box in front of her.

"Here they are Muu-sama." Razol said with a ceremonial bow, and when she opened the box the two younger Fanalis saw a golden dagger on top of red silk. Muu picked up the dagger, before he took Naruto and Morgiana's hands and cut them across the palms in one slice. Neither of them so much as flicnhed from the shallow cut, and they bleed freely from the right hands.

"With this bloody dagger, I hereby declare Morgiana and Naruto to now be adults in the eyes of the Fanalis! May your kills be swift, and your enemies be powerful!" Muu yelled as he swung the dagger at the fire, and the blood on the dagger was tossed into the fire. The fire turned from orange-red to blood red and changed shape to the form of two red beasts for a second, before becoming normal fire again. With that done, they were surprised when the wounds healed up immediantly for some reason.

"Now lets get drunk!" Razol shouted out, and Yaqut lifted the finished boar above his head before he tossed it into the air. Everyone besides Naruto and Morgiana jumped up into the air and grabbed a piece of the boar, while Naruto chuckled lightly and looked at Morgiana.

"This seems like fun, want to join in?" Naruto said as he offered a hand to her when the others started to dance and eat at the same time. Each of them singing their own tunes, that somehow blended in together well. Morgiana looked at naruto for a second, before a soft smile came to her face as she took his hand with a small blush on her face and the two of the started to dance next to the fire together.

Like before with Naruto, all the dance setps came out of instinct alone as the two of them fell into perfect sync with each other. Rohroh glanced in their direction, before taking a large bite of his boar leg with a feral grin. As expected, with the two of them so close in age they naturally felt a deep connection. It was only natural for them as hunters to naturally form their own pack, and if anything romantic came from their natural connection remained to be seen. It was an instinctual need to form their own group, a close knit group that they could use to hunt more effectivally than with the large group.

He and Muu were in a group together, Razol and Yaqut were together in a group, while Myron kind of wondered between the two groups of her own free will. Muu was the leader of the tribe, while he and Myron usually fought over the second in command position. He didn't like the smart types like her, while she thought his blood lusting ways for battle were to much. She thought that he was 'quick to anger' and 'aggressive', well if people weren't so stupid he would have to get angry every time he get somebody that wasn't of their race.

"I can't wait until tomorrow, just the thought of fighting another dragon so soon has my blood so heated!" Naruto said with a feral grin on his face, and Morgiana smiled at him as he dripped her so low to the ground that her skull was a single centimeter from touching the dirt. How he managed not to smack her head on the ground was a miracle in it's own right.

"What was fighting a dragon like?" Morgiana asked curiously, and she pulled herself close to Naruto before they span around together. Naruto thought about it for a second, and even though the others were drinking their brains out they listened into the conversation between the new adults of the tribe.

"It was the single most amazing fight I have ever been in, and I nearly died multiple times. I my best friends wasn't a healer, I would have been dead. The fight was that awesome." Naruto said with closed eyes, and a dreamy grin spreading across his face. Morgiana nodded her head slowly, not having been in a fight that would leave her in the condition that Naruto must have been in.

"So almost dying is awesome?" Morgiana asked, and while Naruto twirled her into the air hje decided to answer once he caught her and put her back on the ground.

"No, a fight that leaves you almost dead is awesome. Dying sucks." Naruto said in a deadpan tone. Dying and almost dying duringa fight were two different things, one had honor and the other didn't. If you died in a fight while standing up, you were a badass, but if you died of age and sickness you just made your family and friends sadder to have to watch you struggle to live. Sometimes a sudden death, but better than a long and painful death, not just for yourselves but for everyone around you that loves you.

"Wise words, dying does suck!" Muu said with a drunk blush on his face before he fell backwards. Everyone laughed at him besides Rohroh who ran over to their leader and checked to see if he was alright, but once that was done and Muu was proven to be fine even Rohroh laughed with them.

"Hey Morgiana, what was the toughest thing you have ever killed?" Naruto asked with a tilted head when the dancing between them came to a stop, and they went over to get what was left of the boar after the people with the bigger appetites have had their fill. Morgiana twitched when he asked that, and with a blush she looked away from him.

"I haven't killed anything, because until now I wasn't allowed on the hunts." Morgiana came clean, expecting Naruto to look down on her for being a killing virgin. Naruto wrapped an arm around her shoulders, before he grinned at her.

"That is pretty cool, because now you get to say your first kill was a dragon after tomorrow." Naruto told her in a soothing voice, without even trying, that calmed her and made her blush deeper. She pushed him away from her slightly, before she looked away from him. Meeting somebody her age that was so nice was so... wait, this was actually the first time she had ever even met so,mebody her age. This was completely new grounds for her!

"What was your first kill?" Morgiana asked to turn the subject away from her, and Naruto thought about it for a moment. Now that he thought about it, he didn't really know what the first thing he killed was. Then it came to his head when he remembered the first time he had been eaten.

"The first thing I had killed had been a giant snake, the things was freaking HUGE! It had swallowed me whole, and I ended up having to kill it from the inside out." Naruto said with a shiver when he remmebered the feeling of the snake guts on his skin. He had been eaten a few times since then, and that first snake would always be the most worst time he had been eaten. He was surprised he could ever eat anything against after having seen the insides of multiple animals.

"You were eaten?" Rohroh asked from a sm,all distance away, and Naruto shivered and raiseds his hand with three fingers pointing up.

"Three times in my life, and it will most likely not be the last time." Naruto stated as if it were a fact, and those around him laughed it up at his expense. He was laughing as well in a good natured way, because even he could admit that it sounded pretty funny. It wasn't fun, but it was funny.

He was so pumped up for tomorrow though, that even if he wanted to be mad he couldn't be.

It was Tiger verse Dragon again, of course he should be excited.

He was made for these kind of fights.

**Chapter End.**  
><strong>This chapyter represented the calm before the storm in a way, and adding a tribal element to the Fanalis to make them seem more like a tribe of hunters. A way to deepen his bonds with them, and the armor was just because the armor is pretty awesome. That and to give him a more regal look to match with the tiger image. Before anyone complain about the battle skirt. Tons of Greek and Romans wore metal skirts to battle. They were great warriors, so the armor is based of of their armor. That is literally what the Fanalis wear. I had nothing to do with that.<strong>  
><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>


	28. Grandeeney

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Really busy day today, so didn't get much time to write.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

'I thought I would be excited to meet Grandeeney, but I am feeling nothing but anger right now." Naruto thought as the group waited for the Sky Dragon to show up at the pick up location. The journey by foot to the mountain would be two days, but by air they would be able to get there in a few hours. That was what Myron had told him, and the reason they needed Grandeeney, because she would be able to get them there without ruining the element of surprise.

"You look tense." Naruto heard Yaqut say as the grown Fanalis sat next to him, and Naruto looked at the wild haired male with a smirk on his face. He had actually expected Muu or Razol to be the first people to try and talk to him at the moment. Yaqut pat Naruto on the back, before he noticed that it was anger that was flowing off of Naruto instead of a fearful tension that he had originally come to help out with. "Do you have an isue with getting help from a dragon?" Yaqut asked, and Naruto shook his head.

"Not at all, just this dragon. You know, my best friend is the dragon's child. A child that she ABANDONED! One way or another, this dragon will be answering my questions. I will see to it that I learn why she left Wendy." Naruto muttered, yet with thyeir super hearing everyone in the group heard what he had said. They couldn't help but agree with him, even though they didn't know Wendy. They each knew what it was like to not have parents, or to lose their parents. Unlike the other Fanalis that stayed in the dark zone at all times, they prefered to stay in the light.

"This Wendy sounds pretty important to you, is she your girlfriend or something?" Yaqut asked with a light teasing undertone to his voice, and Morgiana across the camp started to pay attention to the conversation. The others chuckled lightly when they noticed that she was just now focusing after hearing that part. The ground under her feet was starting to crack, and a few veins on her fist bulged slightly in frustration. Oh yeah, it was obvious that the dance last night next to the fire had affected Morgiana. To be matched in a dance, and be met move for move with a partner connected her to Naruto.

"Naw, Wendy and I are members of the same guild. Best buddies that go on missions together, she is a little weird with her blushing, but we don't really look at each other like that." Naruto said as he scratched his cheek awkwardly. In all honesty, he was never really sure what he felt about Wendy. He wasn't very good with his own emotions, but he felt really close to Wendy so that was something. Morgiana calmed down when she heard that answer, and she started to put on the female golden armor over her white dress. Just because she didn't where the armor normally, didn't mean she didn't have it.

"Hey Morgiana, you here that, he is single." Muu teased, before he was hit in the face and knocked onto his back by Morgiana when she threw a shin guard at his face. He sat back up and rubbed his nose with a grin, before tossing the armor back to her. She huffed and put it back on her shin, while turning her nose away from the tribe leader. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her behavior, before shrugging it off as something trivial. Everyone heard the loud sound of wings beating, before they all saw a white dragons land on the ground in front of them.

This is Grandeeney the Sky Dragon, a dragon that was much smaller than Titus the Earth Dragon, yet radiated a smarter power to her. The dragon was covered in a more bird-like scale structure, and her head was covered in fur. She had no horns on her flat head, and her jaw was wider than Titus' was. Like Titus though, she was muscled similar to a male would be when it came to the leaner chest of the dragon. She had human-like clawed hands similar to Titus, and her tail was longer than her main body. Her while body was white, and her eyes were a sky blue, pun intended. Her body was shaped for a more four legged stand, even though her front legs were more like arms than legs. Finally, her wings were a combination of feathers and fur. Overall she was a dragon with a distinct bird-like appearance, in contrast to the castle-like appearance Titus took.

"Grandeeney!" Naruto shouted as he jumped up on top of Grandeeney's head and started her straight in the eye with a look of anger present deep in his eyes. Grandeeney looked at Naruto with a calm relaxed aura about her in contrast to Naruto's aggressive aura of dominance. Hardely affected by his aura at all, which was impressive in it's own right.

"Ah, so we finally meet Byakko the White Tiger, killer of Titus the Earth Dragon. Or should I call you Naruto, the name Wendy knows you by?" Grandeeney asked curiously, before Naruto narrowed his eyes at the dragon with a look at showed that he wasn't affected by her jokes.

"You and I are going to have a talk about why you left Wendy, and you better answer me truthfully. What you did to Wendy was unforgivable, and if she didn't love you I would be trying to kill you right now." Naruto said with a tone that said he would truly be trying to kill Grandeeney for Wendy's sake if the girl didn't love this dragon so much. Said dragon understood this point, and closed her eyes before opening them as a sad look came over her features.

"I understand, and once Tundrama has been killed I will answer any question you have. Wendy picked a good person to become friends with. I have been watching her, and I have seen how much she cares for you Naruto Uzumaki." Grandeeney said as the other Fanalis jumped up and landed on her back. Tundrama was not a dragon to be joked with, and they needed to get to the fight before said dragon noticed their presence approaching. The element of surprise as the most important thing when fighting against a powerful dragon. A long range dragon like an ice dragon has the advantage over the Fanalis, but they had the advantage in close range with their metal crushing strength. Ice was MUCH weaker than metal, even the ice of a dragon would fall before the vast physical strength of a Fanalis.

Dragons may be immune to most magical attacks, but physical attacks worked on them. The only reason that humans didn't know about that was because they didn't have the strength needed to damage a dragons scales. Fanalis weren't human, and they had such strength to damage a dragons' body. Yeah, the damage wasn't as big as most would like, but they still did damage. Magic damage and physcial trama were two different things, and they prefered the second to the first.

"I am sorry to bother you Sky Dragon-san, but can we get going. The sooner that beast is taken care of, the sooner we can celebrate." Muu said with a small grin on his face. The level of the celebration was equal to the level of the last kill they made, so killing a dragon would mean that the celebration would be so epic that they would all wake up with hangovers. That would make things so epic if they all woke up in weird positions. Normally getting piss drunk was something that they were only allowed to do on amazing nights of celebration.

"You are a weird one as well Muu-san." Grandeeney commented, but none the less she took off into the sky with all of them on her back. Naruto on the other hand prefered to sit on her head, and her eye shifted up to him with a curious glance. Naruto noticed this, before he sighed and looked at thoise blue eyes the dragon had.

"You really hurt Wendy when you left her, so your explaination better not be half assed." Naruto said warningly, despite the fact that Grandeeney was a dragon. Naruto stood up and walked over to the group of Fanalis before sitting down with them. It would still be a few hours until they reached Tundrama, so the best way to spend that time was a bit of relaxation and bonding between teammates.

"Flying sure is freaky huh?" Razol asked as she looked off the back of the Sky Dragon, befor immediantly shivering. Right now they were above the clouds, with their Fanalis constitution letting them breath easier than a human would. Naruto still noticed that none of the others seemed to be very comfy in the sky, but then again none of the others had the ability to fly.

"Never doing this again." Myron said with a shiver herself, and she made sure to not look over the edge of the dragon they were on. The least affected of the group besides Naruto was actually Morgiana, while Muu had his eyes closed so as to not tempt himself to look. He really didn't like the thought of falling off of this dragon.

"... So what were all of your first kills?" Naruto asked after a moment of silence, and with the question taking everyone's minds off of the fact they were miles in the air they remembered the first creature they killed.

"Slave owner, killed him by using my pinky to put a hole in his head." Rohroh said fondly as he held out the pinky he used to kill his old 'master' with. Naruto sighed, and regretted asking the question before Razol chirpped up with a grin on her face.

"My first kill was a really big Wyvern! That bastard gave me this scar." Razol said as she pointed to the sticthed scar acoss her chest. She grinned lightly when she noticed that Naruto's eyes stayed there for a second before going back up to her eyes. Yaqut went next as he rubbed his nose confidently.

"My first kill was a Cerberus, the giant dog nearly took my arm with it. I ripped out it's tooth and used that to stab it in the heart. Stupid dog got lucky with how well it did." Yaqut said with a small blush when he remembered how he nearly died getting his first kill. Myron smirked at him, before she touched her thumb to her chest to draw attention to herself.

"My first kill was a S-Class Mage that had tried invading out lands. One kick to the chest was all it took to kill her." Myron said confident that nobodies kill would be more impressive than that. Muu chuckled at her bragging, before standing up and taking a heroic pose. Looking at them all with a grin, he pointed up at sky.

"Your kills may be impressive, but my first kill will put all of your to shame! My first kill was a genie, and those people are TOUGH to put down!" Muu said with a grin on his face, and everyone around him started clapping at his first kill. Naruto then stood up and looked at Muu with a grin on his face.

"Giant snake, at easily as long as a tree is tall. Thick enough to compete with Grandeeney here, and do you know how I killed it... I blew that snake punk up from the inside out! It ate me, so I made it pay!" Naruto bragged, before Razol put him in a headlock again. Naruto struggled dramatically, before Grandeeney pulled them apart with her tail. She wasn't about to have Fanalis fight on her back, not when they were up at a height that would cause her a lot of damage if they fell.

"So do we have a battle plan?" Morgiana asked as she spoke up, and everyone looked at Naruto, mostly because he was the only one that had fought a dragon and killed it. Naruto scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin, before he looked away from them.

"I just kind of brute forced my way against the dragon last time, and my friend used her support magic to increase my strength." Naruto said, before Grandeeney commented with a playful tone to her voice. With her ebing the kind of person that liked to point fun at peoples wounds, he should have seen it coming. Wendy had told him that was part of her personality.

"Yeah, and how did Wendy take it that her magic nearly ended up killing you? You Fanalis are extremely weak when magic is rampaging through your bodies. Very few healing magics can be used on your race without you reacting badly." Grandeeney pointed out, and Naruto raised his fist and pounded it into Grandeeney's back. Of all the dragons, she had the weakest defence because of her lack of true scales. The fact she had a lot of fur instead of scales made her very weak to physical attacks, but also very resistant to magic attacks. That was why she twitched in pain for a moment, before going steady with her flying patterns again.

"It isn't Wendy's fault she almost killed me. She hadn't know about my weakness before that point, and if it meant protecting her and my friends I would have gladly died." Naruto said coldly, before he forced himself to smile again. He looked back at his race, before he saw them all looking at him with understanding or proud looks. They all understood the weakness of being weak to magic, a trade off for their amazing bodies. The only one that had never suffered from magic had been Morgiana, since she had never had a reason to use it. She hadn't even had it forced into her before.

"Spoken like a true pack member, you know what, when we celebrate out victory over the dragon I want to talk to you about something important. Until then it will have to wait." Rohroh told Naruto, while Morgiana looked at Naruto with a small blush on her face. She was taken with his words and the conviction in them. In her eyes, he was truly worthy to be a member of the Fanalis race.

"Yeah, I am totally going to get you drunk." Muu admitted, and everyone looked at the leader of their group like he was an idiot. Myron sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation over her brothers poor choice of words. Naruto just laughed a bit, before he was punched in the arm by Yaqut.

"If we are getting drunk, then we should make it a guys bonding night." Yaqut said, and the three women of the group looked at the men with twitching eyebrows. Did they really just suggest that they leave them out, because of their gender?

"You know we can drink just as much as you, so how about we turn it into a guys verse girls drinking contest?" Razol waggered with a grin on her face, while both Myron and Morgiana shook their heads in annoyance for a moment. Mostly because neither of them wanted to get into a contest that would get them drunk, when neither of them were fond of drinking. Then again, getting drunk might be fun if they really do kill the dragon.

"Count me out. Somebody has to stay sober." Rohroh said with a feral grin on his face, or at least it looked that way like always because of the chunk missing from his face. Naruto grinned at how comfortable everyone seemed with each other, before he stood up and went back to the head of the dragon to think to himself for a bit. Without Wendy, he only had his own power to use against Tundrama. Sure, he had grown stronger since he had fought against Titus, but he still didn't know how to activate his white tiger aura.

Something that he had named as the 'Byakko Mode'. He knew it had something to do with his magic, but he was honestly a little scared to try it again. He had done that compeltely on instinct, so he didn't know if he could use it at will.

'Last time it was Tiger vs Dragon, but now it looks like it will also be Fire vs Ice added onto it.' Naruto thought as he looked at his shackle weapons. These were his only true secret weapon against Tundrama, along with his dagger. Felling something press against his neck, he looked to see Morgiana touching his nec with two fingers.

"Good to know you are still alive... care to tell me what has you troubled?" Morgiana said as she sat down on top of Grandeeney's head with him. She had been concerned for a moment when she had seen Naruto's face take on a more thoughtful appearance. Even she could tell that Naruto wasn't the kind of person that thought before a fight very much. He seemed like a person that thrived in the middle of combat.

"Nothing is wrong... you know, normally I would be so thrilled for a fight like this. I can't help but feel like something is... off though. Like something is still missing." Naruto explained, and Morgiana would have tried to say something, before they all felt the air suddenly drop a few more degrees. The two of them shared a look, before they nodded. This could only mean one thing.

Tundrama was close.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Naruto and Grandeeney will have a 'chat' about Wendy, and Naruto will demand the answer out of her. Now though they had more important matters, like facing a dragon that is actually at full power unlike Titus. Yes, the Ice is weaker than Earth, BUT Ice is a better long distance. It also has a good effect short distance. Next chapter will be the battle between the Fanalis + Grandeeney vs Tundrama.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	29. How a Pack Fights

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Get back here you ass!" Naruto shouted up towards Grandeeney's form, but she just looked down at the Fanalis with an amused look to her inteligent eyes. A deep throating chuckle was heard from the dragon that put them all on edge, and Naruto suddenly figured out what had felt off about the situation. Here was a dragon freely helping them kill another dragon, or a species that weren't even human. Sure, the two dragons were on opposite sides of the agreement. One loved humans and the other ate humans, but in a land with no humans that didn't matter.

"I said I would help you, but I help by healing. If you need me to heal you, then I will do it. I am not a fan of fighting though, so that part will have to be done by you and your group." Grandeeney told them, and most of the group shrugged. A wind dragon wouldn't be as much help against an ice dragon. In magic, ice was the elemental combination of water and wind. While you didn't need to know either of the two to use ice, that was still the combination. Dragons were naturally immune to their element, which meant that Tundrama would be either immune or almost immune to Grandeeney's sky related attacks.

"How will we contact you if we need healing?" Muu asked, while everyone started watching out for the dragon they would be fighting. Right now they were at the snow covered valley that the dragon slept in. At the mountains surrounding the valley were completely covered in ice, and sometimes in the snow you would come across a Fanalis that had met their end at the hands of the dragon. Their batlle expression showing through the ice they were incased in, and the determination they showed despite facing against their dooms was astounding. Their red hair and eyes standing out, even when frozen was what made them all more noticable.

"I will me close by, just shout for me." Grandeeney said, before she flew off towards the other end of the valley. Muu nodded and drew his sword in preperation for combat, since they never knew when Tundrama might return to her home. They waited for minutes, and those minutes turned into hours quickly until the sun was right over their heads again. Then finally they all heard the flap of wings, and the sound of wind whistling. Naruto and Rohroh had to jump far away from where they were as a wide and powerful beam of ice magic destroyed the ground they had stood on.

"Finally! All that waiting was killing me!" Razol shouted as a giant spike of ice formed on the location that the beam of ice magic struck. With a giant thud, the dragon they would be fighting landed on the ground and showed of her entire majestic glory. Call them what you will, but dragons of certain elements had a majestic beauty to them. Ice was one of those elements, and this dragon seemed to radiate a animal beauty to it.

_**Play: RWBY Theme - Red like Roses Part 2 (extended)**_

Tundrama was a dragon about thirty meters tall, with a ten meter long white scale covered neck. The neck was about two meters thick, and on the back of the neck were dozens of spikes of clear ice coming from the scales. The ice spikes trailed down the spine itself. The head ofthe dragon was covered in an armor casing of ice on the head, going around the eyes, and trailing the long jawline of the dragon. The jaw was longer, and more snout-like than Grandeeney or Titus, with teeth made of ice showing. The ice was white in these areas, while gray eyes with slit pupils were seen. The main body of Tundrama was thick, with the top of the body covered in a thick armor of ice, while the bottom was just covered in white scales. Two giant wings came from her back, and they were colored as white as snow. Unlike Grandeeney and Titus though, she didn't have hands on her front legs. All fours of her legs were similar to elephant legs, but with three large claws sticking out of the front.

Finally there was her tail, that had a giant boulder of ice stuck on the tip.

"More of you Fanalis scum has come to defile my new nesting grounds, leave before you end up like all the rest!" Tundrama roared out at them, and Muu stepped forward andf pointed his sword at her. The other dragons had all talked to them first before taking home in THEIR country. The country they had been born on, and conquered. They owned this entire country, which made Tundrama the true intruder.

"Tundrama-san, I will grant you ONE last chance to leave these lands before we are forced into taking a darker course of action." Muu threatened with a rare glare at the dragon in front of them, while Morgiana tensed her legs to get ready for a fight, She wasn't the only one getting ready though. Razol already had an ice covered boulder lifted above her head, ready to be thrown, and Rohroh was leaking killing intent like a mad man. Myron was already trying to calculate the best way to defeat this dragon by looking over it's body. Finally, Naruto had summoned his dagger and had attached it to one of the chains on his left shackle.

Tundrama didn't bother responding with words, and let her actions do the talking by opening her mouth and sending a roar almost point blank at Muu. Thankfully Muu was able to react in time and jump away from the attack without any damage to his person. He landed next to Rohroh, and the taller Fanalis looked at Muu with an I told you so look.

"I told you so." Rohroh said, and refering to how he pointed out that Tundrama wouldn't leave of her own will. Like that the battle between Fanalis and dragon was started with Razol throwing and smashing a boulder into the side of Tundrama's main body. The dragon responded by waving her tail, and the snow around them started to rise up and it surged towards them like a powerful wave of freezing power. All the Fanalis jumped up high over the wave, but they all noticed spikes of ice flying towards each of them. They weren't even phased by the attack, and most of the simply batted the ice away from them.

"Naruto! Boost me down!" Myron shouted, and with a swing of his arm Naruto sent a chain at her that wrapped around her ankle. Swinging her around, Myron collided with Tundrama's hind leg and slammed into the dragon with her feet. This cracked the ice armor, but not brake it completely. Myron jumped off of the dragon as her ice fangs tried to rip her in two. Muu and Rohroh charged the dragon, and with a slice of his sword Muu made a narrow cut across the ice while Rohroh punched the cut and shattered that spot of ice armor.

Chains wrapped around both of their waists and pulled them back just in time as shards of ice formed where they had been standing. They landed next to Naruto, and the chains went back to his shackles. They all saw the ice on the dragon reform immediantly, which caused them to curse.

"That armor isn't part of the dragon, it is added on by the dragon creating it!" Morgiana shouted over to them as she danced through wave upon wave of ice crystal shards being sent her way. She actually grabbed one sharp and used it to bat away the others, before she threw the shard away right after when ice started to form on her hand. Gripping her frozen hand into a fist, the ice shattered and Razol dropped out of the sky and unleashed hell on Tundrama's skull with a n earth splitting heel drop that cracked the armor.

"The ice is freaking tough too!" Razol added as she jumped off of the dragon and landed next to Yaqut before they both charged the dragon and punched the ice armor at the same time before the relativally slow dragon could react. The armor shattered, before the shattered ice floated up and shot at the two Fanalis. Thankfully the ice bounced off the stomachs of their breast plates without causing more than a dent in the armor.

Rohroh charged the dragon head on, and Tundrama glared at the grinning man before she picked her tail up and slammed the ice on the end into Rohroh. He raised his arms and caught the ice barehanded, before hopping up in a way that allowed Muu to pass under him and cut the iced tip of the dragons tail off. He was holding the Naruto's flaming dagger, which said boy was pumping full of magic using the chain. Tundrama sent a chunk of ice at Muu, but he let go of the dagger and stopped the ice from going further with his hands like Rohroh behind him.

Tundrama's eyes widened though when she saw Naruto jumped up onto Muu's shoulder with one foot, before jumping off and heading straight for her. Swinging his arms back his chains wrapped around Rohroh and Muu so that the three of them were now heading towards Tundrama's head from the front, and the sides. She was about to take Naruto out with a roar, before a boulder of ice crashed into her mouth thanks to Razol. Naruto flipped in mid-air to use a heel drop on Tundrama's snout, while Muu and Rohroh pun ched her in each side of the head.

All the armor on her head was shattered right away, and the ice teeth of the dragon all cracked to go along with it. The three men jumped back, and Naruto chains let go of Rohroh and Muu.

Myron and Yaqut grabbed Tundrama's tail before she could swing it, and the two of the struggled lightly to hold it in place as ice formed on their hands just from touching her. Naruto stuck both his arms out before jumping into the air, with Rohroh and Muu following him up. Each grown Fanalis grabbed on his his arms, before they threw him at full strength towards the ice dragon before she had even a slight chance to react. Naruto passed right by Tundrama, and she turned her long neck to look at him standing on the ground behind her.

*Splursh*

Tundrama felt two wounds open up on the front of her body, and the top of her head. Blue blood squirted from the wounds on her body, and she looked to see a flaming dagger in Naruto's hands. A dagger that was capable of cutting through the hide of a dragon, and so far Tundrama had only ever heard of one person that had a dagger that could do that. That wore the Amol Selseira around their wrists.

Byakko the White Tiger, the King of Beasts, and finally the slayer of the dragon Titus. Suddenly these Fanalis were no longer just an annoying group that were only a light work out. They were a true threat to her life! She quicjkly froze her wounds closed, before reforming her ice armor over her body and creating spikes of ice out of her already existing armor. She was going to have to get more serious than she was when she started if she was to win against a person that had already killed a dragon, and a group of full grown Fanalis. The small girl could be killed at any moment, so she was not really counted in the group of threats.

With a single flap of her massive wings Tundrama flew up into the air, before looking down at the group of Fanalis. Opening her mouth, she fired a larger than average destructive beam of ice magic. Mryon and Razol jumped at high into the air after her, but they were quickly smacked out of the air by her tail. The two smashed into the ground, and they soon learned that they weren't very lucky when the ground cracked and they figured out that they were on top of an ice covered lake. The second they went through the ice, the holes they went rhough were quickly reforzen by the roar of ice.

"The air is a dragons domain puny Fanalis, now perish!" Tundrama said in confidence that they was going to win, before Rohroh and Yaqut punched the ice and shattered it so that the two girls could come back onto solid land. They breathed deeply, before shivering sligthly. Beimng cold was no big deal for a Fanalis, but being wet and cold sucked ass.

"Morgiana, take her down!" Muu ordered, and Tundrama wondered what that was about for only a second before she felt a large amount of force smash into her back and sent her right back on the ground. Chains wrapped around her arms from where Naruto guided her through the air safely, before she touched the ground next to him. The dragon growled in irritation, before roaring in frustration, and the snow started to swirl up and bulge randomly behind the dragon before compacting into a more durable form. Soon the form of the dragon was lost, and in her place was a giant snow dragon that was at least ten times the size of the original dragon.

Rohroh was the first one to be have his chest armor completely broken when Tundrama's new form kicked him hard enough to send him flying. Ice covering his body at random, before he flexed his body and broke the ice. He touched the ground with a grin set firmly in place, while bleeding from a deep gash on his chest.

"Try this on for size!" Razol shouted as she tossed a massive rock she ripped from the ground up at Tundrama, but it only got stuck in the snow without causing any damage. Razol cursed, before she felt Naruto grab her underarms and lift her up as wings sprouted out of the back of his armor and he took off into the sky. A wave of snow went towards the two of them, and when it hit the ground it turned into white ice.

"Rocks won't do any good against snow, but how about some fire!" Myron shouted to Naruto and Razol, and both of them nodded in the air while Muu jumped up into the air and landed on Naruto's lower back while he was flying. The three of them were also smacked out of the sky, before hitting the ground with bone smashing force. Muu wrapped both Razol and Naruto into his arms before they hit the ground, while he took the brunt of the damage while the back of his armor shattered.

"You guys alright?" Muu asked as the three stood up, with him bleeding out of a gash on his back caused by the armor breaking. Naruto nodded, before raised his arms and brought his chain around the three of them. Lighting the chains on fire with a good portion of his magic he defended them when a wave of snow crashed at them. The snow melted, and then evaporated right away. Morgiana and Myron ran through the steam and quickly got next to them, with Yaqut and an injured Rohroh coming in right after. Naruto's chains circles around them in a net-like barrier that was currently defending them from wave after wave of snow. Quickly draining more and more of his magic with each hit.

"Okay, quick brain storm. Does anyone have any ideas how to win?" Yaqut asked curiously, before they saw a tornado of air shoot out of the sky and destroy the snow struture that Tundrama had taken refuge in. Said dragon went back down to the ground, and Naruto dropped the chain barrier of fire to conserve magic. He may have a lot of magic, but fueling the fire of these weapons was highly draining. The fact that magic took more effort for him to use wasn't very good either.

"Not a clue, so lets just beat the dragon until it dies." Rohroh said as he pounced back into the battle, with Muu sighing before following after him. The two of them ran side by side, before the jumped out of the way of another roar of ice. They kept running forward, before they hopped up into the air above the dragon. Muu had his sword at the ready, while Rohroh had his legs ready to kick Tundrama in the head. Naruto sent a wave of chains, set ablaze with flames, at Tundrama when she started to open her mouth to blast them away. Muu used the flames on the chains to increase the damage his sword would do by slamming the broad side of the blade into the chains. The ice armor that was covering the head again shattered, before Rohroh kicked the dragon in the forehead.

The chains were snapped after another moment, before the two adults jumped away before Tundrama could snap at them. The landed back with the group, and energy started to fill their bodies while their wounds began to get healed from a long distance healing spell from Grandeeney. Naruto looked up at the clouds, and as a tornado of wind shot down from the sky towards Tundrama Naruto summoned his wings and flew up on his own with his dagger in hand. Lighting it on fire, he sent a wave of fire towards the roar of the sky dragon and the two attacks combined into a raging inferno of spiralling wind. An uncontrolled blast that was now headed straight towards the ground and Tundrama.

"Oh shit." Naruto whispered to himself before he flew down to the group, and he wrapped them all in chains so and pressed them together. Twenty layers of chains surrounding them, and they still felt the heat as the ball of chains they were wrapped in was assualted by the heat of wave of flames thta was no doubt going on outside. After a few minutes, Naruto unwrapped the chains from them and looked at the world around them.

The flames had spread trhough out the entire valley, and gotten rid of all the ice and snow. The lake was showing, and steaming with hot water. The ground was covered in water that went up to there ankles, and they all heard the sound of Tundrama growling.

"Do you know how long it took to cover these mountains with snow and ice! After killing you it will take so much time covering them again!" Tundrama shouted at them, and every saw the slighgtly burnt form of the ice dragon. No longer did she have any ice armor, and for some reason it wasn't growing back either. Meaning that either something was stopping her, or that she could grow it back in these conditions.

"Break apart!" Muu ordered, and everyone jumped apart just as a beam of ice froze the water they had been standing in over. They kept running away as the ice started to spread, while Naruto himself ran towards Tundrama. Tundrama watched him run to her, and the determined look on his face caused her eyes to widen when she remembered another Fanalis from the past.

_"I won't allow you to cause harm to these people dragon." A woman with long red hair said with a determined look in her red eyes. She wore the silver armor over her body, and in her hands were both a silver sword and a silver dagger. On her left arm was a silver shield, and around her wrists were the Amol Selseira, and standing out against her silver armor was a white tiger shaped aura. She radiated power untold, as the image of a white tiger appear behind her._

'This boy is just like that woman! The one that sealed away so many dragons!' Tundrama thought as a white tiger aura started to from around Naruto as he forced magic through his body. Raising his leg high in the air, Naruto kicked the ground and shot up to knee the dragon in the chest. The wind was knocked out of the dragon, and her beam of ice stopped completely.

"I won't allow you to bring harm to my people dragon!" Naruto shouted out, before he swung his arms and wrapped his chains around her body before lighting them ablaze again. Naruto yanked on the chains and started to tighten them around her, before he use grinned and set the dagger in his hand ablaze. Naruto felt two hands on his wrists, and saw both Myron and Muu grabbing his arms with smiles on their faces.

"I have always wanted to go dragon tipping." Muu said with grin as the three of them pulled on the chains, and the dragon had to struggle to stay standing. The three of them were starting to get pulled towards the dragon, but they heard the sound of four people running through water and saw Morgiana, Rohroh, Yaqut, and Razol running towards the side of the dragon in unison.

"Need a hand?" Yaqut asked as they all jumped into the air towards the dragon.

"Or a foot?" Razol finished as they all kicked Tundrama in the side and knocked her over on her other side. The flaming chains started to dig further into Tundrama, and the amount of magic it was taking to pierce through her scales with his flames was starting to rise as ice tried to form over her body to protect her scales from the opposite element. Naruto's body was already starting to feel the strain of using the Byakko Mode again without Wendy to supply him with a body boost, and not to mention the fact he just used it without preparing for it.

He didn't even know how he was using it, just that he was using it.

"Naruto, stop using magic!" Rohroh shouted when he first smelled Naruto's blood, and the others looked at him to see that Naruto had started bleeding from his mouth and eyes. The strain of having his magic drains this much by the flames of his magic tool, and keep up the aura without help was starting to get him to empty. While a HUMAN mage can have their magic reach zero and live, reaching zero for a Fanalis could be fatal. Most of the time ending in near-death, death, or a coma. Using the CHAINS of the Amol Selseira barely took any magic, but lighting them on fire took a large amount of magic. Even his dagger took less magic to light on fire, while the longer the chains the more magic it took.

"Not. Just. Yet." Naruto whispered to himself as the flames on the chains got thicker, and larger. The heat started to truly burn through the ice and scales of the ice dragon, and dig through the flesh. Morgiana and Razol were holding down the wings of the ice dragon, while Rohroh and Yaqut were holding down the neck and tail of the dragon to keep her from fighting back.

Hey, they were Fanalis. If they couldn't kill something one on one, they killed it as a team. There was no such thing as creating during a hunt, besides guns. That was plain unfair for everyone involved, even nmore so those mages that used magic bullets. Being a team was what it meant to be apart of their hunting tribe, their race were a pack through and through. Even though they may be far away, they were still a pack.

"Just a little more." Muu said as they pulled harder, and Naruto pushed his arms out and loosened the chains around Tundrama, before he yanked on them even tighter than before and used the speed of the chains digging into her to make them burn through the insides of the dragons that much quicker. Blood shot out of the dragons body, before she was sliced to pieces by the flaming chains.

Blood covered all of those around her, and Naruto stopped using magic as his aura faded away on instinct. He fell to his knees as the water around them was dyed blood red, and he winced when he felt the condition that being so low on magic caused him. That and the strain on his body from his instinctual use of the Byakko Mode.

"We did it!" Muu shouted in joy as he picked up the tired Naruto, and the annoyed Myron and gave them both hugs. Razol was dancing around in victory, while Morgiana was smiling to herself as Rohroh gave her a form pat on the back to congradulate her for helping in the killing of Tundrama. Hearing the flapping of wings, Grandeeney started to come down from the sky as she landed on the water and looked at the all.

"Yes, as a team you did well to do away with that unsightly human hater." Grandeeney commented, before Myron looked at the drgaon with a hard look.

"Why did you help us during the fight. I thought you were only going to heal the injured when they needed it?" Myron asked the dragon, and the sky dragon just ignored her in favor of wrapping her tail around the barely awake Naruto. Yeah, he had overdone himself in trying to use his Amol Selseira to such a degree. The veins on his body were throbbing, but he was still alright for the moment as long as he didn't use even an ounce of magic until he had healed some more.

"I helped because you would have all eventually have lost if I didn't. Anyway, I should take you all back to your camp now. I will answer your questions then Naruto." Grandeeney told the boy with the alia Byakko. Naruot grinned lightly when she placed him on her back, and the others jumped up on top of her. Morgiana landed right next to Naruto, and she looked like she was worried about him but didn't know what to say.

'Finally, I can put Wendy's mind at ease when I see her again.' Naruto thought with a smile on his face, even though he was in a LOT of pain. His eyes were still bleeding, but other than that he was fine. He had teammates to actually fight with him this time, so he didn't get near as injured this time. They covered for each other during this fight, and when one was about to get hurt the others tried to help them out. The fact that their numbers helped them simply because there were more of them was a good thing.

"I can't wait until we get back to camp!" Razol shouted with a grin on her scarred face, and she and Yaqut linked arms and started to dance together with matching grins on their faces at the thought of the fun they would have celebrating the killing of a dragon.

They were getting drunk tonight!

_**Chapter End.**_  
><em><strong>Tundrama is stornger than Titus, but also more arrogant. If dragons can watch their slayers from across the world, then they would know that somebody had killed Titus. Also, one on on Tundrama would have destroyed any of the Fanalis in a fight, but they all worked together. Much like a pack animal taking on a larger animal, but these pack animals had the power behind their punches to injure her alone. That Fanalis Women in the mini flashback is part of a sub-plot that will go along with the main plot.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	30. Leaving

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

Naruto groaned as he woke up the day after the celebration the group had last night, and as he woke up he remembered the main things they had done last night. He remembered that the night had started out with everyone eating themselves miserable with some strange Maha-Maha fruit. A giant, two foot tall, fruit with red spikes covered the orange flesh. The spikes were made from a juicy and edible flesh, while the fruit itself was mostly hollow and filled with the greatest juice he had ever had in his life!

Then the group had started a group wrestling match when the side effects of the fruit took effect, and they all became a bit more fun loving. After most of the people had been knocked on their butts a few times, they started dancing. From there it started to become a blur of colors, feelings, with pleasure being the most prominant. Naruto sat up in a tent that was not the one he had slept in the other night, before he heard a feminine groan next to him. Naruto looked down, to see Morgiana clutching his chest while saliva was dripping from her mouth and onto his chest. Thankfully she was still fully clothed, but he also knew that Morgiana didn't wear underwear so something could have happened.

Closing his eyes and rubbing the sides of his head, he sighed in relief when he remembered the rest of the night after a bit of concentration. Okay, maybe not the entire night but he did remember that he and Morgiana had gotten drunk beyong belief together but they didn't have sex... oh fuck, she had asked him about his parents and he had said that Erza-sensei was his mother. He had given her a vivid decription of the older red head, even parts he should have kept to himself.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Muu said from across the camp, and Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Muu grinned and tossed something his way, so with quick hands Naruto caught what had been thrown towards him. Looking at it, he saw that it was a book.

_Advanced Sky Dragon Magic by Grandeeney_

"What is this for?" Naruto asked, and Muu frowned at Naruto for that one. Then he gestured around them, and Naruto noticed that besides Morgiana nobody was around.

"Gradneeney had to leave since you were taking too long to wake up from your coma. When you fell asleep after the party, we couldn't wake you up. You had pushed yourself to hard, and for the last two weeks you had been in a coma. Morgiana has been worried about you." Muu pointed out, and Naruto looked at Morgiana in surprise. At the moment he cursed how affected he was by this damn magic hating body. He looked at the chained shackles laying down next to him, before picking one of them up. He was honestly tempted to break it, but it was to useful for that.

He didn't have either the control to use it properly, or the magic power needed to use them for extended periods of time. extending the chains was easy, but setting the chains on fire consumed an incredible amount of energy that only got larger the longer the chain you extended was.

"Two weeks?" Naruto repeated to himself, before his eyes widened when he remembered that he was late for meeting Erza and Wendy at Hargeon. The trip back to Hargeon was at least two weeks as well, which means that he would have been away from Cait Shelter for over a month by the time that he returned. Erza was totally going to kill him for being so late, and just as he started falling into a depression he felt movement around his waist and saw Morgiana waking up. Rubbing her eyes, she blinked and looked where she was, before jumping away with a blush.

"Sorry! I was cold last night!" Morgiana lied quickly, and Muu chuckled before he stood up and stretched. Naruto stood up as well, before tripping lightly and correcting himself. His body was just so stiff from staying in the same place for so long. Stretching his arms, Naruto yawned lightly before he sw that he was still in his armor. Shrugging it off, he figured that was part of the reason he was so still.

"No problems Mor." Naruto said, and Muu chuckled at the nickname. Morgiana thought about it for a second, before shrugging. Her name was a bit of a mouthful, and this wasn't the first time her name had been shortened to something like Mor. Normally though people go with Ana, but Mor rolled off the tongue better. Naruto on the other hand looked down at his own gripped fist with a grin on his face. He could feel it.

He was getting stronger with every tough fight, and every time he drained himself of magic he could feel his resistance against it start to slowly increase. His strength, his speed, his durability, and his magic seemed to grow more powerful everytime he pushed himself to the limit. He was always increasing his strength, strength that he could use to protect those important to him with.

"So when do you plan on leaving? Jack already left two weeks ago, and I am sure you would like to get back to your... guild." Muu asked with a slight frown on his face. He wasn't angry at Naruto for wanting to go back to his friends, but he was concerned that something could happen to him before he came back to them one day.

"You're leaving m... us?!" Morgiana asked in shock. She was sure that Naruto would have stayed with them, with what they just went through as a pack. Naruto sighed and let himself fall onto the ground while looking up at the sky.

"I am going to leave today if possible, but I feel really bad about leaving this wonderful place. I feel happy here, a lot happier than I was before coming here. I have people waiting for me though, and if I abandoned them I couldn't call myself a man." Naruto said as he watched the clouds pass by, before he heard the ground crack under Morgiana's feet as she stormed off in a rage. Naruto watched her leave with a confused look, before he stood up and went to go after her. Muu put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, before smiling at Naruto.

"I understand, and the rest will too. Morgiana needs a bit of time to cool down though, but if you ever want to come back you are always welcome. We Fanalis let out own pick the paths they want to take, and if one of our own want to leave us for awhile we won't try and stop you." Muu said before he turned around so that Naruto wouldn't see the comical crying expression on his face. Man tears fell down his cheeks, before he slapped his own face a few times to get the sappy feelings out.

"That is pretty cool... Oh you bitch." Naruto said in frustration when he realized that Grandeeney had skipped out on his questions. He eye twitched, before he looked at the old book that had been given to him to give to Wendy before sighing. Wendy would just be happy with this, but he would have liked to get the real reason Grandeeney left. At least this book from the dragon would prove to Wendy that her parent still loved her, and now that Naruto knew where all the dragons went he could tell Wendy.

He wasn't sure if he should tell Natsu though, mostly because Natsu would try to rush over here right away. He may be a dragon slayer, but he was still human. He would be killed on sight, and not to mention the fact that if he came across the wrong dragon he could very well be murdered. That and the two week boat trip might actually kill the pink haired guy.

Naruto was suddenly put into a headlock by Muu just as the others of the group finally started to show up. Muu poked Naruto in the cheek while holding him up into the air in a teasing manner. Naruto blinked in surprise when he saw the Rohroh was carrying a small wooden boat over his shoulders that had two oars in it and a fishing pole.

"Hey guys, did you get the stuff?!" Muu asked with some excitement, and Yaqut nodded with a grin as held up a small bottle that contain three red pills inside it. Naruto looked at it in confusion, before Razol held up a fruit in her hand with a silver glinting object in the other one. Myron was just walking along with them, a superior smirk on her face when Razol ran up to Naruto with a grin on her face. In less than a second she took a bite of the fruit, before shoving the fruit into his mouth and tapping on his jaw.

The fruit was horrible tasting, so bitter that he nearly spit it out. Regardless he swallowed the bite he had taken as the fruit was passed around the group until everyone shared a bite. Muu put Naruto back on the ground, before he ate the last bite before gagging and covering his mouth.

"I hate this ritual." Muu said with a sour look on his face, and Naruto looked at them like they were insane.

"What was that for?!" Naruto said loudly in annoyance, and Muu straightened up.

"It is tradition. When a member of the pack decides to leave the country, the members of that pack will each share a bite of our worst tasting fruit to remember each other by. We figured that when you woke up you would want to leave." Muu told him truthfully, and the others nodded slightly. Then Naruto caught the vial of red pills, and he looked at it curiously.

"If you ever need more power, just take one of those. They will force you to transform for five minutes each, but taking them will put more strain on your body than tranforming naturally. Save them for the most dire of situations." Yaqut said, and with a glow Naruto placed the pills in his Pocket Dimension for later use. He surprised the group by giving both Razol and Yaqut one arms hugs at the same time as his way of thanking them. Let it be known that he wasn't really a hugger, so this was a pretty big deal.

"Thanks for everything." Naruto said before letting go of them, before he was punched in the arm by Myron who was looking at him with an expectant look on her face. Rolling his eyes he hugged her as well, and out of nowhere Muu picked the both of them up and hugged them both awkwardly.

"This is so sweet!" Muu said in a sappy tone of voice, before he dropped them both when they elbowed him in the gut. They dusted the imaginary dust from their bodies, before Rohroh put the boat down and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Our match will have to be postponed for now, but when you grow up I expect you to come back and find me so we can have that fight." Rohroh said with a feral grin, a grin that was returned to him by Naruto with just as much battle lust. The two forced themselves to calm down before they started fighting right then and there, before Naruto picked up the boat with a grin and started going on his way. He made sure not to look back at the group, before he changed his mind and stayed with them. He truly wanted to stay here, but he had friends that needed him back on Fiore.

It was easily three hours later before Naruto got back to the ocean by walking, and just as he was placing the boat in the water he smelled the air and saw Morgiana standing beind him with a determined look on her face. She was wearing the armor of the Fanalis like her was, but the female version.

"Here to say goodbye?" Naruto asked with a small smile on his face, before Morgiana walked passed him and stand down inside the boat and looked at him with a neutral expression. She had already told the others she wanted to go see the countries outside of their homeland, and this way she could do that and follow Naruto at the same time. She wasn't ready to say goodbye, no she just plain didn't WANT to say goodbye. So she wasn't going to do it. She was going to follow him wherever he went.

They became adults together, she went on her first hunt with him, the two danced together on the night they became adults, and with the pack they killed a dragon. Of course she grew attached to him, even if he hadn't been around that long. He was the ONLY Fanalis her age as well, so she wanted to be around him some more.

"Are we leaving or what?" Morgiana asked Naruto, making her intentions known to him without really explaining herself. Naruto chuckled, before hopping into the boat and seeing that there were two pairs of oars.

Rohroh had guessed that Morgiana was going to want to follow Naruto.

Smart guy.

"I won't ask why, so welcome aboard Mor." Naruto said with a grin on his face as the two of them grabbed the oars and started paddling the small boat. With their stamina and strength they would be able to make great time getting to Fiore.

Erza was still going to kill him though when he saw her again.

Something to look forward to, and dread at the same time.

**Chapter End.**  
><strong>Morgiana will follow naruto, but she won't become a Mage. Like Rohroh follows Muu, Morgiana will follow Naruto. The pairing is now up for debate in a way, seeing as I want to leave you all in suspense over the pairing. It could be NaMo, NaWe, or NaWeMo. Until the pairing is revealed, I will let you all vote for the pairing on a poll that will be put up after I upload this chapter. If Grandeeney abandoned Wendy without saying a thing, of course she would do the same to Naruto.<strong>  
><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>


	31. Mom Calling

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Morgiana isn't a musclebound woman, she is my profile pic and the cover image for this story. She is very good looking, just like the other Fanalis women. Look them up, they DON'T look like body builders.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Go to youtube and type in <span>'<span>**_Morgiana and The Powerful Kawaii Feet_' **- warning, it isn't in English.**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

_**-Reloaded with minor corrections-**_

"I spy with my red eye something that it red." Naruto said with a dull tone to his voice as the two of them rowed the boat for the fifth day straight. They were making great distance, and it would only be another day before they reached Hargeon Town. They had truly gotten bored so that for the last two days they had done nothing but talk to each other and row.

"Is it my hair?" Morgiana asked with a deadpan tone, and a twitching eye. When all you could see was blue water, blue skies, white clouds, and each other this game was not very fun. The last three times Naruto had spied something he had picked her hair, which he seemed to really like for some reason. Naruto didn't know why, but red haired women gave him a familiar feeling. Morgiana saw him pout at her for getting it right, before she sighed lightly. "This game isn't very fun." Morgiana pointed out, and Naruto sighed.

"I know, but there isn't much to do. You suck at swimming so we can't do that to kill time, and I don't feel like flying at the moment... look, whirlpool." Naruto pointed out as they looked over to the left and saw a whirlpool swirling. Naruto blinked a few times as he watched the whirlpool grinding against a large rock at the bottom of this part of the sea. The swirling water crashing and grinding, an uncontrolled force of nature. The whirlpool itself was the perfect circle shape, and water splashed them even though they weren't near the whirlpool.

"How about we stay away from it." Morgiana said neutrally as they rowed away from the siwrling pool of water. Naruto blinked a few times, before he thought of how cool it would be if he could shape the grinding force of a whirlpool into an attack using his magic. The raging force trapped within a perfet sphere of spiralling energy. He could only imagine how cool that would look to hit people with an orb of spinning energy, but he wondered what he would name it.

Spiralling Sphere, no that was to much of a mouthful to say. Spinning ball... that was just lame. No, maybe the first name was perfect but he could use a different way to say it.

Rasengan, an attack that he thought of when looking at a whirlpool spiralling in a circle. The grinding force of water destroyinga nd breaking anything that got caught up in it's power. Naruto looked at it hand, before he formed an orb of white magic at the palm of his hand. Spinning it around, he looked over at the whirlpool again before narrowing his eyes. Lettingt he magic fade away, he tried again to imitate it better. Morgiana looked between the ball and the whirlpool before shrugging lightly, not really caring what he was doing. It looked like he was trying to make something in it hand.

"What are you doing?" Morgiana finally asked after six hours of Naruto trying over and over to make something cool in his hands. Giving up for now with a heavy layer olf sweat on his skin, Naruto looked at Morgiana with a grin on his face.

"I am trying to use my magic to make an attack that grinds things like a whirlpool, but none of the shapes seem right to me. I want it to be cool looking, but nothing just seems to pop out to me. I guess I will give it up for now, but I was thinking of a spiralling ball attack kind of shape." Naruto said out loud, and she sighed before she smiled at the back of his head. He had some pretty weird ideas going through his head, because even though he knew using magic was dangerous to him he did it anyway. He was just that subborn, but she did blush when Naruto spread his arms out and layed back using her thighs as pillows.

"What are you doing?" The curious girl asked with a light blush on her face, and Naruto let his hands lightly touch the water. Naruto yelped in surprise when something snapped onto his finger, so yanking his hand out of the water he blinked when he saw it was only a small fish latched onto his finger. Thankfully for Morgiana this caused him to sit back up and look at the fish with a grin on his face, before he took the fish off his finger and tossed it back towards the water... just as a shark came up from the water and ate the fish before it could touch the water.

"Oh shit, double power now!" Naruto shouted as he and Morgiana started to paddle as fast as they could, and they both looked behind them as a feeding frenzy worth of sharks started straight towards them. Morgiana started beating a shark in the snout with a oar as it got to close to them, before one of them jumped out of the water. Naruto wrapped a chain around the shark, before using said shark to beat the shit out of another shark that jumped out of the water.

*vvvvvvvb vvvvvvvvvb*

Naruto's body started to shake as the lacrima in his pocket dimension started to vibrate strangely, so Naruto used his feet to summon the ball from his pocket dimension. Naruto held the ball up to his face, and using very little magic he turned the orb on and the angry faces of BOTH Erza and Wendy were shown.

_"Where were you!?" _Erza shouted at him through the orb, and Wendy nodded next to her before they both saw the red haired red eyed girl behind him. A girl with the same eye markings as him. _"You better not have skipped out on meeting us so that you could hang out with a girl!" _Erza shouted, and before Naruto could get in a word edge wise Wendy chimed in.

_"I am very understanding, but being nearly a week late for a meeting is very rude Naruto." _Wendy shouted with twitching brown eyes. Morgiana behind Naruto looked at Erza, before remembering this woman fit the description that Naruto gave her of his 'mother' that he spoke fondly of.

"Yeah sorry about that, but it wasn't like I wanted to be late. I was off killing another dragon with other Fanalis, and I might have put myself in a coma for two weeks." Naruto said, before Erza's face took on one of cold rage. Morgiana and Naruto both shivered, before the sharks behind them saw Erza's face and started swimming the other direction. Erza's face scared away a group of sharks, holy crap Naruto was in so much trouble.

_"You are in so much... dragon?" _Erza asked in confusion, and Wendy's face lit up as she took the orb from Erza so that only her face was visible at the moment. Her brown eye alight with hope once more instead of rage, which thankfully gave the two Fanalis the chance to stop rowing and just rest.

_"Did you see Grandeeney when you saw a dragon, or was it another dragon?"_ Wendy asked with such hope in her voice that it made Naruto feel good knowing that he could give her the good news. Fuck what Grandeeney wanted, if he was going to tell wendy about where the dragons went he was going to do it. Nothing the dragons could do would make him keep this a secret from his best friend.

"I saw two dragons and we killed one as a group, and yes Wendy, I did see Grandeeney. She gave me this to give to you." Naruto said as he picked up the book from a water proof bag Morgiana had packed it in, and he then held it in front of the orb for her to see. Wendy's face was the happier than Naruto had ever seen before when she read the title of the book. If Naruto was standing in front of her she would have kissed him right there.

_"Did she tell you why she... left?"_ Wendy asked awkwardly, both wanting to know and beings cared of the answer. Sensing that this was something that was best talked about in person, Naruto decided to change the subject as quickly as he could. Just because he was going to be punished soon, didn't mean that Naruto was petty enough to tell her that he didn't know the answer without being there for her in person.

"We should save this for another time." Naruto told her with a sure tone, and she nodded to him slowly. Erza soon became visible in the orb again, and she glared at the girl sitting behind Naruto.

_"And whom may I ask are you?"_ Erza asked with what would be dubbed as the momma look from now on. Morgiana froze up at being addressed for the first time, and by such a scary woman. She couldn't help but he slightly intimidated by this confident female over the lacrima. Wendy took notice of the girl behind Naruto as well again, and this time focused closely on her.

"I am the Fanalis Morgiana, a proud member of the same pack as Naruto. I do not wish to intrude on your lifes, but after finding a packmate my age I couldn't let him leave the pack alone." Morgiana said with a bow of her head, before she heard Naruto snort at her. It was hard to believe that his friends would ever intrude on his life. He liked things a little chaotic, and welcomed insanity with open arms. His training methods were proof of that.

_"What are you to Naruto-kun?!" _Erza asked with a dark aura appearing around her, but while Wendy was backing away from Erza on the other end she was still curious about who was with Naruto.

"Your mother is very pushy." Morgiana whispered to Naruto, and he face palmed when Erza blushed bright red while Wendy paled over the other end. Then he face palmed again when Erza started putting her hands on her red cheeks, so when she started muttering to herself Naruto started to just face palm over and over int he hopes that he could forget what just happened.

'Damnit.' Naruto thought as he held his head down in humiliation, and in a quick and stupid move Naruto turned off the lacrima and placed it back into his pocket dimension on silent mode. Screw the fact that he just ,multiplied his own punishments, he was not going to deal with that kind of humiliation just now.

"You mother was very pretty." Morgiana commented, and Naruto groaned and flicked Morgiana in the nose. She flinched back instinctivally, and covered her stinging nose in pain for a moment. Naruto was already slapping his own forehead over and over, and soon a hand shaped bruise started to appear on his forehead. He truly wanted to forget what just happened.

"Listen Mor, Erza-sensei isn't really my mom. That is just how I think of her, and you may have just made things awkward between us." Naruto told her with a groan, and he layed his head in her lap again with a pout as she rowed the boat. Knowing that it was her turn to row while he rested, before it became his turn next. Then they would both row together. That was how they weremaking such great distance. Never stop rowing, because if both were awake both were rowing. If one was awake that one was rowing.

"It was kind of obvious that she isn't you mom. She doesn't have Fanalis eyes, eye markings, and she didn't have the right feel to her. I am not going to mistake a person for a Fanalis just because they had red hair. I just assumed that she had adopted you at some point." Morgiana said to him, before she saw him already asleep. She smiled softly at how peaceful he looked when he slept, before she started rowing the boat again. She would wake him when it was his turn to row.

She hummed a song to herself, and tapped her foot lightly to get herself pumped up for rowing. Oars used by Fanalis were bigger than the ones for humans, simply because the Fanalis had the strength to use bigger ones. That meant that a single Fanalis could row a boat faster than a human, so no worrries about time. As she rowed the boat, she looked to the side when she saw a very cute dolphin jumping out of the water. She was about to wake Naruto up, before her eyes widened when she saw another five dolphins swimming around the boat.

She smiled at the sight around her, and decided that all the animals would just make Naruto hungry again. He really had a like for eating big fish, and while she knew that dolphins weren't fish that wouldn't stop Naruto from trying to turn them into the next meal. She couldn't do that to those innocent dolphins or Naruto, even more so when she was pretty sure eating dolphin was bad for you. Looking up at the clouds while she rowed lightly, she started to try and make out shapes. Yeah, she was going to be very bored until it was her turn to sleep while Naruto rowed.

'I wonder how Naruto feels about that Wendy girl?' Morgiana thought to herself as she pondered something that had been bugging her for awhile. Looking back to in front of the boat her eyes widened for a moment when she thought she saw the image of a giant serpant under the surface of the water before it vanished. Rubbing her eyes, she looked back towards the water and still nothing.

Weird.

**Chapter End.**  
><strong>I am surprised that nobody noticed the clues to the other weapons and armor Naruto will be 'finding' later in the story. The clue was pretty obvious, but not something that would be noticed right away. Of course Wendy was going to join Erza in calling Naruto, when he was suppose to meet them both at Hargeon Town. He was pretty late after all, and Erza had to buy a new orb to call him so that was why the delay in calling. Remember that she broke her other orb.<strong>  
><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>


	32. Cait Shelter - Gone?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Why Naruto has become a Fanalis will be explained later, and not just because you want to know. I will not explain it until I feel like it, and where would the excitement be if I did? Most of you have a lot of fun either trying to figure it out, or thinking about what I will do. Just know that none of you that put your guesses in reviews were right. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start - Next Chapter will be longer<strong>_

"There they are." Naruto told Morgiana as they saw Hargeon Town closing in on them as they paddled the small boat. A group of three people were visible, and the fact that two blue heads and a red head were visible made Naruto want to turn the boat around right then. Morgiana would agree with him, as long as they went back to the paradise of Earthland she had come to know as her home country.

"You can't really be that scared of them." Morgiana pointed out, which caused Naruto to just stare at her for a moment. He debated if he should use her as a meat shield for the coming conflict, something that most likely would not stop Erza for less than a second. Of course, that less than a second could be used to run away from punishment so maybe it was worth it. It wasn't like Erza would kill Morgiana or anything, just maybe hurt her a little while Naruto ran like hell. She could take a bit of punishment... no, he couldn't do that. His morals wouldn't let him. Sometimes he really hated being a decent person.

"Wendy doesn't scare me one bit, but Erza-sensei is the single most sadistic person I know when it comes to punishing people in unique ways. She also doesn't care about reasons most of the time, just that you did something she didn't like." Naruto explained very carefully as they got slowly closer and closer to the dock, which felt like he was rowing on death row right now. How were you suppose to feel when you were going right into your own punishment, because right now Naruto was close to turning tail and flying away.

"Who is the other blue haired woman?" Morgiana asked, and Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked at the woman Morgiana was talking about. Seeing the curled hair and fur hat Naruto immediantly remembered the other girl as Juvia. Naruto tilted his head and wondered what Juvia was doing here, before he shrugged. The water under the boat shurged forward quickly towards the dock, confirming that Juvia was there controlling the water to bring them back faster. The boat actually jumped out of the water, and Naruto was sent flying right into Juvia's arms.

"Juvia is so happy to see you again Naruto-sama!" Juvia said excitedly, and Naruto was suddenly starting to get wet when Juvia started to turn into water out of her own excitement. Morgiana pulled Naruto out of the water form Juvia, and said blue haired girl looked at Morgiana with an annoyed look. She turned around and started to bite on her own thumb to calm herself down. "Another love rival has appeared, but Juvia will still win." She said to herself, and Morgina face palmed.

*Gong*

"Never scare me like that again Naruto-kun." Erza lectured as she stuck Naruto's head against her armored chest, and Morgiana's cheeks puffed out with withheld laughter at the sight of Naruto's face. Let it be known that Naruto rarely had reason to blush, and having his head cradled against a peprson's chest like this was one of those reasons that a person would blush. Even an armored chest like Erza's was still embarrassing.

"I didn't mean to scare you, but I couldn't turn down the chance to fight another dragon Erza-sensei." Naruto said, before Erza let go of him with a small smile on her face. For a split second Naruto had hope that she had forgotten about punishing him, before the next thing he knew he was holding his head in pain when her fist crashed into the top of his skull.

"That was for showing up late and getting yourself hurt." Erza said, before she leaned down and kissed Naruto's forehead gently much to everyones shock. Wendy had a visibly and comically shocked look, while Juvia immediantly started considering Erza as a love rival. Then Erza picked up Naruto by the sides of his head and slammed her head against his. Stars danced in front of both of their eyes for a second. "Those were for calling me your mother." Erza said with a small smile still, and Naruto stumbled a bit on his feet.

"Is that all?" Naruto asked after a moment, before he was slapped by Wendy. He looked at her holding her hand in pain with a slight grin, before he realized that she had just slapped him. Wendy Marvell had slapped somebody, which was that muc h funnier when the person barely even felt it.

"I thought that I had lost you when you didn't show up." Wendy said as she wiped the tears from her eyes before they even got to fall down her face. These past few weeks in general had been very emotional for her. First the excitement of getting an important mission with Juvia to help get rid of the dark guild Oracion Seis and seeing people from other guilds. Then being forced to fight different people wore down on her nerves, and thanks to her training she had been able to stop herself from being captured. Then after the dark guild had been defeated by the allied light guilds they had been asked by Roubaul to activate Mirvana so that it could be destroyed.

Then the guilds found out that the dark guild had broken into the prison and kidnapped Jellal, who seemed to have been suffering from a major memory loss thanks to a nasty hit to the head he had suffered awhile back finally affecting them. Then after the destruction of Nirvana she had learned that not only had Cait Shelter NEVER existed, but also her guildmates vanished as Roubaul finally let his magic die. That made her very sdad alone, and with that her guild mark faded away.

Thankfully Erza had offered her and Juvia places in Fairy Tail, which had been pretty exciting when she had arrived at the guild again. Then Erza told her that Naruto was finally coming back on a boat, and when they go to see him back he ISN'T there! Then they aren't able to contact him for days after he was late, not knowing where the hell he was. Finally, when they did contact him he told them that he had been hunting a dragon, found Grandeeney, had been in a coma, and was bringing a GIRL back with him.

Yes, he deserved what he just got, but the fact that it hurt her to was annoying.

"Oh, Grandeeney didn't tell me WHY she left, but she did give me this to give to you." Naruto said with a slight smile as he requiped the book and gave it to her. Wendy looked at the book on advanced Sky Dragon Slaying magic, and hugged it to her chest. Her mood both rising and falling at the same time. Happy that she got this book, and sad that she didn't know why Grandeeney left her.

"Naruto-sama is so cool, but please be affectionate with Juvia next?" Juvia requested with a subdued blush on her face, and she couldn't look him in the eye. It was then that she winced slightly when the gold armor caught the light and shined in her eyes. She looked at his armor, before she blinked when she saw the golden battle skirt. She fought off the urge to form water under him to check if he was wearing underwear, knowing that Erza would notice the second she did it. That woman was without a doubt the scariest thing she had ever seen in her life, right next to Titus.

"You have some nice armor on. You look like a prince with that armor and your looks." Erza commented, and Naruto scratched the back of his head awkwardly. He liked the comment about him basically looking like royalty, but that also meant that people would expect him to either act like a snop or be polite. Neither of those two things would ever be used to describe was Naruto was.

"Thank you." Morgiana was the one to say, since it was the armor of their people that was being complimented as well. The fact she had hand crafted that armor awhile back, so she was filled with pride knowing that her own personal creation looked good.

"I wasn't complimenting you." Erza pointed out with slightly narrowed eyes, and Morgiana looked at the red haired woman in front of her with narrowed eyes as well. Having gotten used to her presence, it was starting to become easier to ignore the fright.

"I made the armor, so you were complimenting my work that a member of my race was wearing." Morgiana stated, and Erza sighed to herself before stopping herself from trying to strangle Naruto's new friend. Wendy and Juvia both looked like they had swallowed a lemon with how this girl had spoken to Erza, and what she had said.

"ANYWAY!" Naruto said loudly to stop any future arguments before they could get going, while Juvia strangely swooned over him taking charge of the situation. He would have wondered why she was blushing, but he was pretty drained. "Can we hold off on my punishment until after I have had a good nights sleep back at Cait Shelter?" Naruto asked, and the three women that knew the truth were awkwardly silent. Naruto started to get worried when nobody said anything.

"Naruto... Cait Shelter isn't a guild anymore." Wendy told him awkwardly, and Erza dragged Juvia away from what was about to happen. This would be a private matter between Wendy and Naruto, and the confused look on Naruto's face showed that this will be turning unpleasant.

"Don't joke around like that Wendy, it isn't funny." Naruto said with a harder look in his eyes, before he looked at her right shoulder where the tattoo for Fairy Tail rested on her skin. Right where her old Cait Shelter mark used to be. Wendy almost jumped when Naruto grabbed her by the arms and pulled her face to face with him. He was now truly worried about what was going on that made Wendy have to leave Cait Shelter.

"I'm not joking Naruto! Cait Shelter was only ever an illusion! Master Roubaul created it, and it vanished when he vanished!" Wendy said as she broke out of his grip and hugged him, with fresh tears escaping her eyes. Morgiana walked away slightly, knowing that some stuff wasn't for her eyes to see. This was a conversation that had nothing to do with her, nor was it meant to be heard by her. The fact that Wendy was crying on Naruto's shoulder wasn't something that she was jealous of. This was something that must be heart breaking to admit.

Naruto let Wendy cry for a few minutes, before she pushed herself off of him and wiped her tears. Naruto, in a moment of realization, took the right shoulder plate off his arm and looked at where his guild mark should be. His eyes widened when Wendy's words were confirmed when his unflawed shoulder, before he closed his eyes and placed the shoulder plate back on. Naruto grit his teeth for a moment when he understood that she was telling the truth.

"Are you okay Wendy?" Naruto asked her with a soft tone, and she hugged him again for comfort. She hadn't truly been able to get over the fact that Cait Shelter was gone. At least with Carla she had a week before Naruto had woken up to mourn, and she had been able to keep the memnory alive by knowing that she still existed somewhere in Naruto. Sure, she never planned on telling Naruto about Carla, but this she had to tell him. He had to know that their home was gone, and it would be cruel to let him find out the hard way.

"Why are you asking me if I'm alright!? You should be more devastated them this!" Wendy pointed out when she realized that Naruto didn't seem sad, and Naruto's eyes softened at her.

"I have already had everything I know ripped away from me before, and I still have you to remember Cait Shelter by." Naruto said softly. There were times when he truly wished he could go back home to Konoha, but he couldn't. Knowing that your home existed somehwere you could never get to, and knowing that it didn't exist were two different things. It was like no matter how much you ran, you would never reach the finish line. At least Wendy knew what happened to Cait Shelter. Even to this day Naruto had no idea what happened to Konoha. That was why Cait Shelter wasn't a big blow to him, because he already knew this pain. He knew how to hide his emotions deep down so that nobody bothered him about them.

That was why he was happy to let Wendy cry into his shoulder, because he wanted to be a pillar of strength for others to depend on. He couldn't let himself show Wendy how he felt, because she needed him.

Crying never got him anywhere before, so he just gave up on crying. He wouldn't stop Wendy from crying though, and as she pressed into his armored chest he sighed and pushed his forehead into the top of her head to give her a feeling of closeness. A person that she could connect to.

"It's all going to be okay Wendy." Naruto said softly, and he was right. All long as he was around he was going to make sure that everything was alright. He couldn't let his friends wallow in dark emotions.

He knew that when Wendy calmed down she was going to help Erza punish him in some way for worrying them, mostly because he was no doubt part of the reason she was like this.

Yet he was okay with that.

**Chapter End.**  
><strong>Sorry everyone, I got back into my old love of playing Uberstrike online. Epic shooting game, and pretty fun to play. SOme of you might like to try it. My new account, because I forgot the password to my old one, is named Fanalis-King is case any of you see me on the game. Anyway, next chapter will be longer. Yes, Naruto gets back after Cait Shelter vanishes. Lets face it, if Naruto was there it would have been overkill when you consider that a Wizard Saint Jura, powered up Erza, and Naruto would be able to take the guild out alone.<strong>  
><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>


	33. The Ramen Broth

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
>I said a LONG time ago that Naruto was eventually going to Fairy Tail, so don't complain about it. It was planned awhile back, and you were all informed about it.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

'This feels so weird.' Naruto thought as he sat on top of the roof of the Fairy Tail building alone. He could hear the sounds of people fighting in the building, and on occasion the building vibrated a little bit when he felt Erza get involved with something. It had been two weeks since he had come back, and things were pretty stale. Erza had decided that punishing him for hel[ping his people wasn't right, but she had insisted that he join Fairy Tail right away like Wendy and Juvia. Holding his right palm up to his face, Naruto sighed to himself. Of course he had joined, because at least he knew the people here.

Wendy was here as well, so that kind of sealed the deal. Now he too had a scarlet red Fairy Tail mark resting under his shoulder plate on the right arm. It was hidden from view, even if he didn't try to hide it. Laying back on his back Naruto enjoyed the fresh air that cleared his head. Morgiana hadn't joined Fairy Tail, simply because she wasn't a mage. That and she had said that she didn't want to feel like she had to be loyal to something not in the pack.

He also wouldn't feel completely like he belonged here anymore after meeting the Fanalis, and without his tiger friends around to regularly fight and hunt with he felt as if there was a hole in his core. Of course, that would be easier to fix if he could get Saber and the others to move to the nearby forest here. He wasn't sure how to handle the strange feeling leaving the Fanalis had caused in him. Jumping off of the building Naruto decided that maybe it was time for him to get his first mission as a member of Fairy Tail. Naruot walked into the guild, and ignored the brawl in favor of walking to the mission board.

"What are we going to do?" Wendy asked curiously as she walked up behind him, and Naruto sighed lightly. None of these mission looked very good, so turning to her with a false smile he decided that maybe they could use this as a chance to spend the day together. Morgiana said she had something important she wanted to try and do today, so maybe this was a chance to bond with Wendy.

"No missions today. Hey Wendy, you want to get something to eat together?" Naruto started, but he didn't hear her answer when Juvia walked up to them with a piece of paper in her hands that she had gotten from the mission board. It was near this time that other members of the guild started to take some missions themselves, and Team Natsu (Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy) watched into the guild themselves.

"Juvia thinks this mission would be good." Juvia said as she basically blocked Wendy from getting alone time with Naruto. Wendy pouted at her lost chance, before she looked at the mission herself over Naruto's shoulders while he was looking at it.

_Please Read This_  
><em>500,000 Jewels<em>

"Most of this paper is unreadable." Wendy pointed out with a sigh, and Naruto tilted his head as he looked closely at the paper. If they could get 500,000 Jewels just for reading this paper then wouldn't that be pretty easy mission. Naruto did need the money to find an apartment, because while he could continue to sleep on top of the guild building it would only be a matter of time when somebody would learn he was pretty much homeless with Morgiana. Even Wendy had a room at Fairy Hills, the all girls dorm.

"Naruto fight me!" Natsu shouted as he jumped at Naruto, but his only responce was Naruto swingting his foot high into the air and kicking him in the gut. Natsu went flying towards the roof of the guild, smacked his head, before falling back down to the floor twitching. Naruto sweat dropped at his automatic reaction to having weird people jump at him.

"Whoops?" Naruto said awkwardly, hoping that Natsu wouldn't take the kick to personally. Needless the say, the fire dragon slayer got right back up and pointed at Naruto with a grin on his face.

"Good kick you have there ya bastard!" Natsu said in good nature, and Naruto felt the paper in his hands get taken from him by Erza as she went over the mission paper. Since joining the guild, Erza had truly taken to being what she thought a mother was. She was constantly trying to worry over Naruto's less than stellar habits like falling asleep where he felt like it, and vanishing from view to go train in the forest with Morgiana. The fact that his work on his new technique idea left fiction burns on his hands wasn't a very promising thing.

"This mission looks familiar." Erza pointed out to herself as she felt something familiar about this mission paper. Like she had seen this mission before, and it had been something she didn't want to remember. Lucy was the first to realize what the paper was, and when she did she had a small freak out and grabbed the paper from Naruto before ripping it to shreds. Gray looked at her strangely, before he shrugged

"Never again... Gray, your clothes." Lucy said with a twitching eyebrow when she noticed that Gray was only in his underwear again. Wendy squeaked and turned around with her eyes covered, while Naruto chuckled slightly at Gray's stripping habit. Gray freaked out needless to say, and started to run around the guild to find his missing clothes.

"I remember that mission! That was the one where we all switched bodies, and ended up being forced to switch back by doing the mission over and over again until we got it right!" Natsu shouted as the memory of being in Loke's body came back to him. Erza turned green, before she covered her mouth when she remembered being inside the body of Natsu's blue cat Happy while said cat was in her body. Having a cat in control of her body was NOT very fun.

"Not a very manly day." Elfman, a large tan man with white hair said as he barged in on the conversation. He remembered having his mind in Cana's body, while she went into his. Mirajane actually shivered when she remembered being in the guild masters body, while he practically molested her body when he was in it. Mirajane felt like she was going to throw up just remembering that day, while Makarov giggled perversly.

Old man inside a young womans body, the very definition of awesome.

"That actually sounds like fun." Naruto said as he placed his palm against his chin as he wondered what it would be like to be in another persons body. Juvia seemed to have her own thoughts as she imagined being in Naruto's body, and him in hers. She placed her hands on her blushing cheeks, while Wendy face palmed when she noticed the water womans behavior. Gray appeared out of nowhere with his clothes back on, and he motioned with his hands to his chest.

"I remember that mission, I was inside Lucy and had to deal with her big chest. Who knew women had such a heavy burden to carry?" Gray said with some sympathy in his voice, while Naruto chuckled and raised his hand. Naruto knew exactly what it felt like to have boobs thanks to his transformation jutsu when he was a ninja, and even now his armored chest plate weighed much more than a girls chest.

"Ice stripper can't even handle having tits." Natsu whispered loudly in a mocking way, and Gray reacted just as expected and punched Natsu in a way that knocked the pink haired boy right into Elfman and started another guild brawl. Erza grabbed Naruto's shoulder and led him over to the bar to see Mirajane wiping a glass.

"Fuck you charcoal brain!"  
>"Put your clothes back on Ice stripper!"<p>

"Hello Erza and Naruto-kun, is there anything I can get you?" The sweet white haired girl asked kindly, and Erza nodded neutrally. She got the same thing everyday so by this time Mirajane knew what she wanted by memory alone, without even having to think about it. She ordered the same thing everyday she was here after all.

"The usual for me, and some salt ramen for Naruto-kun." Erza demanded lightly, but not rudely. She had asked Naruto what his favorite food was during training awhile back to get to know each other, and he had responded with ramen. He hadn't had a single bowl of godly food since coming here, and when Erza said that Naruto's eyes widened in joy. Suddenly Fairy Tail didn't seem so bad when there was ramen here.

"Hey Erza-sensei-" Naruto started before Erza pinched his cheeks and pulled on them so that his face was stretching slightly. She played around with his face some more, before she let go and his cheeks snapped back into their normal position.

"Mom, you will call me Mom or Mother." Erza said seriously with a blush on her cheeks, and Wendy behind them face palmed again just in time for her to miss as a butt naked Gray passed by her. Thank god for tiny miracles, because she she opened her eyes and sat next to Naruto Gray was out of her sight before she could catch a sight of his parts. She did enjoy watching Naruto squirm slightly in discomfort at being told to call somebody mother.

"Erza-sensei, I don't think I can do that right now. Maybe someday, but not now." Naruto said awkwardly. While he looked up to he rlike a mother, he wasn't 100 percent okay with saying it out loud. It was like a small part of him was rejecting the idea of somebody else being his mother.

"Take your time, but what did you want to talk about?" Erza asked as their food arrived, and Naruto forced himself not to eat the ramen in favor of asking what he wanted to ask. No matter how the thought of ignoring ramen physically hurt his stomach, which was begging out for the ramen right in front of him.

"Can you help me get better control over my magic? Not just learning magic, but truly learning to control of it." Naruto asked as his mind went to the technique he was trying to create. His body naturally used 3 or 5 times the amount of magic that it took a normal mage to use magic, and he couldn't help that. He could help how well he controlled the energy he did use though. He had the power to use the move, but he didn't have anywhere near the control needed to even begin to shape the move into what he imagined it to be.

"Sorry, but you might want to ask somebody that has better control over their magic. I still have to train to get my own increased reserves under control again, maybe_ Wendy-chan_ would be a good help." Erza said as she sent a subtle wink at Wendy, the only girl she approved of to hang around Naruto. Juvia was to old for Naruto, and something about Morgiana truly got under her skin. The girl was beautiful, strong, and could keep up with Naruto. Not to mention they had personalities that went great together, but the girl also seemed to want to take Naruto away back to the Country of Darkness. To take him away from her.

At least Wendy was in Fairy Tail, so she couldn't truly take him away.

Erza was a Naruto/Wendy supporter, and she was going to make sure that the two of them got together and made cute children together. Babies that would be her 'grandchildren', and she would have fun imagining what the children would look like. The red hair and eyes were almost promised since those traits were dominant in Fanalis. Though it wasn't like she didn't like those traits either, but she did wonder if the two colors could mix and the children end up with purple hair. Maybe even the slim chance of them having Wendy's blue hair, with Naruto's scarlet eyes with those black markings around them.

"M-me!?" Wendy asked in shock, and Erza nodded.

"Of course, you have near perfect control over her admittedly smaller reserves of magic. You are naturally a better teacher than I would be in a situation like this." Erza said forcefully, while the tempation finally grew to be to much and Naruto started to dig into his ramen. He didn't notice the blush that appeared on Wendy's face as she thought about how she could finally get alone time with Naruto doing this. The fact Erza was giving her a knowing look was strange, but also unnerving.

She couldn't possible know that Wendy was confused about how she felt about Naruto, could she?

"Yeah sure, I'm game." Naruto said, so with a nod Erza smile and started to eat her own strawberry cake with a happy look while Wendy drank from her favorite flavor of juicebox. Magically charmed to taste like fresh air, which for a person that loved to taste and eat air was a blessing. Juvia was standing not far away writing down information in a small pink book covered in cute little hearts.

_Note to Juvia: Naruto-sama has low control over magic, learn to better control magic so that Juvia can tutor Naruto-sama_  
><em>Note to Juvia: Naruto-sama loves to eat Ramen, learn to make Ramen for Naruto-sama.<em>  
><em>Note to Juvia: Find out if Naruto-sama wears underwear under his 'battle skirt' as Naruto-sama calls it.<em>  
><em>Note to Juvia: Naruto-sama does not seem to notice the feelings of girls easily, Juvia should take more obvious actions to prove her love.<em>

With that down Juvia nodded to herself and left the guild for the day to go practice making ramen. She also needed to go see if she could learn any ways to get boys to fall in love with somebody. She had a long road ahead of her, and even if she got Naruto to fall in love she was going to have to wait a few years before anything could truly happen between them. Naruto may look in his mid teens, but he was still 12 or 13... she still didn't know which one it was at the moment. Opening her notebook she quickly scribbled down a note to herself.

_Note to Juvia: Learn when Naruto-sama's birthday is._

With that final note she went on her merry way, plotting devious ideas for the name of love.

"Now for the best part, the last bit of broth~!" Naruto practically sang as he looked down into the bowl of ramen where the richest part of the ramen rested. where the spices and flavor was the most delicious. The part that any true ramen lover knew the best part was, and just before he could pick the ramen up and drink the broth Mickey Chickentiger was sent flying ovcer the counter. Not only that, but as she went ove the counter she ended up smashing into his raemn bowl and knocking the whole thing over onto the floor.

Naruto's hands were frozen in the grabbing motion, and both girls on either side of him noticed as the veins on his hands bulged from the barely restrained anger he was holding back by the smallest of hairs.

"That... was the best part of the ramen." Naruto muttered with his eyes overshadowed by his hair, as he stood up and turned his head every so slightly so that the guild behind him could see his red eye shining out from behind his spiked red hair. Erza sniffed in pride as she wiped a lone tear from her eye as she watched him about to go off and beat down the guild for ruining his prized food. It wasn't strawberry cake, but if Naruto loved ramen this much it must be good. The fact that the guild froze lightly when they mentally compared the two armor wearing red heads was enough to make them all truly believe that the two were family.

Natsu and Gray were hugging each other in fear of the 13 year old, even though Gray was currently butt naked.

Cana had spilled her beer all over herself, much to the men's joy as the liquid continued to pour over her bikini top.

Mirajane was ducking under the counter behind them, while keeping Mickey out of danger in case she got back up to quickly and got herself in the path of destruction that was about to happen.

The Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel was hiding behind Levy and her two goons to escape what was about to be a giant beat down from a person that could punsh through metal with his bare hands. Suffice to say, while he would like to fight the person that slayed a dragon, he wasn't eager to do so while said dragon killer was pissed off over his favorite food.

Levy had fainted standing up, while the other two members of Team Shadowgear tried to wake her up.

Lucy was hiding under a table not far away, because shit was about to go down.

Happy was the only one not running in fear, and even found amusement at the fact that somebody was about to get beaten up.

"Somebody is in trouble~!" Happy sang while flying around the guild, and nobody had it in them to tell the cat that he should shut up. They all knew that the second coming of angry Erza was standing before them, and the giant white tiger illusion behind Naruto growling at them was not doing anything for their confidence.

"So, who is the FUNNY guy that did that?" Naruto's chilled voice rang out through the entire guild, even through it was soft like a whisper it still sent chills through the spines of everyone in the guild. Erza had never been as proud of somebody as she was of Naruto at that very moment, which said something about her personality.

Everyone in the room pointed at the one person in the guild that looked like they were going to die of a heart attack. Naruto drifted over to that person, and his glowing red eyes peeked out with a malicious glow from his red locks. The person that had launched Mickey was close to trying to run away, but their legs weren't working properly at the moment.

"You. Me. Outside. NOW!" Naruto said forcefully as he grabbed the person by the back of neck of the person and started to drag them out of the guild with one thought in mind. That thought was all about how he was going to punish the person that wasted his precious ramen.

Things were getting tense.

**Chapter End.**  
><strong>Yes, Naruto is about to have a 'friendly' little 'sparring' match with somebody from Fairy Tail Who it is will have to wait until next chapter, but I also have another fight planned soon between Morgiana and somebody from Fairy Tail. I don't know who to have her fight, but it isn't going to be Erza. I plan to do a few 'filler' chapters before starting the next big arc. Just know that the next arc will have some serious changes to it. Saber and the pack won't show up until AFTER the Edolas Arc.<strong>  
><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>


	34. 1000 YAP

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Place your bets! Lets see who wins the fight of the week between Naruto Uzumaki and Gray Fullbuster! The odds are 10 to 1 for Naruto winning!" Cana shouted out towards thge crowd that was growing excited on the fight. Gray looked like he was going to have a heart attack, while also being excited, while Naruto had a cold look to him as he stretched his legs and glared at Gray. The ice mage froze up when he felt as if he was in the middle of a sub zero blizzard without his magic.

"Can we please NOT do this? I am sorry if I ruined your lunch." Gray asked with a slightly bowed head before the cold King of Beasts in front of him. Heck, at this point he would do almost anything so that the cold killing intent of a hunter would stop assaulting him. The feeling of death gripping his chest was to much, and the fact somebody that wasn't even as old as Erza was when she became an S-Class mage doing this was frightening.

"You ruined my ramen, so I am going to beat you down in the most humiliating way I can think of." Naruto said coldly, his anger reaching the point that he had turned cold as his blood ran through his veins with a cold fury that radiated out of his very pours. Nobody ruined his ramen and got away with it without getting hurt or humilated, and this guy ruined the best part of the ramen that he had been looking forward to after not having ramen for months. Suffice to say, Gray was going to get an ass whopping of epic proportions.

"I won't lose to somebody that lost to Erza." Gray said to raise his own confidence, before Cana raised her hand to show that the betting was almost over. Erza went up to the betting both, and before Cana could try and hide the money box Erza placed over 300,000 Jewels on the table as her bet.

"This much for Naruto winning without a scratch." Erza declared her bet out loud, and a third catergory was placed on the board. She sat on the ground and watched what was to come with slightly eager eyes. She wanted to see how far Naruto had improved, since she hadn't truly fought him after his strength had been increased by the awakening of Fanalis blood. The fact he now had the black markings over his eyes showed that his blood was nearly done awakening. A Pure-Blooded teenage Fanalis was stronger than a Half-Blooded adult Fanalis, and even a Half-Blooded adult was stronger than most mages physically.

"I bet 10,000 on Naruto winning without a scratch." Wendy said as she followed Erza's lead, and not long later they both saw Morgiana watching from one of the trees near the forest with interest. She had slight bruises covered her arms and legs from her training, but she was still interested in what was going on. Even more so when Naruto was about to prove that he was a force to be messed with.

"Kick the Ice Strippers ass!" Natsu cheered nearby, while Gray glared at him. His attention was drawn back to Naruto when they all heard dark chuckling.

"Don't worry Dragon Breath, Gray is going to get his ass kicked. I will even let him make the first most." Naruto said with full confidence in his own skills, and the huge advantage his strength and Battle Cry gave him against ice type mages. They may be long distance type fighters, but Naruto could crack and break the ice of an ice dragon with his bare hands. The ice of an ice mage of Gray's caliber wouldn't be to hard to break. Gray didn't seem to like his words, and decided that the battle was ready to be started.

"Ice Make: Ice Dummy!" Gray said in frustration as forty clones made of ice formed around Gray, but everyone covered their ears when a loud metalic ringing noise rang through the battle field and not a second later the Ice Grays started to crack before shattering into ice. Naruto closed his mouth with a satisfied look on his face, before he held his hand in front of his body and made the bring it on motion. Gray tilted his body, and pointed his right arm out. Ice formed into a cylinder shape, before completing into the form of a cannon. "Ice Make: Cannon!" Gray shouted as he fired a ball made of ice at Naruto.

"Really?" Naruto asked as he swung his arm and extended his chain to wrap around the ice ball, before he hopped to the side to dodge the ball. Once it had been dodged, Naruto swung his arm and the ball followed it before being thrown back at Gray. Gray held his hand out, and a block of ice formed in front of him to block the ball of ice.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Ice Make: Floor." Gray said from behind the block of ice before he slammed both hands on the ground as ice covered the ground around them. Naruto closed his eyes for a second and smirked slightly.

"This may be able to trouble other people... but not me." Naruto said as he smashed his foot into the ground itself, breaking throught the ice with each step he took. There was nothing to slip on if every step he took broke through the ice and imbedded into the ground itself. He slowly walked forward to Gray, before ice shot up from the ground and surrounded him in the shape of a prison.

"Ice Make: Prison." Gray started in one position, before switching to other with his hands punched together. Naruto felt the ice on the ground refreeze and trap his legs, before going up his legs and freezing them as well before freezing up to his neck. "Ice Make: Body Prison." Gray said with a smirk, before that smirk vanished when Naruto flexed his arms and broke them out of the ice. Then he forced his legs to brak the ice, before he chest palmed his armor and broke the ice covering it.

"Gray, if my physical strength can break through metal, do you think that ice this thin will hold me?" Naruto asked to let the situation set in, so that he could play a hunters gamne to make his prey realize how hopeless the situation is. This was something that Heavy had taught him about hunting prey. You had to make it realize that nothing it could do would allow it to escape. Hopelessness was sometimes the best weapon you could use against somebody, which was funny considering that Gray was starting to feel what was going on sink in.

"My ice isn't thin, Ice Make: Saucer!" Gray said as he held his hands in front of his body, and then crouched his knees slightly as a disk made out of ice formed in front of him before it started spinning like a buzzsaw. Gray jumped over the block of ice to throw the saucer at Naruto, before his eyes widened when Naruto vanished from view.

"This is why you need to have pants on!" Naruto said from behind Gray, and before Gray could turn around he was launched into the air holding onto his ass while Naruto grinned sadistically while making the poking motion with his hands while Kakashi had once done to him. The fabled forbidden taijutsu style, the 1,000 Years of Death. The only known attack to him that involved using two hands with four fingers to poke a person in the ass, and then use superior strength to send them flying.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

Those watching the battle had their jaws on the ground when they saw Gray thrown through the air by an overpowered ass poke. Natsu and Happy were lauguing their lungs out, while some others started to snicker at the humilated boy in his boxers. If this didn't tramatize that is, because Naruto still had some trama when this move was done on him.

"Did Gray just get defeated... by an ass poke?" Cana asked out loud as everyone saw the knocked out Gray with his hands on his butt. He had passed out from the extreme mental stress of getting humiliated in that unique way. That and he finally knew that sometimes having a stripping habit made certain things so much worse for him, whcih would give him new reason to make sure that he never stripped again.

"I will take my money now, as you can see Naruto has not a scratch." Erza said as she waved over to Naruto's unflawed skin and body, not counting the whisker marks on his face he was without a visible scratch. The only scar on his body being the two he got from fighting against Titus. Ones that were currently covered up by his armor.

"I bet money on him not getting a scratch either." Wendy reminded Cana, and said woman sighed before dumping out the box and counting up the money between the two of them depending on how much they bet. They were the most specific, and in Fairy Tail the ones that got the most spot on bet got the money. They were about to take the money from Cana, before Naruto grabbed the money before they could and took a portion from both of their piles. Not enough to be selfish, but he was the one that had been fighting.

In the end, Erza had 1,500,000 Jewels to her, and Wendy had 50,000 Jewels to her pile. Over all they both got five times more than what they had bet, while Naruto got about 808,000 Jewels from the stack. This would be more than enough for him to afford an apartment for him and Morgiana, since pack members had to stick together. That and she was following him, so it would be cruel to make her join Fairy Tail just for a place to live. She wouldn't have to become a member of Fairy Tail if she didn't want to, so he would get a two person apartment.  
><em>(The money amounts to 100 Jewels for 1 US Dollar)<em>

"I will do the same thing to ANYONE that fucks with my ramen ever again." Naruto said, before Erza slapped him in the back of the head for cussing. That completely ruined his angry image, something that he had wanted to keep up for a few more moments. Morgiana landed nearby after a quick jump to them, while Wendy jumped back in shock when Morgiana dropped out of nowhere. She hadn't even sensed her coming.

The joys of having extremely low magic reserves, nobody ever felt you coming. Even more so when you were a member of a hunting tribe. It didn't even have to be the Fanalis, since there were seven hunting tribes. The Fanalis were just the most powerful ones that controlled the Continent of Darkness, also known as the 'Savage Lands' by those that had seen the other hunting tribes. The Fanalis were actually the most accepting of guests for the most part. They would still kill people the intruded, but at least they didn't eat humans like some of the other tribes.

"I am back from training Naruto... hello Dragon Girl." Morgiana greeted with very slight hostility to her voice when talking to Wendy. Unlike Naruto, who saw nothing wrong with dragon slayer in general, Morgiana understood that their base nature was very different. The fact that Wendy was compitition for the type of 'prey' she wanted 'catch' just made her a threat. Not somebody that she could be friendly with any time soon.

"Hello to you to Tiger-san." Wendy said with a bit of hostility of her own, something Naruto didn't notice. Wendy also realized the threat that Morgiana posed to her, and her own goals. They might not exactly be romantic goals right now, since she didn't know what she felt, but she didn't want Naruto taken from her. The fact they each represented the Dragon and Tiger, natural enemies, didn't help matters. Naruto seemed to be the only exception to that rule, but then again that might be because he didn't care who you were. He didn't seem to hate dragon slayers, nor did dragon slayers seem to hate him naturally.

Both Natsu and Gajeel seemed to be nervous around Morgiana as well, so it wasn't just her.

People with the power to hurt and kill dragons, that weren't dragon slayers, just didn't sit right with them either.

Sparks flew between Morgiana's and Wendy's eyes for a second, before Naruto waved hello to Morgiana and the mood calmed down.

"Hey Mor, how was training?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face, and she smile pleasantly at him and raised her arm with her smile firmly in place.

"I am going to have bruises for a few days, but the results will be worth it." Morgiana said as she pointed out the multiple purple spots on her arms and legs from her durability training. She and Naruto might have the same strength and speed at the moment, but he was much more durable than she was. He also has his weapons and his 'Byakko Mode' to fall back on. She needed to get her durability up, and then she would work on finding some kind of weapon of her own to use.

"You know, Wendy is a great healer. I am sure that she could heal you right up, right Wendy?" Naruto asked with a smile, before Wendy looked at the bruises on Morgiana and remembered that this girl had a pet name while she didn't. It may be petty, but she wasn't going to heal Morgiana of her bruises for having a pet name. That and she had better things to do, like train with her new dragon slayer spells.

"Gaaah! My asshole!"

"Looks like Gray woke up." Erza pointed out to the small group, while Natsu went over to mock Gray over his humiliating loss. Oh how he was going to love reminding Gray that his stripping habit had led to getting his ass poked like that. The fact that said ass poke knocked him out would be even more hilarious.

"I have always wanted to do that to somebody, and this was the perfect chance... I am not going to say sorry." Naruto told Erza without her saying anything about it. Naruto was not about to say sorry over things that happen while in a fight. Gray butt problems were a result of Naruto trying to help the man get over his stripping habit. The fact that Gray stripped for some reason was a mystery to him... one that he didn't care for solving.

"I wasn't about to tell you to. Gray deserves his punishment for ruining somebodies precious meal, so what his got were his... just deserts." Erza tried to joke horribly, something that nobody commented on for their own safety. Everyone that heard her laughed awkwardly, just so that she didn't get pissed off. Let it be known that while Erza barely has a sense of humor, when she did joke she expected everyone that heard it to laugh.

"That was just horrible, and ramen isn't a desert. It is a meal. Cake, now that is a desert." Naruto told her without laughing, and she lowered her head in a mini depression at not getting the one person she wanted to laugh, to laugh at her joke. At least he wasn't insulting cake, just saying it was a desert.

"Cake is a meal on peoples birthdays." Erza agrued just for the sake of arguing, and Naruto shrugged.

"I have never had a cake on my birthday, so that isn't really true." Naruto said to himself as he put a finger to his chin. Now that he thought about it, he had never had a birthday party either. It was always on the same day the Kyuubi was defeated, so people just and mourned the aniversery of the Fourth Hokage death and the deaths of all those that had died that day. Not something that was good for the mood of a party.

"Then what do you do for your birthdays... when is your birthday anyway? I have to know that." Erza asked as she summoned a small notebook that she filled with the birthdays of her guildmates that knew their birthdays.

"Normally I don't do anything but train, but last birthday I was stuck on that boat to the Continent of Darkness. I guess you could say that it isn't important to me." Naruto said as he tried to avoid the topic. He honestly didn't want people to worry about his birthday, because it might be lonely he prefered it that way. After learning that the Kyuubi had once been sealed inside him on that day, it wasn't something he liked to think about in general.

Would you want to celebrate the day that you had a curse placed on you, and if the Third Hokage had been telling the truth both his parents died on that day as well. So not only was his birthday the day he was cursed, but it was also the days his parents died, and he became an orphan.

Yeah, not a day worth celebrating. Even if deep down he wanted to celebrate it with people he loved.

"Tell me." Erza demanded as she got in his face and used her 'Momma Erza' look on him to compell him into giving her the answer she wanted. Morgiana and Wendy had to admit that they were curious about when he was born. Wendy didn't know when she was born, while Morgina knew around the time she was born, but not the exact day. So learning when other peoples were was kind of a fun thing.

"October 10th, hey Wendy want to get a mission. I am suddenly in the mood for some action." Naruto said with a grin as Erza put the information she just received into her head. Wendy nodded quickly, so before anyone could react he grabbed both Wendy and Morgiana before summoning his wings and flying out just as Erza realized that she had missed Naruto's birthday.

She would have chased him down... if Gray's underwear didn't just land on top of her head. Her eyes lit up in feminine anger as she went over to beat the hell out of the stripper, and stop that little habit before he infected the one she saw as a son with it.

Momma was about to teach a guy why stripping was bad.

**Chapter End.**  
><strong>Do you think that Naruto would seriously try and inflict life threatening injuries on Gray? Nope, what he did was much worse. The mental scars will run much deeper than any physical ones, and the fact that Naruto's strength against ice made Gray and others see that even if he didn't use magic he was far above a lot of them. Now others will be scared to try anything against him, similar to how they fear and respect Erza.<strong>  
><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>


	35. The Magazine

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter + (Guest Appearance) Coppelion**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

'I hate grocery shopping.' Naruto thought to himself as he walked towards the new apartment he and Morgiana were taking residence in. He would much rather kill his food himself, and these stupid veggies were so annoying. The only time he ate them was when they were in ramen, and that was rare because he normally picked pork, miso, or salt ramen as the types he would eat. Thankfully grocery shopping wasn't the only thing he had to do, because while he did do it he mostly went out today to pick up some more furniture. The apartment was empty except for the beds in the rooms, and the fridge.

He was attracting the eyes of women as he passed down the streets of the town, and he got some wolf whistles in appreciatiojn for his showing form. Instead of his usual breast and shoulder plates, Naruto was wearing his older white vest to go with the golden battle skirt. Wearing the chest and shoulder plates just got uncomfy on a hot day like this, while the skirt had a nice breeze to it. The sudden heat wave in Magnolia was unexpected, and surprisingly it was about to the same degree as a heat wave back in Konoha.

The original plan for the day HAD been to go on a mission with Wendy and Morgiana, possibly Juvia, but the heat wave had taken the driuve to get money out of Wendy. The girl didn't do very well during the heat apparently. Not that he could blame her for that, but it was annoying that his partner couldn't handle the heat like he could. He wasn't even sweating, nor was Morgiana, of course she came from a hot country, and he was literally born in a place named the Land of Fire. Of course both of them could take a small heat wave. Going up the steps to the apartment Lucy had suggested, Naruto used his key to unlock the door and walk into... only to find that Morgiana wasn't alone.

"Nice digs you got here."

'What the hell?' Naruto asked himself as he looked to see Erza, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, and Natsu sitting in the middle of the apartment with Happy sleeping on top of Natsu's head. Naruto's eye twitched, and he slammed the door shut on himself before he opened it again to see if there was any change in who was there... there was, because now Morgiana was in the room after hearing him open the door and coming out of her room. Naruto sighed in annoyance, before he walked passed the group and into the small kitchen to put the food away.

"I know how you feel, Natsu dragged me along." Lucy called out to him, knowing how it felt to be surprised with people in your home. The fact they were intruding on the home of two 13 year olds was kind of creepy, not to mention that Gray was in his underwear by choice. He was an ice mage, so this heat wave was killing him. He had a low heat resistance for tempatures like this, which might be why Naruto hadn't kicked his ass for being naked.

"I am not offering any of you drinks." Naruto said as he grabbed an orange soda from the fridge, and popped the top off of the glass. Naruto sat right on Erza's lap, since he wasn't about to sit next to Gray on the couch. She didn't seem to mind, while Morgiana took the soda from Naruto and took a few gulps of it. Naruto laughed lightly, before taking it back.

"They wouldn't tell me why they were here until you got here." Morgiana said with a neutral expression, because she had no problem with most of them... just Wendy.

"We got a cool mission, and Erza wanted to invite Team Holy Beasts along." Natsu told them with a grin on his face, and Naruto tilted his head in confusion. He was pretty sure that they didn't have a team name at the moment, since the team was just him and Wendy. He didn't count Morgiana as part of a Mage Team because she wasn't a mage. Just using magic put her life at risk, and it would do the same to him if his reserves hadn't been so insanely high when he had been a ninja.

"Team Holy Beasts?" Wendy was the one to ask in confusion, this being the first time that she had heard of it either. Lucy nodded and showed them the magazine that she had been reading, that had the pictures of Naruto, Wendy, and Juvia on it. Wendy took the paper and started to read some of the information out loud, while Naruto stood up to read over her shoulder.

_ Fairy Tail's newest Team revealed!_  
><em>Thanks to an secret source, we have uncovered that Fairy Tail has recently gained multiple new members, one of which has been growing in fame as Byakko the White Tiger and the King of Beasts. The slayer of dragons Naruto Uzumaki, and as apprentice of Erza Scarlet the Titania has also been labled as the Prince of Fairies by many young women that had recently voted for Mister Uzumaki in the recent poll of Mages you would most want as your boyfriend.<em>

_The Team had been named Team Holy Beasts by out local reporter Jason!_

_The Team currently consists of known mages Naruto Uzumaki and Juvia Lockser, while a lesser known mage Wendy Marvell has shown to be a member while also gaining fame of her own. Each member of Team Holy Beasts were given the alias that had been thought to best describe them._

_Team leader Naruto Uzumaki has been known as Byakko the White Tiger, the Tiger of the West and the King of Beasts. He was said to be given these names from the very dragon he killed at the young age of 12, and had recently been given the name the Prince of Fairies by being apprentinced to the Queen of Fairies Erza Scarlet. _

_The next member of the team is ex-Phantom Lord member Juvia Lockser, who was once known as Juvia the Great Sea. Recently though, for unknown reason Juvia had also undergone a alias change from Juvia the Great Sea, to Genbu the Black Turtle. The Turtle of the North. Reporters think this may hint at her usual shy attitude, and her preference for black clothes. It was also proven that she was on the same team as Naruto Uzumaki when he killed a dragon._

_The final member of the team at the moment is Wendy Marvell, also slightly known as the Sky Sorceress. Due to her recent victories over the well known Dark Guild O.S. she had shown to be a dragon slayer, which leads to her own new name Seiryu the Azure Dragon. The Dragon of the East, which fits with hiw Wendy Marvell was once a resident of the Eastern forest Guild Cait Shelter. Wendy Marvell is a budding young girl, that shows to one day grow up to be a mature beauty in her own right._

"Seiryu the Azure Dragon?" Wendy asked out loud, this information being completely new to her as well. She did see a pattern though with the names. She was a dragon slayer with blue hair, and she used wind while having been brought up in the eastern most forest of Fiore. The name did fit her well, but she had a feeling that the names had been decided based on Naruto's mage name.

"I like it, because you have really pretty blue hair." Naruto said as he absentmindedly ran a hand through her hair, while Erza jumped her fist silently at the display. Scoring another point in her mind for the Naruto/Wendy Team, and Wendy seemed to be very aware of Naruto as her cheeks turned bright pink from the close contact. She let out a sigh of relief when it was over, while Morgiana ran a finger through her blood red hair.

"You liiiiike him!" Natsu teased when he saw Wendy's face, while Happy woke up from the teasing and saw where he was. Naruto wasn't paying attention what went on around them in favor of looking back at the magazine. Under the sections about his team, Naruto saw something a bit more concerning.

_ New Dark Guild has appeared._  
><em>Ex-Independent Guild 'Toxic Skull' has recently been labled as a Dark Guild by the Council, for the various crimes of mass murder, rape, taking on illegal missions, and working with Council traitor Ultear Milkovichon multiple occasions.<em>

_Toxic Skull consists of only three members, but each member has been said to be on par with those of S-Class strength. Each member though have all commited crimes that have earned them each the run on sight order. The most terrible of which is the mass murder of two Light Guilds, and each time a message has been seen written in the blood of the killed._

_'We are coming for you Tiger-kun! Ultear-sama wants you back!'_

_Who Tiger-kun is, we are not sure, but we pity him for getting on the bad sides of this new Dark Guild and incuring the wrath of Ultear Milkovich._

_Shion (The Crusher) Ozu - A clinically insane girl about 18 years old with long messy black hair and red eyes with pale skin. Usually seen in an unkept highschool girls outfit, she has commited over 92 known murders. Not much is known about her magic, other than it gives her amazing levels of strength and durability. She has shown to have a near to total immunity to Lightning Magic, and she is not usually seen without some kind of gun on her person. S-Class Mage._

_Kanon (The Eel) Ozu - The older faternal twin of Shion Ozu. A quiet, yet insane, girl also of 18 years old with messy blonde hair and amber eyes. She is always seen wearing multiple layers of clothes and a skirt. She and her sister are both slim in figure, yet unlike her sister Kanon has not shown to use the same magic. This sister uses a rare form of Lightning Magic, and she shows the same lightning immunity as her sister. Kanon is never seen without her weapon of choice either. Her known crimes are the murder of 64 known murders, and the attempted assasination of the King of Fiore. S-Class Mage._

_Richard (The Gunsmen) Metalkeeper - Nothing but the name of this mage is know, no body has seen the face of this man and lived to tell of it. S-Class Mage._

'Ultear!' Naruto thought as his thiught turned darker right away. If he could track these three down, then he could get information about Ultear out of them before turning them over to the Ruin Knights. He didn't care what happened to them after that, and while everyone was laughing at some joke that Natsu had told he secretly ripped out the page about Toxic Skull and placed it into the pocket dimension.

"Hey Naruto, do you want to come on this mission with us or not?" Natsu asked as he held out the mission paper to Naruto, and he didn't even spare the papaer a glance.

"Not this time. I have some important business I have to take care of." Naruto said seriously as a rare side of himself showed. Natsu just looked at Erza for a second, before she nodded and stood up.

"You are coming with us for the mission. To much stress isn't good on a boy your age." Erza said as she handed Naruto the mission paper, and he had to look at it this time. Naruto looked at it for a second, before sighing. It wasn't like he knew where these three were anyway, so wasting his time looking right now when he had no clue where to look would make things more difficult.

I'm not stressed, but I will join you on the mission anyway." Naruto said as he looked at the mission again with a raised eyebrow. He passed the paper to Wendy, and she gasped in joy when she saw what was on the paper.

_Mission Rank: A_  
><em>Mission Location: Era<em>  
><em>Mission Client: Yashima<em>  
><em>Mission Description: Work as waiters and waitresses<em>  
><em>Reward: A Free Meal <em>

"Working... as a waiter?" Naruto asked himself, before he shrugged to nobody. There was a first time for everything, but why this was an A-class mission he would never know. It could be the fact it was sent to Fairy Tail, which was pretty far away from Era.

"Yeah, this mission comes to Fairy Tail once every month. Everyone has done it before, besides you and Wendy." Gray told them, before he covered his butt when Naruto looked at him. Maybe being naked in Naruto's apartment was not a smart idea on his part... but it was so hot outside.

"It is kind of like a right of passage as a member of Fairy Tail, and the place has some good air conditioning. The food is great as well." Lucy explained, having done this mission herself once. Normally there was also a money reward, but not this time apparently. Naruto looked at it, before nodding to himself.

"How are we getting there?" Naruto asked, because he sure as hell wasn't going to fly from here to Era carrying people. That would be to exhausting, and not to mention the group was way to big for that.

"Train." Erza answered rather simply, while Natsu paled. He wasn't the only one that grew pale at hearing that, but Wendy's skin grew paler as well at this news.

She had learned a two weeks ago that apparently, she had reached the level in her dragon slayer training that she now also had to worry about motion sickness. When she had been training, she learned that she could use Dragon Force, but the trade off of being completely useless on transportation was humiliating. That being said, she still couldn't completely enter Draon Force at will just yet, just when her emotions were really high.

She had thought that Natsu had been overreacting when he got on trains, but nope. As it turns out Natsu was acting like he was dying because the feeling of always being about to throw up and not having your balance was just that bad. On the train ride over to Magnolia originally she had thrown up eight times, and smacked her face against the floor twenty times or more. She now had a true appreciation for Naruto flying her places before, because now she was handlicapped when it came to boats, trains, and any other vehicles.

Sometimes being a Dragon Slayer sucked.

_**Chapter End.**_  
><em><strong>Dragons Slayers DO have a transportation weakness when they reach a certain level in their training. Not just their strength. I think that once they are advanced enough so that they are capable or enduring Dragon Force that they get the motion sickness. Wendy didn't have it is canon because her body wasn't ready, but after 'bathing' in the blood of Titus to go help Naruto she suddenly became capable of Dragon Force, so the weakness to motion sickness came with it.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	36. Train Ride Comedy

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Over 100,000 words for this story! In less than 3 weeks!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Urg!"  
>"Gonna throw up!"<p>

Natsu and Wendy were both collapsed on the train with their cheeks bulging, with greenish faces. The sight was extremely funny to those that enjoyed the pain of dragon slayers having to ride on transportation. Morgiana was watching Wendy struggle to hold back her last meal with a large amount of trouble. Gray sighed in irritation at having to carry Natsu to the seat, before the pink haired dragon slayer was layed on top of the seat.

Naruto picked Wendy up bridal style before placing her next to him, with her face leaning against the window. Morgiana sat on his other side with her arms crossed. She had a very slight case of motion sickness, simply becuase she had never been on a train before. All the strange vibrations and the feeling of lost balance was all she felt. She wasn't in a miserable state like the two dragon slayers that looked like they had the life being sucked out of them.

"Gray, put Natsu on my lap." Erza ordered neutrally, and not much longer Natsu had his head laying on the lap of the armored red haired female. She elbowed him in the gut hard enough to knock him out, and his head rested on her lap like it normally did during train rides. Happy was laying on top of Lucy's lap, simply because he wanted to be on somebody's lap.

"Such sexy panties."

And with that Happy was thrown off of the blushing girls lap, before he smashed into the wall of the compartment and landed on the seat across from Lucy comically knocked out. Gray sat next to Lucy firmly, while Erza looked at Naruto and Wendy before a sly grin came over her face.

"You know Naruto-kun, it might help Wendy if she was laying her head on your lap." Erza pointed out, and this wouldn't have worked if Naruto hadn't decided to wear his old outfit of white no sleeve vets and baggy white pants for the day. Wearing golden armor, and a golden armored skirt everywhere during heat like this wasn't comfy even for him. Not the fact that it was a skirt, but the fact that while it was breezy it was still metal. Metal heated up when hit with sunlight, combined with the outside heat and even he found it uncomfy. Morgiana was wearing her plain white dress as well.

"How about it Wendy?" Naruto asked with a small smile, and while she blushed she didn't hesitate to place her head on Naruto's lap. Lucy giggled to herself when something crossed her mind. It was funny how the male dragon slayer's head was in the lap of a red haired woman, while the female dragon slayer's head was in the lap of a red haired male. Both red heads normally wear armor, and their primaru form of combat is close range. Both red heads are stronger than the dragon slayers, while the male was more gentle about having his dragon slayer's head laying on his thigh in comfort.

'Please, if anyone is watching, don't make me throw up in Naruto's lap.' Wendy prayed, because if she did throw on on Naruto she would never be able to live it down. She might actually die of humiliation. She had no doubt in her mind that after the initial disgust, Naruto would tease the hell out of her. Then there would be the fact that he would always have that memory of her puking on his, and she might never be able to enjoy a lap pillow with him ever again. She loved gthe gentle warmth and security that came with laying her head down on his surprisingly comfy lap. He could feel the powerful and lean muscle beneath the thin white cloth.

Sadly though, it only helped with her motion sickness a little. She still felt like she was about to hurl, and her cheeks bulged lightly from the effort of forcing her food back down her throat before it could come out. Naruto seemed to run his hand through her hair without thinking about it, and she thanked him mentally... because talking right now promised that she would do something that a young lady like her shouldn't do.

"So what is the Country of Darkness like?" Gray asked Morgiana to get the conversation between them all started. He couldn't have picked a better thing to bring up with her, because she placed her hand on her cheek and looked out the window with a dreamy expression.

"The air is so fresh and unspoiled by human society, and the plains of grass are so beautiful to see when the sun is setting. The trees bare the most amazing fruit in the world, and the animals are so large they make the puny animals here that much smaller in comparison. The nights sky is so beautiful." Morgiana started with closed eyes as her mind drifted off to her homeland. The home she was born as raised in, and the one she would one day return to. Gray tried to picture it in his head, but came up blank. Erza looked interested in the place Naruto had been to though.

"What kinds of animals?" Lucy asked out of curiousity as well.

"Many different kinds. Vulcans, elephants, tigers, dragons, demonic creatures, and other kinds of normal creatures." Morgiana explained with a shrug, like she didn't just say that the Country of Darkness had demons and dragons in it. Hey, it was also known as the Savage Lands for a reason.

"Demons?" Gray asked with a slightly worried look, and if Natsu had been awake he would have jumped at the chance to learn more about the dragons that existed in the Country of Darkness.

"Yes, technically anything that has demon particles in them can be considered a demon. Your guild's bar maid... Mirajane, has a lot of demon energy running through her body. Demons can also be considered non-human entities that use energy different than humans use, yet can also use magic." Morgiana told the group the basics of what a demon was. Demon was such a vague term in Fiore, since it was possible to create demons out of humans. The knowledge was actually not that hard to come by, when three of the different hunting tribes used similar methods to force humans ti=o become members of their race.

"You know a lot about demons, are the Fanalis considered demons?" Erza asked with slightly narrowed eyes, before she gasped at what she just said and looked at Naruto with a nervous expression. She didn't want to insult him with the tone of her voice, but she was just curious about it they were technically demons or not.

"Don't worry, I have been called names before. Demon doesn't bother me... It isn't like I'm human or anything." Naruto said as he waved off her words with a small grin, but that didn't stop Wendy from glaring up at Erza for a split second.

"No, Fanalis aren't demons. We may not be human, and our true forms may be a little different than that of humans, but we don't have demonic energy to classify us as demons." Morgiana pointed out neutrally, not saying that the second true form of the Fanalis could be considered demonic by looks alone. Technically they weren't demons... just not human.

"That reminds me... why do you and Naruto-kun look so much alike, are you related in someway?" Lucy asked wehn she compared the physical features of Naruto and Morgiana. The two looked at each other for a moment, before snorting.

"All Fanalis had these features. Red hair, red eyes, and black eye markings are things that nearly every Fanalis, even Half-Bloods, share. As you can see, Naruto's skin is much more tan than mine is." Morgiana pointed out like that solved everything. Most of the traits for Fanalis were dominant, so unless the parents were a Half-Blood and a human than it was promised that they would bare traditional Fanalis traits. The only exception being when a human of strong blood with dominant traits was the other parent. Then it was possible for the child to be born with mixed traits, even if the other parent was a Pure-Blood.

*Buuuurp*

"Nice one." Naruto teased the miserable Wendy drolling all over his lap, and a blush appeared over her face.

"How much ...urp... longer is the train ride?" Wendy asked before her cheeks bulged again to non-human levels that seemed to be easy for dragon slayers to manage. It was like their stomach and cheeks were made to be able to expand to inhuman levels, before popping right back to normal shape. It was just weird how their bodies could expand like that, but then again it wasn't like his body wasn't weird.

"At least eight more hours on this train. I picked the slower train so that everyone could bond on the way." Erza said knowingly, and this was her way of helping Wendy catch Naruto's eye and deepen their relationship. If Wendy would just take a hint and try to get realy comfy with Naruto, then it would be just like one of her books when the girl's head barely touches the member of the guy. She says she is sorry, and then from there he tells her it is alright and she blushes with a smile. Then after seeing her blush, Naruto will realize she loves him and return her love.

Sadly for Erza, that book was an adult book, and not only does that not happen in real life, but she forgot that if what she was hoping for played out then it would be her that tried to get two teens to copy and adult book and have sex in a train... something that would no doubt cause Wendy to throw up. Then the situation would turn awkward again.

"I don't mind one bit." Morgiana said with a sly smile. She was just waiting to get some dirt on her rival, and having her throw upon Naruto, while gross, was dirt that she wouldn't hesitate to use against her.

"A good train ride seem very peaceful right now." Gray agreed but he looked at the pitiful Natsu, who was still knocked out with a knocked out Happy laying next to him. Of course the rivals would enjoy the pain of their respective dragonb slayer rivals. It just made sense, even if they were rivals in different subjects.

Wendy whimpered and she turned around slightly so that her nose pressed against the showing flesh of his gut, and he smiled lightly and rubbed the back of her head to try and sooth her. She wasn't in any true pain, but she must be miserable. Something that he understood slightly. Like burning his own wounds closed, having every muscle in his body shred to bits, and the mental agony of that woman's threat.

"I have a question for you Lucy." Naruto stated as he looked over Lucy's body, and for some reason she felt like a mouse before the eyes of a cat.

"G-go ahead." The slightly frightened girl said, and Naruto looked at her.

"Do you know of any Celestial Keys that summon mermaids?" Naruto asked with a tilted head, and she blinked at him for the question about her magic. Seeing her curious gaze, Naruto raised his hand in defence and decided to explain further. "I was just wondering if they could help me train my ability to fight underwater. I understand if you don't have any though." Naruto said, and she shivered. She had one, but she wouldn't like to be called out to fight against somebody.

"Ahahaha, maybe." Lucy answered awkwardly, and Naruto nodded before he twitched in annoyance when he felt saliva touch his bare skin when she held back another burp. If only his morals didn't stop him from knocking Wendy out, but nope, he was a guy that held women in high regard and was best friends with Wendy.

Gray looked between Wendy and Morgiana, before he decided to ask what he had been meaning to ask since he had seen Juvia stalking Naruto.

"What kind of girl are you into Naruto? I myself like girls that are rowdy." Gray admitted to Naruto, while also asking what the younger boy's type was.

"Huh? I guess I like girls with pretty hair, other than that I don't really have a type. I'm not really trying to find a girlfriend or anything right now though, and I don't really think that girls like guys like me." Naruto said with an awkward smile, and those in the compartment looked at him like he was retarded. With how nice he was, and his muscles and looks he was attracting girls to him quickly. He was just what girls were looking for, and he already had three girls that seemed like they wanted a piece of him.

Not the mention his growing fan group.

'Okay, so he really is ignorant to how girls see him. It was like he was never taught how to tell when a girl was crushing on him.' Erza thought as she sent Wendy a look of pity. To like a guy that didn't even notice your feelings must be nerve wracking. Morgiana's eye was twitching when she heard that Naruto was ignorant to how girls felt.

Getting him back home was going to be a lot harder.

"Urp! Sorry!" Wendy shouted before shutting her mouth when she felt a big one coming, and Naruto truly found her belches to be funny, He was only restraining his laughter for her sake. Even her belches sounded... strange.

"I'm tired." Morgiana said as she layed her head down on Naruto's other thigh out of jealousy when she saw how Naruto was treating Wendy. Out of instinct Narut starting running his other hand through her red hair, before he sweat dropped when he realized that his legs were going to be pins and needles when he next stood up.

'I still wonder why Morgiana came along.' Naruto thought to himself, before shrugging.

Girls were a mystery to guys everywhere.

**Chapter End.**  
><strong>This chapter was a transition and bonding chapter. Also, Wendy and Morgiana only act petty when it come to each other. Think like rivals fighting over the same guy... because that is what it is. They have no real reason to like each other, and Naruto is not aware that they dislike each other.<strong>  
><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>


	37. Toxic

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

'This job is to boring.' Naruto thought to himself as he sat two girls at a table in the section he was working. He would have prefered not to, mostly because the girl wearing multiple layers of clothes smelled like she hadn't bathed in a long time. If it weren't for her clean skin, he would have been worried about her. The other girl had red eyes and black hair and a slim body, in contrast to the other girls amber eyes and blonde hair. They both wore their clothes in a messy way.

The girl with multiple layers of clothes had a pretty high amount of magic in her body, about half as much as Erza currently had in her. That meant she had reserves of magic that were on par with a Wizard Saint, since Erza had Wizard Saint reserves of magic even before her boost in power. Both girls were rather pale, with the black haired one having paler skin than the blonde haired one.

"You gonna take out orders or just keep checking our bodies out?" The paler of the two asked rudely, and Naruto sighed before plastering a smile on his face. Naruto took out the notepad before looking at the girls.

"Can I get each of you something to drink?" Naruto asked with slightly grit teeth. Something ahbout these girls put him on edge. It might just be the fact that the had strange grins, or it could be his primal need to beat down the blonde haired girl. Her large reserves automatically painting her as a threat to him, even though her body wasn't nearly as toned as Wendy's was even though this girl looked to be 18.

"I'm good Byakko-kun." The blonde girl said with a slight toothy grin on her face, and he wasn't really bothered by her knowing that name. Everyone had been calling him similar things since they had started this job today. Apparently Byakko was easier for people to remember than his real name, just like Erza was called Titania instead of her real name sometimes.

"Coffee for me skirt boy." The black haired one mocked the fact he was once more wearing his man skirt because somebody had spilled grape soda on his white pants while he had started working here. So now he was forced back into the strange white open vest and golden man skirt combo. He refused to wear the uniforms when working here, mostly because they didn't come in his and Wendy's sizes.

"Right away ladies." Naruto said neutrally with his smile dropping when he turned around to go get them the drink the black haired one ordered. That one barely registered as a threat on Naruto's radar for some reason... no, that was even more suspicious. He could even feel her magic, nor could he feel her presence in general even with her right there.

"Can I get a... cup of oil?" Gray said as he entered the ht kitchen with a confused look on his face. Like Naruto he too had gotten a real freak at one of his tables... and Gray was currently only wearing boxers and a tie. The uniform was to stuffy for the automatic stripper, but even that was normal compared the order he was getting for his customer.

"I need a coffee." Naruto said, and Wendy came over to him and handed him a cup with a smile on ehr face. Morgiana was told that she had to wait outside, mostly because she was just as sensative to smell as Naruto. The only difference was that she had never been in a eatery before, so the smells had given her a massive headache. She was taking a nap on top of the building to ease her head.

"Here you go." Wendy said with a smile, before they heard Lucy get onto Natsu for eating the food before the job was finished. Both he and Gray exited the kitchen at the same time, before going their seperate ways to their respective tables.

'I wonder what kind of person needs oil for a drink?' Naruto asked himself before reaching the table of the girls he was serving, and placed the cup of coffee on the table. He sweat dropped when he saw her gulp the entire thing down in one go, before the blonde one snapped her fingers.

"We are ready to order _Tiger-kun_. I will be having two bowls of rice, and she will be having seven plates of well done steak... don't skimp on the steak sauce Tiger boy." The blonde one ordered him with a grin still on her face, and at this point she wa sstarting to grate on Naruto's nerves. He still went back to the kitchen with a paper he used to write their orders on, but he did promise himself that he would never agree to do this job again.

"How are you so cheerful?" Naruto asked when he saw a happy Erza wearing a maids uniform, and on one of her hands She looked at him for a moment, before smiling and grinning her Erza grin.

"I love working in costume." Erza answered simply while the each waited for their orders to get done cooking. It was a slow day today, so neither of them had more than a table each. The ones that had the most tables were Natsu and Lucy, since apparently big boobied blond babes bringing breadsticks was sexy or something. Gray, Erza, and Naruto only had a single table each.

"You love the costumes... you are so weird." Naruto teased in a laid back tone of voice, before a loud crashing noise was heard the the dinner and a few moments later Lucy came back intot he kitchen shivering from the ice water she had ended up pouring on her self. Naruto chukled lightly, ebfore he blushed and looked away when he saw to things poking out from her chest. Apparently the water really was cold, and Erza nodded to herself when she saw his reaction.

'Blushing at the sight of hard nipples, so he isn't completely ignorant to the sexual attraction of the opposite gender.' Erza thought with some relief. She would have been worried if he didn't get, or understand anything sexual at all. That would make her goal of hooking him and Wendy up that much harder. A romantic relationship without eventual sexual encounters wasn't much of a romance in her opinion, and how could she have 'grandchildren' if Naruto didn't have sex with a good looking girl? She didn't want to wait until she was thirty before having grandchildren.

"Don't look!" Lucy shouted as she ran into the changing room to get on a fresh unifrom, and Natsu came into the kitchen not a second later with a return order of fish. Happy didn't hesitate to eat the fish as soon as it was in his sights.

"What a freak." Gray said as he walked back into the kitchen with his customer's order of cooking oil. Naruto looked at the strange order, before shrugging. It wasn't like this person would order it unless they were sure they wanted it.

"At least you don't have two wild girls like I have at my table. Those two are rude, and one of has Wizard Saint level magic reserves. I can't get a good read on them either." Naruto said as he looked out of the window on the door to see one of them scratching her head with a fork. Even he knew that wasn't proper behavior, which was why they should consider themselves lucky Erza wasn't their server today. She wouldn't take their crap, and she would lecture them on proper behavior.

"Those two... they look kind of rough around the edges, but seem nice." Gray said with a quick glance out of the window himself, before he sweat dropped when one of the girls started to pick her nose and flick it at somebody that passed by them with grins on their faces.

"See, weird. I don't think I have ever seen a girl act like that before. Not saying it is a bad thing, but it is kind of strange." Naruto commented before he took the girls order from a tray and started to walk it out to them, wondering how they were going to annoy him next. Something about them did set an alarm off in his head, as if he had heard about them recently.

"About time you show up with the grub _Tiger-kun_. I was thinking you were scared away by our femine charms." The black haired one commented while picking her nose with her pinky. The only thing he saw truly feminine about her was her body shape, with her breasts and slim figure. He didn't commented on that though, knowing that he would be lectured by Erza if he did something like that.

'Female charms my ass.' Naruto thought as he sat the food down with a smile that he had to force across his lips. These girls were wuickly wearing on his thin temper, which wasn't very hard to do. He was always quick to anger, and these girls just seemed to love pushing his buttons. Naruto's fist twitched when the blonde one dumped one of her bowls of rice on top of his head with a grin, and for a second he wanted to truly punch a woman outside of a fight.

"Whoops, I guess you made a mess of the rice. How is your steak sister?" The blonde one asked, and her sister just grinned before she took a bite of the steak before her grin turned nasty.

"Not very good, how about you try it _Tiger-kun_?" The black haired one said before she tossed the plate at Naruto's face, and he caught the plate without a problem. The steak on the other hand went off the plate, and still hit Naruto in the face. He winced when steak sauce got in his eye, before he grit his teeth as the veins of his fist bulged and his knuckles turned white from how tightly he was gripping his fist.

"I can take your food back for you if you want?" Naruto asked, before the black haired girl seemed to get annoyed by how he wasn't showing his anger in any other way besides the tightening of his fist.

"We're good, but I can use another cup of your hottest coffee. Only thing about this shitty place that is good." The paler of the two commented, and Naruto nodded and started back to the kitchen. He was so close to exploding at those girls, and if he exploded then that would be bad for not just his reputation but also Fairy Tail and his teams reputations.

"What happened to you?" Wendy asked as he rushed over to Naruto and got a napkin to wipe the sause off of his face. Naruto just smiled at his reprieve from the rude girls, before he got a hot cup of coffee without really telling Wendy how it happened.

"I'll tell you later Wendy, but I don't need Erza-sensei overhearing and taking her anger out on the girls." Naruto said with a shiver. That would make him look like a wimp if it got out that he needed somebody to fight his battles for him. The fact that Erza was his 'mother' just made it all the more embarrassing. He fought his own battles when and where he wanted to. A few girls picking on him with this kind of small stuff was no trouble to him. He had once gotten worse from a class full of bitchy girls.

"You can't let people bully you." Wendy said, and Naruto shrugged. It wasn't like anything they were doing was actually hurting him, so why should he take his anger out on them over it. The rice had been easy to shake out of his hair, and Wendy had been able to wipe the sause from his face easily. He had no reason to respond to their bullying, because that would just give them the joy of winning.

That didn't mean he would beat the shit out of them if he ever saw them out of the resteraunt. All bets were off then, because it was only the fact they were customers that protected them. That and he always had trouble fighting women, mostly because he didn't like hurting girls. Erza being the exception to this rule.

"Don't worry about it Wendy." Naruto said with a comforting smile, before he left the kitchen with the coffee cup. Going over the the table, he saw the blonde one had a sick grin on her face again. Now that he thought about it, these girls seemed to have a natural insanity to them.

"So the tiger boy shows his clean face again. What took you so long? Is it that hard to get a cup of coffee?" The one with the messy white shirt and black hair asked with a teasing grin on her face. Not the kind of teasing between friends, but she was being nasty about it.

"Here is your tea ma'am." Naruto said, before she looked at the cup with a confused look.

"I asked for coffee... GAH!" She shouted when Naruto 'slipped' and the hot coffee landed on the girls legs. She jumped out of the seat and started to pat her legs to sooth them, while her sister chuckled at her misfortune.

"Whoops, it looks like you had an accident. Let me help you with that." Naruto said kindly, because being nice was harder than getting even. So now that his temper had snapped, despite his earlier words, he was going to enjoy messing with these girls. So with a quick swip of his hand Naruto started to smack her thighs to 'help' get the coffee off.

'Tiger-kun knows how to play.' The blonde one thought as she watched her sister get her skirt lifted up, and the fact she had no panties on revealed when Naruto 'made sure' that there was no coffee left on her. He put the skirt back down, and the black haired girl sat back in her seat with a blush and started to eat her food at a subdued rate. Never having come across a person that would do that to a woman in the blink of an eye.

"Now, how is your food?" Naruto asked with a slightly dark smile on his face, and the two girls grinned at him with two insane smiles.

"Much better now that our waiter has balls." The blonde one said, and Naruto's eye twitched at the fact that they insulted him and complimented him at the same time.

"Like the view?" The black haired one asked, and Naruto face palmed to hide the slight blush on his face. He had seen a bit more than he had been expecting with that move he pulled a little bit ago. He didn't need to learn that this girl was shaved, but then again Naruto was learning a lot more about girls than he should of lately.

Wendy's body was covered in extremely small scales, so her body didn't grow hair for the most part. The hair on her head was strangely immune to this. Though the fact she couldn't grow hair on most of her body was helpfull for her. It just meant she didn't need to worry about shaving. The fact her skin was still soft to the touch was strange, but nice. He learned that when she pushed her face against his stomach on the train.

Morgiana, and by extention himself, were Fanalis that didn't grow body hair because their bodies were naturally designed to be as fast and strong as possible while remaining 'beautiful' in the eyes of humans. It was just a trait that they had for some reason, but he wasn't complaining. It just made flying so much easier with how he cut down on air resistance by not having leg and arm hair.

"So did you like the view of my sister?" The blonde one asked with a grin, and Naruto turned his head away from them slightly.

"Not at all. Is there anything else I can get for you?" Naruto asked now that they seemed to be done teasing him. He blamed the fact that now that he did something back, they knew that he would continue to respond in kind. They could respect that.

"We are good to go, so how about that check?" The back haired one asked with slightly narrowed eyes, and Naruto nodded and went up to the front to get the check. When he came back he placed it on the table, before he went back to the kitchen.

"Are you blushing?" Naruto heard Erza asked when she entered the room with a tray in her hands, but he shook his head quickly in denial. Wendy heard that, and she came over to him to see if the girls had triued anything with him before sighing in relief when she saw that he wasn't covered in food again.

"I'm not blushing." Naruto denied without a second thought, and Erza just accepted it without questioning him. Naruto quickly controlled his blush, before going back out to see that the girls weren't at the table. Picking up the check, he noticed that they didn't leave a tip with a sigh.

He should have known that they wouldn't leave a tip, but then again they looked like they were just barely scrapping by so he would be angry. Not everyone can afford to tip their waiters, so taking it personally and getting angry was useless.

Naruto picked up the dishes, before going back into the kitchen to clean them.

Today was going to be a long day.

**Chapter End.**  
><strong>Yes, those girls were the two from the magazine, but Naruto only read their description once and it didn't have a picture so he didn't realize who they were at first glance. He wasn't thinking about them at the time either, so all he noticed was that they were suspicious. That shows at least he is learning to be suspicious of people. He wasn't the only one looking for them remember, they were also looking for him. Them finding him was easy because they had Ultears help. <strong>  
><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>


	38. The Race

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

It had been two weeks since that hellish mission at the cafe, and things had been going pretty good for Naruto and Wendy.

"So COOOOOOOL!"

'Damnit I already hate that guy.' Naruto thought as the entire Fairy Tail guild stood in front of a starting line. Naruto was standing right next to Erza and Wendy, while he did the splits on the ground to get his legs stretched out for the race. That was right, last night he learned that today was one of Fairy Tails MANY contests and fun events.

_Fairy Tails 24 Hours Road Race_

Hundreds of people from the town were crowded around the wizards of the guild as they prepared for the race, and Naruto took note that Wendy was wearing something he hadn't seen her in before. A pink tank top and blue short shorts, with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Naruto himself was currently wearing new clothes for the race that Erza was making him wear. He was simply wearing white gym shorts, and a orange sleeveless undershirt. He sweat dropped when he learned that he couldn't stand up, and both his female friends noticed this and grabbed his arms to help him stand back up. Being in the splits was no fun, not when you were a guy, but stretching before a race was important.

"I really don't like that guy." Erza said as she looked at the reporter of the Weekly Magazine that really loved Fairy Tail. She was currently not wearing her usual armor, and instead wearing a red tank top that showed of her shoulders, some cleavage, and stomach. Her shorts were simply yellow short shorts, and she wore a hat on her head with sunglasses on. Like most other girls she had her hair in a ponytail.

"Erza, today you aren't my sensei or mom, you are my rival." Naruto said with a grin on his face as he looked at Erza, and she smirked slightly and crossed her arms under her breasts and nodded at him.

"Very well. We have both gotten much stronger since our last race. I would like to see how fast you have gotten, and you as well Wendy." Erza said to the nervous girl. She wasn't very physically strong when compared to the others, so she didn't have as much confidence as strong people physically like Naruto and Erza.

"We are betting on you Naruto-sama!"

'Am I blushing?' Naruto thought to himself when he noticed a group of people standing with Morgiana holding up a large banner with 'you and do it Naruto' written on it. Apparently his little adventures had gotten him a small fan club. Something he wasn't sure how to feel about, but Morgiana had to stay out of the race seeing as she wasn't a Fairy Tail member. The reason she was with that group though was to keep them in control.

"Who did you bet on?" Cana asked as she walked over to them, in her usual pants and bikini top. Naruto grinned and pointed to himself, while Erza pointed over towards Jet. The user of a unique speed magic that allowed him to be one of the fastest mages in Fairy Tail, even if he was a weak fighter for the most part.

"Jet is the favorite to win." Erza reasoned, and Naruto scoffed lightly. Favorite to win didn't mean crap to him. He always bet on himself to win, because that raised his confidence. The fact that Morgiana bet on him was another reason to win, and he had little doubt that Juvia bet on him.

"I bet on Erza-san." Wendy said shyly. Something that caught Erza's eye, and she rubbed Wendy's head at the vote of confidence.

"I won't be winning, as a part of my own training I won't be using magic during the race. I want to try doing this without any magic. Somebody has shown me that you don't need to use magic to be a good mage." Erza said with a small smile directed at the oblivious Naruto looking up at the sky to watch the clouds go by. Wendy sweat dropped in horror when she realized that maybe she should have bet on Naruto, the person that didn't need magic to go way faster than a human.

"You might want to use magic, or your chances are slimmer than you think." Cana said to the red haired female made, when she saw the ground under Naruto's feet crack. She had placed a bet on Naruto as well, because while Jet was fast, he wasn't as fast as somebody that could keep up with Erza's Flight Armor without using magic. He just wasn't at that level with his magic at this point.

"You smell like booze." Wendy said without thinking when she caught a whiff of Cana, and Naruto chuckled before he went over his plan in his head. After winning the race, he would run it a second time just to mock all those slower than him. It would also be a good way to get some extra training.

"I just finished getting a drink, give me some credit." Cana muttered with a twitching eye when she heard the remark of the blue haired girl. Naruto looked around for Juvia for a moment, before he saw her getting ready for the race. She seemed really determined if the look in her eyes was anything to go by.

"Everyone quiet down!" Makarovs voice called out from the stage next to the group of Fairy Tail mages, while the non-wizard members looked from the crowd a small distance away. Naruto looked up at the short man on the stage with a curious look, since the man looked serious about this. "All of you Fairy Tail wizards know that without a shadow of a doubt that without the proper balance of brains and physical endurance that they are doomed to failure. Over the next 24 hours you will use those attributes against each other." Makarov continued, and Naruto sweat dropped when he heard what Elfman said. Sometimes amazing hearing was annoying when you could make out what everyone was saying.

"A real man never uses his brain!"

'Remind me never to go on a mission with him.' Naruto thought to himself with a twitching eye. While he liked brute force just as much as the next guy, or more, even he knew that you needed the ability to form a plan in battle. Sometimes a good idea is all it takes to turn the flow of battle. His victory over Titus was only possible because he had tricked the dragon into soaring from the sky, and nearly killing itself by slamming into the ground.

"The rules are simply, from the starting line each of you will make your way along the path towards Mt. Hakobe to retrieve a heavy Wyvern scale. You are to grab one each, and bring it back to the finish line. Once it is across the line you have completed the race and proven yourself a worthy member of Fairy Tail." Makarov lectured with a serious tone, while Naruto nodded slightly with a grin. This was going to be easier than he thought, because with his power he could make the journey if he ran full speed for an hour. "Nobody will be allowed to quit. Fairy Tail mages pride themselves on going the extra mile. That is why I have decided to place a new restriction on the event... no flying magic. All other forms of magic are permitted." Makarov said, and Naruto felt two people feel despair at the news.

'Totally going to use Byakko Mode for this.' Naruto thought with a grin. He was going to show off and break the record for completing the race.

"That all being said, those that come in last place will face the most horrific punishment game I have ever created." Makarov explained, and Naruto sweat dropped at the looks of horror on people's faces.

"With the opening speach over lets get everyone at the starting line!"

Everyone got to the starting line quickly, and the only person that wasn't in a running position was Naruto himself. No, he stood with his arms held evenly in front of him while taking calming breaths. He was going to use the Byakko Mode, if only to use this event as a way to increase his immunity to his more powerful stat enhancer.

'So he isn't going to hold back.' Makarov thought before he raised his hand in a gun fashion just as Naruto felt his magic form into the shape of a white tiger. It hadn't formed around his body yet, but he could feel the energy just waiting to be unleashed. The energy build up was impressive enough that those that were good at sensing power stepped away from naruto's direction.

"Ready! Set! GO!"

The second Makarov said go Naruto unleashed the energy, and the ground under them exploded as Naruto became first place right away with an already impessive lead. The ground was shattered, and rocks went flying everywhere.

"Ho-holy crap." Jet, the previous champion, stuttered in shock from his spot sitting on his ass, before he slapped his face and stood up to attempt to catch up with the fast 13 year olf Fanalis. His running was nowhere near as explosive as Naruto's was, seeing as you only had to look at the small cracked craters in the ground to see everywhere Naruto had stepped.

"I ain't losing either! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist Booster!" Natsu shouted as he took the first place position by using the flames from his fists to increase his speed. Erza followed shortly after, by simly jogging without using any magic period. Not even channeling it to her muscles to increase her speed. She was simply jogging at a healthy pace, so as not to tire herself out to quickly.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Gray shouted before he ansd the rest of the group started running in a stampede after the leaders of the race. Happy running after them, while Wendy laughed nervously as she jogged and passed by Happy before incrasing her speed and running. Only Levy and Lucy were still on their butts in shock, while they were covered in dirt from Naruto's gead start.

"Maybe I should have bet for somebody other than Jet this year." Levy commented dryly, before she and Lucy started running after the wizards of the guild. Sadly though even Wendy was able to stay ahead of them, and catch up with the adults thanks to her intense self training lately.

Everyone ended up running for a grand total of fourty minutes, before everyone was blown off their feet when a white blur passed passed them with a shining white object. The ground exploded next to the groups as the blur passed by, and they couldn't help but just sit their in amazement as one of the newest members of the guild became the sure winner of the contest.

Naruto on the other hand ran and ran with his Byakko Mode no longer activated... but sadly he forgot that when you start running fast, you have a hard time slowing down if you have enough momentum. To bad for him he simply had to much momentum to stop himself easily at this point. Stomping on the ground a few times he ended up tripping and rolling the rest of the way to the finish line with a grin on his face.

"Do I win?" Naruto asked with a grin on his sweating. He had learned that the Byakko Mode could only be used for a small amount of time before he lost it, because most of the way back he didn't have it. He just couldn't lose any momentum during the run downhill, which actually ended up speeding him up.

"Good job Naruto, if you would like to go home you can." Makarov said, before Naruto stood back up and stretched slightly before he placed the wyvern scale on the ground and started running again on the course. It only took him ten minutes to catch up with Levy and Lucy with a grin on his face, before their jaws dropped at him overtaking them... again. Now he was just showing off as he curshed the ice Gray had left behind as a trap with his footsteps. He jumped over the two holes in the ground that Reedus had left behind to trap people, and soon he caught up with Wendy.

"Having fun?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face, and she nodded back with a smile.

"Very much, and I'm not in last place!" Wendy said happily, and Naruto nodded with a small smile of his own. If Wendy was happy with he rcurrent place in the race, then he would run next to her for the rest of the race.

"Then I guess I can keep you company, since I already won." Naruto said with a sly grin when he imagined the surprise on peoples faces when they saw him cross the finish line a second time. He could only imagine how he would be able to brag about this. What could he saw, even without the Byakko Mode he would have won. His stamina, speed, and willpower were much higher than a mages. The only threats had been Erza and Jet, and he learned that Jet wasn't really a threat. Erza had also stopped being a threat when she didn't put on her faster armors.

He wasn't even being arrogant.

Most of the mages only had above average speed for humans, so him winning was a hands down thing with his only real competition down for the count.

He wondered if he could win a second time in one contest?

**Chapter End.**  
><strong>Filler Chapter, and Erza is only jogging. She isn't truly running at her full speed, sot hat she can save energy and run longer so that she can pass the others when they need to take a break. Naruto went full speed the entire time, while only increasing his speed by running down a mountain. He simply couldn't slow down rom max speed, but he didn't hold the Byakko Mode the entire time. The Byakko Mode causes a LOT of stress on his magic and body, so after using it he has to be careful. He also has a time limit, and using ANY magic while using the Byakko Mode shortens that time limits by a good amount and increases the stress amount.<strong>  
><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>


	39. Fighting Teaser

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
>Fighting Teaser<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Is there a reason you wanted to see me Morgina-san?" Wendy asked curiously, yet with a small amount of coldness to her tone as she stood in a clearning alone with Morgiana glaring at her with piercing red eyes that sent a chill down to her very soul. Those black markings around her eyes given her an intimidating look that she knew sent her fight or flight instincts going haywire.

It had been another week since the race had ended, and after a few embarrassing moments for the other Fairy Tale mages SHE had ended up getting SECOND place. Naruto had gotten both first and third place, which was impressive considering the fact he had run the race twice and still come out head over shoulders on everyone else. The physical abilities of a Fanalis were surely impressive. Naruto was actually out of Magnolia on personal business right now, and he hadn't told her what he had been going to do.

"I want you to fight me. You stand beside Naruto like you have the power to protect his back, to become his equal. When we were on a boat together, he had nothing but kind words to say about you. If want to see this strength for my own eyes, and then crush it with my own hands." Morgiana said with her glare set firmly in place. This girl was one of the few people that could stop Naruto from wanting to go back to his real home. He had come back to this country for this girl's sake. Only a fighter could understand a fighter, and the girl that stood in front of her was no fighter in her eyes.

Just a little girl with big dreams.

"Naruto said kind words about me?" Wendy muttered to herself, yet with her amazing hearing Morgiana was easily able to pick it up. Out of her entire speech, those were the words that she was the most affected by. Not the fact she wanted to fight, or to crush her strength with her own hands. No, what she caught out of that entire thing was that Naruto had complimented her. This was why she couldn't accept this girl as even a possible mate for one of her kind. Much less as her competition for Naruto.

'Mages, if you took away their magic then they wouldn't be nearly as impressive.' Morgiana thought as she gazed at Wendy. This little dragon girl just IRKED her to no end, and it was annoyance at first sight. It was just in a Fanalis' nature to be distrustful of Dragon Slayers, even more so when this slayer was after a pack member for romance.

"Why do we need to fight thought? Can't we just talk things out?" Wendy asked nervously, not really wanting to fight this girl as she was. Her only secret weapon might not be powerful enough to help her win this fight, and she hadn't been training for combat very long. Most of her life she had focused on support, with only recent changes in offence.

"No we can't, and don't tell me you haven't felt it. The urge to attack me and beat my face in, and the boiling of your dragon blood whenever you look at me getting closer to Naruto?" Morgiana taunted slightly, knowing that her goading was going to get Wendy to be the first one to attack. That or at least she would be willing to fight her.

"I haven't ever felt that about you." Wendy lied nervously, knowing exactly what feeling Morgiana was talking about.

"You lie, I can see it in your eyes. Now put your hands up and get ready to fight me." Morgina ordered, and out of instinct Wendy put her arms up. Seeing Wendy ready to go, Morgiana wasted no more time as the ground under her exploded into rubble when she launched herself at Wendy and swifly broke through the girls defence before she could reacted. Slapping her arms out of the way, Morgiana twisted and used her foot as a weapon as she kicked Wendy in the chin hard enough to send her flying through two trees across the clearing before her body dented the third tree and she fell to the ground.

'That hurt!' Were Wendy's very first thoughts as she stood back up after taking a vicious hit from the Fanalis girl across the clearning. One of the things about being a Dragon Slayer were the small scales all over their body that increased how durable they were. They could take hits that would put people down for the count, before getting up and keep going. Of course, she also knew that her chin was both scrapped and bruised from the last hit. She placed a hand to her mouth, and winced when she felt her lip bleeding.

"You are still able to stand?" Morgiana commented as she walked... WALKED! Morgiana wasn't even taking Wendy seriously enough to push the offensive while she had the chance! Raising her hand in the air, Wendy used the only thing that would give her some kind of chance other than her secret weapon.

"Arms X Armor X Vernier!" Wendy shouted as an aura of blue mist-like flaming power rolled over her body. She was combining her strengthening spell to increase her power, her defencive spell to increase her durability and pure defence, and she was also increasing her speed with the last pqart to try and keep up with the girl she now wanted to beat down. Morgiana narrowed her eyes for a moment when Wendy stood up straight and stared at her. It would seem that Wendy could use certain support magic spells on herself as well, even if she couldn't heal her own injuries.

'No matter.' Morgiana thought as she charged Wendy again, and she didn't let her surprise show on her neutral face when Wendy raised her right arm to block her kick. Wendy's right sleeve was destroyed by the air pressure the two colliding forces caused, and Wendy winced in pain from blocking the kick. The girl was given no time to counter attack when Morgiana spun around and used her leg to kick Wendy in the same arm two more times before jumping away as three medium sized bruises appeared on the blue haired girl's arm.

'That hurts even when my defence is raised!' Wendy thought to herself, barely resisting the urge to hold her own arm in pain. It was like getting hit by Erza when the woman had agreed to train with her a little. Wendy jumped back twice two move out of the way of a punch then kick combo from Morgiana, and then she had to duck down when her back touch a tree. Her eyes widened in shock when the red haired girls' arm destroyed the bark and shattered that section of the tree her punch ended up hitting.

Morgiana raised her leg up high in the air, and was about to bring it down on Wendy's skull before she saw the blue haired girl suck up the air around them as her stomach and cheeks stretched slightly.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy yelled just before she spat out a concentrated tornado of magical light blue wind. Morgiana used her toes to jump to the side just as the attack ripped possibley a dozen trees from the ground and launched them into the clearing. Wendy had been working on making her roar powerful enough so that she could stand next to Naruto. It didn't seem to matter though when the Morgiana used her dancing ability to move quickly on her feet and slam her heel into Wendy's cheek, stopping the spell cold as the bluenette was thrown back through the air and into the clearing.

"Don't hold back on me!" Morgiana yelled as she rushed towards Wendy while she was still flying through the clearing. Wendy reached into the small bag she started to carry at her side, and pulled out three small blue balls. She threw them towards Morgiana, and just before they made contact with her they started to glow before exploding in an inferno of flames. These were Fire Magic Lycrima that caused an explosion of fire magic when thrown. She had decided to try and combine them with her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic when she saw how effective the two elements went together.

"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" Wendy said loudly as two whirlwinds sprouted from her arms and blew away the flames before using small amounts of the flames to increase the power of her attack. Morgiana stood her ground and took a deep breath, before she unleashed it all in her own Battle Cry that dispelled the flames and knocked away the wind trying to assault her. Wendy stopped her attack and hit the ground when she tried to cover her ears from the high pitched metal ringing sound reverberating through the air.

Morgiana calmed her cry down, before she took a few breaths of air and looked at Wendy now standing again.

'She is doing slightly better than I thought she would... slightly.' Morgiana thought, not wanting to admit that Wendy had some skill in combat. The two girls glared at each other, before they ran at each other with their fists pulled back.

"Sky Dragon's Iron Fist!" Wendy said when their arms lashed out, and their fists collided with the other's face. Wendy was knocked back onto her back, while Morgiana was punched in the nose hard enough to break her nose with blood gushing from it. Morgiana's hand went to her nose and she immediently set it back into place with a grunt.

"I will give you that, your punches aren't completely pathetic." Morgiana stated simply, while Wendy once more showed her good durability and stood back up despite the fact that her left eye was slightly bruised from the punch. She was going to have a black eye, and the eye seemed to be slightly shut from the swelling.

"I don't like fighting, but I won't let you decide what is good for Naruto. Only he can decide what he wants, and what he needs." Wendy growled out slightly, her face had seen better days. Her bruised and bleeding chin, bleeding lip, black eye, and bruised cheek showed that she had already taken a beating from the girl in front of her. The only visible injury on Morgiana though was her bleeding nose, which was slightly green from a small amount of bruising as well.

Wendy's clothes were also in poor condition, she had now lost both of her sleeves and her stockings were ripping up from effort it was taking to injure this girl.

"I agree there, but I refuse to accept you as you are into his pack." Morgiana admitted, before Wendy huffed slightly when her own combined spells reached their limit. She had trouble holding all three combined together for extended amounts of time. It was harder to use these spells on herself than it was on others, since her body wasn't trained as well at the moment. If only her body was more powerful like Naruto's... a Fanalis... like Morgiana. Wendy smiled lightly to herself and she raised her hands above her head. Wendy was about to go with her idea to defeat Morgiana, before both girls fell to their hands and knees in pain when they felt as if a thousand bolts of electricty coursed through their bodies.

'What is this pain!?" Morgiana thought as she looked around just as the pain stopped, not seeing anything that could cause this pain.

"Naruto!" Wendy said in a panic, knowing that the last time she felt pain like this Naruto had been in danger.

_**[With Naruto - What happened will be shown next chapter]**_

"Damn this fucker put up a good fight?" The black haired girl from the resturaunt said as the two bruise covered girls Shion and Kanon Ozu looked down at the unconscious form of the red haired boy they had been sent to capture. His form was smoking and sparking with the occasional stray bolt of electricty. His eyes were rolled up into the back of hic head, and he was covered in bruises as well.

"To bad for him that he was such a good guy." Kanon said with a dark grin as she stared down at the downed form of Naruto, before Shion lifted him up and tossed him over her shoulder. She then winced and used her other hand to rub her heavily bruised gut, while Kanon started to rub her shoulders in annoyance.

"Hey, if only he didn't have those pesky morals." Shion said, knowing that the battle had been a close one, but the problem for good guys was that they had morals against killing. Taking advantage of a good guys nature made beating them so much easier.

"He did kill Richard." Kanon commented neutrally as they passed a pile of broken machine parts, while Shion shrugged and tossed Naruto onto the ground before picking him back up. Richard wasn't human, so morals didn't exactly save him from a good guy most of the time.

"Richard was the weakest of the three of us and you know it, but at least we were able to use his body when he was dead to defeat this little shit." Shion said crudely, not caring that her comrade was killed. Then both girls grinned widely to each other.

Ultear was going to be pleased.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Next chapter should have what happened in it, but consider this chapter a teaser. Wendy and Morgiana didn't get to finish their fight, which means that you can look forward to anotherfight between the two of them when Wendy gets stronger. Yes, she has learned that she can use Dragon Force at will, but it puts her out of the fight when it is over. The risk of using it is pretty high.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	40. Toxic Fighting Part 1

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Part 1<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

'This looks like the place.' Naruto thought as he landed in a clearing, in his hands was a note that he had found on his bed a few hours previously. He had actually flown here as fast as he could when he had looked at the note. He knew he might catch a little slack over leaving the home from Morgiana, but this late at night she was no doubt asleep. Naruto himself had just come back from training, which was why he was awake. Naruto opened the note in his hands, and read it again to make sure that he got the location right.

_Dear Byakko-kun,_  
><em>We have your precious tigers, and if you want them alive meet us at Red Mist Forest at midnight. You aren't to bring anyone with you or the tigers get it, and if you dare bring your armor or magic tools then we will go after your guild next.<em>  
><em> Love, Shion and Kanon from Toxic Skull<em>

Naruto was actually really nervous right now. Right now he was going to go up against two girls that he had finally realized had been the girls from the diner he had worked at that one mission. The ones that had thrown the steak in his face, and tried to bully him. The fact known killers had his family unnerved him, and the fact that they knew about Saber, Heavy, and Toothless was something that made him more than a little scared. These tigers were his family, and a person had a right to be scared when their family was in danger. It just made him sure that after this he was going to bring them to Fairy Tail, so that they couldn't be used against him again like this. He had very little doubt it was because he let that woman live that day that people knew about his friends.

If only he had let them kill her, then they wouldn't be in danger.

"Magic Cancel: Max!" A mechanical voice said though the clearing, and a green orb surrounded Naruto for a split second before it shrank and entered his body. Naruto grunted lightly as he felt his ability to feel his magic get blocked off from him. Naruto looked towards the noise in the clearing, only to see nothing there at all.

"Pfft! He fell for it! Good job using magic to erase our scent Richard!" Shion's voice rang out, before the air at the spot Naruto was looking shifted to reveal the two girls from the diner. He also somehwat recognized the tall one completely covered from head ot toe in cloth. The same one that had ordered multiple kinds of oils from Gray.

"Objective: Capture Fanalis-Byakko alive, priority Level 1." Richard said in the same mechanical voice, while Kanon rolled her eyes at the robotic sounding man. Shion just cracked her knuckles and gave Naruto an insane grin.

"Alive, but beating this fucker within an inch of his life, or leaving the guy a few steps from death isn't forbidden." Shion said with a demented smile, with such killing intent radiating off her that the red haired boy was completely sickened by her. This felt more insane than that Gaara guy when he was crushing Bushy Brows arm and leg. It was like he was in the presence of somebody that had never been sane in the first place.

"Where are Saber and the others?" Naruto spoke up, his tone demanding and strong. He refused to show his fear of the worst. These girls would get a sick kick out of his worry, he just knew it deep in his bones. The wind was blowing his white clothes slightly, making him look a bit more authoritative than he actually was. He wasn't wearing his armor because he feared for his friends safety, which only left him with these clothes.

"Hakuna your tatas kid, we ain't got your kitties." Shion said with a wave of her hand, and Naruto honestly didn't understand a word she said. He was still stuck on the first word actually.

"She said calm your tits, we never had your pets. We just lied to get you here." Kanon said, before she fell silent and gave Naruto an amused look when the blood drained from his face. He had willingly walked into a trap, and he wasn't even saving his friends. He had been tricked, his love for others was used against him.

"You can't even use magic for a full week thanks to this guy's Anti-Magic thingy blocking you from it." Shion said, while her sister face palmed at her use of the word 'thingy' to describe the Anti-Magic Spehere.

"It is good thing I don't need it to kick your asses, and get Ultear's locaton out of you then." Naruto said as he cracked his knuckles. He was glad that magic wasn't his primary go to, because he could fight just fine without it. So without a moment to lose Naruto cratered the earth under his feet as he shot at the one that registered as the largest threat in his mind. The blonde haired girls wasn't surprised when he charged at her, and a moment before he punched her she pulled her sister right in front of her at the last moment to use her body as a shield. Naruto's eyes widened at the display as he fist cracked Shion across the face. Her head jerked to the side, but nothing else happened.

"Shion, you can take him on by yourself right now." Kanon said as she walked behind Richard to use him as a shield next if things started to get hairy. Naruto's eyes widened when he heard Shion chuckling with insane glee.

"Gotcha Kanon, his punches... STING!" Shion yelled as she grabbed his wrist with one hand, before she slugged him in the forehead with her other fist. Jerk was thrown back, but then she yanked on his wrist and pulled him back to her like a yo-yo before slugging him in the cheek. Naruto yelped for a moment, before he returned her fire and kicked her in the ribs. He could see a bruise form where he tore her clothing, but she for some reason didn't seem fazed by his hit before she grabbed his other wrist and brought him closer to knee him in the stomach.

'Fuck! This girl has freakish strength, and she can take a hit!' Naruto thought to himself while he used his quick thinking to slam his head into her gut, and in the split second her grip loosened he yanked his hands from her grasp and jumped back.

"You got some impressive strength for a brat!" Shion yelled before she ripped a nearby tree out of the ground, and threw it at Naruto like a spear. Naruto shattered the tree with a punch, before he was forced to close his eyes to keep the splinters out of them. Naruto's keen hearing heard her footsteps grow closer, before he ducked under the swiping motion that he heard through the air. She had tried to kick him, but he had ducked under it by using his hearing to predict was she was about to do next.

"I don't need you-" Naruto started to say, before he heard the crackle of electricity and his eyes opened just in time for him to dodge a dangerous bolt of blue lightning that had been aimed at him. In his moment of distraction Shion aimed a kick at his head, but his instinct allowed him to tilt his body and let it narrowly pass by his body. Naruto raised his elbow and swung his other fist at the same time to block a punch and return with his own, while she blocked his punch before she pulled both her arms back and forced a kick at the side of his neck. Naruto raised his arms to block, and before she could pull away he grabbed her leg and threw her in the other direction. Tensing his legs, he cracked the ground before springing into action and soarng acorss the ground at Kanon.

"Offence: Flame Canon." The mechanical voice of Richard said, before he held his sleeves up to show two canons that immediently started to spew flames at Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes, before he charged through the flames with a small wince when he recieved a few light burns on his arms. It only lasted a second though before he broke through the fire and kicked Richard away from the one he saw as the threat.

"Lightning Devil's Dagger." Kanon said simply as blue lightning jumped from her body, and struck Naruto right in the chest while launching him across the ground. Naruto used his hands and feet to stop himself, before he hopped out of the way when Shion came crashing down on where he was with both of her feet. Standing back up, Naruto twisted his body to avoid a barrage of darts that would have become stuck in his back.

"It's three on one Byakko-kun, you can't win." Shion commented in joy, while Naruto's eyes narrowed before he looked over each opponent. She was right, against a girl that had more strength than him AND with more fighting experience he was already hard pressed. He could beat her by outsmnarting her, but that still left the other two. One seemed to be some kind of Anti-Magic puppet or robot. The other was a girl that had the ability to shoot lighting out of her body at any point in time.

'Even if I did have the Byakko-Mode it might not be enough to defeat them with how well they work together, and using it is as just as great of a weakness as it is a strength.' Naruto thought to himself, before he reached into the bag he carried at his waist and pulled out a round red pill about the size of a food pill from his own world. He had hoped that he would have to use one of these so soon, but it would look like he had little choice. With a girl smarter than him, a girl stronger than him, and another S-Class that had negated his magic he had little choice but to use one of these to transform into his true form.

This was one of the three red pills that would allow him to transform into his True Form, hte form that Fanalis automatically took when they entered the Dark part of the Country of Darkness.

"Well lookie here, the brat is a drug addict." Shion shouted in amusement, amusement that quickly faded away when Naruto popped the pill into his mouth and chomped down on it. The effect was immedient. The girls's eyes widened when a pitch black sphere wrapped around Naruto, a sphere so dense that it seemed to absorb all the light around it. Kanon pulled her gun off of her waist, before she aimed it at the sphere.

"Shion, open fire." Kanon ordered as she grabbed her revolver from the other side of her wiast. With a small magic grenade launcher in one hand, and normal revolver in the other Kanon started to open fire on the sphere. Shion grabbed her sword from her back, and her gun from her waist and ran at the orb of blackness and started to try and cut it while shooting at it. Richard created two machine guns, and started to rapid fire at the orb.

"Gah!" Shion shouted as she was launched away from the orb by come sort of pulse of primal power. The sound of howling was heard from the orb, and the hair on the back of the girl's necks started to stand on end. Richard was busy analizing the orb itself, feeling a large amount of power radiated from what was inside the orb.

"Lighting Devil's Howl!" Kanon screamed as she sent a large beam of sparking blue lighting straight at the orb, it the attack crashed into the orb but was simply absorbed by the barrier protecting the transforming being inside it's depths. Shion ran at the orb again, and punched it with all her might, the ground under the orb was destroyed before Shion was flung back by a wave of her own power striking her right back.

"Shion-sama, Kanon-sama. The orb is composed of extremely high levels of magic, with a form of curse protecting those inside it. The orb will not be broken until the target is finished with the process it is trying to complete." Richard explained in that same mechanical voice, and the powerful howls coming from the orb increased until it became high pitched and metalic sounding.

"Shion, catch!" Kanon said as she shot a lighting bolt of blue devil slaying lightning right at Shion, and the second the bolt struck her her eyes started to glow with blue and her fists were charged up with blue lightning as well.

"Sorry Metal Head, but waiting isn't our thing." Shion said as she charged the orb once more, before she was forced to cover her ears when the pained shreaking got even louder. The trees scattered around the clearing were blowing around from the waves of air pressure shooting out of the orb. She was blown away a few moments later, and her sparking blue eyes landed on the sphere starting to bubble over the surface. Then the entire things started to disolve away as the air pressure returned to normal, and the screaming stopped.

"Holy shit..." Kanon whispered as the new form of Naruto was revealed.

Naruto stood a few inches taller than before, but that was of little concern when compared to the more drastic changes this frightening new form inspired. The first thing that was noticed was that his entire body was now the color of his scarlet hair. His clothes had been torn to shreds, showing his well developed muscles standing out on his red body. His skin looked like it was made of some sort of red fur, with his face being covered by nearly invisible red scales. The black markings around his near demonic red eyes had now extended to farther towards his ears.

Sticking out of each side of his head were two long, pointed, sword-like horns poitning backwards. Each looked to be made of red steel, and Naruto's feet had taken a slightly more animalistic appearance. His hands were now claws, and they seemed to have microscopic scales on the palms like on his face and neck. The two gilrs flinched back, while Richard analized this new form. The X-Scar on Naruto's chest had become pitch black, and his ears had become more pointed.

Naruto's hair had grown out in the back, and become wild as it reached his lower back. The top of flattened slightly, but remained messy. The whisker marks on his face had become thicker, and turned back as well. Naruto looked at his opponents, before the ground under him exploded with a dust cloud blocking their view of him. Both girls heard the sound of metal being destroyed, and their eyes widened when they saw Richard had a fist going through his head. The cloaked man was soon revealed to completely made of metal, and with his cloak now destroyed Naruto saw a glowing orb in his chest. Pulling his hand out of his metal head, Naruto grabbed the orb before he crushed it in his hand. The robotic man exploded, and Naruto walked out of the explosion with a grin on his face. Showing his extended fangs, and his slit pupils fpor the two girls to see.

'So much power. I can hardly believe this is only Stage One.' Naruto thought as he stared at both girls, and his eyes narrowed.

He had less than five minutes to beat them and get the answer he needed before the transformation ended.

He needed to make them count.

_**Chapter End.**_  
><em><strong>Naruto was LURED into a trap, he wasn't just abushed because he was alone. He went into this knowing that people were after him, and his friends lives meant more to him than his own. This was the reaosn why I had the girl stumple on Naruto and Saber all those chapters ago. So that they could be used against him to draw him into a trap. He KNEW that he was going to put himself in danger by going without his weapons. A pill isn't a weapon though, so it doesn't break the terms.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	41. Times Up

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>I am seriously annoyed with how many people are mass updating their stories just to alert about SOPA. To make it worse, they don't even update a chapter. All it does it push down the people that actually updated chapters, and make people not notice them. Stop updating ALL your stories with JUST authors notes and no chapters. There is a copypaste link on my profile to stop SOPA though, so if you would all just sign we can stop SOPA. I can't be the only one pissed off at all the mass Authors Notes, and the faster we get rid of this bill the faster people will stop mass updating.**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"I call bullshit! What kind of doping was that!" Shion shouted as she looked at Naruto's form, and Naruto exploded into action again. It was Shion's lightning enhanced reflexes that saved her as she leaned backwards to avoid getting her head knocked off her shoulders by a vicious right hook. Her nose squirted blood was the extreme change in air pressure that his fist caused, and she jumped back and held her nose for a second.

"Shion, are you-" Kanon started, before he eyes widened when she saw Shion get sent flying and stumbling across the ground with her body bouncing. The girl got on all fours to slow herself, before she hopped into the air to jump over a kick from Naruto that still made her body spin while in the air from the changes in air pressure his kicks caused. The pure speed and power behind them would have killed almost any normal person, but right now Shion had reflexes that were faster than a normal animals. That combined with her genetically enhanced body from years of experimenting, and her Strength Magic made her a slightly equal match.

"Shion Bolt!" The black haired girl said with a grin as she pointed both of her charged hands at the red beast in front of her, and the lightning shot at him at point blank range. In less than a second though Naruto let loose a Battle Cry that destoryed the lightning and sent the airborn Shion flying through the air. The girl stabbed her sword into the ground to stop herself, before she pointed her gun at Naruto and pulled the trigger five times.

'Each shot shoots two bullets.' Naruto thought as two bullets were deflected by the his hard body, much harder than even steel. The rest of the bullets hit him in the face, but just like this his chest the were redirected by the hard flesh he now had. Sadly though, this was only a distraction as a lightning bolt slammed into his back and made him stumble forward from the shock of getting hit. Naruto turned around and saw a grinning Kanon staring at him, he zoomed at her with his fist drawn back.

"Lighting Devil's Armor." Kanon said as her entire body was converted to lightning for a split second that allowed Naruto's punch to go right through her harmlessly. The lightning being little more than a tickle to him right now. He felt a drop in her magic, showing that she couldn't hold this form lng when she turned back to normal. Naruto prepared to backhand her across the clearing, but Kanon pulled her sister in front of her to take the blow to the face. Both girls were sent back and stumbling over each other, while Naruto kicked a tree out of the ground before he caught it and threw the chuck of wood at the girls.

"I got this." Shion stated as she held her sword in front of her body, before she sliced the tree in half with a lightning emchanted sword. Kanon winced and held her face for a few moments, knowing that she had chipped a few of her teeth from that. She sent a few thousand bolt of lightning to charge up her sister, and jumped back as Shion and Naruto collided again. His hard fist crashed against her lightning coated fist, and sparks flew between them, before Shion got kicked in the face hard enough that he knocked one of her canines out and then he spun and kicked her again so that her ribs were nailed.

"You are tough, that is for sure." Naruto said as a sword of lightning formed around the girls other hand, and she slashed him with it. Naruto winced from the electric sensation, even though he wasn't cut by the blade itself.

"Shion, out of the way NOW!" Kanon shouted as huge amounts of lightning surged out of her body, with her hair flying all over the place. Even her clothes were starting to move wildly, with lightning circling around her body. On her face was a murderous grin, with her amber eyes glowing with power. Storm clouds started to form above them, before Kanon raised her hand and lightning bolts rained down from the sky and started to collect at the tip of her finger.

"Fuck naw!" Shion shouted as she took Naruto by surprise and put him in a headlock, being very careful to avoid being speared in the eyes by the horns sticking out of his head. Kanon grinned sadistically, and rocks started to rip out of the ground and crumble in the air from the dense blue/yellow lightning that was coursing around her. Shion was truly struggling just to keep Naruto in place, his strength now surpassing hers made this much harder than it would have been before. Naruto smirked and stopped struggling, before he lifted his hands high above his head and used the fur lining his true form to allow him the ability to escape easier. Naruto fellt to the ground and did the splits, before putting his hands on the ground and knocking Shion's feet out from under her.

"Still no panties..." Naruto muttered to himself when he saw under Shion's skirt, but the feeling of the fur on his body prickling got Naruto looking towards Kanon while Shion was trying to get her balance.

"You know... even before I gained my magic I was born with the ability to control lightning. So imagine how bad this will HURT when I hit you with my ultimate technique." Kanon said while Naruto charged forward, but the field of lightning was being a resistant force in pushing him away from her. Kanon pointed her finger at him, before she grinned sickeningly and said the words that would activate her most powerful technique. "Lightning Devil's Unholy Spear!" Kanon laughed out with a fury, and just as the technique was about to fire Naruto slammed his foot into the ground and knocked Kanon off balance and redirected the attack towards the a nearby mountain... a single huge bolt of lightning later and there was a visible crater in the side of the mountain.

"Bwahahaha! You missed!" Shion shouted with barking laughter while pointing at her embarrassed sister for her mistake. That was a oneshot attack that drew out all the electricity in the air around them, there was no second shot with that technique. It was akin to an instant kill for humans, and since Naruto had shown that he had a great defence against lightning right now she figured it would put him down until they could get him to Ultear. Now that she used this attack, she wouldn't be able to use it again at this location for a few days.

Naruto couldn't waste anymore time though, and he smashed his heel into her stomach. The blonde haired girl was sent crashing hard into the ground, and she coughed up blood before she wiped the blood away from her mouth. Shion saw this, and she jumped at him in a rage as just as Kanon held her hand out to shoot more lightning to charge her up. Shion couldn't naturally use lightning, but she could rechannel it if it was forced into her body. She swung her sword, and slightly cut Naruto's back before her sword snapped. Naruto turned around and smacked Shion away, before he groaned in agony. Naruto stood above the girl and he was about to end her life, before he was struck with another blast of pain.

'No... not yet!' Naruto thought as the fur vanished from his body, and his skin became the tan color it was before. He felt to his knees and held his head in pain as the hrons went back into his skull and vanished. His ears became round again, and all over his body the changes to his body were reversing. His body screaming in pain from forcing the transformation when his body wasn't ready yet.

"Time limit eh? Good for us!" Shion shouted as she kicked Naruto in the side of the head and sent him flying towards her lightning coated sister. Kanon placed her hand on Naruto's chest, and she sent tons of her electrical magic through his body as huge amount of lightning surrounded them both. Naruto was only able to silently scream in pain, no sound escaping his lips as he eyes rolled up into the back of his head.

'Wendy... Morgiana... Mom. It... hurts!' Were Naruto's last thoughts as he was knocked out, and when the current of lightning. Smoke came from his body, and as fell onto the ground in defeat. If only he hadn't hesitated in killing a human being, then he wouldn't be in this situation. Each pill only gave five minutes of transformation, and the toll it took by forcing the body to transform was very high.

"Damn this fucker put up a good fight?" The black haired girl from the resturaunt said as the two bruise covered girls Shion and Kanon Ozu looked down at the unconscious form of the red haired boy they had been sent to capture. His form was smoking and sparking with the occasional stray bolt of electricty. His eyes were rolled up into the back of hic head, and he was covered in bruises as well.

"To bad for him that he was such a good guy." Kanon said with a dark grin as she stared down at the downed form of Naruto, before Shion lifted him up and tossed him over her shoulder. She then winced and used her other hand to rub her heavily bruised gut, while Kanon started to rub her shoulders in annoyance.

"Hey, if only he didn't have those pesky morals." Shion said, knowing that the battle had been a close one, but the problem for good guys was that they had morals against killing. Taking advantage of a good guys nature made beating them so much easier.

"He did kill Richard." Kanon commented neutrally as they passed a pile of broken machine parts, while Shion shrugged and tossed Naruto onto the ground before picking him back up. Richard wasn't human, so morals didn't exactly save him from a good guy most of the time.

"Richard was the weakest of the three of us and you know it, but at least we were able to use his body when he was dead to defeat this little shit." Shion said crudely, not caring that her comrade was killed. Then both girls grinned widely to each other.

Ultear was going to be pleased.

"You know, give him a few more years of training and he would have won." Kanon stated as she looked at the boy over her sister's shoulder. Shion smirked lightly, and she gave Naruto's butt a firm grab.

"Once Ultear-sama breaks his will, then we can train the little fucker all we want. Then he can be used as a weapon to destroy humanity." Shion said with a bloodthirsty grin on her face. Her missing tooth showing that she would have to get that fixed when she got back to the base. This guy, this 13 year old boy, had managed to push both of them to such a degree in their fight. They were both S-Class wanted mages, and they had been experimented on to become Anti-Mage or Anti-Fanalis in Kanon's case. It showed the potential this boy had, potential that she wanted to see grow.

"Heh, I wonder how long it will take for Fairy Tail to learn their little dragon killer has been taken from them?" Kanon wondered out loud, not worried about it in the least. It wasn't hard to take advantage of a Light Guild's inability to kill people. It made it so much easier when your opponent was going for the kill, while you were.

"Like it will matter, because I seriously doubt that they have a tracker with them. Hunting skills are lost on mages, even we can't hunt a person down with no clues. Ultear-sama made a mistake leaving that bloody message awhile back. She would have completely gotten away with it the first time otherwise." Shion said in a moment of insight, while Kanon raised an eyebrow at her dumb sister's smart words. It was hard to believe that the person that thought crackers were a kind of toothpaste could say something like this.

"Heh, nowadays mages only focus in flashy magic, instead of useful skills. How pathetic." Kanon stated with a grin on her face. The smile left her face though when three white blurs jumped out of the forest around them and landed in front of the two mages. Three huge tigers, one covered in scars, one fatter than the others, and one missing a lot of teeth.

"Heh, so it looks like we really did have his pets." Shion commented dryly when she looked at the three oversized tigers growling at the two of them. They had been able to sense Naruto the second he entered this section of the forest, and now they find one of their own in critical condition. There was no need to say how pissed off these tigers were. and it plainly showed.

"Sister, I think these tigers are going to try and take the runt back." Kanon stated with a smirk, and Shion nodded and dropped Naruto on the ground. Then she reached down and gripped Naruto by the hair and lifted him back up into the air, before she pulled her gun out and pointed it at him.

"Move it kittens, or the fucker gets a few new holes in his body." Shion ordered, and the tigers started to charge at her. Shion smirked for a single moment, before she pulled the trigger and shot him right in the shoulder. Saber stopped and growled at the others to stop as well, they didn't stop growling though as they stared at the girls with an unnerving gaze.

"Move." Kanon ordered as she pulled out a knife from her pocket, and she aimed it at Naruto's now closed eye. Saber started to take a few steps back, with the others following as well. Then looks passed over the tiger's faces, and Shion tilted her head.

"Are they smirking?" Shion asked with a raised eyebrow, before the ground started to shake. Shion was forced to let go of Naruto as a giant silver hand erupted from the ground, before another one erupted from the ground and caught Naruto. Then two more came out and grabbed the ground itself, before two horned heads made of silver came from the ground and a giant silver creature with four swords strapped to it's sides shot out from the ground. Glowing eyes stared down at the girls.

"What the hell is that!?" Kanon shouted in shock, not having seen anything like it before. Two hands pointed at the girls, before streams of lightning and fire shot at the two of them.

"We are Susano'o, and we will not let you kill this one on these lands." Two voices rang out from the statue, before three of the arms drew their swords. Kanon stepped back a few steps, before she shot a bolt of lightning at the tigers when they started to get to close. One of the blades blocked the lightning, while the tiger jumped over the blade and charged at her. Heavy snuck up behind Kanon, while Saber charged at Shion. She raised her arm and punched the tiger in the face, before it returned the favor by chomping down on her arm for a brief moment before she was able to break her bleeding arm out of the tiger's mouth.

She was then made to flip away as jets of flames erupted from the ground and started to go towards her. She grabbed Kanon just in time to stop her from having her head bitten off, and both of them were nearly cut in half by the blades.

"What the hell is going on!?" Kanon shouted in fear, of course a person would be frightful when they were forced into a corner by a giant statue and three tigers. The fact the silver statue was holding their target.

"Foolish mortals, by bring the next Silver King to this location you insured that you would not get away with your crimes." The two voices said, before they pointed one of thero swords towards the glowing stone plateform on the ground that was covered in strange symbols. This was the first location Naruto had gotten an artifact from the Silver King, and if Naruto were to ever get injured beyond the ability to defend himself then the guardian would come back to life and defend him.

"Lighting Devil's Howl!" Kanon shouted as a stream of blue lightning shot out of her mouth, and slammed into Susano'o's chest. Only for the attack to not faze the giant figure in the slightest, and it's eyes to glow brighter as it looked down at the two girls.

"Kanon, we can try again later. We have to go." Shion said when she niticed that Vulcans were starting to fill the clearing they had been backed back into. The two girls looked at each other for a second, before Kanon nodded slightly and held her hand out. In a bright glow a motorcycle with a side car appeared in front of her. Shion hopped onto the motorcycle, while Kanon jumped into side car.

"We will come back for you Byakko-kun... if you survive that long that is!" Kanon shouted as she pointed her finger at Naruto himself while he was in the silver giant's hand. A fast bolt of lightning shot from her finger, and struck the already critically injured bullet wound and left the other end of the shoulder. With a grin on their faces, the two girls used their vehicle to escape as fast as they could.

"White Tiger, quickly take the King and get him medical assistance. I can not leave this sacred grounds without the Silver King's permission!" Susano'o said with a sense of urgency as he placed Naruto onto Saber's back, and with a single look Saber started to run towards where he felt Naruto's scent trail coming from.

Naruto needed major medical attention NOW!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Okay, how many of you expected that to happen at the end. No it wasn't a spur of the moment either. I have already made this part of my designs. The Guadians can't leave a certain area, and can only defend Naruto once somebody has attacked him when he is unable to defend himself. Naruto has to have conquered them in battle though, so the only ones that will help him if he is in danger are the snake and the silver armor. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	42. Dragon Force Healing

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Are you sure that Naruto was captured by something?" Makarov asked with a serious look on his face as he looked at Wendy and Morgiana in front of him. It was early in the morning, and at this point only certain members of the guild have even shown up yet. At this point the only ones in the guild were himself, Mirajane, and Erza sitting next to him looking at the injured girls intently. When the girls had burst in the guild hall looking for them, they had been worried that they had been attacked. Then when they explained that they thought that Naruto was in danger, Erza was suddenly more worried about Naruto than she was about the girls.

"Yes, I am sure that something bad happened to him." Morgiana said with her fists clenching. She wasn't sure how she had felt Naruto's pain, but she suspected that Naruto had some sort of latent talent that let him project his own pain. The fact Wendy had felt it as well magnified this supicion, even if she didn't like the blue haired girl.

"Are there ANY clues to where he is?" Erza asked with narrowed eyes, and Wendy shook her head. Makarov on the other hand had his hand on his chin in thought, before he jumped off the bar and landed on his feet and started to pace slightly in thought.

"There were none at our apartment, and he left his weapons and armor back at home." Morgiana explained with a glare aimed at nothing in particular, while Wendy shook her head and pulled a small note out of her pocket and gave it to Erza. It was the only thing that could be a clue, but it wasn't at the apartment. She had found this at her own room in Fairy Hills, and it was in Naruto's sloppy handwriting. It basically said that he would be somewhere important, and not to follow him.

"This is very suspicious, are you completely sure that he was captured. Have you tried to look anywhere?" Erza asked with anrrowed eyes, trying to think of places Naruto could have gone. She was sure that if Naruto went somewhere alone, then he would be sure to be careful, but she was worried as well.

"His scent is gone. He must have flown out of the city." Morgiana said with a small frown on her face. She felt more than a little angry that he hadn't trusted her enough to inform her that he was going somewhere, but then again she had little doubt that he just rushed off without thinking. Her kind were well known to think with their fists, but that way of thinking got them into plenty of trouble everywhere they went.

"So we have no clue where he went, and we can't follow him?" Mirajane finally chimed in, summing the entire situation up as the calmest member of the group at this time. She was worried as well, since Naruto was a fellow member of Fairy Tail of course she would be worried. They were about to continue with their conversation, before the doors burst open with a large white tiger shooting and skidding acorss the floor. The tiger growled at them for a moment, with Erza already having a sword at to defeat the creature.

"Toothless-san!?" Wendy shouted in shock, while the others looked at her with their jaws dropped. During her own training in the woods while Naruto had been gone, she herself had come across the tigers Naruto had befriended. She couldn't understand them like Naruto could, but she was able to gvet what they were feeling. The tiger in front of her was both angry and scared beyond all belief, and when it roared at them his message was clear. Something was very wrong, but they couldn't figure out what.

"What do you think it wants?" Makarov asked with a raised eyebrow, wondering why the tiger had yet to attack them. Morgiana on the other hand sniffed the air around the tiger, and her eyes widened when she smelt freshly drawn blood. Then she caught a smell that had her worried, and angry.

"This tiger smells like Naruto!" The red haired Fanalis girl said, startling the others into looking at the tiger with a more serious look. The tiger nodded, and turned around while making the 'follow me' motion with his head. Then with that Toothless started to run out of the guild quickly, and Morgiana glared at Wendy for a split second before she picked up the girl in her arms and ran out of the guild. If Naruto's blood was this fresh, then she had little doubt that he was injured.

"Dragon girl, give us a boost." Morgiana stated with an annoyed tone, and nodding quickly Wendy held her hands in front of her.

"Vernier." Wendy muttered as the speed of both Toothless and Morgiana was enhaced far passed what they could normally do. Morgina winced in slight pain when she felt her muscles start to rip apart from the foreign magic at first contact. Toothless was enhanced with high speed as well, and not far behind were actually both Makarov and Erza quickly catching up with them.

"Do either of you know where we are going?" Erza asked while keeping her eyes on Toothless, wondering if this tiger was leading them to Naruto's location. While it seemed a bit far fetched, the fact that Wendy knew this tiger and believed in it was good enough for her to decide to stake her trust into the animal.

"No clue, but that tiger has Naruto's smell on it... with the smell of his blood there as well." Morgiana said seriously, her eyes sharp and cold. If Naruto was hurt, then that meant that something had to have hurt him. In the weeks they had been at Fairy Tail together she had seem him fall out of the sky and crash into the ground, only to get right back up and start flight training all over again. The guy wouldn't be defeated by an accident, no, he had to have been attacked.

"I am going to get _her_ just in case." Makarov said as he changed directions to go find the woman had had served as Fairy Tail's best doctor. Wendy was ony so good at healing, and if Naruto was in to far of a critical condition then he wouldn't lose one of his children just because he had waited to see the injuries before going to get help.

"Understood Master." Erza said with a nod, and she didn't stop chasing after the tiger. She was already wearing her flight armor just to keep up with the enhanced Fanalis carrying Wendy. Even in this situation she couldn't help but be impressed with how strong these people were physically. She had secretely watched Naruto train with Morgiana while hiding her presence, and she had seen both of them rip trees out of the ground to use as weapons. Picking up boulders ten times their size with little trouble, and being able to preform feats that most mages could never do without a lot of magic.

'Please be alive.' Wendy thought to herself, praying for Naruto to survive whatever had his friend worried this badly. Now that they had been moving she was able to smell the blood as well until they lef the city finally and went towards a large hill not very far away. They were quickly able to get to the top, and they saw two even larger white tigers circling around a blood and burn covered body wearing only blood stained white clothes on.

"Naruto!" Erza shouted as she ran passed the two tigers and dropped down to his side, before she gasped in shock at seeing a large hole going completely through his right shoulder. SHe could see that where he wasn't burnt he was bruised, and he was soaked in his own drying blood. His skin thaqt wasn't bruised was pale, and there was a sheen of sweat on his face. His chest barely moving as he breathed, the hole in his shoulder not bleeding very much thanks to some white glowing energy attempting to stop the bleeding as much as it could.

Wendy jumped out of Morgiana's arms and went over to Naruto's side, and her hands started to glow a bright blue instead of the normal green. SHowing that she had made improvements on her skills as a Sky Dragon Slayer. She placed her left hand on his heart, and her right hand on his head. Her hand satrted to shake when she took in the amount of damage the near dead boy had across his body.

"Broken ribs, bruised organs, torns muscles, large stab wound from a lightning type attack, and blunt force trama to much of his body." Wendy whispered to herself in shock. Yes, Naruto had been in pretty bad shape from pushing himself with magic to much, but his life was never in true danger when he passed out from those injuries. Morgiana went to Naruto's other side and grabbed his hand with her hands, before looking at his face with a soft and worried expression. Tears bearely held back, and bringing his skin to her face she tried took a smell and found what she was looking for.

'I will never forget these scents, never. When I find the bitches who did this they are dead.' Morgiana swore to herself when Wendy started to heal the hole in Naruto, that being the most dangerous injury to his body. The white energy started to fade away with her magic being what was stopping the bleeding from going any further once that was gone. She grit her teeth and started to sweat at how hard such a fatal injury was to heal. She was now regretting fighting against Morgiana earlier, because she was already using 30 percent of her injury to close the hole by half and inch. It would seem that she would have to use her secret weapon ahead of time if she wanted to make her magic potent enough to heal this hole.

"Naruto... huh?" Erza said before she noticed a drastic rise in power coming from Wendy. The small girls already pretty well sized magical reserves increased 10 times what they had just been easily. Erza looked down at the girl with wide eyes for a moment when she saw the physical changes Wendy had gone through. Morgiana was looking at Wendy with narrowed eyes when she saw the same changes and felt the girls threat level increase. Saber, Toothless, and Heavy started to growl at the girl slightly as the dragon-like presence she radiated grew more potent.

The very first thing a person would notice about Wendy was that whisps of light blue magic were coming out of her body slightly, waving around before fading away while more whisps came around her. It appeared to be sort of like a light blue aura of magical power, something like this would no doubt boost her physical skills by quite a bit. The second change was the damage to her face had healed completely, and her cheeks had dark blue scales on the going close to her eyes. Scales traces from her jaw-line and covered about half of the skin on each cheek, and drk blue scales could be seen on her forehead.

Her forearms had similar scales on them, as did her shins. Her nails were slightly more claw-like, and her canines had grown even longer and sharper. Her eyes had changed from their usual brown to starling bright blue, just like her dragon parents eyes. The blue glow around her hands tripled in brightness, before the hole in Naruto's shoulder started to heal much quicker than before. The flesh swirling and growing back into place, and the hole filling back up until now only half of the energy remained.

Wendy's Dragon Force was a bit different than most other Dragon Slayer's Dragon Force. Her's not only increased her battle ability, but it also increased the potency of her ability to heal others. In this mode it was even possible to heal her own injuries, but it still took a big chuck of energy to heal herself.

'She held back this power against me.' Morgiana thought with narrowed eyes. She hated when people held back against her in a fight, and if this wasn't a desperite situation she would have punched Wendy in the face for insulting her by holding back an amazing power like this.

'So this is the power of the Sky Dragon.' Erza thought as she saw Naruto's condition get better, and not long after she had entered Dragon Force the hole completely closed up. Morgina ran her hand across the blood on his body, before she used it to draw the Fanalis symbol on her own hand. This was her promise to him that she wouldn't let this happen again. It was her way of promising herself that when Naruto was better they would track down the people that did this and tear them limb from limb.

_**{Different Location}**_

"So not only did you NOT capture the Byakko, but you also critically injured him to the point that he could die without hours?" Ultear asked with a scowl on her face as she looked down at the two blowing girls. The two girls were shaking in utter terror of this woman that held their lives in her hands.

"The situation had gotten to the point where we couldn't get him this time." Kanon answered truthfully, with a silver monster that was pretty much immune to her lightning, and thick enough so that even Shion's strength wouldn't dent it and the creatures of the forest they knew that they couldn't win. Kanon flinched back in fear when she heard Ultear tap her foot on the ground in irritation.

"He needs to be captured alive you idiots. That boy has a nearly limitless potential for power, and if left with free will then his power can grow until nothing can stop him. If you kill him, then that power will have been wasted forever. If he is captured and his will crushed, then we can groom his power until he is so strong he can control Zeref for us." Ultear said with a sneer on her face. She hated when people failed important assignments like this one. Even she realized that a Fanalis with high magic like Naruto had a nearly unlimited potential, and from the report he could trasnform into a stronger form.

If his morals hadn't gotten in the way, and if he had more practice in that stronger form then these two would be dead for sure. The fact his magic had been sealed before the battle just showed that he was dangerous, very dangerous.

"He can't be that important, we defeated him after all." Shion pointed out, and Ultear growled and slapped Shion across the face.

"You fool. That boy is merely 13 years old, and his magic was sealed, yet he stood nearly even with you two 18 year old S-Class mages and KILLED the S-Class Anti-Magic weapon Richard. He has been credited with the deaths of TWO dragons, and has found powerful magic artifacts that were able to injure dragons. That Fanalis boy will become a threat if he isn't captured very soon, and now he knows about your strengths and won't make the same mistakes twice." Ultear lectured the girls in front of her with a near hateful tone to her voice. Capturing Naruto before he grew to strong for them to break was of vital importance, and if he couldn't be broken then they would use other ways of forcing him to obey. That was why she had her backup plan already set in motion.

She had multiple back ups for the off chance that none of them worked on Naruto. He was much more useful alive than dead, and Hades thought so as well.

She would have Naruto, even if it meant that she would have to go after him herself.

_**Chapter End.**_  
><em><strong>Naruto is the main character, and as the main character he has to go through trials and hardships to shape him into a stronger character. That means losing, and having his resolve weakened for a certain amount of time. He needs to grow as a person, and being sent to the verge of death is something that you don't just blow off. This is a trial for Naruto to grow, and form a stronger will once he recovers both physically and mentally. Not having him undergo hardships would make this stroy less fun for me to write.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	43. Magnolia Gone?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Yes, Naruto WILL have an Edolas version of himself. Don't agrue with it, because it will be revealed much later.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start! - Into Chapter into Edolas Arc, so it will be shorter.<strong>_

"The rain... are you reflecting how I feel?" Naruto said up at the sky, his body covered in bandages from still being injured. Naruto was actually sitting on top of the roof to Fairy Tail at the moment to get away from Wendy and Morgiana trying to look after him. He had woken up three days ago, and he still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he had tried his hardest... and lost. If only he had been trying to kill them instead of get information, then the result could have been different. No, thinking like that was wrong. Those girls were better than him, and he wasn't sure that he would have beaten them even if he had been able to use the Byakko-Mode.

He had even been having nightmares of what would have happened if he was captured, and the people that could die from it. Naruto was already attemmting to bottle up his fears of what would have happened. He already had nightmares of what could have happened if he hadn't escaped from Ultear the first time. Now he had to start suppressing them all over again. These emotions, he didn't want to feel things like fear. He would take all his negative emotions and bottle them up for as long as he could.

He let the rain pour on his body, and the soaked bandages came off to reveal smooth skin again. Wendy truly was a gifted mage to heal the damage to his in the week he had been knocked out cold. He gripped his fist in anger when he remembered that if she hadn't saved his life he would be dead. If he hadn't been rescued then he would have been captured, no, he HAD been captured. The only difference was he was rescued before anything else happened to him. If he had been trying to defend a person from those girls, then whoever he was protecting would have died.

The rain hide the tears that flowed down Naruto's face at the thoughts of his weakness one day getting someboduy he cared about killed. If his resolve to win wasn't strong enough then how would he protect anyone? He hated feeling weak, because it reminded him of when he was younger. How nobody would show him any respect, even worse was that they pretended he didn't even exist. It was the reason he had started pranking, so that people would be forced to look at him. Yeah, it wasn't being looked at in a nice way, but at least they payed attention to him. Then he grew to like being hated, because then it meant that nobody would ignore him.

Now though, he wasn't sure what he was going to do next.

Naruto sighed and wiped the tears from his eyes. Just because he lost badly didn't give him permission to cry about it. Tears were suppose to be reserved for the deaths of loved ones, and farewells. If he cried because he lost a battle, then what kind of person would he be. He had already lost a good portion of his confidence that he needed to get back, and for some reason his Byakko-Mode wasn't working. He had attempted to use it the second his magic became unsealed, but it just wouldn't come. It was proof that his resolve to fight had been weakened.

He had to have the resolve of a tiger to use the Byakko-Mode, any less and he couldn't use his powerful enhancements technique. It wasn't just a magic spell, it was his magic fusing with his resolve and spirit to create a form that greatly enhanced himself. If his resolve grew weaker then he would have extreme trouble using it without hurting himself. At this point using it was completely impossible for him.

He didn't know how to get his resolve back, or if losing the fight was the reason he had lost it to begin with. All he knew was that he had lost it, and until he got it back he would be much weaker. Naruto blinked when he noticed the rain stopping, and looking up into the sky he saw that a hole was being ripped into the clouds. His eyes widened in horror when the buildings, and everything in Magnolia started to get sucked up into the sky. He started to lose his spot on the roof when the Fairy Tail building started to go up as well. Naruto jumped off the Fairy Tail building, and summoning his bracelets he swung his arms and the chains extended to wrap arounf the Fairy Tail building.

"What the fuck is going on!?" Naruto shocked as he grunt from the effort of pulling and entire building back to the ground by pure muscle strength. Naruto winced, before his eyes widened when he saw the roof break and the mages of Fairy Tail started to get drawn into the sky as well. The Fairy Tail building was comletely destroyed by the two forces, before the pieces started to fly up into the sky as well. Naruto felt the ground under him start to fly up as well, so with Requip his golden armor appeared around his body as he was jumping from floating rock to floating rock while the people and building of the city were absorbed into the sky.

"Naruto!" Wendy's voice shouted as she jumped to the rock he was on, before they started jumpng across the rocks together. For some reason they weren't being pulled into the sky, and that was strange to him. Naruto grabbed when and jumped to the creepy grayish white ground bellow them, like the sky had even stolen the color of the ground itself.

"Wendy, what the hell is happening?" Naruto asked in shock when the entire city started to get absorbed. She looked up with a calculating look to her eyes, trying to figure it out herself. With Naruto here and not being pulled away, she was able to calm herself down a little. The city finally stopped being absorbed, and everything was white now. Small bluish white balls of magic started to continue to float around and go up into the sky slowly.

"I don't know, but we have to help the others." Wendy said with a determined look, only for a hand to shoot out of the ground next to them and scare her like crazy. Naruto jumped in fright as well, fearing a zombie invasion, before they both saw a pink haired person pulled himself out of the ground.

"Where is Fairy tail!?" Natsu shouted in shock when he looked around, while Naruto grit his teeth. If only he had been able to yank them back down in time, then at least his guild could have been saved from whatever was in the sky. Naruto felt his hand get grabbed, only to see Wendy with a kind expression on her face like always. She had noticed his frustration with not being able to do something, and wanted to calm him down.

"Something in the sky absorbed the city." Naruto said with narrowed eyes as he looked into the sky. He could see something far up there, something glowing lightly. Blue lightning was shooting between the clouds, showing something strange was happening up there.

"Hey, give out friends back!" Natsu shouted up at the sky, which caused Naruto, Wendy, and the recently arrived Happy to sweat drop at his foolish shouting. While this was going on, Naruto sent his silber weapons back into his pocket dimension to be used later. He kept his armor on though, and then he glared up at the sky.

"I think we should fly up there." Naruto said after a moment when a powerful feeling to go up to the thing that absorbed their friends overwhelmed him. He was sure that they weren't dead, but he couldn't figure out how he knew it.

"Aye!" Happy shouted with Natsu, while Wendy personally trusted Naruto's judgement in these cases. Natsu had a slightly scared look on his face when looking at Naruto, mostly because to him Naruto was like Erza 2.0. A new and improved Erza that happened to be a boy as well.

He didn't want to get ass poked.

Happy flew and grabbed onto Natsu before he started to fly up, while Naruto picked Wendy up by her pits and started to go up as his wings appeared as well. The four flew right next to each other, with Natsu grinning as they went into the sky. If they couldn't find there friends, then at least it would be a whole new world to explore. A world without Fairy Tail was not a world that he would want to live in anyway. If he could be with his friends on the other side, then he wouldn't mind being trapped there if there was no way back.

"So what should we expect?" Happy asked Naruto on their goal target to the sky, with Naruto looking at the blue cat.

"I have no clue, but be prepared for anything." Naruto stated, knowing that they would most likely have to face trouble to get their allies back. As they got closer tot he clouds, Naruto and Natsu shared a look between each other. It was their silent promise to come home with their friends, or not come home at all. They started to pick up speed and glow blue as they all entered the hole in the clouds, with the world seeming to spin around them. Distorting and changing for some reason, and before they knew it they were no longer in the clouds.

"What the hell?!" Natsu was the one that shouted when they saw they were in a whole new location. Naruto and Wendy's eyes widened as well when they saw all the islands FLOATING in the sky. He was even sure that he could see a few dozen rivers floating in the sky and running in random directions.

"Look at those trees!" Wendy said in shock when she saw the PURPLE trees, and giant fruits on them. Not only giant, but also strange looking. They continued flying for awhile, and none of them were able to smell any of their friends scents.

"Where do you think we are?" Happy asked in wonder, getting a familiar feeling from this place. Naruto himself sweat dropped when he felt his magic starting to become impossible to control, or use. He figured that they would have about two more minutes before they all lost their ability to use magic if what he was feeling was right.

"Happy! Hurry and fly to the next island!" Naruto shouted when he realized that they weren'ty above an island at the moment, and while he was sure that surviving wasn't impossible, falling onto an island was a much better choice. Using his magic while he still had it, Naruto summoned forth his Silver Dagger to his side his other silver artifact on his wrists.

"Aye sir!" Happy shouted as they increased their speed towards the next island, and just as the got above the island both Naruto and Happy's wings vanished. Wendy, Natsu, and Happy looked at the ground growing closer in shock. Naruto just rolled his eyes and used his chains without extending them to pull Natsu closer to him. Grabbing Natsu with one arm and Wendy with the other, while Happy held onto his head Naruto held the three close to him as they started to fall towards the ground on the floating island.

His legs could take the impact far better, and his guess proved right as he landed safely with the others in a crouched position. A crater appeared under him, and he winced slightly at the rougher impact before he tossed the three off of him.

"Thanks buddy!" Natsu said as he stood back up, with Wendy nodding in agreement with Happy. They owed Naruto one for saving them like that, and Naruto didn't pay their words any attention as he looked at the ground around them for any signs of human travel. Not seeing any, Naruto grit his teeth before thinking to himself.

They would need to get moving soon and try to find their friends before anything bad happened to them.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Semi-Spoiler: I am thinking about having two people die in the Arc. One good and one evil<strong>_  
><em><strong>Naruto is bottling his emotions up at the moment, but don't worry. It won't be long before somebody notices and forces these emotions out of him. I am open to suggestions if I should make Edo-Naruto good or evil though. There is a reason that a Edo-Naruto exists. The Byakko-Mode is Naruto's resolve mixed in with his soul and magic. He needs all three to use it, which means that since his resolve is weaker he won't be able to use it.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	44. Silver Choice

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>I you want an example of how epic Morgiana is then go to Youtube and type in 'Morgiana Tribute - AMV Going Under'<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Not having magic SUCKS!" Natsu shouted as the group ran away from a giant bird/fish/dinosaur creature that was chasing them with the intent of turning them into fish food. Naruto was busy smacking Natsu in the back of the head repeatedly as they ran, a deadpan expression set on his . Then he smacked his own forehead and stopped before he turned around and caught the fish thing with his bare hands. Lifting the easily 50 foot tall creature above his head Naruto went to the edge of island they were on, before tossing the massive creature over the edge.

"Heh, this place isn't very hard to survive in." Naruto commented with a slight smirk that he knew irritated both Natsu and Wendy. Without their magic they were completely useless here compared to Naruto. He had better senses, higher combat ability, and the red gems in his Silver Artifacts had plenty of magic stored in them so Naruto could still use them for magical combat until the gems ran dry. The fact he had been filling them with tons of magical power the last three days just meant that he could do plenty of fighting with them.

"Says the guy with freaky strength." Happy chirped in cheerfully, and Naruto sent the small cat an 'Erza' Glare that had Happy jumping into Natsu's arms to get away. Natsu himself was shivering in fright under the force of the glare, before Naruto stopped glaring and started to chuckle lightly. Wendy gently slapped him on the shoulder to keep him in control. They started to walk again, and the group heard their stomachs growling lightly in Wendy's case and heavily in Happy and Natsu's cases.

"Lets find some food Happy!" Natsu shouted with a grin towards his cat, and the blue cat nodded with a determined look on his whiskered face.

"Aye sir, fish sounds perfect! Lets get fish!" Happy said as the two idiots started to run into the forest again, while Wendy giggled into her hand when she saw Naruto face palming. Wendy had her Explosive Fire Lacrima to defend herself, but Natsu and Happy had no ways to defend themselfs if they were in danger.

"Well they are certainly..." Wendy said before she paused while trying to come up with a polite way to call them idiots without being mean, or saying the word idiot. Naruto was able to understand where she was going, and he totally agreed. They wouldn't be Natsu and Happy if they weren't running off to do dumb stuff for dumb reasons. It was like how Erza wouldn't be Erza if she didn't love cake, or how Naruto wouldn't be himself if he wasn't an avid ramen lover.

"They are idiots." Naruto said in good nature, before he blinked when the two idiots came running out of the forest again with another large creature after them. Naruto's eyes widened when the two ran right into Wendy and Naruto as they all were sent tumbling across the ground. Naruto got a good look at the creature just before it opened it's jaw and descended on them. The creature look like a giant duck with fangs, and before Naruto could untangle himself the duck creature pulled them all into it's slimy mouth with a long retractable tongue before swallowing them whole.

"This was be how fish feel!" Happy shouted in horror as they all dropped into the creatures stomach, and Naruto face palmed. Naruto noticed that the inside of the creature's stomach there was some kind of glowing moss. Using his dagger, he used the stored up magic and tried to stab through the moss, only to find that it was very resistant to heat. He couldn't barely cut into it, but the moss was to thick for him to cut to the stomach without using flames that will eat up their air even quicker.

"Oh no! How are we going to get out of here!?" Wendy shouted in panic while Naruot held his nose in irritation. He noticed that both Natsu and Wendy were having their clothes slightly disolved by the juices in the stomach from whenever they touched the moss. Natsu's dragon scarf seemed to be immune to the juice, while Naruto's metalic armor couldn't be digested. The process was pretty slow, but honestly it could be much worse than this.

"How are you so calm!?" Natsu shouted when he looked at Naruto, and the red haired male just chuckled to himself.

"This is my fourth time being eaten alive. Two times by snakes, one by a weird demon thing, and this duck is the fourth. You know, only one of those times I was eaten alone." Naruto said with a small smile on his face, while the other three inside the stomach couldn't help but sweatdrop at how Naruto was so calm about being eaten by a giant duck. This was a bit more embarrassing, but when you are being eaten the most you can be thankful for is the chance to escape without becoming waste.

"Hah!" Natsu shouted as he started to punch the moss, and Naruto watched as the moss started to thin and collect in one place before turning into a fist and punching Natsu right back before quickly thickening and turning back to normal. Wendy giggled despite the situation they were in, while Naruto stood up and cracked his neck before pulling his own fist back and getting into a good punching position.

"This might be a little disgusting." Naruto warned them second before he went through with his punch, and the second he punched and landed against the moss the glowing green substance was completely ripped to shreds by the air pressure and force behind the attack. Naruto saw the lining of the stomach, before he used his dagger and lit it aflame and sent a wave of cutting flame to pierce through the stomach. The creature started to shake around violently, while blood began to fill the stomach up quickly.

"Great, now we are going to drown!" Happy complained, and Naruto sent the cat a small glare for saying something like that. He had more experience getting out of animals stomachs than any other person alive... well he was pretty sure he had the most experience in this subject. Not many people survived the experience one, while this was time number four for him.

"No we aren't, trust me and hold your breaths." Naruto said as he leaned against the moss, while the others stood in the quickly blood filling stomach and started to enjoy the filthly air while they had the chance to breath. Happy was on top of Natsu's head, and by the looks of it he was seconds away from fainting from fear.

"This is so horrible!" Wendy said as they started to have to swim up through the blood to continue to breath, and once the stomach was completely filled with blood they all felt a swift current and pulling sensation before they were squished together tightly and forced back up the creature. Then just like they way they came in, they spewed out of the creature's mouth and onto the ground in a viscious spray of bloody vomit. They were completely covered from head to toe in guts, with Natsu grinning not to far away.

"That was AWESOME!" Natsu shouted in excitement as he jumped out in excitement, while Happy danced around with his blood covered friend. Naruto shook his head as he helped Wendy stand up without slipping on the blood.

"I stink, my clothes are ruined, and I am covered in blood and puke. Today sucks and I want to have a bath now." Wendy said with a moppy pout on her face, while Naruto rolled his eyes. They were eaten by an oversized duck, and this was what she was worried about. Of course, he wanted to get a bath as well, but at least he knew what had to come first. That and it was easy to get blood off of golden armor, and with his hair being blood red people would just think his hair was wet.

"Where there are ducks you can find water." Naruto said simply as they started to walk as a group in the direction that the duck had come running from. The four blood covered Fairy Tail members walked until they found a large watering hole, and in the water were five more of the demon ducks. Naruto looked at Natsu and Happy like they were idiots, before he tensed his legs and took a deep breath. Wendy covered her ears right away as the shreaking metalic ring of the Battle Cry rang over the entire pocket of water, and the giant ducks panicked on the unknown noise and started to flap their massive wings and escape the dominant predator.

With them gone the group went towards the water, and Wendy marvelled at how clear the water was. You could almost see to the bottom of the hole of water, and the ground seemed to be made of some sort of blue crystal that gave the water a slightly blue glow to it.

"It's warm." Wendy said when she washed her hands first with the water, before she winced back when Natsu jumped in without a seconds hesitation. Happy hopped into the water right after, while Naruto chuckled and started to wade through the water until he was up to his next. The slightly spinning current of water washing away the blood from his body for him, beofre he dunked his head underwater and got the rest of the blood out of it.

"Wendy! Come on in and join the party!" Natsu shouted, for the moment completely forgetting why they came here in the first place. It was for that reason that Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, but it wasn't like they were in any hurry at the moment. They had absolutely no clues at all, so until they got a hint or found people they wouldn't be able to do anything.

"I really shouldn't-" Wendy started, before a chain wrapped around her waist and tossed her into the water against her will. A few moments later she burst him the water and sent a slightly pouty look at Naruto, before she noticed he had gone under the water.

'Glowing?' Naruto thought in wonder as he noticed the gems on both his Silver Artifacts were glowing brightly, and looking around underwater he started to swim farther out into the depths of the water. There was no way this Silver King would be able to place one of his or her weapons inside a lake, on a floating island, in another dimension. Unless Naruto underestimated just how much power this Silver King had when they were alive. He was glad the water was so clear, because as he swam he noticed that there were no fish here. He blinked and felt something touch his hand, only to see Wendy waving at him with Natsu and Happy.

Apparently they had decided to follow him, so he shrugged before they all swam up to the surface and took a deep breath.

"Natsu, Wendy, and Happy why don't you guys keep a lookout? I think there is something that might help us if we run into trouble down there." Naruto requested, while Natsu and Happy gave him salutes before they started to race/swim back to the side of the water. Wendy though stayed right where she was, and he could see she wasn't going to listen to him on this subject. Well at least she would have her explosive marbel things to help her defend herself.

"I'm coming." Wendy said, and with a nod the two of them started to go under the water again before they saw a silver platform of ruins at the bottom of the not too deep hole. The two of them looked at the incriptions, while Naruto stuck the dagger in a slot like a key and turned it like it was a key. It moved, and the the platform started to sink and it took them with it, before the hole was closed up over them and the water started to drain out of the small sealed space to allow them to breath.

He had figured that it would happen, since the room was no doubt filled with both water and air for whatever creature lived inside as the challenge before he could claim the next item. Naruto felt a dropping feeling in his stomach as they started to get lower and lower into the ground as the platform they were on moved them. Naruto and Wendy both fell when the floor under them opened up, before they landed in the middle of a large room just like the others Naruto had been in.

_Welcome... DAMNIT! I am getting so pissed at seeing your face! Why is it always you!? Why can't it be somebody else!?_

"Screw you too buddy." Naruto answered back with a raised eyebrow, before he heard the voice sigh. Wendy looked at Naruto like he was crazy, before she watched as the two doors appeared in the room.

_Okay, this will be different than last time. This time I am going to ask a question, and you will fght a different creature depending on what you pick._

"Questions? Damnit... okay, what is your question?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face. He could handle this, he knew for a fact that he was going to have to fight a monster no matter what he picked. He could do that and defend Wendy at the same time. He still had two more transformation pills, so even without the Byakko-Mode or magic he would be able to get stronger if he needed the power.

"Are you sure that we should be fighting at a time like this?" Wendy questioned her best friend with a worried expression on her face.

_Don't worry, these great guards will only attack the red haired bastard._

"I can just hear the love." Naruto said in a mocking deadpan tone, and if the voice had a face then it would obviously be an annoyed one. Wendy giggled to herself at how Naruto was showing her a slightly different side to him. Normally he was either goofy or serious, this was a gooft/serious mix that she hadn't really seen before now.

_In this chamber are the Silver Shield that Silver Sword. One is the unbreakable shield that will block even magic, and the other is the master of swords that will never be broken. What do you chose?_

'This is a hard one.' Naruto thought as he sat on the ground and got into a thinking position. One one hand a shield that would defend him from magic sounded amazing, but a sword that would never break sounded even cooler. It was a confusing question of what was better, defence or offence. Either way he would have to chose one and face the monster that defended it. Then if he won getting a new weapon to save his friends would be more simple.

"Naruto, what are you going to pick?" Wendy asked quietly, and Naruto didn't answer when he replayed the question in his mind over and over. This was the first time that it would be his decision that decided what he would be fighting. Normally the monster would show up, he would defeat it, and then he would get a weapon in return before leaving. Naruto closed his eyes, before he opened them with a determined look set in those scarlet eyes.

"The option I pick is..." Naruto started, the air seeming to be filled with anticipation as the very room awaited what he was going to pick. The chose that would decide the fate of what happened in this room.

Wendy waited with baited breath, knowing that the suspense was killing her. She was extremely curious as to what Naruto was going to pick, and why he had jumped at the chance to come down here. This wasn't just any normal decision that a person had to make. It was one of the most agrued questions on all human time.

What was better, the shield or the sword?

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Yes, you will have to wait until next chapter to find out what Naruto choses. I always thought it was bullshit how they fall onto an island and just find Fairy Tail Edo right away. They were barely there for thirty minutes, had no troubles, and just stumble upon the Edolas Fairy Tail. It had been awhile since Naruto has been in one of these chambers and gotten another Silver Artifact, and they are all located in strange places. Of course one would be in Edolas.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	45. The Black Tiger

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Sir, we have a report of an Exceed being spotted leaving the Anima!" A man full body armor shouted with respect in his voice as he got on his knees and bowed to the man sitting on top of a throne in front of him with three pure black tigers sitting on all sides of him. The man sitting on the throne was easily 6 feet 10 inches tall, very large by human standards, and his body was covered in both well developed muscles that were perfect for killing everything that opposed him. His head was covered by shadows, but his wore black armor all over his body and had two red eyes glowing in the darkness that shrouded him. The skin on his arms showed that he had tan skin, and with the scars covering his body it showed that he had been in battle.

"An Exceed huh? I guess I missed a few of them." The man said with a joking tone to his voice, and as he moved a silver medal showed on his chest. The medal was only one half of a metal, and on this half of a metal showed a black tiger with blood red gem eyes.

"Sir, aren't you worried that there may be more Exceeds on Earthland?" The knight asked, and the King in front of him chuckled darkly as the red orbs staring down at him narrowed slightly.

"Worried? Tell me knight, when I killed Faust was I worried?" The man asked with his cold aura chilling the man in front of him to the bone. The killing intent making him shake in his armor.

"No sir." The knight answered like his life depended on it, and with how those tigers were glaring at him it most likely did depend on it.

"Now tell me this, when I wiped out all the Exceeds that opposed my rule was I nervous?" The man asked with his fingers tapping on the wood of his armrest, denting it slightly from the force. Each tap was senting bolts of fear down the man's spine as he fell like each tap was a death threat.

"No sir." The knight answered once more, before the man in front of him stood up from his thrown and walked towards the window. The sunlight keeping his face from being seen as he looked out of the window at a few of the completely destroyed City Islands floating in the sky. The proof of how he had slain the Exceeds with his own army with minimal injuries and not a single death.

"Then I see no reason why a single Exceed should be cause for concern. Edolas has thrived ever since I came to rule as king. We have conquered the race that had lied to us and oppressed us while under my rule. Faust had been a fool for using the Anima and gathering magic simply for the reason of destroying the Exceed. He believed the lies that had been spoken to us, and because of that he was put down for the benefit of the good cause." The King in front of the knight spoke in his deep, reverberating voice that spoke volumes of his wisdom and experience. The knight was starting to lose his fear when he saw one of the large black tigers go up to the man and purr when the man's hand rubbed the tiger's head.

"I understand sir, but may I ask what you plan to use all that magic for?" The knight asked, while the king chuckled deeply before the tigers jumped into action and started to rip the knight into bloody chunks. The man didn't even get to scream before his head was ripped off of his body and thrown across the room.

"You don't rank high enough to know that." The King said simply as he looked out at his flourishing kingdom and started to chuckle deeply. Soon his kingdom would never have to worry about losing their magic ever again, and once the Eternal Magic Restoration machine was working properly they would be able to create their own magic.

To bad it would take thousands of lifes for that to be achieved. Who was he kidding, why should he care about the people for another dimension? They weren't his people, the people he killed the previous king to become the ruler of. The fact the dear prince had ran away to Earthland had made his takeover go all the more smoothly.

"Sir, was that needed?" A large black humanoid cat spoke with a serious voice, and the King paused for a split second. The large panther-like humanoid cat was wearing armor while holding a spear and a sword on his back and waist.

"Pantherlily, those that ask questions die. Those that hesitate die. You joined me against your own race because they were a corrupt species that abused their power. You have my respect, but do not question me again. If you do, then you will die." The King said with absolute convition in his tone, and the one named Pantherlily nodded and grabbed a piece of paper from his side.

"The same report of the Exceed also reports two Dragon Slayers and a Fanalis that gives off extremnely high and dense magic. Both Dragon Slayers have high magic levels as well, while the Exceed gives off low magic levels." Pantherlily spoke, and by the changes in the air it would seem that he had gotten his King's attention quickly.

"I want the Dragon Slayers captured, their magic will be useful. If they resist then kill the stronger one. Only one Dragon Slayer will be needed for this to work." The King spoke while thinking over the information about the Fanalis while he held his necklace in his hand. The black tiger seemed to be staring at him, judging him top see what he would do.

"I understand, and what about the Fanalis or Exceed?" Pantherlily asked, surious as to what the King had in store for them.

"Kill the Exceed on sight, and capture the Fanalis with the Dragon Slayers for magical extraction." The King ordered simply, while Pantherlily nodded slightly. He wouldn't question than man that had brought the Exceed down and the previous king, at least not on purpose. The last time had been a slip of the tongue, his great respect for the powerful man in front of him was well known. This man had killed the 'God' that had ruled over Edolas and all of the 'Angels' that had resisted. If that wasn't a feat worthy of respect, then it was unknown how you got it.

"Do you think it is your other half?" Pantherlily asked, while the King came into the light to reveal his features to the cat. Spiked up red haired that flowed wildly like an untamed mess, three whisker scars on each cheek, and black marking around his eyes that showed his status as a Fanalis.

"Naruto Uzumaki you mean? Yes, it could be my other half... or at least the Earthland version of him. The half that contains my Light Side is no doubt still at the Dark Guild Fairy Tail. This one though could be the Prince this nation could flourish under. Another to carry the name of Naruto Hellbringer." The King now shown to be named Naruto Hellbringer said as he grinned down at the neckalce that had created him. The piece of magic that had seperated him from his light half because of a foolish mistake in seaking the sacred treasure of the Silver King when he had been younger.

The Necklace of Twin Tigers, the magical artifact that seperates a persons Light and Dark before turning them into two seperate beings. If one were to die, then they would be immediently absorbed into the other. The cursed treasure of the Silver King that had been used to achieve inner peace by making you accept your darkness and regret. It was good for the kingdom that Dark didn't mean evil, just dark.

"My Lord! We have just recieved the word that two more beings came in through the Anima! A normal mage, and not much later another Dragon Slayer!" A nameless knight shouted in a panic as he rushed into the throne room. Naruto grinned and walked towards his throne before he sat down and laced his fingers together.

Things were getting interesting, maybe there would be some resistance to his plans?

_**[Location Change]**_

"... I pick BOTH the shield and the sword." Naruto Uzumaki said with a grin as he stood proudly in the middle of the room he and Wendy were in. She looked at him like he was crazy, and nothing was heard from the voice for a couple minutes. Then out of nowhere the middle door in the room opened.

_I honestly fucking hate you, but for picking the right answer... and the monsters already being dead, you may get great weapons of the Silver King._

"Both monsters are dead?" Wendy whispered to Naruto, and he shrugged. It would appear that you only had to fight the monsters if you picked the wrong answer. Naruto had noticed it never said he could only pick one, so he picked both to piss the voice off. The fact both monsters were already dead showed that somebody had actually been here before, or they died for other reasons.

"Who cares, the sooner we are done here the quicker and easier we can save out friends." Naruto said as he walked towards the the now open room, while in the middle of the room there were three seperate pillars.

The shield was a silver shield that relflected like a mirror, and had a golden outline. In the very middle of the shield was the red crystal gem like his other weapons. On the mirror of the shield were two birds on either side of the gem looking at each other.

The second pillar had the Silver Sword stuck into a pillar with the handle sticking out, and enough of the blade to show it was a straight double edged sword. The handle was golden, and the guards were shaped like spreading wings while the red gem was located on the guard while also connecting to the silver blade. The handle long long enough to be held with two hands, while he guessed the blade was about five feet long.

The last pillar was a golden and silver sheath for the sword that would strap onto somebodies back if they wanted to have it like that.

"Wow, they are so pretty." Wendy marvelled at the weapons and how shiny they were, while Naruto walked forward and took the sheath for the sword off first. Then he went to the shield and took it before placing on on his back over the sheath until he could put it into his Pocket Dimension again safely and pull it back out on a whim.

_You may have gotten to the sword, but only those who understand what a sword should be used for will be able to lift it from the pillar!_

Naruto rolled his eyes at the mocking tone the voice was using, before he placed his hand on the handle of the sword and closed his eyes. Wendy watched with baited breath as Naruto began breathing deeply to calm himself. Naruto finally pulled on the sword, and like nothing it came out of the pillar like it hadn't been stuck in the first place. All of the red gems spread over Naruto's body started to glow bright as Naruto sheathed the sword on his back, and then the gems stopped glowing.

_Once more, I really do hate you._

Naruto and Wendy were both forced to close their eyes as a blinding light flashed, and they suddenly were nable to smell the fresh air of the outside world and their bodies were once more wet when they saw they were floating on top of the watering hole again. The two looked in between each other, before they started swimming over to where Natsu and Happy were.

"So that is how you got the other stuff?" Wendy asked curiously, while Naruto shrugged and kept swimming.

"Normally I just fight a monster, and then take the weapon. I haven't been asked a question before." Naruto stated like it was strange that he hadn't gotten to fight anything, before he shrugged. It was stranger that there were more of those artifacts in another world, unless there was an artifact that would allow for magical trasnport between the worlds.

"You two were underwater a really long time!" Natsu shouted with a grin when the two got onto land, while Happy nodded excitedly. Naruto raised an eyebrow at how excited was, before Natsu pounding his fists together and started jumping around.

"What has you so happy Natsu-san?" Wendy asked with a slightly happy look, Natsu's happiness being infectious. Naruto could see that Natsu was barely suppressing his grin, nope, it wasnt even trying to suppress itself from how it split his face with a smile.

"Happy can fly again!" Natsu shouted as Happy started to fly around with his wings, before landing on top of Natsu's head.

"Aye! Now I can find flying fish again!" Happy said with a smile that matched Natsu's, which caused both Wendy and Naruto to face palm. As good as that was, it wasn't something that should be celebrated at this moment. Naruto and Wendy sighed, before smiling lightly at each other.

With this maybe they would make better progess to finding their friends.

_**Chapter End.**_  
><em><strong>Yes, there are TWO Edo-Naruto's. One Light and one Dark, not good and evil but light and dark. If Wendy's Edo can be older than her in canon, then there is nothing to stop Naruto's edo from being older than him. This also changed plenty of things since the Exceed have already been mostly wiped out. Faust isn't king either so the goal of this arc will be a bit different.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	46. Mor

_**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

'What the hell is going on?' Morgiana thought in irritation as she kicked a large dragon-looking creature in the head. The skull of the creature was busted open, and blood started to gush out of the wound. One moment she was at home, wondering where Naruto was, and the next she was in this new world fighting against tons of strange creatures that hadf nothing but bloodlust in their minds. Jumping from tree to tree, she had immediently noticed that she was on a giant floating island. It was hard to believe at first, and she had pinched herself more than a few times to make sure she was actually awake.

"Help!" A female voice screamed a short distance away from her, so springing into action Morgiana moved with the swiftness of a tiger and soon caught up with the screams. She jumped through the tree branches and reached a spot of the forest that had her sweat dropped right away. Looking at the ground, she saw Lucy from Fairy Tail stuck in a hole in the ground. What really annoyed her though were the two large breasts keeping her from sinking any further into the ground.

'Big breasted... utters... cow?' Morgiana thought for a few moments as she walked up to Licy, grabbed her by the back of the shirt, before pulling her out of the ground with one hand and setting the blond haired woman on her feet. Lucy rushed to the ground not a few feet away and grabbed her keys before placing them at her waist.

"Thanks Morgiana-san, I thought I was going to die." Lucy thanked the red haired girl, only to sweat drop when she saw Morgiana was already walking away from her. Unlike others, Morgiana was NOT a member of Fairy Tail. She had no reason to stay and help this girl out now that she was free, and even more so when she could be doing something more useful like going after Naruto. She had little doubt that he was also here, but she just wasn't able to smell him out right here. That meant he hadn't passed by this location, unless he landed on another island. She seriously considered that as an option, with the only problem being how to get to the other islands to check.

'He can take care of himself, but with his resolve like it is I worry about his willingness to kill.' Morgiana thought with narrowed eyes, before she heard Lucy running after her.

"Don't just leave me behind like that, there is safety in numbers." Lucy stated with a small smile on her face, and Morgiana sighed before nodding. She figured that since Naruto seemed to know this girl, then the least she could do was travel with the girls for awhile. It wasn't like she couldn't take care of them both.

"Just don't get in my way, and if I say run away you run." Morgiana said, leaving no room for argument at all. Lucy was left with her jaw dropped at how coldly Morgiana spoke to her, which was very different than the warm tone she used when talking to Naruto at the guild. She had always assumed that Morgiana was a warm person even without talking to her, or maybe it was the fact she wasn't very trusting of her and the others.

"So cold... I got it though." Lucy finally said after a few moments, while she kept the pace up with Morgiana for the moment. Morgiana's eyes widened when she heard the sound of giant flapping wings, before she pushed Lucy into the bushes and jumped in moments later. Once concealed by the shadows, she used this chance to look up at the sky. She was right to hide, when not moments later a giant scaled creature that looked similar to a dragon came flying back.

"Don't say a word." Morgiana whispered in a cold tone as she gazed up at the creature, observing it as it looked down at the ground. Her tone held a sense of urgency, and smelling the air she noticed another scent coming from the creatures direction. Glaring up, she noticed at standing on the monster's back was a wild looking head of red hair on a woman with a large bust held back by an armored bikini top. The woman was holding a large spear, and she wore a bikini bottom with a cloth to hide her hips slightly. Her legs had on armored leggings. and she wore black gauntlets. She wore a dark blue scark around her neck, and on her backside where part of her backside was visible she had armored hip plates.

"Erz-!" Lucy was about to shout, before Morgiana stuck four fingers inside Lucy's mouth to cut her off before she could continue and give away their position. A hunter didn't scream and alert the prey to their locations, not unless they were leading the prey into a trap by forcing them to run to or from them. She did looked up though, and she had to admit that this woman seemed to be the perfect clone of Erza. Yet, she had such a dark aura about her. The aura of a person that had killed for fun, and enjoyed the suffering of others.

"That isn't Scarlet, her aura is wrong. She doesn't seem to have any Mana in her body either. Don't scream and give our positions away, or I will leave you on your own." Morgiana explained with a whisper, but she had to admit she was wondering what the woman was looking for as she gazed down at the forest with the beast she was riding circling this section of the woods. Her eyes narrowed, and she was certain that the woman wasn't Erza.

"Open the Gate of the Maiden: Virgo." Lucy whispered as she held out a Golden Key and in a hole appeared in the ground, with Morgiana looking shocked when a pink haired girl with a large chest wearing a maid's uniform appeared out of the ground and saluted Lucy.

"You called Princess?" The pink haired, blue eyed girl with a neutral expression asked, whole Morgiana closed her eyes and forced herself to calm down. This was no doubt one of those things about magic she would never understand.

"Virgo, go see if you can find anyone from Fairy Tail." Lucy ordered quietly, and with a salute Virgo sank into the ground again and the hole in the ground closed up once she was gone. Morgiana narrowed her eyes, and looked up into the sky again just as the creature started to fly away to the next island. She was about to get out of the bush, before she ducked back in whejn she saw a man wearing pink armor walking through the forest. She pushed Lucy closer to the ground, and placed a finger to her lips to signal for quiet.

"Lets go." Morgiana said after a moment, before she picked Lucy up bridal style and started to jump into the trees with Lucy in her arms. The frightened blonde girl barely managing to stop her screams before she shouted in shock. Morgiana twitched in annoyance when she felt Lucy squiching her chest against the side of her head, but ignored it as best as she could under the circumstances.

"Where do you think we are?" Lucy finally asked once she had gotten used to being carried by a younger girl, and Morgiana thought about it for a few moments.

"I think this might be Edolas." Morgiana answered, slightly remembering when Muu had been sucked up into a portal in the sky. He was returned back a few days later for some reason, and he had spoken of a war between people and cats. That everyone had an opposite in this world, and the fact that the Fanalis had been nearly completely wiped out on this side. Only the king of the world was the only known Fanalis left alive. There knowledge wasn't fool proof, but they at least knew the name of the place.

"Edolas?" Lucy questioned out loud, before they ran out of trees and ran into a clearing. Morgina sta Lucy back down, before she looked around for anything that could be used for food.

"The opposite of Earthland, and anyone here should eb the opposite of what they are in Earthland." Morgiana explained, before her eyes widened and she punched her fist into the ground. Seconds later she ripped a small snake out of the ground, with it hissing at everyhting in sight. Lucy jumped in shock when Morgiana placed the head of the snake in her mouth and bit it off before spitting the head onto the grass. The body of the snake was whipping around wildly, before it slowed to a stop as well.

"Gross..." Lucy whispered to herself with a shiver, seeing Morgiana lick the blood that was trailing down her chin. Then when all the blood was in her mouth, she spat it onto the grass so as not to swallow the tainted liquid. Tossing the snake into the air, she grabbed the very end of the tail and started to swing it in circles as fast as she could as the blood and guts gushed out of the snakes wounds. With her strength, this was the easiest way to get the organs out, while also keeping all the good parts inside.

"A fire might attract attention, so raw it is." Morgiana said neutrally as before she stopped spinning the snake, and started to eat the entire thing bite by bite. This was truly disgusting for both girls, but Morgiana wasn't human so it was a bit different for her. Yes, she usually ate food cooked but she didn't have to. The only thing about this that disgusted her was the fact she hated the taste of snakes period. Food was food though, and when you didn't know when your next meal would be you took what you got and didn't waste it. She didn't eat the organs simply because some animals had small poison sacks inside their organs, hidden from view but just as deadly as the poison in their fangs.

"How can you do that?" Lucy asked after a few moments, while her face was pale and she felt like she was going to vomit. She was disgusted by both eating the snake, and eating it raw. Small traces of blood touching Morgiana's lips made her feral, yet pretty, features seem more frightening. It was scary how muhc a little blood changed her image from an exotic beauty, to a ferocious killer.

"You take what you can get, and don't waste what you can use." Morgiana stated simply, this being her views on life. She hated being wasteful, and while she loved good food she wasn't going to not eat because she wasn't being offered good cooking it.

What you need comes above what you want, and they need to stay hidden. Fire leads to smoke, smoke leads to people coming to check out the smoke, and people coming equals enemies if you are enemy territory. There was a REASON that the Fanalis were the rulers of the Continent of Darkness, they were the best hunters in the world. They knew more about the arts of fighting and war than most otherts, and their superior strengths and senses gave them that edge.

"Isn't that unhealthy though?" Lucy asked, genuinely conserned for the younger girls health.

"For a human it might be." Morgiana said, reminding Lucy that she wasn't a human and that her body was different. Lucy sighed, seeing that she wouldn't be breaking through the girl's cold shell anytime soon. She was still going to try and find out why Morgiana was so cold towards the mages of Fairy Tail though.

"You don't like Fairy Tail much, do you?" Lucy asked, looking away from the eating girl. It was starting to get sickening to watch a pretty girl bite into a raw snake. She couldn't imagine herself doing that at all.

"I have no issue with Fairy Tail, but I do not like you all either. I respect strength, and I have yet to see any strength from your guild. I have no reason to respect you as a guild, but a few people stand out above the rest. You are not one of them." Morgiana stated bluntly, and Lucy felt like an arrow pierced through her chest at not being considered one of the strong ones. It was true, but she still didn't like to hear about it.

"So cold." Lucy whispered to herself again, before both girls jumped when they heard something come out of the trees and land nearby them in the croushed position. Morgiana calmed down a second later when the figures scent hit her nose, and when the figure rose to full height Lucy gulped in fear. Standing at an intimidating 6 foot 10 inches was a perfectly muscled man with scarlet red hair, blazing crimson eyes with black marking at the sides, and tan skin with strange whisker tattoos on his cheeks. He wore pure white armor all over his body, with his arms and legs having none. She noticed he was wearing a white metal plated battle skirt, and he had no shoes on.

Hanging from the mans neck was a half-medal with a white tiger with blue eyes on it, the eyes glowing a kind blue glow. The man's kind smile played on his lips, showing enlarged fangs that gave his smile a slightly sinister look to it even though he gave off an aura of kindness.

"Sorry little ladies, didn't mean to startle ya. I'm just passing through." The man said as he started to lightly run away from them. Morgiana narrowed her eyes lightly when she caught the guys smell again, and this time she weas sure that this man was a Fanalis. He also seemed extremely familiar to her, but she couldn't figure out where.

"That was strange... and you already left... so cold." Lucy said with dramatic tears in her eyes as she watched Morgiana giving chase to the man, before she herself started to run after them. Yet, she was so much slower it was more like a kitten chasing after a tiger that was barely trying. It was frankly humiliating for a girl younger than her to be this much faster than her.

As she chased after them she couldn't help but wonder what the others might be getting themselves into.

_**[With Naruto, Wendy, Natsu, and Happy]**_

"I hate you Happy, I fucking hate you!" Naruto shouted as the ground was hanging upside down while being tied up with slimy vines. Wendy was blushing while being held in a bondage style, while also glaring at Happy. Natsu would have said something, but his mouth was currently being covered by another vine that was wrapped around him.

"I thought it smelled like fish!" Happy shouted in his own defence, before the cat sweat dropped when Naruto spit in his general direction at hearing the excuses. Under them was a giant venus flytrap with hundreds of long, and sharp teeth waiting to eat them. The flytrap brought them all inside it's mouth and swallowed them, before burping in a rude fashion. The pants sighed in joy at having a good meal, before smoke started to come out of it's mouth as it burped a few more times.

The last thing the plant knew was blinding pain as it exploded in a green bloody explosion, and the others fell out of it onto the ground while covered in green blood. They all glared at Happy, while Naruto sheathed his dagger at his side again.

"I am sick and tired of this shit." Naruto whispered to himself, already adding this to his 'I have been eaten' count. It would seem that destiny just loved trying to get animals to enjoy stuffing him down their throats.

"No amount of baths will make me forget this." Wendy cried lightly at her favorite dress being even more ruined than it already was. She was already getting sick of these, and this was only the second time she had been eaten... today. The first time being the giant duck, and now by a plant.

"Happy, be careful buddy." Natsu lightly scolded, with Happy nodding.

Now back to looking for their friends.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>There everyone happy, now you know about Light Naruto and what happened to Morgiana. She was taken at the same time as everyone else, but her Fanalis status kept her from being turned into a Lacrima. Morgiana is not being bad, but lets be honest, most people aren't warm to people they don't know. Morgiana has no reason to be warm to Lucy, and if she was a bitch she wouldn't have helped her in the first place. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots If Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Also, is it just me, or is anyone else pissed about people MASS UPDATING about SOPA over and over. For those that don't think it is bad, I have over 30 stories, so how annoying would it be if I updated ALL of them with ONLY authors notes? I won't ever do that, but it pisses people off quickly when they update their own stories, only for people to miss them because of the others that mass update stories and push other stories over a few pages. Placing an Authors Note in ONE story is more than enough, and if you do then at least put a chapter to go with it.**_


	47. Knightwalker

_**Diclaimer: Other Chapters**_  
><em><strong>Spoiler: Wendy managed to obtain Dragon Force in the manga finally, and she is a badass! For those that have been calling Wendy weak, read the latest chapter of Fairy Tail. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Damnit, where did they go?" Naruto asked as he and Wendy walked through the forest, while Wendy tasted the air to see if she could taste Natsu on it. She frowned when she noticed that all the different tastes were messing with her ability to track with this unique method. If only she could use her magic, then she could enter Dragon Force and use... no, she still hasn't mastered Dragon Force yet.

Dragon Force was something that gave a Dragon Slayer immense power, but sadly Wendy couldn't fully use that art to it's fullest just yet. She could enter a form of Dragon Force, but her magical power wasn't yet strong enough to handle a full transformation without external assistance. What she had showed Erza and Morgiana was only what she could manage at this time. It was a true Dragon Force, but sort of a Semi-Dragon Force. Her own Dragon Force was different than that, but the anger that came with that primal state was something she didn't like. That was part of the reason she didn't to go into her actual Dragon Force state.

So basically, what she had shown Erza and Morgiana was not he real Dragon Force, but a fake she made to help her learn to control her real Dragon Force. It was sort of like a training Dragon Force to get her used to the real thing.

"Maybe they are lost?" Wendy suggested, while Naruto face palmed lightly. Of course Natsu and Happy would be the first to get lost, while leaving the two of them behind. All the new scents were driving Naruto insane, so he wasn't about to try using his nose to find them. He figured Wendy was just as frustrated as he was with how the air must taste.

"Wendy, do you think you could use magic if you ate enough air?" Naruto asked, and Wendy had to think about it. If she could recover her own magic through eating air, then maybe it was possible for her to regain her magic trough the same method. It wasn't like she had anything to lose by doing this, and with her body she would be pretty resistant to the changes in magic. It might hurt her stomach a bit to eat the magic of a different world, but if she could regain her magic it would be well worth it.

"I will try." Wendy finally agreed, before she started to suck in the air like a vacuum. Her cheeks puffing up, before she throat bulged as she swallowed before turning back to normal. Naruto felt the air pressure slowly drop, and he could actually see the air rushing into her open mouth. He could feel her magic slowly starting to go back to her, before Wendy started to slow down on eating the air for some reason.

"Getting full?" Naruto couldn't help but ask, already knowing the answer was a no. He had hardely ever seen Wendy actually get full from just eating air, since it was pretty much converted into magic straight away. She shook her head and continued to eat the air, before her stomach bluged lightly, before once more compressing the air and returning to normal. This process went on and on, until he was sure that she had a whole lot more air in her than anything else. Once she stopped eating air she sighed in relief when she felt her magic flowing through her body again.

It was hard to believe she had almost overlooked the fact that she could gain magic by eating air, and pure air like this would give her such a big boost she was at her full reserves in no time. Her own magic was once more completely unlocked, which meant she could once more fight at Naruto's side. Now that her magic was working again, she went over to Naruto's side and prepared to see if she could jump start his magical power. Naruto held his hand out to stop her, before he pointed at the weapons he had on his body.

'That's right, he has his own magical supply stored away in those gems.' Wendy thought with smile at him as he closed his eyes. It would seem she wasn't the only one that could jump start their own magic, and while he couldn't eat an element to do it, he could absorb his own magic from the gems and use that to recharge and get his magic flowing again. His own magic wouldn't hurt him either, and as the gems glowed brightly she was able to feel his magic rise to what it had been before something had sealed their magic away.

"... I feel sorry for Natsu." Naruto said with a light grin, knowing that Natsu didn't know that if he ate fire he could restart his magic. That, and the amount of fire he would need to find to start his magic would be even more challenging to come across. Wendy actually giggled for a moment when she thought about how much Natsu would complain when he saw that they could use magic again. Wendy saw Naruto glow brightly, before all his Silver Artifacts were stored away with the exception of the sword and sheild strapped onto his back. In another glow, Naruto replaced his golden armor with his light clothes. The white vest and white pants that he wore before, and had multiple copies of.

They would need to be stealthy, and stealth while wearing bright gold armor was pretty hard.

"Do you think we should look for Natsu?" Wendy asked, before Naruto sent her a deadpan look. No offence against Natsu, but since Happy was able to fly again they would be able to run away if they were in trouble. He had little doubt that Natsu was on the floating island somewhere, doing his own thing. Searching would actually be easier if they split up, so finding Natsu would slow their search.

"We should run into him again, but I have a feeling that he is going to stumble on something interesting on his own." Naruto said with narrowed eyes, before his eyes widened and he grabbed Wendy before jumped away just as a red blur smashed into the ground where they had been standing. A dust cloud formed around the figure, keeping the female scents features from being seen by them. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the scent of cheesecake, similiar to how Erza smelled of Strawberry Cake.

"I was hoping to capture you both without you noticing." A figure started to emerge from the dust cloud, and Naruto's eyes widened as did Wendy's when they saw the form of a wild haired Erza wearing revealing clothes from from the dust. A four jawed spear in her hand, and a calm expression on her face.

"Erza-san!?" Wendy shouted in shock, before she noticed the change in scent and the lack of internal magic this girl should have. Quickly figuring out this girl was not Erza, she moved back slightly in case they had to run. Naruto drew his sword, and placed his shield on his left forearm so that his left hand was free for punching.

"Erza Knightwalker, you will address me with respect." The Erza in front of them said, with Wendy and Naruto sharing a quick glance at each other. There was very little doubt that this woman was strong if she was trying to capture mages with a single attack. A twitch of her foot was all Naruto needed to see she was about to spring forward, and shooting into action himself his sword collided with her spear's bladed prongs. Sparks started to fly between them, and Wendy was blown back a few steps by the pressure of the two attacks making contact.

"Wendy, you go long range." Naruto said, because as much as he loved fighting on his own he could recognize when it would be better to have somebody guarding his back. Wendy nodded and jumped further back than she already was, before she used the air saved up in her stomach a puff of magical breath towards Erza that made her jump away from Naruto.

"A long range as well, using magic while in Edolas. I can see why my King is interested in capturing you alive." Erza said before she used the side of her spear to block a direct attack from Naruto, and she twisted her spear to smack him in the side of the head. Sparks flew again when he deflected it with his shield, before he went for a slash with his sword. He had never been more thankful for the sword training Erza had given him than he was now, because he honestly thought he would never need it before now.

"Capturing me... Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy shouted as she sent her magical roar of wind straight at the dueling pair of sparking figures. Erza's eyes widened when she saw the medium power roar come right at both her and Naruto, before she jumped away just in time. Naruto smirked lightly, before he used his shield to block the attack. Even his eyes widened in surprise though when the wind attack was quickly absorbed into the shield without a trace, while the force of the attack barely pushed him back.

"A shield that absorbs magic, useful." Erza commented dryly, before Naruto noticed the red gem and the silver blade of his sowrd glowly as well. Getting an idea, Naruto swung his sword at Erza again. She was curious for a moment, before everyone's eyes widened when they saw the Sky Dragon Roar that had just been absorbed shoot out of the sword and go towards Erza. She swung her spear and broke through the attack by using sheer force, while Naruto looked at his sword and shield.

The shield and sword were linked it would seem, which was why they were in the chamber together. The shield blocked magical attacks by absorbing them, while the sword could use them attack that was just asborbed against the one that fired the attack in the first place. He noticed the glow of the sword stopped, and figured that it would only shoot one attack per absorption, which was still goof.

Example: If Natsu shot a fire attack at Naruto, then he could block it with the shield and absorb the attack, before he used his sword to sent the attack right back at Natsu.

Naruto wondered how much the magical limit in the shield was, before he looked at Erza with a hard look. Holding his dagger out, he summoned his silver dagger into his hand. He shared a small glance with with Wendy, and both knew that they had just gained an advantage. Now Wendy's attacks would be able to be used multiple times before they vanished away, once by Wendy and once by Naruto.

'It would seem that the long ranged girl is more of a threat right now.' Erza thought with narrowed eyes, before she changed positions and her spear glowed gold and in the place of her old spear was a long white colored spear with red and gold stripes. A large golden balance right under the triangular spearhead that was both black and silver. This was her Velocity Spear, Silferion, the speed form of her Magical Tool. Her entire body glowed white as the spears magic took place.

"Wendy, look out!" Naruto shouted as his eyes tracked Erza speeding towards Wendy much fatser than the girl could dodge, and in a burst of his own great speed he was able to block her slash at Wendy with a slash of his own. Wendy was only able to see the two of them for a split second before they both vanished again, and she felt a biurst of air pressure behind her and when she turned her head she saw Naruto and Erza vanished from that spot as well.

'He is fast.' Erza thought with narrowed eyes at how Naruto was able to stop her each time she attempted to knock out Wendy for capture. The King was more interested in having Wendy captured than he was his Earthland counterpart. She zipped towards Wendy again from the right side, only for Naruto to speed in front of her and deflect her attack while forcing her to completely miss Wendy.

"She is as fast as Erza-sensei's Flight Armor." Naruto whispered as the two of them moved around Wendy at high speeds, one attempting to attack the girl, while the other defended her from the attacks. Wendy was only able to see them in the split second they were forced to stop when they collided, before they vanished from view in a blur. She could even lock onto Naruto so she could increase his power, so with a small glare she reached into her bag of small explosive Lacrima and grabbed four of them.

"Naruto, get ready!" Wendy warned her partner, before she threw two lacrima to each of her sides. She crossed her arms for a moment as whirlwinds collected around them, before she swiftly seperated them as the whirlwinds attacked everything around her. "Sky Dragon's Wing Attack: Expolsive Wind!" Wendy shouted as the fire explosives went off and mixed with her wind based attack, creating a wide spread fire mixed with dragon slaying wind that attacked everything around her.

"Good combo Wendy!" Naruto said as he leapt out of her attacking range just in the nick of time, while Erza jumped away as well with her hip cloth slightly burnt. She looked at Wendy with a mildly impressed look when at the destructive power of her combo. The ground around Wendy was scorched, and the grass even thirty feet away had been burnt to a crisp. Truly that was a dangerous combo, but her bag held only so many explosives for her to combine her magic with.

"Don't get cocky, I am still uninjured." Erza taunted slightly, and Wendy's face fell a little bit before Erza took that chance and jumped right at Wendy for the finishing blow while the girl was distracted by the taunt. Naruto jumped off from the ground, and swung his sword in Wendy's defence before the two great powers of Naruto and Erza Knightwalker clashed against each other. Sparks flew from the metal weapons as the struggled again each other, before Erza jerked her head back to dodge a slash from the dagger Naruto was holding in his other hand.

"You haven't hurt us either, so don't get full of yourself." Naruto commented right back at her, before he used his elbow to block a fast kick from Erza without very much trouble. At about the same time, Erza blocked a headbutt of his with her own head. The two struggled against each other, head to head while Wendy began to charge up her magic for a powerful attack. Erza grinned at Naruto, before he heard her start to whisper.

"Your attacks are half assed, you don't want to hurt me... you lack resolve." Erza stated in a whisper of a voice, and Naruto was frankly shocked enough by the declaration that he stepped back for a moment of time that gave Erza enough time to get away from the duo before Wendy could unleah her magic at her.

"Skay Dragon's Roar!" Wendy shouted as she sent a large roar of spinning wind straight towards Erza, and the woman easily ducked under the attack without any trouble at all. Erza touched a hand to the ground, before she rushed at Wendy again. Her battle honed sixth sense though made her jumped away when Naruto appeared in front of her with his charged up sword glowing again. She looked to the side and saw that the attack Wendy had just sent had been absorbed, which meant that it was currently in Naruto's sword. She had figured out those abilities with the first use of the ability, much like Naruto.

"Wendy! Show me how much stronger you have gotten!" Naruto said as he stood next to her and pointed his sword at Erza, with the spinning wind started to gather around the sword. Wendy breathed in deeply and prepared her own attack, and Erza smirked and got ready to dodge the attack before chained burst from the ground and wrapped tightly around her legs. She looked towards Naruto, and saw him smirking with a silver wristband on his wrists. One of which was pointed towards the ground where the chains extended and travelled underground to get to her.

"Okay Naruto! Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy said as she knocked herself off her feet as she sent a roar right at Erza, while Naruto swung his sword and shot Wendy's last roar at Erza, before the two roars combined into one huge roar that destroyed everything in it's path. Naruto didn't waste time grabbing Wendy bridal style, before he pulled his chains back and summoned his wings. Flying off, he didn't even wait to see if the attack hit now that the chance to escape made it's head known.

'Damnit!' Naruto thought as he flew away as fast as he could. Her words were still ringing in his head about lacking resolve, andf he grit his teeth. His current actions actually proved her right, normally he would never run from a foe. Yet right now he just wanted to get as far away from this woman as possible.

They needed to find Natsu fast, and get to the next floating island as soon as possible. If Erza was evil here, then he would hate to come across other familiar faces that would try to attack him.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>It was a short bout between them, and remember that Naruto isn't the only target now. He is a lesser target, while Wendy and Natsu are the bigger targets. Yes he is a target for capture, but that is only because the King is one half of Naruto's Edolas copy. Naruto would rather run away from this Erza, because raising a hand against the face and voice of somebody you look up to as a mother would be hard. She also struck a nerve with her words. Oh, and the shield sword combo can only hold ONE magic spell in it at a time. It also has a limit to how powerful the spell is.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	48. Fishing for Words

**_Disclaimer: Other Chapters_**  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

'How is he doing this?' Wendy asked herself in her mind as she felt Naruto still his breathing to the bare minimum, and if she wasn't looking at him then she would say he was impossible to sense. She would say he was a ninja if his personality was more the silent type, but it wa hard to believe the loud fun loving Naruto could be this serious. Naruto was using the trees as jumping points, while the leaves hid them from the sky above. She had never seen this side of Naruto, the side that could sneak around a forest swarming with some of kind troopers like it was nothing.

Not to mention that in the skies above was the one that was using Erza's face and name against them, and she was riding some kind of strange flying lizard creature that wasn't a dragon.

'Where are all these men coming from?' Naruto thought to himself as he watched the armored men walk through the forest holding magical weapons designs for painful capture. Naruto looked around the forest and saw that this group of ten men was out of hearing and sight distance of the other groups they had passed. Naruto felt sorry for what he was about to do, but if they were following the orders of the Erza they had just fought awhile ago then they weren't on the side Naruto would be getting along with.

"What are you doing?" Wendy barely whispered at a tone so low that only Naruto could hear it with his enhanced hearing, and her question was asked when she saw him pulling out small balls wrapped in some weird white cloth. Naruto was so busy looking down at the group of at least 16 men that he didn't even bother answering her, but as the men drew closer he waited under the ground was right under him before dropping the smoke bomb into the ground. Smoke immediently burst through the immedient area, before Naruto dropped out of the tree and used his hearing to pick up their locations. Jumping into the fray of confusion, Naruto smacked each soilder in the back of the head hard enough to knock them out.

"Next location." Naruto whispered to Wendy as he jumped from the smoke and grabbed her by the waist as he silently jumped from tree to tree, and when she looked back at the now smokeless area she saw all the soilders had been knocked out by Naruto. She sighed in relief that he didn't kill any of them, before she remembered that with Naruto's physical strength he could kill a person if he didn't control his own strength.

"What are-" Wendy started to say, before Naruto pulled her chest to chest against him while covering her mouth and looking up through the leaves at the sky. Just as she was about to blush, she noticed a black figure sweep through the trees and take off tons of leaves before vanishing into the distance. It was no doubt Erza Knightwalker still looking for them as they hid from her. Naruto's sixth sense was kicking in big time as he watched Erza fly away on her creature before he calmed down slightly and returned to carrying Wendy through the trees.

'There is another group to the left.' Naruto told himself as his hearing and smell picked up a group of people about thirty meters to the left, so changing direction he started heading that way. As they passed over the group, Naruto dropped to the ground in the middle of the group and used his lightning speed kicks to knock them each in the stomach in a matter of second. Each person that was kicked coughed up blood before passing out without another sound being made besides the thump of their bodies.

She did not know what possessed her to say this, but she really wanted to punch herself in the face the moment she uttered the next words she was going to say.

"Aren't you going to make a sarcastic remark?" Wendy commented, and Naruto looked at her with a deadpan expression. If he weren't in ninja mode he might have made a remark after knocking the groups out, but right now he had to be completely serious... screw it, next time he was going to make a remark because Wendy seemed to be expecting it. Naruto came across the last group he could sense on the island, so jumping down Naruto shouted the very first thing that popped into his head.

"Fuck your shit bitches!" Naruto shouted the second he touched the ground, only to sweat drop when he realize what he said. The soilder's were actually stunned into silence as what he said tried to get processed into their heads. Naruto himself was sweating out of disbelief when he realized what he said.

'What?' Wendy thought as her jaw dropped at the blatant bad language Naruto had used, while the soilders were quickly knocked out by a slightly blushing Naruto as he kicked them all in the guts and sent them into dream land. With the last group knocked out Wendy jumepd out of the tree, before she walked next to Naruto as his face started to calm down.

"... Don't say anything." Naruto said as he grabbed Wendy and begun flying away off the island as he headed straight towards the next one. He didn't see Knightwalker anywhere in sight, but he still used his full speed just in case she suddenly came out of nowhere. It would be in his best interest, and Wendy's as well if they made it to a safe location before making base camp. Using the flying river to his advantage, he flew right above the water so that the reflection would provide with a small amount of blockage from the sight of those under them.

"I wasn't going to say anything." Wendy said after a moment, knowing that his lack of good comment was because she had pushed for one. She was just so used to Naruto making comments after he hit people that she was expecting him to insult others at every turn. It was something of a ritual for him, and she ruined it.

She fucking ruined his fun.

_**[With Morgiana]**_

'Must resist...' Morgiana thought as she smelled the most delicious scent in the world to her, the food she loved above all others. Her face was red from the restraint that it was taking for her to resist the food her kind loved, and she was sure that Naruto would be having a similiar problem right now if he were in her spot. They had lost sight of the older Naruto looking guy, and now they were trying to find a meal to snack on to keep Lucy's energy up. She herself was hungry, and the fact Lucy was using one of her spirits to collect fish was torture for her.

Fanalis were in nature more like cats, and sadly if you offered them a fish they would snap at the chance to eat it.

"Are you okay Morgiana?" Lucy asked as her Aries spirit girl just placed another wool basket of flopping fish onto the sand before she vanished in a golden light. Lucy had learned that Fanalis have huge food desires thanks to watching Naruto, so she had her spirits collect even more food then they would need.

"Just fine." Morgiana stated as coldly as she could manage in her current state, before Lucy's eyes widened when she saw a fish jump out of the basket and smack Morgiana on the top of the head. As the fish bounced off her head, she caught sight of it before it could get to far and literally jumped into the air like a cat and caught the fish with her mouth. Only the fishes flopping tail was sticking out of her mouth, before there was a loud crunch and the fish stopped moving completely. Morgiana started to much on the fish, until the entire thing was in her mouth with her cheeks bulging slightly.

"Holy..." Lucy managed to mutter, before she saw that Morgiana spat the bones out of her mouth, and they were picked clean off all the flesh. She reached into the basket, before she tossed the fish into the air. Morgiana jumped up into the air again and caught the fish, before she landed on the ground with the tail sticking from her mouth. This only led to her jumping again when Lucy threw to more fish that were promptly chomped on while Morgiana glared at Lucy for finding out her species embarrassing secret.

"Happy?" Morgiana muttered while sending Lucy a death glare, that was hardly effective with the fish bones sticking out of her mouth. Lucy was holding her mouth to cover her giggles at how cute the normally cold girl was, which sounded stranger when she imagined if she could get the same reaction out of Naruto. Morgiana started to use her teeth to grind the bones into dust, before she swallowed the calcium rich dust. Humans might not be able to eat bones like this, but for a Fanalis this was considered normal.

"You just reminded me of Happy." Lucy said with a giggle, knowing that little cat would react the same way about getting fish. The very next thing Lucy knew was that her head hurt, and she could suddenly see the sky again. Looking to the side, she could see Morgiana storming off in a rage with the ground cracking under her every step. Screw silence, she was not about to stay here and get humiliated by somebody she barely knew.

'I really don't like mages.' Morgiana thought with a pout on her face as she walked to the side of the island, and looked down at the land underneath the flying island. She was not fond of being this high up, she didn't have the ability to sprout wings like Naruto. She also wasn't fond of people teasing her like Lucy had. Why did she have to have found this blond haired annoyance in the first place? Why couldn't she have ended up with Naruto... or even Wendy would be a better choice then the girl that relied on the strength of spirits to fight well.

She just couldn't respect mages because of how much they relied on magic and not their real bodies, they used it to make their bodies stronger then they should be. Her kind were just naturally strong, no magic involved. Even Erza needed to use her armors to enhance herself to a powerful level, and while she was a master swordswomen that could only get her so far.

"You alright? I am sorry if I offended you." Lucy said as she sat down next to Morgiana, before the girl's eyes widened when she saw something something their way. She was about to grab Lucy and move them out of the way, before the Earth under them cracked and they were sent falling towards the land down bellow. She grit her teeth when she noticed that the same Erza look-a-like from earlier had fired some sort of cannon at them and caused the earth to shatter.

'Damnit, this is going to hurt.' Morgiana thought as she hugged Lucy to herself, before she prepared herself for a rough landing.

This was going to HURT!

_**Chapter End.**_  
><em><strong>Next chapter is the one that truly starts this arc, with them finally finding Edolas Fairy Tail. I know that you have all been looking forward to that the most... next to a Naruto vs fight that is. Lets be honest, that is the fight you all want to see the most. That is why this chapter isn't as important. It is a travel chapter so that them finding Fairy Tail would be more believable. I don't like how Natsu and Wendy just magically found Fairy Tail after like thirty minutes of walking. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	49. Chakra

_**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**_  
><em><strong>Guest Flamer - This story breaks no rules, so it won't get taken down even if you report it a 1000 times. Face it, you lose. You can either ignore this story and move on with your life, or you can bug me and I will just ignore you and I can delete your GUEST reviews. This story, and I myself, and not going anywhere. I already have multiple acounts on his site set up. You can not stop me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do NOT care if you hate my story, but you waste both of our time with your hate. Grow. Up.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start! - Short Chapter because of how hectic my house is right now.<strong>_

King Naruto sat on his throne and sipped at his wine, while idly petting one of his black tigers. Things were going well, and if he was right then Erza should be back every soon with the prize he was seeking. The Dragon Slayers had a very unqiue magic in them that let them become immune to elements, and use that element to a high degree. They were one of the few species immune to the crystal effects of the Anima, and they were a source for a great amount of magic.

That magic had amazing properties to it, and if used correctly could be converted and use to power the new machine that he was creating that would allow him to create a machine that would constantly produce and recycle magic for Edolas. They would finally have infinite magic in their grasps, and all they had to do to get the Dragon Slayers here was capture their city. Seriously, King Naruto had no interest the the paltry magic of normal mages. Once he had a Dragon Slayer or two he would be happy to allow the others mages turned into Lacrima to go back to their home with no damage done to them. All he needed were the Dragon Slayers, but he wouldn't say not o capturing the Fanalis that had come to Edolas as well.

Of course, the Dragons Slayers he used for the machine would die in the process, but even that was insignifgant when the fate of a world was involved. All he had to do was capture one, and then he woud be set for life with overflowing magic. He was dark, which meant that he was manipulative and knew what he had o do to get a job done. By holding a whole town hostage, he promised himself that he would get people to fall for his trap. He had even let the 'God' of the Exceed to send 100 eggs to Earthland, because Dragon Slayer and Exceed naturally found each other. One he located Dragon Slayer magic inside a large city he knew that he would be able to get them to play to his tune.

He had even left the Anima open so that they could fly up into it and come to Edolas, he was a dark genius after all. He was the new 'God' of the humans here after all, the unstoppable being that crushed those that had been draining the magic of this world. The Exceed had been a plague on this world, just like his own race the Fanalis. To assure the survival of the world he had led an army and destroyed his own race as well, a hard choice for him. One that his Light half could never had made on his own.

He did what he had to do, and what that was just happened to be the near complete eradication of two whole species. The only Exceed that were alive were those that swore to never use magic, and submit to him. He knew of only 3 Exceed that had agreed to his terms, the rest were dead.

"My King, Erza Knightwalker has arrived at the castle gates with a status report." Pantherlily stated as he walked in through the open door, and Naruto waved his hand in a show that Erza was allowed entry. He smiled lightly when he thought about Erza, his most powerful vassal. The pride and joy of his army, the Fairy Hunter given flesh. The true incarnation of terror among the Dark guild Fairy Tail, well before he ordered her to stop hunting them without his express permission.

As annoying as thet guild was, they were to cowardly to ouright oppose him so long as he did not entice them first. Faust had hated them with a passion, which was more than enough reason for him to allow them to live. Faust, the corrupt king, who had been secretly building a machine that would suck the magic from the planet to allow the evil king to gain great power. Such a selfish king was not allowed to live, and if the man's s on ever returned from Earthland he would be sentenced to exile among the farthest reaches of Edolas. He was not an overly cruel man, cruel yes, but not overly so. He enjoyed killing in battle, but to do so without giving the opponent the chance to figh left a bad taste in his mouth.

All opponents deserved the chance to fight on even grounds, but that was just his Fanalis nature talking. If he had to he would kill with no hesitation, so long as it was more an actual reason. For the most part he was... content with how things were going, but he was so bored! He wanted to have an opponent that could stand against him on equal grounds. The only one on the entire planet that could do that was his Light half, and he couldn't get a good fight from the one that didn't want to fight.

'Of course, I myself have selfish desires.' Naruto thought with a slight grin to himself. Once this world had unlimites magic, he would finally be able to power the machine that would give him the old forbidden energy of Edolas. The power that used to exist in Edolas before magic came around.

Chakra.

With chakra he would have an unmatched power, a power that was made up of two seperate energys fused together. Magic was simply one type of energy manipulated by mages, while Chakra was physical energy and magical energy used in combination to create a more power and harder to control energy. An example would be that a fireball made from chakra would be twice and power as a fireball of the same size made from magic, and the destructive power would be even greater.

Fanalis has superior bodies, and a great amount of physical energy. A Fanalis getting chakra would be a great thing indeed. It was even rumored that the SIlver King... which was surprisingly a woman, had been the first ever Fanalis to be able to use the Sacred Power. The power that she used that allowed her to conquer all those that opposed her before she used her final moments to hide away her Sacred Tools.

He knew for a fact that couldn't be all she did with the godly energy, no, if that was all then Chakra would have died with her. She created tools that were both indestructable, and could injure both Gods and Dragons. The woman had killed hundreds of dragons, and was rumored to have killed the Gods of old. She was a legend in both Earthland and Edolas, but her existance was hidden from the majority of the public.

She was the one that created the Celestial Spirits by gathering the power of the stars, and using her chakra to bind them into a world of her own making. Of course, more types of spirits have appeared since then, but she was the one that made the original spirits that ruled over the others.

"A most impressive woman." The Black Tiger King said with a grin on his face, knowing that such a woman wouldn't just let herself die without promising herself some sort of succesor to her power. She would no doubt have made a way so that somebody could gain chakra one day, and succeed her in bring peace to the world in the way they saw fit. A person that could hold unimaginable power in their body. The person that would gain chakra.

That person would be him, Naruto Hellbringer, and once he had the Legendary Chakra within his grasp he would be able to end all wars and place himself as the King of both Edolas and Earthland.

"My Lord, I bring great news." Erza Knightwalker said the second she came into the room, and the king looked at her with his fingers covering his lips to hide his expression from her. Once he gestured for her to continue, and she bowed and placed her spear in front of her. "I have managed to place trackers on all three Dragon Slayers that have entered Edolas like you wanted. Soon we will have their locations, and hunting them will be easy. I do have bad news though, it would seem that the Iron Dragon Slayer had managed to free the two people that were in the plaza." Erza said, knowing that she would be getting his ire for that. The large lacrima in the plaza had just been a trap for the Dragon Slayers, but to actually manage to break the mages inside it free was bad news.

"It doesn't matter if they are free, they should not be able to use magic." Naruto said with a wave of his hand, knowing that the average mage would be unable to use magic here. Only special beings could use magic, so it would be easy to defeat them and either kill them or send them back to Earthland.

"My Lord, may I return to hunting Fairy Tail?" Erza asked with a small amount of hope in her voice, and she beamed in joy when he nodded lightly. He didn't care what she did right now, so long as she didn't entice them to much before the plan was over with.

_**[With Naruto and Wendy]**_

"No way..." Wendy said as she and Naruto stared directly in front of them, right at the Fairy Tail guild. It wasn't the one they remembered though, and instead of it being a building, it was made from tree. The banner with the Fairy Tail symbol was hanging from the tree, and the two of them shared a glance.

"Do you think Laki made this, she used Wood-Make Magic." Naruto suggested as the purple haired girl came to mind, and her ability to use her Wood-Make to create wooden objects. Wendy shook her head, this was a tree, not something that Wook-Make of Laki's level could do. They were nervous to enter though, not knowing what they would find if they went in. Naruto and Wendy gulped, before the heard the sound of somebody landing on the ground behind them. They turned around and entered battle positions, only to see a LARGE man with scarlet red hair and red eyes with black marks around them. His white armor shining in the darkness, while Naruto's jaw dropped when he saw the three whisker's on each cheek.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you two." The older Naruto said as he looked down at them with a grin, and his overbearing presence was making Wendy hide behind Naruto as he gazed at the man in front of him with a curious glance.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked with suspicion in his voice, while the taller and larger all around Naruto looked down at Naruto with a critical eye.

"Naruto, who are you?" The Naruto in front of them said, while Naruto and Wendy shared a glance at each other. It would seem that their guess about landing in an alternate world was correct.

"My name is Naruto as well, and this is Wendy." Naruto stated, deciding not to lie. He could see the recognition in the older ones eyes as he looked at Wendy and himself. It woudl just look suspicious if they lied at this point. The older Naruto chuckled like crazy, before he pat both kids on the shoulders.

"Hahaha, well then why don't you come in." He said as he started to lead them into the wooden Fairy Tail building, while Naruto (younger) grinned when he realized that this would be him in the future. This man couldn't be shorter than 6 foot 11 inches, which compared to others would be like a giant. That was OVER a foot taller than Erza, and by the face the Naruto in front of him was about 18 or so years old. He had a LOT to look forward to in the future.

'If my friends could see this me, then they freak.' Naruto thought as he imagined the faces Kiba and Sasuke would make if they ever saw the man showing them towards the Fairy Tail building. He wondered how his old friends were right now, or if they were still even alive. The thought was a depressing one, but there was nothing he could do about it now. At least, nothing that he knew of. Even if he was given the choice of going back to his old life, the biggest question was why should he give up everything he has here.

He had friends, family, a stalker that was obsessed over him, and life was so exciting here.

"This is it." The older Naruto said as he opened the doors of Fairy Tail, and both children's eyes widened in shock at what they were seeing. The entire guild was filled with mirror opposites of everyone at the guild, and just as they entered a blue blur tackled the large Naruto to the ground.

"Baby!"

Time stopped for both Wendy and Naruto as they looked at who was making out with the grown Naruto. The two had their jaws on the ground as they looked at the blue haired girl making out with Naruto.

The girl that was the Edolas version of...

_**Chapter End.**_  
><em><strong>Remember that there are multiple girls with blue hair in Fairy Tail, but the main guesses will most likely be Wendy, Juvia, or Levy since they are the ones the best well known by their blue hair. Yes, we are also now getting closer to the reason why Naruto is in the Fairy Tail-verse, and why he was turned into a Fanalis. Sorry about this short chapter, but I am annoyed with this person that thinks he can attempt to cyber bully me, even though it won't work. I have 5 different acounts on this site.<strong>_

_**On a lighter note, I will be staying at a family members for a few days next week, and I might not be able to update any of my stories. It is getting closer to my Gramps' funeral service, and things are getting hectic. My writing speed might decrease for the next week or two to finish up his affairs.**_

_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But Fuck You Flamers!**_

_**I feel the need to point out once again that this story was created in the honor of my gradnbfather Thomas Craig, who died at the age of 74 and passed awaw 1/30/2014.**_  
><em><strong>May your sould rest in peace gramps, you will be missed, and never forgotten.<strong>_


	50. Teleporting Away?

_**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**_  
><em><strong>I was able to find a internet connection where I am staying right now, but it isn't really reliable so you shouldn't expect me to update often until Sunday or Monday. My phone lets me connect to Fanfiction, so even if I can't update I can still see PMs.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Get... off... me... NOW!" Morgiana shouted in pain as she shoved Lucy off of her stomach, and the girl landed in another part of the crater that Morgiana had created with her body when they landed on the ground. Lucy was lucky that Morgiana had protected her from the fall at all, but now the girl was smiling sheepishly at ahaving to be rescued by a girl younger than her... again. It was like she was always being saved by everyone, and she used her spirits to fight for/with her, depending on your views on the matter. She winced when she saw the condition that Morgiana was in, and ran over to the girls side to help her.

Morgiana was NOT in fighting condition at the moment, her legs was obviously broken or at least they were currently to bruises and swollen for her to walk properly. She had gashes on her sides from rocketing stones and other jagged rocks, which had stopped bleeding already. She was pretty sure that she would need to get those bandaged soon, but with them not bleeding at the moment she wasn't positive she truly needed them at the moment. She didn't need to be able to see the girl's back to tell that she was going to have a messed up back for awhile. A fall like that one would leave even Erza down for the count. They did fall from a flying island after all, so it was safe to assume they were lucky to be alive.

"Are you in any pain... sorry, stupid question." Lucy said in a sorry tone when she realized just how stupid her question was. It was like asking Happy if he wanted fish, or Natsu is he wanted to beat up Gray, or even Naruto if he wanted to train. It just wasn't something you asked without making yourself seem stupid for asking. It was obvious that the girl was in a lot of pain right now, having taken all the damage for Lucy so that the girl would be fine. Morgiana didn't know what possessed her to protect this girl, but she wasn't going to do it again anytime soon.

"Yeah, now help me walk." Morgiana said from her sitting position, and she took Lucy's hand before she pulled herself up with her arm slung around the blonde girl's shoulders. She growled lightly when she noticed that something sinister was stalking around them, before she blinked in shock when she smelled something that she hadn't even thought was possible. Looking to her right she glared when she saw the form of a large black tiger stalking towards them.

Great, her luck really did suck.

_**With Naruto and Wendy**_

"What the hell!?" Naruto shouted in shock when he saw his own older form in the middle of a heavy make out session with none other than what he could guess was the older version of the girl standing next to him. Her jaw was on the ground as well as she looked at her own... sexy alternate version making out with the elder version of her own crush.

'Is that... me?' Wendy thought in shock when she saw the damn right sexy, and rather loosely dressed version of her. The two stopped the tongue session, and the two dumbstruck teens were gazing at the Edo-Wendy with barely help disbelief. The first thing Naruto noticed was that this Wendy was taller and overall sexier than even Juvia! She wore a very revealing top that showed her shoulders, cleavage, and belly. The top was blue with a white trim, and had a light blue bow on the front of her chest... a chest that was almost as large, or larger, than Erza or Juvia's from Earthland. She wore tight white shorts to cover her bottom, and this all went well with the mature confident aura this girl had about her.

"This... is Wendy?" Naruto said with a confused look for a moment, and then he turned his head to blatently stare at Wendy so that she could easily notice him comparing the two of them. She blushed and covered her tiny chest when she noticed his deadpan stare linger at her almost nonexistant breasts... she did have them, but they were very small at this point in time. She mentally told herself that she had hope for the future if this was Edolas version of her.

"Hey Giant, who are the midgets?" A Lucy look-a-like asked while wearing a very revealing outfit Lucy would hate to be seen in. The tattoos on her left arm showed Naruto that this girl was the tough tomboy type, and her strange way of revealing most of her breasts ajnd stomach showed she wasn't exactly shy about her body. The next thing she knew was the blue haired girl was holding back a possibly 13 through 16 year old teen as he looked like he wanted to rip her to shreds.

"This one is sort of cute." Edo-Wendy commented as she poked Wendy in the cheek, with the girl blushing like crazy at the strange action. Wendy jumped away from her Edo, while Edo-Naruto and Edo-Wendy laughed to themselves lightly.

"These are Earthland Naruto and Wendy." Edo-Naruto explaimed to the guild, before everything went back to business as usual for the easily excited people. This gave Naruto the chance to truly observe them, and it was obvious that this guild was a LOT smaller than the Fairy Tail he was used to. There were barely any members from what he could see, but what he could see was strange.

"Are you sure they aren't spies sent by King Naruto?" A version of Juvia asked with a suspicious glare, wearing revealing clothes as she gazed down at the two Earthland mages. This Juvia wasn't all that different from the usual Juvia, only that she seemed to be a lot less awkward with people. The fact that she wasn't fawning over either Naruto in the room was amazing, becuase the Juvia that Naruto knew would have creamed herself on the spot and passed out at the very mention of there being two Narutos. Then she would collapse to the ground and go on about how she would be willing to the meat in a Naruto sandwitch or something perverted.

Naruto could safely say that he knew Juvia a little bit TOO well.

"This girl is a Dragon Slayer, and this is MY Earthland. If he had them in his grasp he would have let go, and this little cutie would be long since dead." Edo-Naruto stated, while those around them flinched a the blunt mention of death. Naruto noticed this, and he also noticed that they mentioned a King Naruto. Wendy gasped lightly when she was the first to notice all the pictures that lined the wall of Fairy Tail.

_ Wall of the Fallen_  
><em>Jet - Droy - Makarov - Elfman - Laki - Laxus - Bisca - Alzack - Gildarts - Nab - Cana - Joey - Evergreen - Freed - {The Rest Naruto doesn't know}<em>

There were many other pictures, but Naruto didn't even slightly know who they were. Under each picture of a person he knew about, or has personally met were their names and the cause of their death. Most of which was simply the name _King's Orders_, and frankly it made Naruto a little sick to his stomach to know that these people died in this world. Wendy would have looked as well, but Naruto quickly stepped in front of her view of the wall. She would take this a lot harder than he would, because at least he had some Shinobi training to deal with the deaths of technical comrades. It wasn't really like the ones that they knew were dead, but it didn't mean that he would let these peoples deaths go unanswered.

'The me of this world... I am going to kill him for this.' Naruto thought with narrowed eyes, and frankly he didn't care if he would be looked down on. The King Naruto of this world was causing the deaths of people, and that was something that he couldn't condone. He HATED killing humans with a passion, he would do it of pushed far enough, but he didn't usually like to do so. He had a list of people he was going to kill, with Ultear being at the top, and right now King Naruto was second place on a list of five people.

"Hey don't look so down Naruto! Hey, what is the Gray of Earthland like?" A version of Gray wearing almost five layers of jackets asked as he wrapped an arm over Naruto's shoulders. Naruto shivered very lightly at how odd this was.

He was so used to Gray being naked or in his underwear that the sight of a clothes Gray was just... freaky. At this point it was safe to say he would be less freaked out by a Gray that was only in his underwear, at least he knew how to deal with that.

"Earthland Gray is a stripper, and will do i anytime anywhere." Naruto stated simply as he left the grip of the man and went back towards Wendy. Once he got closer to her again, he noticed out of the side of his eye that the Mirajane at the bar was almost exactly like the one of Earthland. Then he looked to see a still flat chested Edo-Levy was working on a machine while dressing like what others would call a slut. Naruto was at this point used to barely dressed women so he wouldn't judge her.

"Naruto, this place creeps me out." Wendy whispered to him, and Naruto nodded lightly.

"Yeah, lets get out of here. We still need to find our friends-" Naruto said before he felt a hand touch his shoulder and he saw Edo-Naruto standing over them both with a frown on his face. Naruto raised an eyebrow while Wendy looked away from the slightly intimidating figure of the Edo-Naruto.

"Your friends are no doubt at the Capital, inside the giant Lacrima on the floating island. If you are me then you will go no matter what I do, so take this. It will help you." Edo-Naruto stated seriously as he took his necklace off and placed it around Naruto's neck. He didn't say much else because Edo-Wendy grabbed him by the hand and pulled him towards the location Naruto was pretty sure was a closet. He didn't have to be a genius to know that his Edo was about to have some kinky sex with Edo-Wendy. He was tempted to tease Wendy about how horny her Edo was, but decided to go a different aproach.

"Hey Wendy, when we get back home we should find a closet and mark it as ours." Naruto said with a wiggling eyebrow, and she blushed before turning tail and running out of the guild with a heavy blush on her face. Naruto walked after her while chuckling, before he left the strange guild with a sigh. He honestly didn't want to stay at a place where so many of his known comrades had apparently died by the King's orders. He suspected that Fairy Tail was a dark guild here, otherwise the King wouldn't be trying to destroy them so badly that the members would be killed so swiftly.

Naruto felt the ground shake, and turning around he saw the Fairy Tail guild seemingly teleport away from their location. He sweat dropped slightly, but he would do the same thing if two strangers were going to a place where they could be captured and tortured for information. It was most likely because they didn't want to get involved, and frankly his pride as a man wouldn't let these strangers get involved in his problems.

Naruto smiled lightly as quickly caught up to Wendy and summoned his wings, before he hooked his arms around her chest and started ro quickly fly away.

Now they knew what to look for, so finding their friends would go quicker.

_**With Dark Naruto**_

"Pantherlily, inform Knightwalker that all three Dragon Slayers are to be caught alive." King Naruto said with narrowed eyes, before he stood up on his own and looked towards the door of the room when he heard the sounds of shaking. King Naruto crossed his arms in preparation for when the rumbling would stop and the people that were obviously coming would enter his throne room. Pantherlily wasted no time in flying through the window on his wings orders, while King Naruto glared at the door in wait.

"Circle Swords!"  
>"Ice-Make: Cannon!"<br>"Iron Dragon's Club!"

King Naruto watched as his huge door was blown off it's hinges and set crashing far through the wall, completely destroying the room behind him. The dust formed and blocked the view of those that interupted his private thoughts, but he already knew that one of them would come in handy. He smirked when the smoke cleared and three angry figures could be seen.

The first was the Earthland version of Erza, with silver armor with silver feathered wings coming from the back and a silver dress that showed much of her breasts. The second was a barely dressed Earthland Gray, and the third was the Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel Redfox.

"Welcome! I see you found your way around." King Naruto greeted as he started to walk towards the group that had intruded on his home. The way he saw it, he was just going to send two of them back to Earthland anyway... or kill them. The Dragon Slayer had just walked right into his hands though, so he was going to take advantage of such a primse chance like this one.

This was going to be a good way to kill some time until the other two Dragon Slayers were captured.

After all, while only ONE Dragon Slayer was needed to do the job, then two or three would make the machine so much more powerful, and the more powerful the machine was the more powerful he would be when he finally gave himself the Legendary power Chakra. That, and since the machine had never been used before one Dragon Slayer might not be enough.

If he was going to do something, then he may as well go all out.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Next Chapter should be King Naruto vs. ErzaGray/Gajeel, and yes it was Gajeel that freed Erza and Gray from the Lacrima they had been in. A trap set for a Dragon Slayer to get inside the Royal Capital. You will also see the skill set that King Naruto has nest chapter, and the type of Magic Tool he uses. Lets face it, Boosted Erza, Gray, and Gajeel are pretty powerful so expect King Naruto to actually have to try next chapter.**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	51. They who face the King

_**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**_  
><em><strong>Warning: Character Death in coming chapters<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur!" Gray started off the entire battle as he rushed at King Naruto and slammed his hands together, before a large jagged blade of ice came into his grip. He rushed towards Naruto faster than before, and the floor under his feet started to frost over. The King of Edlos smirked lightly and let the Ice Mage come forward.

"Heh, and here I thought mages liked to talk before a fight." King Naruto spoke as he caught the blade of ice bare handed, and with a single squeeze he crushed the ice blade and the shattered pieces of the ice fell to the floor. He tilted his head to the left to avoid two fast slashed from Erza in her Flight Armor, before he raised his knee to block a Iron Club from Gajeel. He waved his arms and used a single wave of high pressure to send them all flying away from him. He couldn't help bu smirk when he saw their angry faces.

"We heard about your CRIMES against others. The people of this world look at you like a god for killing an innocent race." Erza said with narrowed eyes, this man was suppose to be the Edo-Naruto, yet he seemed so evil. He killed the majority of two races, one of which was his own race the Fanalis. This person was the exact opposite of everything her surrogate son stood for, so she would have no problem doing what had to be done.

"I don't care about that, but you turned my guild into a crystal. That pisses me off! Iron Dragon's ROAR!" Gajeel bellowed out as a gray metalic looking roar of swirling metals shot towards the black clad King of the opposite world. Erza narrowed her eyes when she simply saw him smirking at them, before her hands glowed and she summoned her Sword of Lightning and charged it up with magic.

"Unison Raid: Magnetic Trace!" Erza complimemnted Gajeel's roar by shooting her lightning based attacked right into the middle of it just before it was about to come in contact with the dark King. The attacked glowed with unspent energy, before it collided King Naruto. They all three covered their eyes when an explosition of magic burst from the spot and destroyed the walls around King Naruto. They were each having trouble not being blown back by the force of the blast itself, and when the explosion stopped all they could see was dust. The wall with the window was destroyed, and it people of the town could be seen panicking.

They all tensed up when they heard the sound of feet walking towards them, and an uninjured King Naruto walked out of the dust rubbing his neck. His black armor breastplate was destroyed by the blast, or at least the top left half of the black metal was destroyed. Other than broken armor he seemed to be completely okay, and he was even smiling despite him being attacked, his armor being broken, and his throne room being destroyed beyond normal repair.

"Not gonna lie, that was a pretty cool combined attacked. Not good enough to really do anything against an experienced fighter, but pretty good. Nice job freezing my feet at the last moment stripper." King Naruto actually complimented Gray and some ice was still visible around his ankles. It was the split second he took the break the ice that the attack had the chance to land on him. Of course, against his hardened body it such a paltry attack would be of little use against him.

"That hit you dead on, how are you still standing. Fanalis are suppose to be weak to magic." Gajeel demanded with a rough growl to his voice, and the King chuckled to the smaller people. He stopped walking, and the dust fully cleared to show that even the floor of his throne room had been destroyed in that area.

"Fanalis are weak to magic true, but that isn't always the case. That is only the case if the magic gets INSIDE our bodies, just getting hit by it does even less damage to use than the normal mage." King Naruto admitted without fear, giving them the edge they could use against him didn't worry him one bit. It made defeating them that much more fun for him, so he would play around a little before getting serious. The last time he had gotten serious was when he had wiped out his own race when he learned of their rebelion against the kingdom.

"Erza! Ice-Make: King's Cross!" Gray shouted as he slammed his hands against the ground, and Erza started to glow as her Flight Armor was replaced with her Giant's Armor. She had repaired it after the time Naruto broke it, and she got it just in time for Gray to make a large cross out of ice appear in front of her. At the top of the cross was a 'crown' made of a thicker ice, and she grabbed it with the larger gauntlet and used her now even further enhanced strength to throw the spear at King Naruto as hard as she could.

"Then we just got to get the magic in you, seems easy! Iron Dragon's Sword!" Gajeel said as he jumped into the air just as King Naruto caught the spear with one hand. Gajeel's entire arm transformed into a long Iron Sword with spikes running along the edge, instead of blunt force this one gave him plenty of cutting power to work with. Swinging his extending arm, he was surprised when King Naruto used the King's Cross Spear to defend against the sword. The ice spear cracked before shattered, and the King ducked under the sword of iron.

"Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Erza said, catching his eye when he saw that she had changed armors into a silver based armor that had an angelic design. The dress at the bottom was long enough to go to her feet, yet it showed plenty of her bountiful cleavage. Ten swords were circling around her, and two lartge metal feathered wings came from her back. The swords just floated for a moment, before they all pointed at him. Firing like bullets they rushed him.

"You know, you remind me of my third in command Erza Knightwalker. Ruthless when you want to be." King Naruto said as he side stepped to the right and grabbed and sword out of the air and used it to defend against the homing swords as they followed him around. It was like he was having a dancing sword fight against nine opponents at the same time.

"Two Erza's! Holy shit!" Gray shouted in the shock of the moment, before he got serious again when he saw the look that Erza sent him. Twenty more swords appeared around her, and she sent them all at King Naruto. He smirked and jumped back just as a piller of Iron burst from the ground and by kicking the pillar he broke it near the bottom before lifting it up one handed and swinging it like a bat to block the twenty swords. Each sword stuck inside the pillar, and he threw it towards gray.

"Great teamwork, even though you don't have matching styles. Erza, you would have done better with a mid to long range person as you partner. Gray, a close combat user would be your ideal partner, but not an extreme close combat. Gajeel I presume, you would do well with a long range partner that would take advantage of your high defence that being an Iron Dragon Slayer gives you." King Naruto lectured mockingly, nothing pissed your enemies off like giving them helpful advice during a fight. Erza charged forward with her eyes narrowed in anger, and she sarted to swing at King Naruto. He smiled darkly when he saw that she was able to keep up with him in swords skills. She put up a good fight, and in the next second she showed her magical skills by switching from her Heaven's Wheel armor to her Flame Empress armor.

"We don't need you to tell us how to fight." Erza stated as she summoned to swords in her hands, and one sword in her mouth while glaring at King Naruto. The sword in her mouth set it's blaze aflame, while the sword in her left hand was overflowing with lightning, and the right sword was coated with a sharp wind magic. She started to charge forward again, and she sent a quick glace at Gray. He nodded without hesitating and placed his hands on the floor.

"Hey look! A distraction! Ice-Make: Prison!" Gray shouted out, while Gajeel took that as he chance to slam his metal covered fist into the ground. Bars of ice formed around the amused King, before bars of iron formed on three sides and blocked his escape.

"Scarlet, do it now!" Gajeel shouted with his arm in the ground, and King Naruto crushed the ice in front of him by slamming his palm across the bars. Erza was already in front of him though, and he blocked her blade of lightning with a slight wince as electricity ran through his arm from touching the sword in his hand. Erza swung her neck and tried to cut him across the face with her fire sword, only for him to roar at her at point blank range. The ice around him at all sides was completely crushed, and Erza was blown away as the metalic screaching sound rang out. The magic on her swords died out, and she noticed her armor cracking.

"Ice-Makie: Hammer!" Gray said as a hammer of ice formed above King Naruto, only for the continued Battle Cry to crack and crush the ice right away. Erza stabbed her swords in the ground to hold her ground, before she tensed her arms and used her swords to throw herself forward through his roar. She spat her sword into her hand, and swiftly pulled her arms back. King Naruto stopped his yell, before he raised his sword in defence and the fire sword collided with the normal sword.

King Naruto had a split second before the sword he was using started to melt, and he spun around and kicked Erza in the gut. Completely shattering her armor, leaving her in only her panties for a split second before she summoned out her next armor. She jumped away as the golden glow on her body faded to reveal that she had switched into her Robe of Yuen. A kimono style clothing that was open at the chest, had no sleeves, and had a large red bow in the back. This armor had reflective properties that would allow her to decrease the amount of damage she took by bouncing part of the force away from her body. Her arms had bandages on them, and her hair flowed freely.

"Don't let him hit you directly! He can break through armor with a single hit!" Erza shouted out a warning to her allies, and they nodded. Gajeel actually grinned slightly though, before he closed his eyes for a second.

"Iron Dragon's Scales!" He growled out as metalic scales covered his entire body, much like that of a dragon. King Naruto narrowly ducked a blade of ice, before jumoing away from a blades staff strike. Now he was starting to get annoyed as they seemingly got better during the fight, but at least he was getting a good fight. He was still on the defencive for the moment, not really caring to press the openings they were given him when they talked to each other. They also didn't seem to keep attacking when they talked, like they believed that he wouldn't attack them when they did so... he hadn't so far, but that was because they weren't much of a threat.

Even if they could USE magic, their magic would soon be depleted and they wouldn't be able t0 recharge it for awhile. He had stamina that would far outlast theirs when it came to non-magical fighting. As it was, he was impressed with how strong these people were.

"You will go down." Erza said with a nod that meant she was sure that they would win, while King Naruto grinned when he saw her left foot tense slightly. Predicting what she would do, he moved to the left just as she stabbed at him with her staff. He moved again when he saw her pivot on her right foot, and as she swung her body around to increase the blades momentum her blade completely missed him. King Naruto raised both his hands in the air when his ears picked up the sound of air whistling. He caught a punch from both Gray and Gajeel without even looking, before he threw them both out of the hole in the castle wall.

"You might want to catch them!" King Naruto said as he punched Erza in the jaw, completely bypassing her armor and sending her flying out of the hole as well. She was barely able to counter int he split second she had before flying, and in that second she had swung her spear and place a small scratch on the top of King Naruto's forearm.

Erza coughed out blood that was filling her mouth as she soared down to the ground, and the hit had been so powerful she had to take a few seconds just to get herself out of the shock. She quickly changed her armor and in the place of her Robe of Yuen was her Black Wing Armor. She had two large bat wings coming from her back. and she wore a small metal tope that like always showed plenty of cleavage. On each shoulder was a large shoulder plate that extended to her elbow, and had a cross design on it. Protecting her bottom was a single bikini bottom, and armored leggings. She also had large hip plates with silver crosses on them, and they extended nearly to her feet. Her stomach was showing, as well as part of her thighs. Her hair style had changed to a single ponytail in the back.

She also changed her weapon from a spear to a sword that matched her armor, before the wings flapped and she increased her speed to prevent Gajeel and Gray from hitting the ground by catching them and slowing their fall.

"Damnit! Does that guy have ANY weaknesses we can actually use against him!" Gray shouted as he looked up and saw King Naruto falling down towards them. Erza got ready for more fighting, and her sword was already at the ready.

"This is pretty fun! Iron Dragon's ROAR!" Gajeel shouted as his roaring attack shot towards the sky, while Erza saw King Naruto started to spin around in the opposite direction as the roar. The two spiraling forces caused Naruto to change direction and narrowly miss getting hit. His castle was not as lucky, but that could be repared.

"I was able to cut his arm earlier, we WILL win!" Erza shouted as she summoned another sword to go with the on in her hand. Gray nodded and pointed up with his palms, which cuased two large mallets of ice to shoot up into the sky. Erza de-summoned her swords and flew into the air to grab each giant hammer, before flying at the falling King Naruto. She started to spin, before she threw one of the hammers. She wasn't surprised when he simply punched it and broke the hammer though, so when she threw the second one she quickly summoned one of her swords and shot a stream of lightning after the hammer.

Her, and her allies, eyes widened when a giant black magic tiger formed in front of the hammer before breaking through it and going right through the lightning. Erza bareling flew out of the way in time, while both Gray and Gajeel had to jump out of the way when the black magic exploded against the ground. Once the black magic vanished, it revealed Naruto standing in the crater while stretching his arms.

Both of his arms now had on bracers with armored gauntlets on them. Each armored glove had a black tiger on it, and a blue crystal in the glove that contained the magic container for the tool.

He was from Edolas, so he needed tools to use magic, and this was his tool.

Night Tiger, with a single palm thrust he can send black magic tigers at his opponents by using the sheer force of his attack to increase the raw power of his tool. Erza landed on th ground in front of her friends, before she summoned another sword for her other hand.

"Tell us why you have turned out Nakama into that Lacrima?!" Erza demanded, while King Naruto watched all the civilians run away from the area screaming about terrorists attacking their great King Naruto. He smirked lightly, before a dark chuckle was heard.

"I guess it wouldn't do any harm. I have no use for your friends, or 'Nakama' but I needed to use them as bait. Once I have what I want, they will be sent back to Earthland unharmed... of course, I might just break them out of amusement." King Naruto taunted, and the veins on all their heads bulged in fury. The way he talked about killing their allies disgusted them, before they saw him flick his wrist and send a black magic tiger the size of a real tiger running towards them. Erza slashed through the tiger and threw her sword at King Naruto, with his tilting his head to dodge it.

"Ice-Make: Kunai!" Gray chanted as a hundred kunai floated in front fo the ice mage, before zipping through the air at King Naruto. He slammed his foot into the ground for a split second, and a chunk of earth came up to block the kunai for him. He heard the sound of somebody running towards him, so he kicked the wall he made and sent it flying towards the ground. It was smart of them to predict he would maker an earth wall, but dumb to not think he wouldn't throw it at them.

"Heaven's Wheel Armor: Circle Swords!" Erza shouted as she jumped over the stone wall, before changing into her Heaven's Wheel Amor in a second. The summoning five floating swords she made them all fly towards him.

"Got you, Ice-Make: Elbow Blade!" Gray shouted from his left as two blades of ice formed out of his elbows and he charged King Naruto.

"Iron Dragon's Club!" Gajeel said as he swung his club arm at King Naruto. The King just grinned before he grabbed both the ice and the iron, he looked at the smirking Erza with her swords flying at him. As they grew closer he simply hopped up into the air and the sunk into the ground behind him. His eyes widened though when a surge of lightning went through his body, and a sword went passed him with just his relfexes keeping from from being impaled. As it was he had a pretty good sized cut across his shoulder now.

Doing the split in mid air, he kicked both of the men in the jaws and they went soaring into a house located nearby. Each cuased holes in the walls of each house, while King Naruto looked at Erza with a small glare. She was smarter than he gave her credit for, she had thrown her sword the first time knowing he would dodge it. The she would use a destraction of both her swords and the men so that she could silently use her telekinesis to try and stab him with the sword.

"It would seem that I understimated you, becuase your strength far surpasses that of Erza Knightwalker. I respect that, but..." King Naruto spoke before he vanished from thin air, and grabbed Erza around the neck and squeezed hard enough for her to get the message. She summoned her swords to cut him, but he waved his free hand to sent a black magic tiger to destroy each sword. Raising her high up in the air, he then slammed her into the ground to completely destroy the back of her armor. "... now I am going to take you seriously." King Naruto said with narrowed eyes, no longer was he enjoying this fight.

"You... won't... win!" Erza said as she found it getting harder to breath, harder to focus enough to summon anything. She was actually thankful for when he threw her towards and threw a few buildings, before he walked towards Gajeel. The black haired dragon slayer was knocked out from the extremely powerful blow to the head he suffered from not long ago. He could see that Gray was also knocked out from the hard hit, but he wasn't concered about Gray. He just picked up the Iron Dragon Slayer and sent a mental command out. Not much longer he could plainly see one of his black tigers coming forward. King Naruto tossed the man onto the tiger's back, and the two nodded to each other.

"Take him to the machine." King Naruto ordered as the tiger ran off. There were still two more dragon slayers out there that could be used to power the machine, and compared to the other two the one he just captured seemed so... immature power-wise. Like his dragon slaying magic wasn't fully matured yet. It would be better to use a Dragon Slayer with nearly fully matured powers. That meant that their strength was much thicker, and in the end it would be easier. Gajeel might not be enough to fully power the machine to grant the world infinite magic like Earthland.

He looked back at Gray, before he walked over to the man and grabbed him by the hair. As King, it was his duty to make a point and show that anyone that stood up against him should be faced wi9th some sort of punishment. At the very least he would make it so that the boy wouldn't be able to interfere with his goal again. He reached out with his hand, and he grabbed one of Gray's hand before crushing it. From what he remember most Make Mages needed both hands to use their art to their finest power. That was why he also reached out for the other hand and crushed it.

He would heal eventually, but the boy was lucky he had been knocked out or he would be in so much pain right now. Of course, as King Naruto noted that the boy wouldn't be able to go against him anymore he tossed him back into the building. He suddenly raised his arm up when he heard the whistling of a sword cutting through wind, and his armored gaunlet blocked a sword from a bleeding Erza. She was glaring death at him, and she was covered in cuts and bruises from his earlier attack.

"Wow you look like shit, I thought you would have been down longer than that. You certainly are stronger than Erza Knightwalker. That would have put her down for the count." King Naruto said before he flicked his wrist and sent a point blank black energy tiger at her, but she was still able to dodge it and summon a spear of lightning that she pointed at him at point blank range. Her rage made her stop holding back unconsciously because of King Naruto's face.

"You won't hurt any comrades any further than this!" Erza shouted as she sent a huge amount of magic through the spear instantly, and even King Naruto wasn't able to dodge the entire blast. he was sent back with his back slammed into the castle wall, before he ws forced through the stone wall. He instantly got back up, but Erza saw she had indeed injured him during the attack. On the right side of his chest was an already bleeding wound on his chest that showed that she had burnt off oarts of his chest.

"Okay, that hurt." King Naruto stated while rubbing his bleeding shoulder lightly, now he understood that she had held back against him earlier so that her friends wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. The earth under his foot wad crushed as he seemingly teleported in front of Erza and his fist was set aflame with a black energy tiger head. The next thing Erza knew was total pain as he punched her in the gut so hard not only did she go flying, but she crashed through a new personal record of 12 buildings and then she she was sent tumbling across the ground.

He smirked before he ran over to Erza to see if she was awake, only to grin when he saw that she was on the ground coughing up a large amount of blood. A large bleeding tiger head shapes wound on her stomach, shallow, but if not treated soon could very well turn into a more troublesome injury. He grabbed her by the hair and lifted the coughing girl up to his eye level.

"Ah... ah... AH!" Erza was barely able to speak passed the pain of the injury, she was NOT built to withstand whatever the hell just hit her.

"You wanna know why that hurt so bad? You see, my magic tool can be used for three primary attacks. It turns my dark emotions into magical power, and that power turns into the tiger shaped blasts. Then there is the second, by coating my fist with the magic I can inflict damage on my opponent and enhance it by the dark emotions THEY are feeling. You don't need to know the third, because we are going to focus on the second. This entire fight I have been making you angry, just so that I could finish you off with that hit." King Naruto explained before he tossed her on the ground and placed his foot on her forearm. He thought about crushing her arm for a second, before another paln made it's way to his head. He would be able to use this girl as bait to draw out his Earthland self and the Dragon Slayer with her. If he and his Earthland version were opposites, then it was obvious that Earthland Naruto loved this girl like family.

He wouldn't abandon his family, so his family would be the perfect way to draw him and the slayer into a trap.

"I... will not... LOSE!" Erza shouted before she stood up and punched Naruto in the gut with all her might in one final blow, before she was completely overcome by the massive damage that last punch had caused her. The rest of the armor on King Naruto's chest was destroy, and he was forced to take a few steps back and cover his now bruised stomach with a wince. Yeah, this girl was impressive to still be even able to move. She till had a ton of magic left in her, but evenb having a lot of magic meant nothing when you lose a ton of blood and were in a lot of pain.

A person could fight with no magic, but there were VERY few people that could fight when they were suffering from major bloodloss.

The other two people he fought today were tough in their own rights, but taking a headshot from one of his KICKS was not something most humans could take. Leg power was a lot stronger than arm power, and considering that a Fanalis was a lot stronger than others they had no chance to stay away from a direct blow with the amount of power he placed in the kicks.

He picked up Erza and slung her over his shoulder, not caring that her blood was getting on him. First he would get the worst of her wound patches up, and then he would use her as bait. Using a dead girl as bait would be a waste of time. He took a few steps forward, before he winced and coughed up a little blood himself. Wiping his lips of his blood he couldn't help but grin. He would have loved to fight this girl with both of them using their full strength from the beginning. He honestly wondered which one of them would win, then again it was hard to beat a person that could turn his opponents anger into an actual weapon against them.

All he cared about though was that his plan was much closer to completion, and if he couldn't get the other two Dragon Slayers then he would settle for one or two.

He winced as he walked, before he grinned at Erza again from over his shoulder.

She sure tagged him good.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>The only person among Gray, Gajeel, or Erza that had even stood a ghost of a chance against King Naruto was Erza. Earthland Naruto can crush steel and ice with his bare hands, and this is an adult Naruto with more power. Of course they wouldn't be able to do much more than assisdt Erza into landing a hit. Yes, Erza also lost, in the end her Dark Emotions were turned against her to increase the deadly power of his magic tool. In the end it was her anger that had gotten the better of her and made her opponent that much stronger.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	52. Countdown to Destruction

**_Disclaimer: Other Chapters  
>Whoops, accidently posted this to the wrong story. <em>**  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"The King will be very pleased with me." Erza Knightwalker spoke to herself with a neutral emotion on her face. Her clothes were very slightly ruffled, and over her shoulder was Natsu Dragneel. Yes, capturing a mage without magic was relativally easy once she had found his location. It would seem that he had been seperated from his friends, and with only a cat as his partner to help him he had been a very easy target to pick. The cat had tried to defend this boy, but was only met with a cruel beating.

Yes, she didn't kill the strange blue exceed just yet. She had the blue cat tied up currently, figuring that her King would want to see one of the Exceed that had been sent to Earthland before killing the creature. The boy on the other hand was headed straight for the machine that would grant these lands infinite magic, so his fate was already sealed the second she had spotted him attempting to catch a fish in one of the floating rivers. She actually smirked when she saw the fear stricken look that had appeared on his face when he spotted her. Her Earthland counterpart must be just as frightening as she was to inspire such a reaction.

She walked through the streets with a proud smile slowly forming on her face with each step towards the castle. She could see the signs that a recent battle had taken place, and by the tiger shapes imprints in the ground it was no doubt that her master was attacked. Foolish in her opinion, her King was a god given flesh. Unstoppable, unmovable, a broken character that could tank his way through evenb the strongest of attacks. Nothing could stand before him, not the Exceed, not the Fanalis, not the Dark Guild named Fairy Tail when they went against him, not the rebelion of the Faust Faction, not Faust himself, and most certainly not these lowly insects that had fought him.

She was a proud citizen of the world he was molding into his image... no, the world that had already been molded into his image. This world had flourished under his leadership, where once magic had been a sacred an d scarce resource, now it was at a managable level with the wiping out of the Exceed and the Fanalis. The beings that absorbed magic, and the ones that rejected it. Once this world had infinite magic she herself would carve a whole mountain in his honor, one that would truly capture this holy being that had been sent from the heavens to grant this world with a solution to all of it's problems.

She was proud to be one of his Elite, his third in command right after his loyal servant that had given him the true weak points of the Exceed. The traitor to his own species that had helped in their downfall, the great Pantherlily.

Of course, she wasn't without her own doubts. Her King was both kind and ruthless when he wanted to be, and his sense of honor was twisted. He respected the enemies he killed, something that she saw no point in doing most of the time. He also had a rule that if anyone wanted to challenge him for the right to rule they would be more than welcome to fight him to the death for the title of King. Yet she was not to worried over that, but the fact that he would give his title of King away to whoever killed him was something that made her worry about his mental stability. Yes, he was of the mind that it was strongest that should rule over the weaker, the one that was best suited for the job of shouldering the burden of the world on his strong back.

She was knocked from her thoughts when she realized that she had passed the gates to the castle, and was at the front door. Smirking at how quickly she got back, she simply opened the door with her foot and walked right into the main hall. Strutting briskly she swiftly made her way towards the stairs that would lead upwards to the room that she would be placing the Fire Dragon Slayer in.

Walking up tenh flights of stairs was easy for her, and soon she came to the sight of a room with two armor clad guards holding spears. These were the Elite Guards, the ones that were half as strong as she herself was. They were tasked with defending this room from those that were not given permission to enter, and upon noticing her they crossed their spears together.

"Halt, provide the code for Erza 'The Fairy Hunter' Knightwalker!" The guard to the right demanded, and she nodded before she cleared her throat. The code must be spoken clearly to avoid mis communication.

"The path to enlightenment is guarded by the Dragon's tooth, but found with the Tiger's wisdom. The one that shall grant the wisdom is the one that holds the fangs of the Dragon and the Soul of the Tiger. I am Erza Knightwalker, the one that has been given the wisdom of a Tiger, and I hold with me the weapon of a Dragon's fang." Erza Knightwalker stated as she gave the complicated password that most people would mess up. The rule King Naruto had made was if even one word was out of place you were not allowed to enter, even he would not be allowed to eneter unless he could get it word for word.

"Very well Knightwalker-sama, you may enter. The King is currently inside, so be mindful of your steps." The guard informed her, and the black metal door glowed bright silver before siwnging open to reveal a large room on the inside. She walked in and for the first time in two years she got the chance to fully see what was inside the room now that the lights were on. The room was even larger than the main hall, and on the right side was a large machine that looked similar to a containment field with a clear lacrima inside it. On the field was metal bars that led towards a control panel, and more cables went from the machine towards a set of liquid filled tanks.

Each tank itself had a more tubes inside it, with a total of five different tanks. She could actually see a black haired male floating inside one of the tanks, with a breather on his mouth and multiple tubes with dragon head shaped latches connected to his skin. This was the extraction machine, that would lead towards the Eternal Macic Machine. She could see her King staring at the man inside the machine with a smile on his face, being so close to Eternal Magic must be making her Master excited.

"My King, I come with a second Dragon Slayer... and an Exceed." Knightwalker spoke with a dark grin, while King Naruto barely looked at her when his answer came.

"Good, hook the boy up to the machine and place the Exceed in the dungeon. Have the Exceed put down int he most merciful way possible, there is no need to cause the creature more pain than needed right now. His race has already been wiped out beyond restoration, so there is no need for a bloody death." King Naruto ordered as she went forward and tossed Natsu into the tank, and without a seconds waste the tubes and latches attached the Natsu to preserve him until he would be used for fuel. King Naruto smirked when he placed the Dragon Slayer count up to two, with a third on the way.

"My King, would this not be enough to power the machine?" Knightwalker asked, and the King smirked lightly.

"Yes... start up the machine, if this amount is not enough there is still another power source coming at a fast rate. Now if you excuse me, I will have to prepare a welcome for out soon to be guests." King Naruto stated with a grin as he walked passed his shorter Elite, and she nodded before going over to the control panel of the machine and pulling down the lever, and pressing buttons one and five before the machien kicked into action. Both Dragon Slayers started to have their macgi drained from their bodies at a slow rate, before the magic itself was stored inside the lacrima inside the machine.

It would take awhile before they got the Dragon 'Fang' from either of them, the part of them that allowed them to recharge and replenish their own magic. The part that would allow them to restore the world's magic, and then give the magic a way to naturally recharge, recycle, and restore it's macgi even after the machine was turned off. You see, once the machine was finished with extracting their Magic Containers the two inside the machine would be in the perfect state for the true extraction to begin.

"The Iron Dragon Slayer will take 15 minutes for a complete extraction, while the Fire Dragon Slayer will take 24 minutes for a full extraction." Knightwalker spoke, getting the injured King's attention before he left could walk out of the room. He smirked lightly before he chuckled.

"Gajeel Redfox and Natsu Dragneel, the heros that paved the way to Eternal Magic. I will see to it that each gets a golden statue made in their honor and likeness, because the heros of Edloas deserve that much." King Naruto said with a smirk as he left the room, and he started to walk down the stairs towards the infirmary where Erza Scarlet was getting her more pressing injuries healed to a non-life threatening level. With her macgi already depleted to zero, she would be no threat to him even if she was brought back to fully healed.

His own injuries would have to heal naturally because of his Fanalis nature rejecting anything but the most ancient of Healing Magic being used on him.

'Oh well, once the machine has the essence of a Dragon Slayer's magic I will be able to use the machine to cast the spell and give the world eternal magic... then the legendary chakra will be within my path. I am the one the prophecy spoke of, the one that will gain chakra and be the savior of the worlds.' King Naruto thought as he entered the sick bay and saw Erza laying down on the bed covered in bandages across her top and stomach. Black marking from his Black Magic slowly spreading across her body, and he knew from experience that Erza was no doubt having an internal battle against her own Dark Emotions to control the Black Magic inside her body.

He walked to her and ripped the bandages off her top, showing her nude breasts to him. That wasn't his primary goal though when he saw the a black tiger heard with it's jaw position so that it would have it's fangs going into her heart. He nodded to himself when he saw the tiger slowing going away from her heart, before it would go closer. Showing that she was suffering from a heavy internal battle with the dark side of her very being. She was infected with the black magic of a person that was made up of the dark side of a person's soul.

She was a very strong woman for lasting even a few minutes instead of the hours it had been since she had been first infected. Her willpower was something that he admired, even though he was also disgusted by how her good emotions were her dominant emotions.

"You will make good bait." He said before finally picking the beaten woman up and slinging her over his shoulder.

He wondered if his Earthland would get here in time to stop the extraction completely, or if he would be to late to halt the process.

_**[With Naruto and Wendy]**_

"Wendy, I am going to go faster. I have a bad feeling." Naruto warned Wendy as he increased his speed to five times his usual flying speed. She nodded and saw the royal city growing closer and closer, it wouldn't be long before they would get to the city and free their friends from the lacrima in the sky.

"I have a bad feeling as well." Wendy agreed with him, and he couldn't help but dread what was causing this feeling. Naruto winced and felt like grabbing his head as the image of a red haired man laughing in front of a glowing machine entered his head. Then the image was replaced and the image of a fight between two glowing figures made it's way into his head. One was glowing white with black symbols all over his body, while the other was glowing black with orange symbols on his body. Finally, the last image that appeared in his hand was that of a... Giant fox with Nine Tails causing destruction.

Naruto gasped and his flying pattern changed for a second before he regained control, and he could only ask himself one thing.

What had he just seen?

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Yes, Naruto CAN see into the future, but he doesn't know how to do it at will. The battle between Naruto and King Naruto will soon happen. The way I see it, Natsu has more mature Dragon SLaying powers so extracting from him will take a bit longer. Now it is a race against time, as well as a fight against King Naruto. Naruto has 15 minutes to get there and defeat King Naruto before Gajeel loses his magic and possibly his life, and 24 minutes before Natsu suffers the same fate. Happy is also in danger of death if Naruto doesn't get there in time, and Erza is suffering from an internal combat with the Dark emotions the black tiger is forcing on her.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Plenty of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	53. The Spirialling Sphere

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>4-7-2013 was the day I posted my first story  Today is 4-6-2014, which means tomorrow will be one full year of writing fanfiction for me.**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"It looks like a battle just happened here." Wendy commented as they landed on the ground in a completely wrecked part of the city, and the duo couldn't help but take in their surroundings. The entire city seemed to have been exacuated so they weren't very worried about being captured. The houses were wrecked, chunks of ice were on the ground muxed in with iron chunks. Blood covered the ground in some places, and Naruto narrowed his eyes when he heard a groan.

He grabbed Wendy's hand and pulled her with him as he ran to the source of the groan, only to find a barely conscious and very injured Gray laying in the rubble of a house. Wendy wasted no time getting on her knees and placing her glowing hands on his injuries. Gray was groaning the entire time his bruises and cuts were being healed, while his hands were left untouched. endy noticed just how crushed they were, and to heal them she would need hours of healing to properly set and fix each bone without messing something up. Time that she was very sure that she didn't have, she could smell the blood in the air as well. A battle took place, and if they only saw Gray then that would mean more of their friends were hurt somewhere else.

She needed to conserve her magic for injuries that might be worse than this.

"Gray, who did this to you?" Naruto questioned right away once he noticed that Gray was starting to regain full alertness. The crippled ice mage groaned louder, before he began to sit up again.

"You did... the King of this world is your Edolas version. The bastard took Gajeel and Erza, and he crippled my hands." Gray groaned out, yes, he had been awake during the entire thing. He had seen Gajeel and Erza get taken away, but he wasn't able to do anything about it. He was so dazed that he couldn't even register the pain he had been in when his hands were completely crushed. He dared not to look at his mutilated hands as it was, fearing that he would never be able to use his magic again.

Wendy and Gray nearly jumped when the ground under them was completely crushed when Naruto stomped his foot through the pavement. The ground was cratered around them, and a vein of pure unadulterated anger was visible on Naruto's face. It was a look of a man that was going to be commiting man slaughter soon, because the second Naruto had heard that Erza, he didn't honestly care as much about Gajeel, was captured this became far more personal than this Edolas motherfucker could ever handle.

"Wendy, you stay here. I have something I am going to do, and I don't want you to see it." Naruto said as his wings came out again, and he locked onto the scent that was here. He could smell that the person was in the castle again. Naruto's eyes narrowed and he was about to fly towards the catsle before he jumped out of the way when a scarlet blur smashed into the ground in front of him. Dirt and dust went up into a cloud, and the trio watched as this worlds Erza came out of the dust cloud with her spear at the ready.

"My King said you would come, but sadly for you your friends won't be alive my the time that you get to him." Knightwalker said with a smirk on her face, and she was surprised when Naruto was silent for a moment. Naruto looked back at Wendy for a second, and then he nodded to her. He was going to place his faith in Wendy to defeat this woman, but not before he did something to her first. Naruto held out the palm of his hand, and the scarlet haired woman narrowed her eyes when she felt a pulse of magic form.

"Wendy, I can going to weaken her. I wanted to save this move for later, since I just finished it, but against somebody that is the opposite of Erza-sensei I don't want to hold back." Naruto said without taking his eyes off of Knightwalker. The woman was still smirking, but that smirk vanished when she saw something happening over Naruto's open palm. Pure magic was started to gather at the base of his palm, before it started to swirl together and spin in dozens of directions at the same time. The magic was so concentrated that she could feel the power of that forming orb from here, and she smirked and held her spear.

"I will take care of her, but please be careful." Wendy said as her hair began to whip around because of the wind force created by the still forming orb in Naruto's hand. The orb would bulge out at odd angles for awhile, and the color seemed to be changing between white and blue. The extremeley unstable orb then condensed to the size of a baseball before becoming the perfect sphere. The attack that Naruto had created based off the grinding destruction power he had seen in a whirlpool. The attack that fit his last name perfectly, the seemingly infinite swirls contained in the sphere were beautiful to behold.

"That attack will never hit me, if you had forgotten we have the same level of speed. Yet, I also have a weapon with longer reach. I will heave gut you before you can even touch me with that." Knightwalker said with confidence as her spear changed to it's speed form, and she started to glow with the magic enhancing her body. Naruto's eyes narrowed at her, before he looked at Wendy for a brief moment. She nodded to him, before he looked bakc at Knightwalker.

"We won't know until we try it, but if I hit you then you allow me to pass by. Wendy will be your opponent." Naruto stated, and she simply snorted softly at how he thought he would be able to touch her on his own. They had been perfectly matched in speed only hours before, and now he believed that he would be able to best her. The two opponents glared at each other once, before the shot off towards each other at amazing speeds.

As they neared each other, their heightened state of speed their reaction times up to the point it appear that time had slowed down to them. The two got closer and closer, before the spear got inches away from Naruto's chest. Naruto's orb of magic was feet away from Knightwalker's chest, and she smirked at him slowly when she saw that she would be the winner of this contest of speed. Her eyes widened though when Naruto spun around and kicked her spear away from his chest so that it only cut him on the shoulder lightly.

Her eyes tracked Naruto, but she was unable to stop him from getting closer to her as her ability to react with her spear in time was slowed even further. She saw for a split second as he changed the direction of his attack from her chest to her gut, the image of HIS Erza coming clear to his mind. This woman may be twisted, but she was NOT passed redemption. He would not kill her for following the orders of her King. It would be like hating the Fourth Hokage for sealing the Kyuubi in him, just because he himself had suffered. The fox had attacked the village, and it would be foolish to hate somebody for doing something for the greater good. It was either his future, or the deatsh of hundreds that night.

This woman... she was misguided, but her King was a different story. The King had placed himself on death row the second he hurt Erza.

He would not kill Erza Knightwalker, but seriously hurting her wasn't killing her.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted out the name of his finished attack as time speed back up when he shoved the attack into her gut. Her eyes wiudened when she felt the pain of the attack, before she was launched through the air with the attack expanding as it pushed her. She collided against a wall, and she felt herslef slowly get pushed through the stone wall as she spat out some blood.

The attack was grinding her stomach, and she felt the magic itself constantly hitting her over and over again until she finally broke through the wall itself.

The Rasengan, Naruto only magic spell that he didn't need his Silver Weapons to use. The Byakko Mode wasn't a realy spell, but his magic reacting to his willpower and his personality. This was his own spell that he created, pure magic manipulation at it's finest. It had taken months for him to create, but he did it. He created an attack that can be both deadly or simply enough to knock somebody out.

"You go, I got things from here." Wendy said when they saw Erza Knightwalker walk out of the hole while using her spear as a sort of crutch to stand straight. The spiral shaped mark on her stomach showing that she had been heavily damaged by the attack, yet like Earthland's Erza she would not give up just because her body was hurt. She was as resilient as they came, and she proved that just by standing up from the destructive attack she had been hit with.

"Kick the bastards ass for me." Gray told Naruto with a weak smile, and all he got in return was a nod from Naruto before he ran passed Knightwalker. She didn't even try to stop him, she had only been here to insure that he was the only person that went and approached the King. It was on the King's orders that she come out here and make sure only the one that would truly be able to fight against him made it passed. She didn't understand why, but the King wanted to fight against his Eartland copy to see you was more worhty of some kind of prize.

That didn't mean she wasn't allowed to kill the people in front of her... wait, that was the Dragon Slayer girl. Her King would be very pleased if she was able to bring her back alive and ready for extraction after he finished finishing off the brat.

"I forgot that Fanalis have lightning fast kicks, you don't have attacks that fast girl. I hope you are prepared, because you won't be living passed today." Knightwalker stated with a frown as she stood straight up and ignored the pain in her stomach. She had been through worse when she had been merely a knight under the orders of King Faust before he had been killed.

"I don't want to fight you, we only want our friends back." Wendy said honestly, before she heard the sound of laughing. The two left looked at Erza Knightwalker laughing her heart out at them, before she wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"Fools, the Lacrima your 'friends' are trapped in has already been sent back to Earthland. The second King Naruto got his hands n two Dragon Slayers he reopened the Anima and sent them back. He had no use for them now that he has what he has. They were only meant to be a trap to fool you idiots into coming here of your own will! He WANTED you to come after him, that way he wouldn't have to look for you himself!" Knightwalker laughed out at how foolish they were, as a man of honor the King had sent back the hostages the second he had what he wanted. There was no use for hostages when you already had the price of the negotiations in your possession. He had no use for a giant Lacrima, so he just sent it right back where it came from.

Wendy was stunned, and so was Gray, that would mean that they had been playing into the King's hands this entire time. From start to finish they had been only pawns in the grand scheme of this man. Knightwalker smirked when she saw the realization light up in thier eyes, they could feel the hopelessness that came with going against the King of Edolas. His awe inspiring ability to control others and bend them to his will, the genius that came with his strength was what she followed. He was a man of honor, power, and his goals were noble.

"Gate of the Bull open!" The group heard as a giant muscled cow/man in a speedo holding a giant axe came down from sky and swung it's axe right at Knightwalker. She jumped out of the way, and winced at the pain in her gut.

"Such moooving body!" The cow man stated with hearts in his eyes when he looked at Knightwalkers breasts. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance, before three more thumps were heard and she saw a blonde haired girl and a red haired girl being held bridal style by a girl with pink hair.

"Lucy-san... Morgiana." Wendy said loudly, before she deadpanned when she saw Morgiana with her. She remembered that the spirits name was Virgo, and the bull/cow man was named Taurus.

"Wendy-chan! Gray!" Lucy shouted in shock at seeing them here in this condition, well only gray was hurt so that was what she found surprising. Wendy on the other hand was shocked at how injured Morgiana was, with large cuts on her that looked like they had been inflicted by a large animal. They were bandaged up badly, but well enough to stop the bleeding. She looked like Naruto usually did after facing against Saber, Toothless, and Heavy.

"It looks like you could use some help Dragon Girl, of course you aren't strong enough to do this on your own." Morgiana said as she got out of Virgo's arms and winced when her feet touched the ground. Her legs were bound by tight pink wool so that she could fight if need be. She walked over to Wendy, before the girls stood side by side.

"Whatever Tiger Girl, but if you are offering help I won't turn it down." Wendy bit back snidely, neither girl could say that they were friends. They would even say that they were bitter rivals, each trying to outdo the other. This became even more evident when Naruto had come back after their last fight extremely injured.

"Like I was offering help, but if you die Naruto will be sad. I don't have much of a choice but to work with you, don't get used to it." Morgiana said as she turn her gaze to Knightwalker, who was enjoying the preformance, and got into a fighting position. Wendy smirked, before she got into a fighting stance taught to her by the book she got from Naruto that was given to him by Grandeeney. Morgiana wasn't the only person that went a personality change when she was around her rival.

Wendy couldn't let Morgiana be better than her.

"Taurus, get Gray to safety." Lucy ordered as her Celestial Spirit picked up Gray before running in the opposite direction. Virgo stood next to Lucy, and both of them looked like they were ready to join in on the fight.

"I am ready for battle Princess." Virgo stated to her summoner, and Lucy nodded and joined in on the younger girls. Knightwalker was somewhat amused by how these girls were going to try and fight against her.

An injured Fanalis, a Celestial Spirit Mage, and her target. Even injured she could take these people down without to much trouble.

Oh well, this should prove amusing.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Oh yes, Naruto vs. King Naruto isn't going to be the only fight. Now you get to see Wendy, Morgiana, and Lucy against an injured Erza Knightwalker. If you look back into earlier chapters you will see that Naruto had been attempting to create what he would call the Rasengan. So yes, now Naruto knows the Rasengan. Right now the ONLY two people Naruto truly wants to kill are Ultear and King Naruto. After the Edolas Arc will be another original arc from me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	54. The start of the cat fight

_**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**_  
><em><strong>Warning: Possible Character Death<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Lucy-san, can you please hold her off for a few moments?" Wendy asked as she started getting to work fixing just Morgiana's legs. her arms were fine for the moment, but as of now she wouldn't be useful for the fight if she didn't have full use of her legs. It also wouldn't be a smart idea to use all of her own strength to fix Morgaina up when she was the only real long distance fighter of the group. Lucy had her whip true, but she wasn't skilled in actual battle without her spirits.

"Against an Erza... a few moments is all I can hold her off on my own for." Lucy said nervously, having prior experience when it came to seeing how strong Earthland Erza could be. Suffice to say, she had a justified fear of fighting anything that could be related to Erza. Now to mention that she wasn't sure if Virgo would be able to handle very much. You see, Celestial Spirits were only as powerful as the power they could take from their user. If somebody more power than her was using a Celestial Spirit, then the spirits power would become that much stronger. Right now she new for a fact that she wasn't going to be able to do much against an Erza of any kind.

"Hold me off huh? Arrogance." Knightwalker spoke as she lept into action at a MUCH slower speed than before, the injry Naruto had inflicted on her was already showing a rather drastic affect on her abilities. Virgo was already in front of Lucy, with the spear caught in between her hands before it could stab Lucy through the head. The pink haired spirit was sending a rougher look at Knightwalker, and on the sidelines Wendy could be seen working her magic on Morgiana's legs.

Knightwalker smirked less than half a second later, and her spears started to glow golden before it setteled down and a new spear took it's place. The wide spearhead with inward curving edges now had a glowing orb connected to the shaft. Virgo had no way to respond when she was suddenly thrown against Lucy and knocked into the ground with her summoner by a Vacuum wave. The pink haired maid spirit was dealt with a large bruise on her cheek from the blow of 'no air' that she had been dealt with.

"What the heck, Requip Magic!?" Lucy shouted in shock as she and her spirit stood back up, while Virgo was thinking back on what had just happened. While it may look like Requip, the spear didn't change what it was. It was still only one spear, but it's abilities and form changed. It was a magical tool that could change form to meet the users needs.

"No Princess, it is the same spear, just a different ability to the spear." Virgo corrected, not asking for her usual punishment. The opponent was too dangerous to request punishment of her mistress at a time like this. Lucy nodded, while Knightwalker changed her target and pointed her spear at Wendy and Morgiana. A blast of Vacuum shot towards them, but Wendy merely openbed her mouth and devoured the attack before it could come any closer. It might be an area of 'no air' but it was still wind elemental energy, something she could eat as well. Wendy licked her lips, and she felt her power return to full once more despite how she was still wokring on her bitter rivals legs.

"I think Taurus should be far enough away now, I open the gate of the Bull: Taurus!" Lucy said as a golden glow appeared next to her to show that she summoned Taurus back to them. The bull had his axe in his hands, and was looking right at Knightwalker without a perverse look on the cows face. Even it knew when somebody was going to be too dangerous to perv on at the moment. Virgo was picked up by Taurus, before the bull threw her towards Knightwalker as hard as he could.

Virgo had her arms crossed, and they could be seen vibrating at a very high speed. The spirit was fully focused on defeating the woman in front of her, yet Knightwalker simply stepped to the side and let the woman pass her by.

"Now Taurus!" Lucy commanded, getting the red haired woman's attention as a giant axe went flying towards her. She simply knocked the giant spear out of the air with a simple Vacuum sphere, before she prepared to turn around and cut the pink haired woman's head off. She looked behind her, only to see a small hole in the ground where she landed. She was just about to jumped away when the bull man grabbed his axe again and swung it at the top of her head.

"You won't hit me with that... AXE!?" Knightwalker said when two hands came out of the ground and grabbed her by the ankles while the axe was still over her head. The teamwork betweent he two golden key spirits was amazing, because she hadn't been able to jump when the hands had grabbed her thanks to the axe about her head. It was also thanks to this that she wasn't able to dodge when the bull man raised the axe above his head again to swing down at her.

Good thing she didn't have to dodge.

She simply pointed her spear at the bull, and launched it far away from her before it could swing it's oversized axe at her. It would seem that they thought cheap tricks would work on her, and when the bull vanished in golden light she noticed the girl pull out another key from her pouch. Knightwalker was about to point her spear at Lucy, before she was tossed into the air by Virgo when she noticed. The pink haired spirit jumped out of the ground and got in front of her mistress to defend her.

"How much longer guys!?" Lucy asked when she saw Knightwalker charging at the girls, Virgo extended the chains around her wrists and blocked of Knightwalker's path before she could attack the healing girl's. As much as Lucy was ashamed to say it, the younger girls were the only real hope they had of winning. She didn't have enough magic left in her to summon another spirit while Virgo was out, but at the same time Virgo was the best option against Knightwalker. Leo was a strong, but his magic would just be blown away. Aries could make a good defence with her wool bombs, but she had a feeling that Knightwalker had something to counter them just like how Erza had something for every situation.

Virgo was a Earth Magic user for the most part that could use the ground as a weapon, and she could extend her steel chains just like Naruto could with the chains he wore. Not to mention she was very physically strong, with a high durability. She was the best choice for this, so it would be best that she use only Virgo and save on magic. She had no method for restoring her magic like Wendy did, and she had little confidence with fighting without magic like Morgiana.

"Just hold out a little while longer!" Wendy shouted back when she got to work on the other leg now, with the boost in magic Knightwalker had foolishly given her she would be able to heal Morgiana and still have more than enough power to fight along side her two... one comrade and one rival.

The entire group wa startled through when the castle nearby them started to shake, and random explosions completely blew away entire walls and towers of the castle. Blocks of stone were falling down from above, and while Wendy healed Morgiana the red haired girl punched the blocks of stone to destroy them before they were crushed by rock. Virgo made a hole in the ground, before she pulled herself and Lucy inside it and travelled underground where it would be safe from the falling rock.

"What the hell is happening!?" Knightwalker shouted as she cut the stones in half before they could touch her. Another explosion was seen and heard, while the entire top floor of the castle was completely blown away. They couldn't see what was happening, but the size of the explosions was enough to show off the power of the two fighting. Even from ground level they could feel the winds of the attacks raging up at the top of the castle. Virgo and Lucy came out of the ground, as the ground started to crack from the magic output happening at the top of the castle.

"That magic... Naruto?" Wendy whispered when she noticed that color of the explosions was white and black. Somebody the explosions would be a gray color when they mixed together, but the evil feel behind the white magic was enough to worry her. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing on edge from feeling it. Knightwalker grit her teeth, she was happy that the entire Royal City had been evacuated shortly after the King's battle with Scarlet and the Iron Dragon Slayer. She could tell that the fighters in the castle, would NOT be staying in the castle long.

Knightwalker realized that the girls were distracted, and she quickly pointed it at Wendy and Morgiana as a wave of Vacuum shot at them. Morgiana heard the whistle and pointed her head at the attack, before she unleashed a Battle Cry that redirected the attack away from her and Wendy before it could come in contact with them.

"H-holy..." Lucy whispered as a bright light appeared above the city, and all the women looked up to see a HUGE ball of magic hovering over the city. Knightwalker herself paled when she realized that the magic ball of white magic was BIGGER than the city itself. The ground was shaking by the monsterous output of magic that was being released. She could see whole houses falling apart, and the air itself was stinging them like crazy. It was like hundreds of bees were stinging pricking their skin.

Then it happened, the ball suddenly shrank to the size of the castle and the ground's cracking got a whole lot worse. By this time Wendy had finished healing Morgiana's legs, and the two were jumping away from the spot when the ground they had been standing on collapsed in on itself and fell down to the depths bellow them.

Then it happened again, the castle sized sphere of white magic floating in the sky shrank one more time to the size of a large house. The walls of the castle were now so filled with cracks that it was starting to slowly collapse, no doubt crushing any of the army member that were inside it.

Suddenly the ball shrank one more time so that they could barely see it, and before the catsle was complete destroyed by the unrelenting pressure of the attack the girls saw a bright flash before the attack went flying towards the other end of the castle. Two large hands made of black magic appeared from the top of the castle, before they struggled in holding back the attack. It would seem the one controlling the hands saw that the ball was about to break through because in the end the ball was deflected towards another target.

Even Knightwalker watched as the ball neared a group of islands floating in the sky, before it hit one of the ones near the center of the group. The white ball then exploded in the air, and even from miles away from the attack they could see, hear, and FEEL as the explosion sent winds in thier direction as the white ball destroyed almost a dozen large islands in the sky before it settled down and vanished. In the place of the explosion were either completely destroyed islands, or ilsands that like they were nearly completely melted as smoke came from them.

"Damn, that is some extreme power." Morgiana muttered, before she herself saw Knightwalker distracted by the size of the explosion and the end results of the attack. She took her chance and jumped forward she punched Knightwalker right in the face with a good amount of her available strength.

The weakened Knightwalker went flying towards the castle, before she was burried under flying rubble. Morgiana and the rest sighed in relief when they saw even more stone start to pile up on Knightwalker, before they shared a look.

"Okay, lets go and help Naruto." Wendy stated as the girls ran towards the castle to stop whatever was happening at the top of the castle. The group passed by the rubble Knightwalker was burried under, before the passed the gate to the castle as well.

"Hey what do you-" Lucy started before blood splurted out of her mouth when a beam of magic went through her chest. Wendy and Morgiana were both shocked when Lucy fell to the ground with a hole through small hole going through the right side of her shoulder. Wendy's eyes widened even more when she saw Lucy gasping on the group with blood starting to form around her.

"Lucy!"

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Okay, if anyone is surprised by Lucy being mortally wounded after a fight with ERZA KNIGHTWALKER, somebody that kills Fairy Tail members of Edolas, then you shouldn't be surprised. The fact that even if canon Lucy is one of the weaker members of Fairy Tail shows that she just wasn't ready to go against Knightwalker. If she will die or not is up for debate, I am actually considering killing her. Oh, and I suggest reading Chapter 1, because I left a hint as to what the big ball of white magic was in the first chapter a long time ago.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	55. The Death of

_**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Lucy!" Wendy shouted in shock at seeing her ally on the ground, and over in the distance was a barely alive Knightwalker with the lower half of her body crushed by the falling stone from the castle. She had her spear in cannon mode pointed at Lucy, and despite the blood pouring out of her mouth she was smirking at them. Morgiana was right besides Lucy, only for her to notice something very off about the bleeding... glowing girl.

Glowing?

"Hahaha! You may have defeated me, but I still killed one of yours!" Knightwalker shouted out over to Wendy and Morgiana, only for Lucy's body to begin to glow bright gold. Then in a popping motion, the bleeding Lucy and all the blood that had been spilt had vanished with it being replaced by two small white Celestial Spirits. Both of them glowed gold, before they were sent right back to where they came from to heal thier bodies. Knightwalker was completely shocked, before Morgiana smirked and looked over at the hole in the ground that Lucy had come out of earlier.

"Smart girl, when she was in the ground she really did summon another spirit to act as a distraction... she is already in the castle." Morgiana pointed out with a smirk on her face. Lucy was smarter in battle then she had been originally thought to be, that or Virgo had been the one to come up with the idea. She noticed that Virgo seemed to have vanished again, which means she had most likely been summoned to Lucy again now that she was in the castle.

"What!?" Knightwalker shouted in rage, and she was about to us her spear again, only for Morgiana to take it from her weaker hands and hoist it over her shoulder. The red haired Fanalis girl glared down at Knightwalker, and then she bent down low so that she was face to face with the red head. Knightwalker felt Morgiana's hot breath on her face, and as he eyes started to flicker shut from the pain and bloodloss.

"Need me to say it again. She switched herself with a copy before her decoy came out of the hole, as the weakest of us she was going to be the obvious target. This was the perfect chance for her to summon Virgo, and now they could dig into the castle. You lose... and now you die." Morgiana said as her hand shot out and wrapped around Knightwalker's neck. The older red head gasped when she felt an amazing amount of pressure on her throat completely stop her ability to breath. The flow of blood to her head was extremely restricted, while Wendy gasped at how far Morgiana was going.

"Stop! Fairy Tail doesn't kill people!" Wendy shouted at Morgiana, but her responce was the sound of Knightwalker's neck snapping as Morgiana broke the adult's neck. Standing up, Morgiana sent Wendy a blank look before she pointed at the pile of stone that was crushing Knightwalker's lower half. There was no way that she was coming out of today without being paralyzed or dead, and Morgiana only sped up that process.

"One, I am NOT a member of your guild. I am a Fanalis, and unlike Naruto I have no reason to stop from killing my enemies. If he kills, he is afraid that he will be kicked out of your guild. I have no such fear. Two, she was trying to kill us remember?" Morgiana said as she stretched out her freshly healed body, before she felt a hand wrap around her ankle. She blinked in surprise, and when she looked down she was surprised to see that Knightwalker was still stubbornly alive. Morgiana looked carefuly, and she grimaced when she noticed that she hadn't been tough enough when she broke the woman's neck. Raising her foot up, she prepared to crush Knightwalker's head under her bare foot, only for her to be tackled to the ground away from Knightwalker by Wendy.

"I won't let you kill her!" Wendy actually yelled into her face, while Morgiana glared up at Wendy and pushed the girl off her. Wendy was sent flying, and her back slammed against a large fragmant of stone sticking out of the ground.

"Stay out of this Dragon-Girl, even Naruto would kill her! Look at her, her lower body is crushed and her neck is broken. She is as good as dead, and here you are wanting to save her... the ENEMY! Grow up! I am only killing her before she kills is, or don't you understand that!?" Morgiana shouted as she got right into Wendy's face over the issue. Both girl's were glaring into each other's eyes, and without warning Wendy slammed her forehead right into Morgiana's nose and sent her sprawling to the ground.

"Grow up!? What kind of MONSTER thinks that every problem should be solved with violence!? This is a human being, and she is not passed the point of no return! She can change for the better, and atone for her crimes! Everyone deserves a second chance you bitch!" Wendy shouted down at Morgiana, tears spilling her her eyes as she gripped her hands into fists. Morgiana was holding her bloody nose, before she stood up and got into Wendy's face again. The two were glaring at each other, forehead against forehead as their eyes stared each other down.

"Some people don't deserve a second chance up fool! This woman has killed many people, and will continue to do so! How can you ignore the blood on her hands?! You letting her live will only cause death!" Morgiana said back, and the explosions going on in the crumbling castle were completely forgotten in favor of glaring at each other. Neither one of them was willing to give even an inch over this issue.

"She has been beaten, and she has learned her lesson! Not everyone needs to be put down like they are going to go on a murdering rampage! Right now we should be helping Naruto out, but you are more concerned about killing somebody that isn't a threat anymore. She is going to be crippled for life, isn't that enough!?" Wendy nearly screamed right at Morgiana, sure they had always fought each other over small things, but this was perhaps the most serious thing they had fought over. Wendy was raised as a healer, and by the code that nobody was beyong redemption. She wanted to believe that anyone given the chance could change their ways and become good.

Morgiana on the other hand had seen the dark side of this world, the hatred towards her for not being human. She knew that humans did horrible things to each other, and other species. She had been taught that she should never treat anyone that wasn't one of her kind any mercy in battle. She was taught to kill anyone that could be a threat without thinking twice about it. She knew that there were good humans out there, but she knew for a fact that the race that had done the most wrong were humans. Her kind were enslaved by humans that wanted strong workers, so they beat Fanalis children to break their minds at a young age.

Naruto had confided in her that if he hadn't escaped, then he would have been tortured and raped. When a Fanalis heard the words torture, enslavement, and rape the first thing they thought about were humans.

"I am killing that woman, and you aren't going to stop me. I will not hesitate to break your arms little girl." Morgiana said truthfully, a dark growl to her voice. Wendy backed away for a moment, and that moment was all Morgiana needed to punch Wendy in the gut hard enough to knock the wind out of her right away. The blue haired girl's eyes dulled, and her body slumped forward. In her last moments of being able to speak before fainting, she whispered something that annoyed Morgiana even more than before.

Morgiana caught Wendy, before she lifted the girl over her shoulder and walked over to the woman that was weakly glaring up at her. Morgiana had to commend just how strong this woman had to be to withstand being crushed, and having her neck partially broken, and still living through it.

"Fuck... you... blarg!" Knightwalker started, before she spewed out blood from her mouth. Her eyes dulled a little, and Morgiana knew that she was hanging on by sheer willpower alone. Placing her foot on the woman's head, she was about to crush the woman's skull before Wendy's last words entered her head.

_ Naruto would give her a second chance._

"Damnit, you bitch. Why did you have to tell me that!?" Morgiana said in frustration, and despite herself she knew Wendy was right. Naruto was a great person that would give people second chances, and it always seemed to work out when he did it. He could turn an enemy into an ally, but could she pin her hopes on Knightwalker... damnit, it looks like she was really going to do this. She could imagine a little chibi Naruto in her head giving her a thumb up for this now.

"Go ahead... kill me." Knightwalker said with a glare up at Morgiana, only for that look to turn to shock when Morgiana used her free hand to lift the large rock that was crushing her bottom half. Tossing it over her head, she freed the Edolas Erza from her slow killer before she turned around and started to walk away. She sighed in annoyance when she realized that she had spared the enemies life, but she also realized that it was what Naruto would done.

You don't blame a soilder for following orders, and this woman was just a soilder doing what she was told. The only one the needed to die was King Naruto, but right now she needed to focus on finding the normal Erza and getting her out of the castle while she had the chance. It wasn't her concern anymore what happened to the pretty much dead woman from this point on, and if she died then Morgiana wasn't to blame for it.

She jumped out of the way when she heard a large block of rock fall from the castle walls, before it slammed into where she was and broke on impact with the ground. She grit her teeth, before she ran throught he entrance and decided that it would be best to follow her nose. Sniffing the air, she noticed two scents that were stronger to her than Erza's. Not only that, but it would seem that Lucy and Virgo were already on the way to get Erza.

'The dragons it is then.' Morgiana thought with a twitching eyebrow as she raced arund the falling rock to go and find the two dragon slayers she could smell. She raced up the stairs, and with another rumble she felt the stairs collapse behind her. Going higher and higher, her speed allowed her to easily go up and reach the spot that she smelled to two from. Her eyes narrowed lightly when she saw two dead guards on the ground in front of the door, each had a rock piercing through their heads. She kicked the hinges off the door, and when she burst into the room she noticed something strange.

This room was completely undamaged.

That, and there were a few really big machines in the room. Scanning the room, she noticed the two dragon slayers floating inside the tanks. Running over to the tanks, she got a closer look and saw red magic being pulled out of Natsu's body at a slow rate. Then she looked at Gajeel, and she noticed something that was strange.

While Natsu had those tubes draining his body, the tubes on Gajeel weren't draining anything at all. Not only that, but she couldn't sense any magic inside his body. His chest wasn't moving either, which could mean only one thing.

Gajeel was no longer among the living.

Morgiana kicked the glass, and completely shattered it so that his body fell out onto her other arm. She tossed his body up, before she caught it in a way that she would be able to balance better. Turning to Natsu's tube, she did the same thing and busted it open so that she could catch Natsu before he did the ground.

"So Natsu is still living huh, but he is in critical condition. It feels like... his magic container is busted up? What the hell was that tube doing?" Morgiana questioned with narrowed eyes, and she saw a lacrima shining extremely brightly in another machine. She didn't know what it did, but at this moment she didn't have any free hands or the time to take care of it. Morgiana almost lost her balance when the entire castle started to shake again. She grit her teeth, but knew that she had to escape NOW!

Running out of the room with all three dragon slayers, she quickly went down the stairs. Her eyes widened when she saw that the stairway had collapsed so that it was now blocking her way out. She charged forward, and with a mighty kick she busted open the rock blocking her path until she was on the other side.

She fond her way back to the entrance, and at the front of the building she saw Lucy waiting for her with Virgo carrying Erza for her.

"I have Gajeel and Natsu, Wendy was being stupid so I knocked her out." Morgiana explained simply as she looked over Erza's condition.

Erza was in really bad shape as well, her skin was pale from earlier bloodloss, and she was constantly sweating while her heart gripped at her heart. A black tiger tattoo was slowly moving around it it was going to bite her heart, and many more places on her were bandaged up. She was NOT in fighting condition, and judging by the pained expression on her face... no, the expression of sorrow and horror, she was experiencing some kind of horrible nightmare.

"Are they okay?" Lucy asked, and instead of answering her question Morgiana just started heading out of the large entrance while it was still standing. She knew that Lucy would collapse into tears if she heard that Gajeel, a fellow member of Fairy Tail, was dead. The only reason Morgiana was even bringing the body back, was because she had little doubt that Fairy Tail would want to properly bury him.

After she placed these three in a safe place, she was going to come back and try to help Naruto out.

"Look out!" Morgiana shouted as part of the ceiling collapsed, and a figure swiftly slammed into the floor with a thud. Both girls had their eyes widened when they saw that the figure that had fell through the figure was an extremely injured person. A large man that looked like an older version of Naruto, and their eyes went to his injuries.

The first and most prominent injury was the fact he was missing his left arm, and he had large burn marks all over his body. His armor was completely shattered, with some shards sticking out of the sides of his arms. His face was bruises, with his left eye swollen shut. His body was covered in blood, a lot of it, and he had chunks of rock sticking out of his shoulder.

Just as quick as they saw him, another blur shot out of the ceiling and landed right on top of the injured King Naruto.

The only thing they were able to see of the figure that landed on him was the color white, and the force of the landing destroyed the floor and sent both figures into the basement deep bellow to continue their fight. Morgiana's keen eyes had caught just what had landed on top of the injured man though, or rather, she had seen something that she wished she hadn't. She had not only seen the color white, but she had seen two more colors to go with it.

Silver... and red.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>I am not explaining myself, like it or not, but I have a reason everything. The reason King Naruto seems to be losing is because something happened that he couldn't plan for. Something nobody has guessed yet.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Next to be Updated: Naruto the Horned Monster or Naruto the Great Z Fighter<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Plenty of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	56. The World

_**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

Morgiana finished placing Wendy on the ground so that all three dragon slayers were lined up in a row. Lucy was panting while she placed Erza in the line of people, and the red haired woman had seen better days. The black tiger tattoo had started to grow smaller in size, but it was still dangerously close to her heart. If that meant something good was hard to tell, but Lucy was now using a cloth to wipe some of the sweat from Erza. Lucy had a sad look on her face as she looked at Natsu and Gajeel.

Natsu was pale from having most of his magic forced from his body, and with it having his magic container broken to a level that would mess with his control of his magic. Nearby, a still injured Gray was leaning against a tree while looking away from Gajeel. Just because he didn't like the guy didn't mean that he wanted him to die. Gajeel was a member of Fairy Tail, and his death was going to affect the guild. With Natsu and Erza at the brink of death as well nothing was going good for the ones fighting the goof fight against King Naruto.

"Did anyone find Happy?" Gray asked when he noticed that the small blue cat was missing, and Lucy winced as tears started to form at the edges of her eyes. Gray's eyes widened when he took a guess as to what that could possibly mean, and how that was going to affect Natsu. Lucy hugged her arms around her stomach nervously, and she started at Natsu. Like Gray, she knew that the news was going to wreck him.

"Happy... he was dead when we found him. We were going to bring the body to bury, but the area we found him collapsed. We couldn't get to what was left of Happy." Lucy said with tears falling from her face, and as the tears fell down and hit the ground she couldn't help but feel like she had betrayed Natsu by not being able to save Happy. Happy had such a peaceful look on his face when they found him, so his death must have been painless. There were no signs of him being beaten, so Lucy guessed they just gave him a lethal injection. Happy may have died, but at least Lucy could say that his death wasn't a painfull one

"Natsu is going to be crushed." Gray commented sadly while looking away to hide how his own tears were falling down his cheeks. Morgiana frowned at how they were acting like everything was lost. Natsu and Erza were still alive, so why were they only looking at the bad parts of what was happening. They should save their crying for once they all got back to their world. Until that moment, they were still in constant danger. They couldn't afford to be weak with enemies so close by, and if they fell to their emotions then they would lose their own lives.

Those that were awake heard the sound of an explosion, before they looked up to the sky and saw that a large multicolored ball of magic was floating in the air. The every changing orb seemed to be completely made up of magic, and unlike the white one from earlier it had such a pure feeling to it. The orb started to slowly fade away, and Gray was the first to feel a change in the air. It felt like the entire world had been filled to the brim with a high amount of quality of magic.

Gray was the only one awake that knew of the King's plans for the world, and he realized something in that moment. The magic in this world now felt just like the magic that came from Earthland, and if that was true then that could only mean that King Naruto had managed to do what he had sought out to do in the first place. The goal that he had fought for, and most likely killed many for. The reason that Gajeel had to die, and that Natsu was in so bad of a condition.

Infinite Magic, the purpose of attracting Gajeel, Natsu, and Wendy to Edolas.

King Naruto had kept true to his word, and he had gifted Edolas with a source of infinite magic. People would never run out of magic again just like with Earthland, and he had been able to do it by taking the life of the dragon slayer Gajeel. He had infused the entire planet with the dragon slayers ability to turn the elements into magic, and the magic that was being used was recycling itself so that it would never run dry. The very ground was creating magic out of nothing, then it was letting it flow into the air and become more potent.

King Naruto had turned the entire planet into a machine that created and recycled magic, and he did it without failing.

Wendy started to stir from her slumber that had been forced upon her by Morgiana, before she sat up and covered her stomach in pain. She started to cough into her hand, before she stood up on shaky legs. The aftermath of the devastating hit to her stomach was going to affect her for awhile longer.

"Are you okay Wendy-chan!?" Lucy asked as she rushed to Wendy's side, only for her to nod and look towards the trees. Morgiana sniffed the air, before she glared into the trees as well. Gray and Lucy joined in later when a figure came out of the shadows. A figure that they had grown to know as both a hero and a villian.

A tall man clad in white armor with red hair, and black markings around his eyes.

The white Edo-Naruto walked forward into the group, before Morgiana breathed out a sigh of relief when he didn't try and fight with them. Edo-Naruto bent down next to Erza, and Gray was about to try and do something before Wendy stopped him from speaking. Edo-Naruto placed a finger over Erza's heart, and in a flash of white magic a white tiger tattoo appeared on her chest and clashed against the black tiger. The tigers both started to vanish as they fully negated each other, while Gray watched with wide eyes.

"You are the one that gave Naruto that necklace." Wendy pointed out to the white armored adult Naruto, and the Edo-Naruto nodded with a small smile as he stood back up to his full height. Lucy and gray breathed out in relief when they saw some color returning to Erza's skin, and the look on her face changed from horror to a relativally calm look.

"Yes, I gave that to him to even the odds against my opposite. King Naruto uses dark magic tools that cause more damage to angry people, and the White Tiger Necklace has the power to protect people from Dark Magic. So long as he wears that necklace, then King Naruto will be unable to hurt him with magic. In return, Light Magic does not affect King Naruto because of his necklace." Edo-Naruto finally explained the reason that he gave Naruto the necklace when he did. Morgiana stepped forward, before she glared at this worlds Naruto with a determined look in her eyes. Now was the time to get some answers, like why there were two Naruto's in Edolas.

"What the hell is going on here, and why haven't you done anything to help besides give somebody else something so that they could do your fighting for you?" Morgiana asked harshly, and their answer came in the form of a sigh. Edo-Naruto looked down at the ground sadly for a moment, before his gaze shifted to the sky.

"This world needs magic, if we were to lose magic then the islands flying in the sky would crash down to the ground with the floating rivers. Millions of lives would be lost, so I never took action because I knew that King Naruto had a plan to bring this world ever lasting magic. I have no reason to save the lives of people not from this world, even more so when doing that would kill millions from this world. I made a choice, either your lives or ours." Edo-Naruto said with a scowl on his whiskered face. It didn't seem like he was happy at having to choice, but those awake could understand that he was just looking out for his people. In a way, by not fighting his dark half he was saving millions of lives. Morgiana could actually respect him for that, even though he was pretty much letting them walk to their doom. He looked after his own pack, which was a good thing in her mind.

"If you weren't going to fight, then why give Naruto the tiger thing?" Wendy asked while pointing out the one hole in Edo-Naruto's plan. Said man just shook his head, before he frowned even more deeply.

"Naruto is apart of a destiny that I no longer want any part of, so I passed my part of the prophecy onto him. I want King Naruto to bring magic to this world, but I don't want him to get his hands on the Legendary Chakra. I want to make things an even playing field for the one that will gain that energy." Edo-Naruto explained with a frown, not liking the idea of playing with people's lives. Yet, he knew that if somebody that contained mostly dark emotions truly became the heir to the Silver King then all of the worlds would be in danger.

"Chakra, I have heard that term a few times, but what is it?" Gray asked with a frown on his face, he couldn't quite remember what the dark king had explained it as.

"Chakra is legendary power that was once used by the Silver King. She gained chakra by learning to summon forth her Physical Energy, before mixing it with magic. Thus she birthed an energy many times more potent than Magic. Her Silver Weapons each take about 5 times as much magic to use then they would chakra, which is why only those with HUGE amounts of Magic can use them." Edo-Naruto explained with a smile as he remembered the feeling of being filled with power at touching the surface of the energy. Lucy blinked a few times when she heard something that didn't add up.

"King, but you said she. Don't you mean a man if their name is King?" Lucy asked, not understanding why a woman would let herself be called a king.

"No, I mean a woman. The Silver King was a woman, a Fanalis with amazing strength, and when she gained Chakra she possessed so much power that 400 years ago she sealed and killed hundreds of dragons that oppossed her. She was a Goddess in Fanalis form, and her power rivalled that of the gods. She even killed a few gods in her goal of attaining ultimate wisdom." Edo-Naruto explained the history of the Silver King, or at least what he knew so far. He frowned when he remembered everything that he learned before shaking his head and going back to explaining things. "She gained such power that she infused every Silver Weapon with a fraction of her abilities, and each weapon attained a higher state of power. With these weapons she was able to travel between the dimensions, which is why her weapons are hidden in multiple worlds. She was the one that started the Fanalis is Earthland, and she is the reaosn our bodies are weak to Magic. The only energy that doesn't hurt us is chakra, because our Physical power is great enough to balance out the magic when we had chakra." Edo-Naruto explained to the awed mages... and Fanalis. The Earthland and Edolas Fanalis were both placed in those worlds by the Silver King, but because there was no chakra in thsoe worlds their race lost the ability to use chakra.

"What, then Naruto and I are related by blood!?" Morgaina thought in horror, she did not want to have to give up her desire for him.

"No, what you don't know is that she went to two more worlds and started the Fanalis there as well. Yet the Fanalis of these two worlds evolves, their bodies changed and became human enough to give them stable chakra. These Fanalis became half bloods by mixing with humans that also had chakra, but a different chakra. These two worlds were the Chakra world and the Reverse Chakra World, much like how Earthland and Edolas are reversed in their people so are." Edo-Naruto explained why looking at the ground sadly, while Morgiana had tha hardest time getting used to this information. The Fanalis... existed in multiple worlds becuase of this woman that had godly power?

"What does this have to do with Naruto, you, and King Naruto?" Lucy asked with her hand on her chin to try and figure something out.

"I was brought to this world because I was a member of the Uzumaki Clan from the Reverse Chakra World. When I came here, my blond hair turned red and these markings appeared around my eyes. My Fanalis blood started to take over, and I changed from who I was yo who I am now. The Naruto you all know came from the Chakra World, and no doubt he was brought here as well by the Spirit of the Silver King." Edo-Naruto explained with a few tears leaking from his eyes when he remembered all the friends he left behind. His mother and father, he wished to know how they were, and he wanted to have his old name back.

"Why were you and Naruto brought from these... Chakra Worlds? If you already had chakra, then why did you lose it and gain magic?" Wendy asked, clearly remembering how she found Naruto in that forest.

"Heh, it would seem that before the Silver King died she seperated her Chakra from her soul and body. She made a prophecy that two of her descendents would battle over her power, with the winner gaining the Legendary Chakra. To be fair, she would take away the chakra of both and make their Fanalis blood take over. One would be aged to adulthood, while one would be a child with high levels of magic. She wanted the playing field to be even, and see who desired it more." Edo-Naruto said with a frown, King Naruto didn't remember their time as children because most of the memories stayed with Edo-Naruto when they seperated, while the desire for power went into King Naruto. That was why he had no memory of his time in the other world. He didn't remember what it was like to have chakra, or remember any of his techniques.

"Why did she pick you and Naruto though?" Gray asked with a frown, something didn't fit about this. Edo-Naruto sighed, before he looked at the sky. He might as well come out with the truth, since he was goving so miuch information away.

"Only those with godly chakra reserves were picked. Back in my old world, I was the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. My mother transfered the Black Nine Tails to me when I became a ninja, and my huge chakra reserves grew to ten times their normal size. Before I had more chakra then my parents combined, but after I had more chakra then anything else in the world... I had the Black Nine Tails seal in my gut. I can only assume that the Nine Tailed Fox of the chakra world had been sealed inside of Naruto, giving him godly reserves as well." Edo-Naruto explained with an increasing frown on his face, while Morgiana thought about it for a second. Now it would explain why Naruto was a Fanalis, but also acted like a human with how he was so merciful. He had been raised by humans, so of course he would act like a human. She didn't think any less of him for once being mostly human, since he was a Full Blood Fanalis now it didn't matter. The fact was that they both were Fanalis, so there was nothing wrong with going after him.

"That is horrible, taking people from their worlds and sticking them in who knows where without anyone to help them." Lucy said with a sad look, while Edo-Naruto narrowed her eyes when he felt that she was giving him pity.

"It doesn't matter, one day the one that collects her crown will be able to travell the dimmensions just like she was able to. The one that gains the Legendary Chakra will be able to return back home to the moment they were taken from it... they can go back to their lives. Not only that, but they will still have that unreal power. That is why I don't want the power, it would break my mother's heart to see how I grew up from her little Menma to... this in the blink of an eye. The day I came to this world, I abandoned the name Menma and became Naruto." Edo-Naruto... no, Menma stated with a frown on his face while he gave them his real name. His mother would cry her heart out if she saw that her baby had grown up into adulthood without her, and he didn't want to break her heart like that. He even thought that she might not belive he was actually her son thanks to how his looks had changed. He couldn't deal with his family rejecting him, so he stayed away from the desire for power.

That was why he split from his half that desired the power, but he kept his memories so that his dark half would never know who their parents were and try to see them. If he got the power, then he wouldn't break their mother's heart by trying to see her again.

He would rather be the Naruto of this world, than the Menma that hurt his own mother.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Yes, Menma from the Road to Ninja movie is Edo-Naruto. They were literally brought into this world so that they could fight for the Legendary Chakra. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Next to be Updated: Naruto the Strange MageNaruto the Twin Tailed Crew**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Plenty of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	57. N vs KN

_**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**_  
><em><strong>Naruto vs. King Naruto, the start of the fight.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"You took your sweet time getting here... and you defeated a fair number of my guards as well on the way up. I commend you on your efforts, very good job." King Naruto said with a casual wave of his hand in Naruto direction when the red haired younger male glared at him with the look that he was about to explode in rage like a volcano. Naruto looked completely murderous when he entered the room, blood already covering his arms from defeating the guards on the way up here, some of which just might be dead from how hard he hit them. Yet here this guy was greeting him like an old friend, and sipping on some kind of wine that he was enjoying with a small smile.

This guy... he was bad. This was somebody that Naruto could have turned out like if he had goen down the wrong path, seeking power for himself and not to protect others.

"You... what the HELL is wrong with you, treating the lives of people like they are toys!?" Naruto shouted as he charged at King Naruto, only for the man to smile sadly at him as he let the punch make contact with his cheek, in his sitting postion Naruto could hit him in the face rather easily, and the wall behind King Naruto busted apart from the shockwave that erupted from the punch, while King Naruto looked rather neutral about the bruise forming on his cheek. He punched Naruto right back in the cheek, and Naruto saw stars as he was sent flying and skidding on the ground, before crashing into the wall and slamming on the floor with both a busted lip and swollen cheek, a dull look to his eyes.

"Toy? Wrong, I treat them with honor like soilders serving their King, but I understand that the strong should also be respected. If you defeated them, you were strong and they were weak. Just like my matured Fanalis body is much stronger than your pre-teen body, though for your age... you throw a good punch." King Naruto complimented while Naruto tried to stand up, only to fall to the ground and twitch a little, his entire body having been extremely shaken from the powerful punch. In all of his fights he had been, that was perhaps the most powerful physical hit he had taken, and he had killed two Dragons already in his life. This guy... he was stronger the the Earth Dragon and the Ice Dragon put together physically. He didn't even try to speak down to Naruto, simply stating fact that he was stronger.

That punch... it easily beat his durable body and sent him down to the ground in a stunned state.

"Honestly, you fell for my trap. All of your friends in the Lacrima have already been sent back to Earthland, with only a few of them staying here in Edolas, but that can be fixed soon, or they can be killed for standing in my way. I don't wish to cause unneeded suffering, but for this world and my people, I will dirty my hands with filth that can never be washed off... after all, what is a few lives against an entire planet of lives?" King Naruto explained to himself, while Naruto grit his teeth so he could force himself to stand up and face the King with fierce eyes made for killing. King Naruto sighed, before he thrust his palm out and a black tiger blast ran at a still somwhat stunned Naruto... then a white shield formed around him when the white tiger medal on his chest glowed.

"I won't be defeated so easily, I am Naruto Uzumaki, the White Tig-!" Naruto said, before he was kicked in the chest so hard that blood gushed from his mouth, his entire body felt like it was on fire when he crashed into the ceiling, before crashing into the wall, and finally cratering into the floor. He almost threw up, he felt like he was going to throw up, he could feel his body so he might actually be throwing up from the powerful blow. He couldn't tell, and his vision was filled with white right now. It should be completely impossible for somebody to punch so hard, but Naruto's hurting chest said otherwise.

"I see, other me gave you that to even the odds. So long as you have that, dark magic can't touch you. I wanted to make your death painless and quick, a child's suffering was never something I wanted... though I can't say that I am happy with your strength. I expected somebody that stood on equal ground with Knightwalker not once, but twice, to be more powerful than this... you don't have any killing urge in your body." King Naruto explained as he watched Naruto throwing up on the floor, the wretching sounds coming from him as he threw up everything he had recently eaten was annoying him greatly. Naruto forced himself to stand moments later, before he used his dagger and started to charge King Naruto, only for the man to catch the knife with his hand, letting it cut into his flesh without wincing. King Naruto threw his most powerful punch at Naruto's head, but to his surprise Naruto leaned back and was knocked away fromn King Naruto by the wind pressure caused by his fist.

Flipping onto his feet again, Naruto looked at the older version of himself with a smirk for a moment.

"If I lose so easily, then I... I am getting used to your movement speed." Naruto said as he jumped out of the way and used the wall to bounce and dodge a blow that completely destroyed that section of the castle, with cement blocks falling towards the city below. He summoned his shield and used it to block a punch, even though he was sent flying back he remained on his feet. He summoned his sword to him and tossed his dagger to his mouth, before he blocked with the sheild again before swinging his sword, which was covered in flames, at King Naruto. The man used his bracers to block the sword, but they were cut through easily, before slicing into his skin lightly. He pulled back and slammed his fist into the ground and yanked a sword from the ground itself.

"I too, and a swordman, I had this buried in the floor should I ever need it. I wonder, are you a better swordman than Scarlet?" King Naruto said as he showed a traditional katana in his hands, though the dirt on it showed it had been in there for awhile. Naruto frowned, before he sent his shield awau and spat his dagger into his other, now free hand. He had a feeling that his sheild wouldn't be as useful against this sort of opponent. Naruto narrowed his eyes, before his white magic started to make a small aura around his body, but not quite his Byakko Mode. Just like a fine mist of flames surrounding his body.

"Erza is a better swordswomen, but she taught me her form of magic. I am her apprentice, the one that will surpass her in the way of the sword. I can also do this..." Naruto said as his body started to glow bright gold as he used Requip over his entire body to use an armor that Erza had given to him from her personal collection, girly as it was, Naruto couldn't find it in him to say no, mostly because Erza was so socially awkward she didn't realize giving a boy girl's armor to fight in was kind of... wrong in a way... well his normal attire had a skirt, but it was a manly armored skirt. The fact she had given Naruto permission, and access, to her Pocket Dimmension was a great boon to him with the extra abilities they granted him... though they shrank down to fit him when he would wear them, they remained... well girl's armor.

"A Fanalis using magic from inside of his body, unique, you might be a worthy challenge. I will wait for you to finish summoning your armor." King Naruto declared to Naruto, knowing that the more time Naruto wasted, the more time the machine had to work and extract the power of the power from the Dragon Slayers.

"I'm going to send you to Purgatory for hurting Erza with her Purgatory Armor!" Naruto shouted when the glow died down to reveal him wearing Erza's most wicked, as in dark, looking armor over his body, while still holding his sword and dagger in his hands. His spiky hair was far more wild and demonic looking than before, having looked like it grew a few inches in response to wearing this armor. Naruto wanted to enact justice for the defeat of Erza, buy using her armors to defeat this man in front of him.

"... Girl's armor, I'm not one to judge, but aren't you ashamed to wear something like that?" King Naruto asked with a sweatdrop, at least this armor was somewhat able to pass as guy's armor thanks to the demonic appearance.

"Not in the slightest, this is my teacher's armor she thinks I am ready to use. Not to mention I have turned myself into a naked woman before, so there really isn't much that gets to me." Naruto explained, before he blinked and started to glare at the man again. Rushing the man that had caused his friends suffering, he swung the flaming sword and dagger at the man in an X pattern, while the man stopped the blades with his single black. Naruto swung his sword again, but it was block, the same with his dagger and sword when he attacked again. King Naruto swung his blade, but Naruto crossed his blades and blocked the oncoming sword, but his feet sank into the ground while he grunted.

Naruto ducked backwards, before he straighted up and jumped out of the feet craters, before kicking at King Naruto, who blocked the kick with the side of his sword, before spinning around twice and trying to cut Naruto twice. Naruto ducked the first time around, before he blocked the second time with his sword, and jerked forward to stab King Naruto in the gut with his dagger. King Naruto shifted his sword handle in front of his gut to block the dagger, before he kicked Naruto in the gut and sent him flying, the armor Naruto was wearing formed cracks, before it was strengthened and repaired itself when Naruto used his dagger to melt the cracks back together, the heat almost touching his skin. He burned his own wounds shut before, this was NOTHING in comparison to that.

"Hand to hand guy myself, but I used this very sword to murder the Exceed Queen, or Goddess as they all called her. I made her murder public, so that all of the people of Edolas could see that the Exceed were nothing more than arrogance cats, weaker than us in every way but magic... they feared and tried to supress those without magic, thinking themselves higher beings... well they are all dead now... all but Patherlily, my loyal Knight." King Naruto explained, and Naruto's eyes glowed an evil red, even though they were already red, as he stared at the king with hate in his eyes. Naruto slashed wildly, which was his natural style it would seem, using his speed and strength to his surpreme advantage when combined with his unbreakable weapons.

"OOoooorrryaaaaaaa!" Naruto shouted as he started to use his arms in a flurry of non-stop slashing and blocking, the two of them dancing around the room on swift steps, they had crahsed through the wall and then King Naruto sucker punched Naruto, crashing them through one level of the floor, before he followed him to the floor below and punched Naruto in the chest plate, completely destroying this armor, while Naruto flipped onto his feet with the top half of the armor broken, while the arms and legs of the armor were intact. The two of them resumed fighting at a high speed, continuing to fight like skillful madmen, both going for kill... Naruto's shortert stature being a boon while making it harder for King Naruto to get in any hits, despite being faster and stronger.

Naruto on the other hand was using magic to boost his power, while the armor, what was left of it, bosted his power and speed as well. He was still slower and weaker, but with his unbreakable weapons, he was able to hang in there while he adgusted to the speed difference and learned to time his reactions better than before. Naruto started to glow again while fighting, and it took five times as much magic for him to summon out Erza's armor instead of his own weapons, linking his Pocket Dimension to hers was extremely hard, but he made himself a promise that he would enact justice and use the armor of his teacher to avenge her loss.

Naruto changed offence for defense when he changed into Erza's Adamantine Armor, full bodu armor that left only his face exposed, with two huge shield on either side of his body, connected to the armor non the arms. His sword and dagger were still in hand, he was only pushed back and inch when he was kicked again, before he swung his sword and cut King Naruto across the thigh. Naruto actually caught the next kick aimed at him, before he swung King Naruto around and threw him through a wall with explosive force, before he started to run after him with the heavy armor on his body. Naruto's body glowed, before he showed that he switched back to his normal clothes, and with it a sudden burst of speed that caught King Naruto by surprise , before he regained his mind and blocked over a dozen quick paced sword strikes from Naruto, the two of them locked in combat, before Naruto was kicked in the gut and sent flying through the ceiling, then shooting up through two more ceilings, before bouncing from the next one and smashing into the floor.

He should have put on another form of armor, and he was paying for it when he was kicked in the back of the head, being sent flying through four walls make of cement blocks, and one wall made of bronze, which HURT! Naruto slammed into a table, breaking it in two, before he crashed into a dresser with a grunt, breaking it and scattering it's contents all over the room. Naruto groaned, before he felt a piece of clothing land on his face, taking it off and looking at it, he saw a pair of very skimpy panties with a very similar smell to that Erza Knightwalker... Naruto jolted when he realized that these were Knightwalker's panties, and this was her room that he was in.

Naruto tossed the panties aside, before he was kicked through this wall again when King Naruto kicked him in the chin. Naruto spat out a glob of blood, before he corrected himself and landed with his feet on the next wall, before he ended up going through the wall anyway, but on the other side of that wall he landed on the ground and dodged a kick aimed for his head. Naruto flipped away, beofre he thoughts about the armors that Erza had in her storage that would be good for him to use in this situation... Naruto raised his hand in defense of himself, calling forth a Rasengan and holding it in front of him and blocking a sword, before the spehere destroyed the sword and expanded, engulfing King Naruto in the blast and sending him flying, before the entire magical attack was destroyed from the inside out when the energy behind it dispersed, King Naruto wihtout showing any damage at all stared at Naruto with narrowed eyes.

Then out of nowhere a symbol on his arm started to light up, and King Naruto grinned and gripped his arm, activating the machine he would be using to forever fuel the planet with replenishing magical supplies.

"Well, it looks like the Dragon Slayers are dead now. I think you will be glad to know that Scarlet should be joining them soon, so she won't have to grieve them. The rest of your friends should be dead as well now." King Naruto taunted, before he was blown back when Naruto was completely envoloped in a large white sphere of power that gave off such a strong magical power that the entire castle began to shake, the smell of the power was like that of blood, and he couldn't even take a step forward before the spehere cleared and he saw what he was looking at.

"_GrrrrrrrrrrrAAAAAAA!_" Naruto roared in his new form, his entire body had wearing a skin-light layer of white magic that seemed to be steaming lightly. The eyes were blood red and shaped like circles, and five long tails stuck out from his behind, while two long horns came from the top of his head. His muscular and skeletal structure became larger by a small amount, and he looked more beast that human. That roar alone was more than enough to almost blast King Naruto off his feet.

King Naruto then grinned.

Things had gotten interesting!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	58. Creatures of Fox and Tiger

_**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Do you hate me now Naruto, do you want to kill me with everything you have?" King Naruto asked with his arms crossed as he nimbly avoided getting hit by the super fast speeds of Naruto's demonic looking claw swipes. Naruto was growling with red steam coming from his mouth that smell just like blood, and King Naruto made it a point not to get hit by even a single claw strike, the power behind every single attack destroyed every wall that it was pointed out without even touching it. The walls and ceiling were collapsing out them, so King Naruto started to move up by jumping through a hole in the ceiling to the floor above. He punched a large amount of concrete from his way, before he flipped into the air when the claw grew large when it burst from the ground under him.

"_Hate... KILL!_" The demonic looking form of Naruto shouted as he jumped through the ceiling, not even using the hole that was already there, jumping right through the ceiling. He slashed at King Naruto without any form of strategy or thought that he had earlier when he had been fighting on relativally equal ground with King Naruto, but now King Naruto simply punched him across the face. The five tails stretched out and caught on the walls, before he growled and shot back at King Naruto with both claws growing larger in size, destroying the entire room they were in, before they balled into a fist above his head and crushed the floor.

"You mad bro?" King Naruto mocked very openly when he jumped out of the window and kicked the wall with his feet, sticking them inside of the wall as he ran up to towards the top of the castle by shoving step by step inside of the walls. He was smirking as he ran up towards the top of the building, before he changed direction when white clawed hands shot out of the wall and started to stretched and follow him around. He narrowed his eyes, before grabbing the hands and yanking of them, pulling Naruto out of the building by his stretched arms until he was completely out of the building, before throwing him into the air towards the top of the castle. He knew that this Naruto was pretty much immune to getting hurt, and just touching him bare handed was put heavy burns on his palms.

King Naruto got to the top of the castle soon after Naruto landed on it, before he narrowed his eyes when he saw the white Tiger/'Fox' beast growing towards him with a heavy glare.

"_Kill... avenge... murder... devour!_" Naruto's demented beast form growled out, before rushing towards King Naruto with a straight punch. King Naruto dodged to the side and slapped Naruto on the wrist to redirect the attack, before he elbowed the beast in the back of the head and sent it to the ground. The top of the castle was made of a powerful crystal, so he didn't have to worry about it being destroyed. It was the conductor for the magic replinishing machine, so it had to be extremely hard to destroy. Naruto growled again, before he punched King Naruto in his broken armored chest and sent him back a few feet.

"... I can't damage you with this level of strength, while it is only a matter of time before you land a good blow on me." King Naruto said as he grabbed his burning chest, with the armor on it completely destroyed. Standing up straight, he grabbed his black tiger medal and stared at Naruto for a moment, before his eyes became much sharper. Power seemingly exploded him the black tiger metal and engulfed him, wrapping around him and surely destroying broken armor before his body was covered by shadowy black armor that covered his entire body with the exception of his head, which had a headband in the color white with a black tiger on the front, two long tails behind it.

The true power of the darkness, taking the malicous from the entire planet around him and turning it into armor that increased his strength and defensive abilities. It was the third ability of the medallion when fused with his gauntlets dark magic abilities. The long cape that rustled in the wind behind him giving him a hard king look, and his medal changed shape into a seven foot long and three foot wide broadsword, a sword that was colored pure black with black glowing energy around it.

The armor of the black tiger, his defence that protects him from the world, and the fang of the black tiger, the tool destroys everything in it's path.

Now, black and white colors didn't fit the color of the Silver King, but when combined to get gray, you get a shining gray color that would be the perfect silver color of power, speed, defense, and agility. The power and defense being from the black, with the speed and agility being with the white tiger medal. By splitting the medal, one split their full power when they became two people. The metal, the second most powerful item of the Silver King, right after her crown, the object that when mastered contained her true armor. HIs black armor only had a fifth of the potential of the full armor, or maybe even less since he never had both halves of the medallion.

"_GrrrrrrrrAAAAAOOOOOH!_" Naruto roared at his King counterpart, with the King standing firm without even so much as blinking as his cape was sent bellowing behind him, his hair being pushed around him from wind caused by the roar. King Naruto just needed to buy time until the machine would finish working, and use the stolen magic to activate and use the spell that would turn the planet into a giant magic generator of never ending magic. Raising his sword, he rushed towards Naruto and attempted to cut him across the chest, only for his sword to have the same affect as a blunt object against the super ehanced skin. His eyes widened when another long tail formed, and power exploded from Naruto again while pitch black bone armor started to form around him. He groaned in annoyance, before he nodded to himself and jumped back.

"What... this is new?" King Naruto muttered when Naruto pointed his face to the sky and opened his mouth, showing the spiked teeth. The six tailed pointed up to the sky, and millions of white balls of magic started to form in the sky and combine together very quickly, while King Naruto narrowed his eyes in confusion, the potent power behind each orb was five times as strong the average mage from Earthland, and they all condensed together in the sky to form an even greater power ball, one so big that it could engulf the entire city with size alone, not to even mention the power that it would have should it explode.

Holding his hands in front of him, his armor started to turn into black magic in front of him in the form of giant magic hands so that he could deflect the attack away, destroying it or setting it off weren't options, or he and everyone within miles would be completely screwed, so the most he could do were sent it as far away as possible, sacrificing defense for offence, furning his armor into magic itself. He groaned when he felt the orb in the sky collapse in on itself, getting more potent that before, while the crystal under them cracks, before pieces of crystal floated up towards the ball when it shrank again, thus making it even more dense than before, anjd increasing it's explosive power beyong what he could ever dream of with his own current limits.

When the ball was as small is it would seem to go, the white tails grew longer and wrapped around the orb, before throwing it at him with amazing speed and power. He braced himself as the bright white magic that reeked of blood shot at him, before he used the magical black hands and caught the orb before it could hit him, both of his hands in front of him, before he grunted and jerked his whole body to trhe side when the orb got closer and touched his arm, burning it away in seconds as blood shot out of the stump on his arm. He managed to used his remaining magic arm to throw the sphere towards the sky islands, not his target, before his eyes widened when he saw an explosion that destroys easily dozens of the sky islands floating in the air, leaving nothing behind when the explosion cleared away.

He grabbed his bleeding stump, before he looked at Naruto with a glare on his face, for the lose of those islands and the animals on them were a major problem for his people that used those islands as hunting grounds, meaning that there were going to be possible food shortages in his kingdom when this was over-

King Naruto never got to finish his thought before he was punched in the face and sent through the crystal floor, crashing and hurting himself more and more as he went lower and lower down until his beaten body crashed into the bottom floor of the castle. He gasped in pain, almost a scream, before he saw a white and red blur that crashed into his chest and sent him through the bottom floor, down to the basements deep down. He grit his teeth, before he used his free arm to grab the creature version of Naruto by the neck and turn them around so that Naruto could break his second fall, and break his fall Naruto did them they crashed into the stell layered floor, scorching and denting it with their bodies.

The two of them jumped apart from each other, before King Naruto saw another tail started to form behind of Naruto, and he was NOT having that right now. Using his sword, he closed his eyes and jumed back from Naruto as the body started to buldge and grow in random places. He was about to rush Naruto with his most powerful sword skill, before his eyes widened when he felt something start to constrict his body, looking around he saw that he was inside of a bubble of water, with a blue haired woman... the Juvia of Earthland, holding her hand out and looking at him with cold eyes.

"_... Ju... Juvia?_" The creature asked in strangled gasps, while Juvia increased the pressure inside of the water King Naruto was trapped inside of, before she was kicked in the face, with her body being turned to water and splashing across the walls, King Naruto being freed, before Juvia started to reform next to Naruto, holding onto to him, and the tails behind Naruto seemed to decrease in number, before the creature fell limp in her arms, as the white aura vanished to show a heavily injured Naruto, his skin completely shredded away, and his body covered in bruises and swelling where the bones were broken.

"Take... take him and leave... tell him that he lives today, but we will have out showdown in the future." King Naruto declared, knowing that in his state with major bloodloss, and the magic poisoning he was going to go through in a little bit, that he would be killed if he continued with this fight, so standing up straight, King Naruto used his cape to tie off his bleeding stump and walk passed Juvia holding Naruto to her chest, while she glared at him with death in her eyes.

King Naruto didn't care though, because as he walked up the stairs, he knew that today victory was still very much his.

He would fight for the Silver King's power another day, and he would avoid making the same mistakes he made today.

He needed to grant his people infinite magic now, and then he would use the Anima to FORCE the Earthlanders out of Edolas, before he would begin his training again and bring back Naruto so that they could finish their battle.

Chakra would not escape his grasp a second time.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>I never said WHEN Naruto and King Naruto have their battle over chakra. The Prophecy said a kid with magic, and an matured adult. Boys don't stop maturing until their mid to late twenties, so since King Naruto is in his EARLY twenties he hasn't fully matured, the battle isn't meant to happen yet, it was the plan from the beginning! Bwahahaha! Yes, I also DID hint to Juvia being in Edolas, but I hid it carefully so you would be surprised.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	59. Goodbye Fairy Tail

_**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

Two weeks, it had been two weeks since the battles against King Naruto and the day that he had lost everyone had been forced back to Earthland by the Anima. Naruto had taken a whole week to recover from just the destroyed skin, which had completely burned off of his body at that point, while he still had a busted up leg and damaged ribs with his left arm messed up. In those two week the people of Fairy Tail spent mourning the loss of both Happy and Gajeel, who had been buried in the fairy tail cemetary with a funeral most of the guild had attended. Nothing could have been done to save either of them sadly, and because of this Naruto blamed himself completely for this entire thing happening.

Not even the return of that white hiared younger sister of Mirajane's could really bring up anyone's mood very much, but it did lessen the hurt they were feeling slightly. Lisanna herself, the younger sister to Mirajane and Elfman, had been devastated at the death of Happy and the injuries that Natsu had obtained. His damaged magic container would repair itself in time, but using magic at all for him right now was dangerous. Wendy had healed him up the best she was able, but she had never had to heal a magic container before, so it was something she didn't feel safe doing in large healing sessions. Wendy hadn't been as effected by the deaths as Naruto had been, simply because she hadn't sworn she would have killed King Naruto like Naruto had.

She didn't fail.

She had healed Gray's hands, repaired the damage done to Erza, and fixed everyone of their external injuries that had suffered them.

She succeeded in her job as a medic, and she didn't blame herself for the deaths of either guildmates because they had been dead long before she could get to them. Naruto asked her, and she had told him that as long as you remember the good times with them, they aren't really dead. Naruto couldn't believe it though, since she didn't fail to avenge them, to keep her promises like Naruto had. He had sworn to himself that he would murder King Naruto, but he couldn't do it, he had been far to weak and blacked out. He had used what he had dubbed the Byakko Mode: Version Two and lost complete control of himself, and from what he remembered people lived on the floating islands. He had been told a powerful blast destroyed those islands... meaning that it was his fault that thousands or even more people had been killed that day.

Naruto couldn't bring himself to look at everyone, he wanted them to beat him up, to hurt him for failing... yet nobody even so much as touched him for failing to avenge a fallen comrade. They were understanding and kind, telling him that he was just a kid and that he shouldn't be to hard on himself, that if this King Naruto had defeated Erza so easily as well that he was too strong for a lot of people to take on. Naruto knew he couldn't beat Erza in a fight true, but he actually had the advantage against King Naruto. He knew his weaknesses, and could use them against him, and his own durability allowed him to take the blows better than Erza... yet he still lost, and would have died if not for Juvia.

He was always being saved, by Erza, by Wendy, by Juvia, by Saber and them, and even by another version of himself.

He was far to weak, even though he defeated a dragon he had never done it alone. He always had help, Wendy boosting his fighting skills with borrowed magic from others, or fighting with the Fanalis against a dragon. Yes, he might have done most of the work, but he defeated two dragons with help and that was what counted. He could have never done it when he was on his own, he always had to rely on others to be his strength.

He hated his own weakness, he couldn't stay weak anymore when people were after him.

"Are you sure you want to do this, I may not like any of them, but they are your friends?" Morgiana questioned Naruto gently as she had his arm over her shoulder to support some of his weight, his one leg still pretty injured from the fight awhile back. Naruto looked up at the clear blue sky, wishing that it was raining to reflect his mood, and he smiled very sadly.

"I'm sure, as long as I'm there I can only bring them sadness... you were right, Fanalis and humans shouldn't mix together. We only hurt each other in the end." Naruto whispered lowly. If he was the reason that his allies were so hurt, then he would leave without saying goodbye to them. He would end the pain he was bringing them just by being there, and he would do it by leaving them without giving them the chance to stop him. He knew that if he saw Juvia, Erza, or Wendy asking him to stay, then he would rethink his choice. He had gone so far as to burn the mark of Fairy Tail off his arm, severing his ties to the people that had once brought him joy. He couldn't even look at that mark, not now, and maybe not ever.

He had failed, and he was punishing himself for it.

He refused to ever fail again, he was going to train and get stronger than ever before. He would find a way back to Edolas then and rip King Naruto to shreds, he would avenge his comrades who died for a man's selfish desire. He would bring justice to them, because if Gajeel was alive then Naruto knew he would want to be avenged. He was going to owe up to his failure, and use it to motivate him to become stronger than he could ever dream of being.

"I will tell you the truth, this choice makes me happy. Those people, while nice, weren't right for you. I am a little disappointed though, I wanted to beat that little girl down before leaving." Morgiana admit to her own feeling on the matter, stating clearly how she felt about her unresolved conflict with Wendy. Both Naruto and Morgiana were at Hargeon Town already, and at the docks in town waiting for a certain ship that would take them away back to the Dark Continent. In the distance a boat could be seen coming to the docks with the wild sounds of a party going on from the boat itself, like their were a wild group of people there.

'This is for the best, I left a note saying that I quit Fairy Tail... I would rather have them angry at me, than think I was kidnapped and try to find me.' Naruto thought sadly. He had put his goodbyes in that letter, and he knew they would be mad at him for leaving and not saying goodbye in person. He also made sure to hide the letter so that it would be found later, after he was long gone. Naruto looked at the water in front of them, before he saw himself reflected in the calm and clear water. He looked up and saw the rowdy ship making's it's way to port, he had contacted Captain Jack awhile back with the request that he take him and Morgiana back to the Dark Continent... and Jack had agreed to do it for a price. Naruto and Morgiana would be tasked with defending the ship from attacks like with the creature that Naruto had killed awhile back.

It took a few hours for the boat to stop in front of them, and the docking board was lowered so that Naruto and Morgiana could go up and get on the boat. The shaggy boat captian greeted them with a smile, before he waved with a grin.

"Welcome aboard mates, nice to nice you back Fancy Feet!" Captain Jack said loudly as he greeted the young Fanalis, with Morgiana slightly offended by his smell. For somebody that lived on a ship, it was like the man had an adversion to using water to bath or something. How Naruto wasn't bothered by this stink was a mystery to her, even Fanalis bathed using a special type of fruit and a lake to wash themselves off after a long day. The fruit wasn't good to eat, but it had amazing cleaing properties and smelled great. It was also an ingredient for disinfecting bad wounds.

"Hey Captain, nice to see you again." Naruto greeted lightly, while he saw Katherine come up and smack Jack on the back of the head.

"Captain, go do something useful and restock your dirt jars or something." Katherine said roughly as she ordered her Captain around like it was nothing, and when Jack did what she said nobody bat an eyelash, not even Naruto. Katherine looked towards the younger teens with a smile on her face moments later while the crew started to unload the cargo and go collect the next load and the bags of food they would be needing for the next trip. "Nice to have you back Naruto, and it is nice to see you are looking well Morgiana. The last time I saw you, you were a tiny little thing. I fear in a few more years you will grow into an even more beautiful woman." Katherine said with a small smile on her face, while Morgiana looked at her strangely.

Did she know this woman?

"Thank you, but I have a ways to go before I become a woman. I just became an adult by my people, but I haven't completed the ritual to becoming a woman." Morgiana corrected Katherine, who was slightly ignorant of the traditions of the fanalis people. You could be considered and adult, but not as a man or woman. Not until you completed an impressive solo hunt and brought back the kill, before skinning it and creating a personal animal belt with it and creating ceremonial clothes would you be considered a woman. She had yet to do that, the fight with the ice dragon not counting since it was a group effort.

"Oh well, nice to have a moment to talk to you guys." Katherine said as she left them alone and hjelped load up the food, while Naruto and Morgiana looked at each other for a moment with confused eyes at how quick that conversaion went. Naruto was feeling rather nervous right now, even though he was leaving Fairy Tail, it was impossible to tell if they had found his note early and were going to come and try to stop him. He was nervous because with Natsu's nose that was very possible.

The two of them leaned against the railing, while Naruto looked at the city that he had his first mission as a member of Cait Shelter at. This mission that introduced him to Lucy, and got him ready for the world as a mage. This town of his first mission, would also be the place where he would stop doing missions as a mage for a long time. When the men and women finished the loading and unloading, with the price being paid for the objects they delivered, Jack waisted no time in ordering that they ship off right away to go to the next destination. The boat started to move away from the port to the Dark Continent, the Country of Darkness. Naruto couldn't help but look over the land he had learned to call home sadly.

'Goodbye everyone, and goodbye Fairy Tail.' Naruto said with tears spilling from his eyes lightly, before he felt Morgiana use the side of her thumb to wipe the tears from his cheeks with a smile on her face. Naruto closed his eyes, before he opened when with hid determination built up and confidence restored at the kind gesture.

It wasn't goodbye.

See you later Fairy Tail!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Remember, Naruto is 13 and makes rash decisions. Not every choice he makes will be perfect.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	60. Prolouge to the Retrieval Arc

_**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Is he still depressed?" Erza questioned with a raised eyebrow when she looked at Naruto's room, with Wendy standing next to her with a bottle of water. She had a light amount of sweat on her body, having just come back from a morning run to help increase her stamina. She had decided that she would get stronger as well, because she hadn't seen Naruto the last few weeks so she had little doubt that he was training himself in the woods and only came back to his room to sleep or something. She was sure that was the case, because a training nut like Naruto would only take this newest problem and try ot muscle his way through it like an idiot until he succeeded.

He was her lovable idiot.

"No, I think we went to the guild or the forest to train or something." Wendy said in a sure tone, with Erza looking at Wendy with a raised eyebrow of her own. In the few weeks she hadn't even seen a hint of Naruto at all, and she had planned on making him cry so that the two of them could bond over him letting his emotions out. Sadly, this wasn't the first time Erza had dealt with death, so she knew how to get over it pretty well, or rather, she knew how to grieve without letting it show on the outside that she was in mourning for her lost comrades. She had wanted to teach Naruto and help him through the grieving... well, she was actually pretty sure that Naruto wasnt close to, or even liked, either Happy or Gajeel, more like the fact he was depressed that he couldn't avenge them like he no doubt wanted to.

He was young, and when somebody hurt him, he wanted to hurt them right back more often than not. That wasn't even mentioning that Naruto was no doubt feeling the pressure since it was HIM that the dark king had been after in the first place.

"He hasn't been at the guild in weeks either, and nobody has seen or heard him training. I am checking his room." Erza said with suspicion and worry in her eyes. The last time Naruto mysteriously vanished he almost died, the the time before that he had almost been turned into a slave for little more than his strong body and sperm. He had also almost been killed, like she was almost, by the Black Tiger King that had defeated them and forced them back to their world as the losers of the battle. That was why she gasped when she burst into his room, and she saw nothing at all inside but a letter that was sticking out from under the pillow... no, sticking out of the wall was Naruto's dagger. She ignored the dagger in the wall, and picked up the note straight away. It was in Naruto's handwriting, so that was a good sign.

_Dear Fairy Tail,_  
><em>I can't say enough how sorry I am, ever since I arrive I have been one problem after another for all of you. That is why from now on I am no longer a member of Fairy Tail-<em>

"... No... this isn't happening." Erza whispered to herself as she stopped reading the letter for a short while to gather up her courage and stop the tears that wanted to flow out of her one real eye. She wiped her tears, and Wendy gasped loudly when she read over Erza's shoulder, the knife shaking in her hand at the thought that she just lost her first human... non-cat... bipedial... boyfri... male friend that she was close to. The relationship she had with Naruto was a little complicated since she had a lot of trouble confessing to him her feelings.

"It's not possible, he would never abandon his friends... never." Wendy whispered gently, tears already forming in her eyes as she read the letter. The two of them pushed through in reading the letter through force of will alone.

_-and I am leaving Magnolia town to go somewhere that my presence won't hurt any humans. I don't want to hurt anymore of my friends, so I have gone a place where none of you should follow. I won't tell you where, but just know that I am sorry it came to this. I promise that one day, I don't know when, that I will come back. Wendy, as proof, I want you to keep that dagger until the day that I come back for it, as proof that I will come back._

_Please don't try and follow me. - Naruto_

"That idiot... I am going to tan his hide when I find him!" Erza shouted in frustration, anger overtaking her sadness at Naruto for leaving without even telling them where he was going. These last few weeks had been problem after problem, first this year's S-Class exams had been cancelled so that everyone could mourn the loss of two guildmates. Now they would be waiting a full year before they would be allowed to test people for turning into S-Class Mages. Next year would even be a different place than what had been planned this year, and she had been so looking forward to going back to the island. She had only been once before, and that was to see the grave of Mavis AFTER she had already been made into an S-Class.

Though, with most of the people that would have been taking the exam either injured or in mourning it was unlikely that anyone would be feeling like doing the exam anyway.

"We don't know where he is." Wendy reminded Erza, who crossed her arms and looked at the letter for a second. Wendy was correct, Naruto never gave an exact place for them to track, but he did unknowing leave them clues to find him with. They would need somebody to help them though, somebody that could tell you everything about Naruto and the way he spoke. Sure, the two of them knew him well, but they needed somebody that completely obssessed over him that would be able to find out any clues he had talked about... Juvia.

...

Not a good idea, since Juvia was mourning the loss of her friend Gajeel, they doubted she would be in top condition to help them out at this time.

"Won't harm any humans... won't harm any humans... a place where HUMANS won't get hurt and that we shouldn't follow him?" Erza wondered out loud to herself. As far as she knew, a place like that didn't exist. Humans lived almost everywhere, the only places that you wouldn't find a human would be on the Country of Darkness and the Land of Endless Storms, both of those being labled that for a reason. She wasn't sure which one it was, but when she slapped her own forehead when she remembered that Fanalis, Naruto's race, lived on the Country of Darkness, a place that most humans were killed on sight if they stepped so much as a foot on that land.

They _shouldn't_ follow him, that was a warning that they would risk their lives should they follow him to a place where lifting huge bolders with a single hand was something even pre-teens were able to do easily. She could already attest to how tough an adult Fanalis was, having taken her down even while going easy. Of course, she still had to take Naruto back home from that place. He wasn't about to make some sort of selfish/selfless choice to stay away from them because he felt guilty over the deaths of guildmates, even more so when NOBODY blamed him for their deaths.

"The Country of Darkness!" Wendy shouted when she also realized where Naruto had gone seconds after Erza figured it out, showing that she was very smart for her age. She was even smarter when compared to a fool like Naruto has been acting. The two of them looked pensive for a moment when they realized they really couldn't follow him without a boat that could go long distances, and a team of people that would help them. Wendy knew that she would be useless on the boat, her motion sickness from bathing in the blood of a Dragon and achieving a fully matured state to her powers.

"The Country of Darkness is a 2 week distance by boat... this is troubling. Wendy, go get Juvia, Gray, and anyone that is willing to come along. We are going to bring Naruto back!" Erza ordered loudly, and Wendy saluted out of fear, before she ran out of the house and started to go get to her task. Erza started to look around the room to find anything that would be useful to her in this situation, hoping that Naruto left something behind that they could use to track him by scent. The scent wouldn't help them over the water, but they could use it to find which port he left from.

Erza just lost two of her guildmates, she wasn't about to lose her... student? Son?

She would figure it would later, but she wasn't going to lose him!

Screw what Naruto wanted, she was dragging his him to his home and giving him the worst spanking of his young life when she got her hands on him! She was running out of the apartment and jumped down to the ground, before she saw Wendy running towards her with Elfman, Gray, Lucy, and Juvia training behind her. She nodded to herself at the team that Wendy had gotten them, three strong people and Lucy... for some reason Lucy... why Lucy? Oh well, if Lucy wanted to come then she must have her reasons for coming.

Okay, she had a team ready to go.

Wendy most likely could describe Naruto's scent by memory, so maybe that wouldn't be an issue.

Off to the Country of Darkness, the land of the Fanalis!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>That's right, there will be no seven year time skip for Fairy Tail's members! That is one of the huge changes that is coming into effect. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	61. Chapter 61 Skipping

_**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**_  
><em><strong>Hey Losers that post flames as Guests, I delete ALL Guest reviews that I do not like. I have JUST as much right to delete your bitching as you have to write it. It takes SECONDS to delete your bullshit.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

Five years.

It had been five years since Naruto had left Fairy Tail and decided to live with his tribe in the Country of Darkness, the land of the Fanalis. The past five years had treated Naruto VERY well, in the fact that he had hit a major growth spurt over the last few years. While once he had been UNDER five feet tall and rather scrawny before, his Fanalis blood had corrected everything in the last five years of proper eating with his people, constant working out by hunting powerful prey, and fighting among his people for fun.

Those combined had changed Naruto.

He had grown from his small height from when he was 13 into a proud height of easily a few inches OVER 6 feet tall. Naruto almost measured up to the 6'6" point, being around that height and almost fully matured into adulthood. His muscles had come in, and he was covered from head to toe in POWERFUL and lean muscles that you could bounce a damn coin off of. His larger than average muscles were shown off with Naruto wore a the golden armor of his people. The armor had nothing to cover his muscled arms, other than some LIGHT shoulder padding. He was still wearing a golden armor plated roman battle skirt, and he now wore armor on the front of his legs covering his knees and shins. He now wore battle sandles as well, that didn't really cover his feet.

Around his ankles he wore his chains proudly, and strapped to his waist was his silver sword that he used with pride as well. Strapped to his back was his shield, and connected to the front of the shield was HIS half of the white and black tiger crests, the crest that had fused with the shield.

His face had told the babyfat he had once had, replaced with a tough look, and his skin had tanned a bit more than it used to be. The biggest change was that his hair to look MUCH like that of the fourth hokage from when Naruto had been a ninja. The markings around Naruto's eyes had become much sharper than they had been before, showing a near full maturity in them.

Next to Naruto was Morgiana... who had grown her hair out and lost much of her babyfat and gained a cup size in the chest... that was actually as far as the changes went for her. Yes, she had grown a little taller as well, but not to the same dramatic increase in height that he had. He wore the same armor as him, but her's had a more open chest to show off her breasts.

There was one change that both of them had in common, attached to both of thier lower lips were silver ball piercings showing them to be full warriors of their tribe.

At first... Naruto had only wanted to escape from the harsh reality that he would only bring trouble to where he went. Then after being welcomed back to the tribe with open arms, and greeted by the friendly faces of those around him, Naruto had started to become truly happy. Everyday he and the others went off to hunt in changing groups everyday. No two members hunted together two days in a row, and everyone got along, except Rohroh and Myron, with each other. He could spar with allies that could handle being punched by his FULL power.

Speaking of power, while before Naruto had the physical strength to lift a building... now Naruto could lift something the size of a small mountain before he started to truly struggle. He and Morgiana could BOTH throw around giant boulders with one hand like they weighed nothing at all. Naruto had learned that his strength would soon be reaching it's natural peak, before he would start to have to train if he wanted to see any improvement in it. His daily spars with people had honed his battle reflexes and instinct to their fullest, and he had learned how to shift into his true form now with relative ease if given enough time to actually do the transformation.

"There is the target." Morgiana said as she looked from behind the shadows of the tree they were hiding in, and Naruto leaned down and saw what they were hunting today. Today they were hunting the sub-species of dragon known as the Wyvern, and this one was a BIG one that was nearly as big as Titus had been when that dragon had been alive five years ago. Naruto grinned and nodded to Morgiana, and she nodded back.

Both of them RUSHED off together, and the Wyvern was given one second to respond before they were on it.

It did not respond fast enough, by the time it even noticed them Naruto had already kicked the wyvern in the neck and broke the creature's spine. Morgiana kicked the neck on the other side and broke it back into a normal position, but the creature was still dead. Naruto grabbed the tail of the creature, before he started to run and drag it behind him like it was no problem at all. Morgiana ran next to him with a smile on her face, another thing he liked about being in this country.

He never recieved looks of anger, of hate... he only got respect and kinship from his fellow Fanalis. There was no need to hide his past, or who he was from any of them.

"You know, sometimes I can't help but wonder how Fairy Tail is." Naruto commented as he ran, and Morgiana nodded.

"I don't care about Fairy Tail, as you know, but I am sure that a visit at this point won't hurt anything. Five years without seeing them must leave you with a desire to visit... you still bear the Fairy Tail mark on your arm." Morgiana said as she sent a glance at the mark, that even after Naruto attempted to burn off, just stayed on him like it always had.

"You know what, I think I might just go back for a little bit. I am a lot stronger now than I was back then... and seeing Wendy again will be nice." Naruto said, knowing that they had been trying to find him for awhile now.

Of course he had known that they had followed him, BUT, unlike them Naruto had spent the first 3 years in the dark lands of the country of darkness. They couldn't have followed him even if they wanted to, and Naruto had managed to keep his tribe from starting a war over his friends. After 3 years of looking and not finding him, his friends had... just apparently either given up or started to look back in Fiore in the hopes that he had gone back and started travelling around.

"Well, I will once more travel with you on this latest journey back into Fiore. Though, I do admit to having my OWN reasons for going back." Morgiana said while griping her fist at the thought of seeing Wendy again.

Morgiana knew this was foolish, but she couldn't truly go after Naruto until after she had destroyed Wendy in a fight. Until Wendy lay defeated at her feet, Morgiana could not rightfully stake a claim on Naruto as her mate of choice. She knew that she had a rival in the form of Wendy, and that meant that until that rival was defeated there would always be a seed of doubt in her mind. Defeating her rival before mating was a MUST, it showed dominance as a woman, and the fight proved that you had strong enough feelings for your male. No other female Faunus was truly interested in Naruto, either because they were mated, or their was an age and maturity issue. Some were to young, those their age group were mated, and others slightly above their age group just had no interest in mating period, or Naruto as a male.

They saw each other like family, not like male and female.

Morgiana was the only pure-blooded female Fanalis that had any such feelings for him, and she had already defeated all her half-blood rivals... but ONE rival remained to this day that she had yet to defeat in true combat. She needed to defeat Wendy Marvell and PROVE that she was the most dominant female for Naruto, and display her power to him in a show that their children would be the strongest of all if they were to mate.

What could she say, the Fanalis were a blood soaked tribe of non-humans with humanoid forms. They were still very tuned with their instincts, and the need for a strong mate and child was always there.

"Wendy?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Wendy, I will not let some dragon remain standing as my rival much longer. You may have proven yourself to me by defeating all MY suitors, but the fact remains I need to do this." Morgiana said with her fist gripping so tightly that she started to draw her own blood, with Naruto feeling sorry for Wendy when they saw each other again... and then he realized that she might slap his face... if she could reach his face.

He wondered what Wendy would look like now that five years had passed.

"I am in so much trouble though, maybe I should wait a few more years... and then go back." Naruto said with a shiver when he remembered that Erza might NOT be so happy with him for waiting five years before he went back.

"No chickening out you big baby, own up to your mistakes like a man." Morgiana teased with a small smile, nudging him in the arm with her elbow, with Naruto nodding.

"You don't have an angry redhead... nevermind." Naruto said when he realized their tribe was finned with nothing but red haired people with short tempers... and one bald guy that shaved his head. They ALL had rather short tempers actually, so him saying she didn't have a red haired person with a short temper on her ass was kind of stupid.

"Yeah, you get a good taste of that foot in your mouth." Morgiana said with a dull tone, knowing that he had just placed his foot in his mouth.

The next thing Morgiana saw before it hit her was the underside of Naruto's foot, before she was knocked off her feet.

"How about that taste of foot." Naruto said with just as dull eyes when Morgiana got up and started to run back to where he was, a large foot mark across her face.

"It tastes like dirt and wyvern blood." Morgiana told him seriously as she spat out some of the blood that Naruto had gotten on the bottom of his sandles from kicking the wyvern... and the dirt that the blood got mixed in with.

"So basically, it tastes like Rohroh's cooking." Naruto said with a growing smirk on his face as Morgiana shivered.

Rohroh had a hole in his face, so he rarely chewed or cared about the taste of his food. He made sure to pack it with SO much spice that to anyone other than him it tasted so horrible that all the food went to those that could stomach anything.

"Don't even joke about that, tonight is his turn to prepare the food over the flames." Morgiana said with a sour expression on her face. The last time she had eaten the spices Rohroh had used instead of smartly going fishing for something else to eat, she had ended up... well throwing up for hours on end.

"His food can smell fear just by looking at you... I think it growled at me the last time he cooked. I didn't eat it to find out if it was alive or not... but I am pretty damn sure it growled at me." Naruto said as he recounted his own memories with the large man's cooking... not that Naruto could really complain about other people being large. Naruto had grown to be a large man himself.

"It did growl, all it did was growl. Rohroh has a stomach of steel and a heart of stone... I think I heard it scream when he bit into it... then silence." Morgiana finished off their small coversation with a deep running shiver. Naruto nodded, and soon they saw the place they were camping for the night... and this time the number of warriors in the hunting triube had grown as more Fanalis were coming out of the dark zone. What was once less than ten, had grown to almost twenty Fanalis all hunting together... their food intake was huge. This wyvern would last them two days before the picked the bones clean and used those bones to fashion spears and other weapons that they would trade off to another continent.

They lived simple lives, but they still sold off what they didn't need.

"What is that?" Naruto asked when he saw some people tied up in the middle of camp, but they were hidden from view by the rest of the tribe surrounding them.

"Damnit! I am Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail, just let me see Naruto and I will be on my way!" An adult female voice called out, getting a pale look from Naruto.

Shit... Erza was here... she had been captured by his tribe... she was a human.

This was going to end very badly.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


End file.
